To Whatever End
by My Writing Is This
Summary: The first steps toward freedom had been taken. We were no longer bound by whip and chain. Freedom would come at a cost. Many had been lost and many more would fall to the Rebellion that one man had started. Standings would rise and fall. Resolves would be tested. Yet, there was only one thing I needed to survive. One man. One love. And together we could overcome anything.
1. A Different Way of Living

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize from the Spartacus series is mine. Lea and all those you do not, are. This disclaimer is effective for this chapter and all that follow it.**

 **A/N: HERE IT IS! THE FINAL STORY IN MY SPARTACUS TRILOGY! At least I think it is. Lol. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and all those that follow! Much love goes out to all those who have stuck with me throughout Lea's journey! I really do love you guys!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: A Different Way of Living**_

Rushing across the field, my sword found purchase in a soldier's body, blood spilling, soaking the already blood stained ground. The battle had been raging for hours, the Rebel forces pushing the Romans back until retreat was their only option. Following where Spartacus had disappeared on horseback, Varro was soon at my side, ready to take on whatever lay over the hill. Hearing the horse cry, we came over the edge as the soldiers' were about to take Spartacus' life. Swinging my sword, a head rolled, then a limb, as I protected my brother and commander. The Roman leaders knew they had been defeated, turning and fleeing the battlefield.

"Spartacus." I said panting as I looked at him.

He nodded at me, holding his hand out. Gripping it, I helped him to his feet before turning to Varro. Gently touching a wound on his arm, he frowned at me before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Spartacus!" Crixus called out. "The Romans have sounded retreat!" Everyone cheered in the face of our victory.

"We have won the day." Naevia said excitedly from his side.

"We have won nothing. Cossinius and Furius again slip from grasp." Spartacus replied.

"Brother." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "The battle is won."

"The same cannot be said for many that stood with them. The field is thick with the dead." Gannicus said attempting to sway him.

"Deserved fate…for all who would see us again to shackle and whip." Spartacus stated, turning back toward camp, pulling away from my touch.

Feeling Varro's arm once again around me, I leaned against him, offering him a proud smile. Tilting my head back, I smirked up at him, gently rubbing his side. He laughed, kissing me passionately before we turned and followed our leader.

The camp itself had grown larger than any of us had dared to hope. Slaves who had fled their masters flooded into our ranks, making our numbers swell, numbering the thousands. Yet their experience made us less lucky by their presence. Spartacus refused to deny any slave entrance into the camp. He may not know all who lived amongst us but he cared about them all the same. Despite the time that had passed since this rebellion started, the purpose of it had never faltered. He was still the empathetic leader who cherished every life under his command.

Moving to the center of camp where our tents resided, we all dispersed eager to rest and refresh ourselves from the battle we had just fought. Varro helped me from the leather and fabric of my makeshift armor, and I from his, standing before each other naked as we cleaned the blood and dirt from each other's bodies. Talking, kissing, and laughing all the while, I was surprised we made it through the cleaning process before he had me on our bed, ravaging me until I was dizzy with pleasure.

Lying in each other's arms, I trailed my fingers up and down his arm, content with the world. "Spartacus will want our report." I told him.

"He can wait." Varro grinned and kissed me deeply.

"He hates waiting." I replied rolling on top of him, placing a long kiss against the center of his chest, licking my way to his lips.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around me, "If you keep doing that we'll never leave this tent."

"Something I am completely content with." I said taking his chin between my teeth. "Fuck me once more and then we will go to him."

"Lea." I heard my name and quickly rolled off of him, pulling up the blanket, covering both Varro and I, as Antonia came into the tent. "Apologies." She said quickly turning her back to us.

"I'll be out presently." I told her. She quickly left, making me sigh, resting my head against Varro's chest.

"Varro?" Spartacus' voice entered the tent before he too stepped through without permission.

"Spartacus." I frowned at him.

"Good, both of you. Come, I wish to hear your report." He said and just stood there, un-phased by the state we were in.

"If you do not leave this tent you will see more of both of us then you ever wished to see before." I shot at him.

"I'll be in my tent." He told us with a small smile before leaving.

Varro and I exchanged a look, kissing briefly before we stood and put on clothes again. "I much prefer you naked." Varro smirked at me.

"And I you, my love." I said leaping into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him passionately. Dropping me, he turned toward the entrance. Only I jumped onto his back, grinning as he carried me toward our brother's tent. "Shit." I said and turned to where Antonia was standing. "Go and give our report. I must see what Antonia is in need of."

"Hurry." He said as he smacked my ass.

Laughing, I shook my head and ran to where Antonia was still standing. "Apologies."

"None needed." She smiled.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Caius has yet to return to our tent. What news do you bring of him?" She told me.

"None." I frowned. "I haven't seen him since we left this morning." She looked at me with concern. "Come; let's go back to your tent, perhaps he's returned."

Stepping up to her tent, we walked in to see Vita holding Antonia's child. Little Nero was only a few months old. Swiftly taking the child from my friend, I cradled him in my arms, cooing at him affectionately. Caius wasn't here but only a few minutes had gone by and he stepped through the door. Antonia quickly embraced him, telling him of her worry. He calmed her, greeting her affectionately, before coming to greet his child as well.

"How is my strong son?" He grinned at the small child.

"He's faring well." I grinned, still cooing. "You have a beautiful son." I said looking up at my friend. "And I must live vicariously through you for the time being."

"You will have your own children someday." Caius said placing a kiss against my hair as he attempted to take his child.

"I do not think so." I frowned. "Let your wife assist in cleaning you and then I'll hand him over."

He sighed with a raised brow but nodded. Leaving the tent, I walked a few tents down and announced my entrance before stepping into Felix's tent. He was in the middle of cleaning himself from the battle, making me turn my back to him for privacy.

"Lea." He said with an almost scolding tone.

"Caius was late to return so Antonia is helping clean him." I told him.

"In other words, you gave them an excuse to borrow their child." He said looking over my shoulder at the infant. "He is beautiful."

"He has his mother's eyes. A good thing." I said and laughed.

"Hand him over." Felix said and took Nero from my arms. "You need one of these."

"When this war is over I will have several." I smiled at him. "You need to find a wife. There are plenty in our ranks who would have you. Then you can have one of those as well."

"No one has caught my eye just yet." He replied.

"I know." I told him, though we knew that had nothing to do with it.

Nero started to cry and Felix swiftly handed him back, "Here, you should return him to his mother."

Laughing, I cradled the child, kissing his cheek before I left the tent. Walking in a square, I wanted to make sure I gave my friends enough time to reunite. Varro and I always took time to ourselves after a battle. There was no such thing as wasted time. Every moment was precious and we took advantage of them as often as possible. When I returned to their tent, I slipped inside to see Caius embracing Antonia lovingly. It had taken time but the pair of them had become as close as any of us. It made my heart soar; a heavy burden had been lifted.

"There you two are." Caius smiled as he took his son from my arms.

"Are you all right?" I asked him.

He nodded, smiling at me, wrapping an arm around Antonia. "I am."

"Good." I smiled.

Taking my leave of them, I made my way to Spartacus' tent. Letting myself inside, I looked at Spartacus and Varro, the only two in the tent. Stepping up to Spartacus, I kissed his cheek before going to Varro, wrapping my arms around him from behind as I pressed my lips between his shoulder blades.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. "I thought we were to give report."

"Varro has taken care of your report." Spartacus told me.

"Why the heavy brow?" I asked Spartacus as I pressed myself against my husband's back. He didn't say anything. Stepping back up to him, I wrapped my arms around him in the same manner as I had Varro, resting my head against him. "You must give us this victory."

"Cossinius and Furius still live. Until their lives are taken we cannot claim victory." He replied.

"They retreated." I frowned. "Their army is destroyed. How is this not a victory?"

"I share your thoughts." Crixus said as he came into the tent, Agron after him. "The field has been stripped of weapons and horses."

"The Romans' loss again becomes our bounty." Agron stated.

"What of Gannicus? I would have his report as well." Spartacus replied.

"You well know the man. He favors celebration after a victory. Often for many days." Crixus replied, laughing with Agron.

"A thing I would gladly give blessing…after Cossinius and Furius fall from concern." Spartacus stated with authority.

"Brother, they are still defeated." I tried to reason.

"They have proven themselves no fools and may yet attempt bold maneuver." Crixus stated.

Spartacus nodded, "Double our sentries in surrounding hills. I would not be caught unaware."

"You give those shits credit beyond due." Agron stated.

Smirking at Agron, I looked at Spartacus, knowing his thoughts, "Underestimating your opponent is a Roman trait, Agron. Do not fall prey to it." He stated as he moved from the tent. Falling in step behind him, we moved across the hill he was camped upon.

"Cossinius and Furius come to the end of their days." Agron argued. "With each passing sun, hundreds of slaves break bond to join our cause."

"Agron is not wrong in this." Crixus stated. "Soon we shall have the advantage of numbers."

"But not skill." I stated as we looked out over our camp. There were tents as far as the eye could see in all directions. Our numbers had soared to unimaginable heights. Yet we were not as well-endowed as the Romans.

"Gauge prowess of all that have joined us and see them readied." Spartacus commanded. "I would strike again at nearest opportunity and give further warning to the fools in Rome seeking to grind us beneath heel."

Crixus nodded and started to march off. It was clear that he was upset. "Crixus." I said following him, gripping his wrist to stop him.

"We fought hard for this victory and he will not even allow us to feel it." He frowned at me.

Smiling, I gently played with a strand of his now shoulder length hair, "We both know that enough will never be enough for him. Not until Rome herself is destroyed." He nodded at me. "We know it is a victory and we will celebrate as if it is so. No matter what our mighty brother thinks." Wrapping his arm around me, I ran my hand down the back of his head. "I love your hair this way." I told him, running both my hands through it. "And the beard."

He laughed and kissed my cheek, "You tell me as much almost daily."

"I must flatter you to keep you in good spirits." I smirked at him.

"Your sister does that enough." He smiled. My smiled faltered as I nodded at him. "I wish you two could be as you were in the house Batiatus." He stated sadly. "It weighs on me that it is not so."

"You hold no fault in that." I smiled at him.

"Yet I feel as if I do."

"Remove such thoughts from mind. It is no one's fault other than the men and women who have abused us in the past. I lose sleep thinking of how changed my sister is. We no longer see each other as we used to. She is hard and at times cruel. She is not the Naevia I grew up with. Nor is she the Naevia you fell in love with." I rambled, not realizing I had so much to say.

"She is." He said kindly, gently pulling on my braid, draped over my shoulder. "She is simply more than I could have imagined her to be. She has learned strength and honor. She can now hold her own against the Romans at my side. She is the ever present sun in the darkness of this rebellion."

Smiling, I kissed his cheek, "No one can love her as much as you."

"Know that she still loves you." He told me matter-of-factly. "She loves you as I do. With her whole heart."

"As I love both of you as well." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Pressing a kiss against my shoulder, he winked at me, leaving me to go tend to my sister. Sighing, I touched the place where his lips had just been, worried for him. Naevia was no longer the woman I knew and grew up with. She had transformed into someone I didn't recognize and honestly I was afraid of her.

"You are the most spectacular woman of the Rebellion." Varro said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, making me immediately smile. Though he knew what I was thinking. "I wish you wouldn't worry."

"I can't help it." I told him, my smile faltering.

"I still find it interesting that you worry more for the Gaul then your sister." He commented. I didn't reply. He pressed his lips against my neck, his breath warming my skin, gently tickling as it wafted across me.

Smiling again, I turned my head, pressing a long kiss against his temple. "I love you." I whispered into his ear.

Playfully biting my neck, he spun me, hoisted me over his shoulder before running us into our tent. Throwing me into our bed, I laughed loudly as he tore the dress from my body, his lips moving against my stomach, moving further down until I felt his tongue at my cunt. I immediately silenced as I quivered with pleasure, gripping fistfuls of sheet as I attempted not to knee him in the face on accident. Soon his hand replaced his tongue, as he trailed his lips back up my body until we were staring into each other's eyes.

"God I love you." I whispered.

He laughed before he rolled on top of me, thrusting himself up inside me as his hand moved to my breast, cupping it as he took my nipple between his teeth, his tongue flicking across it, sending another wave of pleasure through me. Gripping his hair with one hand, I dug my nails into his back as I arched with pleasure. Breathing hard, I moaned, gripping his head, bringing his face back up to mine. Meeting his lips in a fierce kiss, I rolled him underneath me, rocking as his cock rubbed inside of me, moaning with pleasure as I leaned back, tilting my head back as my head swam. Soon his lips were against my skin as, his tongue licking up between my breasts. Leaning back toward him, I wrapped an arm around his neck, putting my hand against his face as our eyes met. Our open mouths were against each other as we stared into each other's eyes. We both quivered with pleasure as the climax came, my rocking slowing before stopping, kissing him with all the passion I had in me.

Soon days had passed and yet the camp still celebrated. There was much to be done and yet even Varro and I did not leave the comfort of our tent unless called upon. Our people had become self-sufficient as the months wore on, lifting their petty needs from my shoulders. I saw that their bellies were full and clothes were provided for, otherwise they were to see to themselves. Now that thousands were among us, tending to individual needs were nearly unheard of outside of our inner circles.

Making love at a nearly constant rate, we lay naked on the bed, panting, turning and grinning at each other. Rolling over, I once again started to kiss him, my hand rubbing the inside of his thighs. He was starting to harden again when there was a startled scream and both of us looked to the tent entrance where a young girl stood with a shocked expression.

"Junia!" I yelled at her, making her quickly flee. Sighing, I buried my face in Varro's neck before I rolled off of him, and then the bed, grabbing a dress and putting it on quickly. "I'm sorry, my love." I said kissing him sweetly.

"Go be their fearless leader." He smiled at me, rolling onto his stomach, hugging a pillow under his head. Looking at him, my eyes moved for the beauty of his face, down the curves of his back and over his sculpted ass. I found myself staring at him, unable to help myself. "Lea, are you blushing?" He said and laughed loudly. Feeling my cheeks burn even more, I grinned before running back to the bed, throwing myself on top of him. Gently biting his shoulder, I buried my lips in his hair. "I love you." He told me, kissing my arm.

"I love you." I smiled, kissing him deeply before repeatedly. "I love you so much."

"Go." He grinned.

"Now I think you may be the one blushing." I smirked at him.

"Every time I look at you I am in awe of your beauty."

"And I am in awe of yours." I said kissing him once more. "Now I really must go tend to the child who is going to get an earful from me. Again."

"Go play mother."

"Ugh." I said and left the tent.

Moving through the camp, I found myself in front of one of medium size, happy noises coming from inside of it. Knowing exactly what was going on, I let myself in, taking in Vita and Junius in the throes of love. Watching momentarily, I averted my eyes before clearing my throat, announcing my presence. Vita screamed while Junius jumped up in an attempt to protect his woman. As soon as he saw it was me, he grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around his waist.

"Lea." He said awkwardly.

I simply smiled at him, "Did you enjoy this?" I asked.

"Not especially." He admitted. Vita was hiding on the other side of their makeshift bed. "We were not expecting you."

Still smiling, I nodded at him, "Would you like to know what I wasn't expecting? I wasn't expecting your daughter – once again – seeing what I just walked in on. Only it wasn't her parents she saw, it was me and Varro. This is the third time she's walked in on us doing _exactly_ what you were doing. It's not amusing, is it?" I shot at him, my anger flaring.

He sighed, tensing as he met my eyes, "I will speak with her."

" _I_ will speak with her." I told him, turning and leaving the tent.

"Lea." He said stopping me. "She's just a child."

I nodded at him, "Yes, and a lesson needs to be learned."

Leaving the tent, I found Junia hiding behind a barrel outside of it. Raising a brow, I motioned for her to come to me. She obeyed, stepping in front of me with a downcast look. Turning her, I put my arm across her shoulders, walking down the aisle of tents. For a while I let her stew, wanting her to feel anxious.

"Has your father talked to you about boundaries?" I asked her. She nodded without meeting my eyes. "Then you should know better than to barge into someone's tent without asking permission." I told her sternly.

"I know." She replied.

"Then why do you keep barging into my tent?" I frowned at her. Instead of replying, she burst into tears. Pulling her closer to me, I sighed. I hated tears. "Junia." I said stopping and turning her toward me as I squatted in front of her. "Tell me why."

"I was seeking comfort." She told me.

"And attention?" I frowned at her. She nodded as more tears fell down her cheeks. "Why seek that from me?"

"I don't have a father anymore." She told me sadly.

"What?" I frowned at her. "What are you talking about? Your father is safe and with you."

"No." She said firmly. " _She_ has him now."

Suddenly understanding, I pulled her into me, embracing her tightly. She cried for only a few minutes before she calmed herself. "Now then, tell me why you think that." I told her softly.

The poor child delved into how Vita had taken up mantel as mother. Only instead of mothering her she felt as if she barged into their life and took her father from her. It was a sad story. A child of ten with poor lungs was threatened by a woman who her father took comfort in. I understood the adult side of this. I understood it better than most. But I don't think anyone thought of the children. There were many children among us now and they either were the forefront of their parents' minds or in the back. Making our way back to their tent, I led Junia inside before asking Vita to join me.

"What is it, Lea?" She asked after we had moved away from the tent.

"Junia's actions aren't that of a child just causing mischief." I told her.

"Speak plainly." She shot at me, making my head shoot up to her with a frown on my face. She shied away from me, "Apologies."

"I am not looking for smart remark or attitude from you." I shot at her.

"Apologies." She repeated.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to be blunt with her. "The girl feels like as you're taking her father from her." She frowned at me. "You give him comforts in this time of war. He has become an asset to the rebellion and having you with him to look after his daughter has made all the difference." I told her and paused, anger slowly starting to boil again. "But she is just a child and doesn't see it that way. Her entire life there has been nothing but her and her father and now there is you. You need to make her feel like her father is still hers. He can love you and her at the same time but she doesn't know any better. She simply sees her father spending more time with you than he does with her."

She sighed and nodded at me, "I've been selfish with him."

"Yes." I shot at her. She nodded again. "Show that little girl that you are not only here for her father. Show her that she is also important to you. Otherwise I will force your relationship to end. No child deserves to lose a parent in a time of war. Be her parent. Be there for her in case something does happen. For if you choose him then you choose her as well."

"I love that little girl." She frowned at me.

"Vita, you're still a child yourself." I frowned back at her. She looked like she wanted to retort but didn't. Sighing, I nodded at her, "Apologies. That sounded harsher than I intended it to. You've grown much over the past few years, but you're still young. Do not take this on unless you know you can handle it."

"I can." She stated with a hard tone.

"Prove it." I told her, giving her a small smile before walking away.

Intending on going back to Varro, I was stopped by other affairs of the camp. Food was running low and people were thirsty. Doing what I could, I sent others to assist; Appius amongst them, knowing that he would do all to help the people.

"Lea!" I heard my came called.

Turning, I couldn't help the grin that crossed my face. "Lucius! Otho!" I beamed as I threw myself into Lucius's open arms. "Are you both well?" I asked as I embraced Otho, who was grinning at me as if he hadn't seen me in years.

"You look happy." Otho commented.

"As I should." I told him. "Victory is within grasp."

"Within grasp?" Lucius smiled. "I thought we had already won a victory."

"Apparently we cannot claim victory until Cossinius and Furius have been killed." I told them.

They looked at each other. "Spartacus?" Lucius frowned.

"Do not do or say anything to cause upset." I told him with seriousness. "They are the commanders of the legion. They should die in order to claim victory."

"Do you truly believe that?" Otho asked.

Sighing, I smiled at him, "It is what I will tell anyone who asks."

"You blindly follow him when you offer the same if not better actions for this army." Lucius told me with hushed tones. Anger was evident in his voice.

"Enough." I told him quickly. "Do not speak against Spartacus. I wish to not see you fall from my favor due to blasphemous words."

"You speak of blasphemy when you know I am right." He shot back getting in my face.

"Take a step back, Lucius." I told him.

Otho put his hand on his brother's arm, "Lucius, you do not want to anger her."

"She's better when she's angry. She fights harder and doesn't listen to the careful words from cherished brother." He said pulling away.

"Lucius!" I yelled at him. "Cease tongue and gain fucking mind. If anger is what you seek then keep on this path and I will show it to you." I may be half the size he was but he relaxed and took a step away from me, deflating as he nodded at me. Now stepping up to him, I met his eyes with a fierce gaze. "Do not question my motives or I swear to you that you will not like the results."

"Apologies." He told me quickly. "I didn't mean to offend."

"Your tone offends." I shot back at him. "If you wish to break words then do it in a civil manner or I will ignore all you have to say."

"Lea." He said softly. "I apologize for upsetting you."

Nodding at him, I led him away from prying eyes and ears of our people. As soon as they were out of sight I circled Lucius before kicking the back of his knee, making him fall to both of his. Gripping his arm, I bent it behind his back as I gripped his shoulder, digging my nails into it.

"I'm going to say this once and only once. You of all people should know that I do not follow Spartacus blindly. You know nothing of what transpires in our meetings unless I tell you. So what you think you know is only the tip of the iceberg of what is." I told him, my tone even. "I will not allow you to speak against Spartacus or any of the other leaders of this army. We do what is best for everyone. Spartacus has led us this far and has yet to lead us astray. I follow him because I believe in him. I believe in his cause and how he leads this rebellion." I said and released him. He stayed on his knees, gripping his arm. Sighing, I knelt in front of him. "Apologies." I told him kindly. "But there are some things I will not stand for."

"I know." He told me with a nod. "And I knew better than to say anything. Like you said…tempers."

Nodding at him I stood, holding my hand out to him. It took him a long moment before he took my hand, allowing me to help him to his feet. This was the first time we'd had such a confrontation. I'd had many of the sorts with others in our group but I had always had trust in the first two gladiators who had joined me. But he had grown restless and underappreciated. But I never wanted him to look at me any way other than the kind Lea that I used to be, who I really was on the inside.

"Apologies." I told him again.

"I understand." He nodded, pulling me against him. "May I speak plainly?"

Looking up at him, I nodded, "Of course."

"I used to not believe when people would say that despite your pleasantness you could strike fear with a look. We've always known your words held power. It appears that your body has finally caught up." He said gently.

"Finally?" I smirked at him with a raised brow.

"All I'm trying to say is that you are as fearsome a leader as the men. Making me respect you even more." He said with a bow of his head.

"Gratitude." I smiled at him, feeling a blush rise in my cheeks.

"The mighty Lea still blushes." He said and laughed heartily, back to his normal self.

Shaking my head at him, I wrapped my arm around him, leaning against him. Otho draped his arm across my shoulders as we returned to the camp. Finally feeling like I could be myself again, we made our way through the rows of tents. But it seemed that every time I thought everything was going all right something else would happen. Only this time it was unexpected and a confrontation I did not want to make. But there was little choice.

Stopping with a gladiator on both sides, I frowned, witnessing my sister strike down a man. He struggled to escape her but she held firm to his clothes, her sword drawn and at the ready. He kept saying that it wasn't true. Hoping she wasn't going to make a terrible mistake, she drew back her sword, telling me that she was about to. Pulling Otho's sword from his waist, I darted forward, blocking her sword from the man before forcing her backward.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked her, looking down at the man. "What isn't true?"

"I didn't steal anything." He said scrambling away from Naevia as she moved toward him.

"Enough." I said stepping in front of him. "What is it that you think he stole?"

"This is none of your concern." Naevia shot at me, madness in her eyes.

"Speak." I told her. "For I am not going to allow you to kill a man without just cause."

The man stood and moved behind me, "She thinks I stole a charm that Crixus had given her."

"The opal necklace?" I asked Naevia. She just looked at me. "Have you asked Crixus?"

"It was with my things this morning and now it is gone." She told me. "I was told that he was the last seen near my tent."

"Inside of it or just passing by?" I frowned at her.

"I swear to you, Lea. I stole nothing." The man told me.

"Leave us. Go find another place to pitch your tent." I commanded of the man.

Naevia watched him leave with an evil glint in her eye, "You simply let him leave when I have not finished questioning him."

"You weren't questioning him. You were simply going to execute him without just cause."

"He didn't steal anything." Another Rebel said from the sideline.

"Hold your tongue." Naevia shot at him.

"Hold yours." I shot at her. "You do not get to make false claims and then take a man's life for a crime that he didn't commit."

"You know nothing of what you speak."

"Even if I don't the man will remain alive. Do not seek him out again." I commanded.

She gave me an evil smile, shaking her head, "You do not command me."

"I will if I feel it's necessary." I told her matter-of-factly. "As you may recall, I am a leader of this army while you are simply a general to your lover."

She glared at me before punching me hard across the jaw, forcing me to my knees. Looking up at her, those around us fell silent. Standing again, I touched the spot where she had hit, a throb of pain moving through it. Giving a short laugh, I backhanded her across her cheekbone as hard as I could with a closed fist. She came at me again, throwing herself at my middle, taking me off my feet. Kicking her off of me, she stumbled back, briefly losing balance. Standing and facing her, I still had Otho's sword in hand, not intending on using it but I had a feeling she was about to. She lowered her sword, making me think she was going to take no more action. Lowering my guard, I turned away from her, looking at my friends. Though Otho's eyes grew wide and he yelled my name, rushing toward me. Spinning on my heel, I saw the glint of metal before the ground came up to meet me, pain searing through my cheek. Rolling, I blocked her sword with the flat of Otho's, once again kicking her back as I got to my feet. Not giving her the time to react, I threw the sword to the ground, rushing forward and starting to hit her. She fumbled backward as I knocked the sword from her hands. Kicking her in the abdomen, she fell back, rolling backward and onto her feet faster than I could react, meeting her fist several times before I managed to block her. Hitting her several times, taking pleasure when I started to see blood from her nose and lip. Gripping her hair, I forced her face into my knee, throwing her onto her back. She was dazed, struggling to regain her balance.

"I don't want to talk about this again." I told her, striding past her.

A moment later Otho and Lucius were once again at my sides. Nodding, I looked at each in turn before swiftly moving back toward the center of the camp. Slipping inside Crixus and Naevia's tent, my brother looked up at me with concern, jumping to his feet.

"Lea." He frowned gripping my chin to look at my wounds.

Frowning, I pulled away from him. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The opal necklace. Where is it?" I frowned at him.

He moved to Naevia's things, looking through it all. For a moment I thought that I had been in the wrong. That I had defended a guilty man and that I would have to apologize to my sister as well as find the man in question. But then he straightened and turned with the necklace in hand.

"What's happened?" He asked handing it to me.

Taking it, I gave a short laugh before throwing it back at him with as much force as I could. "Ask your lover." I told him before attempting to storm from the tent.

"I am asking you." He frowned, gripping my arm.

"She accused a man of stealing that necklace." I told him angrily. "She was going to run him through when I stopped her. She grew angry, informing me how I couldn't command her. But she was in the wrong. I wasn't going to let her kill an innocent man."

He just looked at me a moment, nodding, "You fought."

"She attacked me!" I yelled at him. "She doesn't care who she hurts. You are the only one safe in her presence."

"I will speak with her." He said sadly.

"Don't bother." I told him, ripping my arm from his grasp and leaving the tent.

"Lea." He said following me, seeing Otho and Lucius standing protectively at my sides. He just nodded and went back inside.

The gladiators walked me to the entrance to my tent, all the while their eyes were darting around in case something should happen. More than once their hands found my back, their tenseness flowing from them. "And this is where I leave you." I told them.

"We will linger a while." Otho stated.

"No." I smiled at him. "Do not worry about me. I will be well tended once I step through this door." Otho reached his hand up and gently touched a bruise that was already forming on my jaw. "I'm all right."

"We will linger nevertheless." Lucius stated, his eyes moving around our vicinity.

Knowing there was no stopping them, I nodded, "Gratitude."

Stepping into the tent, Varro was lying on the bed, still naked, staring at the ceiling. "It's about time. I -" He started but when he looked at me seriousness crossed his face, swiftly standing and moving to me.

"I'm okay." I told him, putting my hand on his chest. Smiling, I put the other against his face, trailing my thumb along his bottom lip.

"What happened?" He frowned.

"It doesn't matter." I replied with a shake of my head, sitting on the edge of bed. "Don't do that." I smirked as he put his trousers back on.

"Who?" He asked. "I'll kill them."

"Varro, love, come here." I said holding out my hand to him.

He looked at me, sighing before stepping up to me. Kneeling in front of me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, calming as I wrapped one arm around his head, the other gently rubbing his back. Running my fingers through his hair, I tilted his head back, meeting his eyes as I kissed him sweetly. About to seduce him properly, the tent door moved and Spartacus appeared. Sighing, tensing, Varro stood and looked between us.

"Clearly you know something I don't." Varro smirked at his brother.

"What were you thinking?" Spartacus asked me.

"I was defending myself." I shot at him as I stood. "You weren't there."

"And the only ones willing to say anything about it are your men." He retorted.

Frowning at him, I slowly stepped toward him, "Are you doubting their word?"

"No." He said quickly. "I'm simply going to ask what happened."

Sighing, I nodded at him, "I stopped her from killing an innocent man."

"Who?" Varro asked.

"She attacked me when I told her to let him be. We fought, and I walked away." I told him. "Simple as that."

"Lea." Varro frowned.

Taking his hand, leaning into him, I wrapped my other around his bicep. "Naevia." He looked at me, nodding, his jaw tight before he made a move for the door. Still gripping him, I held him in place. "It's not worth it."

Spartacus sighed and nodded at me. "I'd never doubt your words." He told me. "I simply do not think one of our leaders should be fighting a brother's general in front of a crowd. Especially when said general is also your sister."

"I know." I told him. "That's why I attempted to walk away."

"And she attacked you again." Spartacus nodded.

Touching my cheek, I nodded at him. "In the end I did walk away from her."

"I'll kill her." Varro said making a move for the door again.

"You won't." I shot at him. "You will let it go. Just as I will."

"At some point whatever has happened between you two must be addressed." Spartacus told me.

Frowning, I stepped up to him, "It's not about what's happened between us. It's about her not being the Naevia that we used to know. She's hard and cruel. She is _nothing_ like the girl I was raised with. Do not presume to put blame on me when I simply react to the person she has become."

"Have you even attempted to break words with her?" He asked.

Holding my arm out to him, he took it, his thumb running along a long vertical scar down the length of it. "Do you remember the days it took to get this wound under control? All the blood loss and days of recovery that followed?" He just looked at me, sadness in his eyes. "The time for words has come and gone. The only thing I can do is keep her at bay."

"You told me you received that in a Roman ambush." Varro shot at me.

"I don't want you to hate her." I told him. "I just don't know how to help her anymore."

"There is no helping her." Varro stated with a clenched jaw.

Silence fell between us, none knowing what to say next. For there was nothing to say. The Naevia we knew and loved was long gone. There wasn't even a shadow of her former self. She was now a warrior and as hard as anyone could be. Crixus was the only one who knew the kindness that still lived inside of her. He alone had the privilege of seeing the shadow of the girl she used to be. The rest of us could only hope not to anger her, avoiding what consequences may arise if she were antagonized.

When Spartacus took his leave, I sat on our bed, gently touching my jaw. I felt drained. Varro took a cloth and water and started to clean my wounds, not saying a word. Feeling a wave of emotion, I attempted to hold back the tears that were threatening. I had tried making it a habit of not crying. It was a weakness and as a leader I tried to show as little weakness as I could.

When he was done, Varro took my hands in his, kissing them. "It's all right." Shaking my head, I shut my eyes, clenching my jaw to hold back my emotions. Crawling onto the bed, he pulled me with him, wrapping me in arms. "Let go. I'm right here."

Wrapping my arm around him, my leg over his, I attempted to melt into him as hot tears started to stream. Burying my face in his chest, he turned, pulling me flush against him, pressing a long kiss in my hair. It didn't happen often but I didn't know what else to do. Some things had fallen into place so well and yet others had fallen apart with no hope of repairing them. My situation with Naevia was precarious, making me feel vulnerable, for I wished nothing more than to reconcile with my sister. Despite all the words I'd attempted to break with her, nothing seemed to reach her. Her mind was set and nothing was going to change it. To make it worse I could see small changes in Crixus. She was changing him. Something I would not allow, yet felt powerless against her.


	2. Even Deepest Wounds Can Be Sealed

_**Chapter Two: Even Deepest Wounds Can Be Sealed**_

The battle may have been over but there was still a fight to be had. Spartacus was determined to kill Cossinius and Furius before a true victory could be had. But before a plan was put into action, the camp remained busy with its usual daily activity. Just because we weren't actively in a fight didn't mean that we didn't prepare for one at every possible moment.

Dodging a hit, I swiveled my waist, hitting the man I was sparing with hard across the ribs, making him fall to his knees. Pinning his arm behind his back, I took his head as if to snap his neck, releasing him before any real damage could be done. Telling everyone to keep practicing, Nasir appeared at my side as we oversaw them. The new recruits needed to be evaluated. Spartacus and Agron had observed them earlier to assess their level of skill, only now it was left for Nasir and me. Though at the moment he was simply looking at me, concern clear in his eyes.

"Place your eyes elsewhere or find them forever removed from your head." I told him with annoyance. "The next person to ask how I am will lose their life."

"I wasn't going to ask how you were." He stated. Frowning at him, he now looked as calm as ever. "I was simply going to offer you my services."

"For what?" I frowned harder at him.

"For dispatching your sister." He replied with venom.

Looking at him, I knew he was serious. "She is none of your concern."

"Your bruises say differently."

Smiling, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder as I placed a quick kiss against his cheek. "Gratitude, but it is not necessary."

"Varro has already dealt with her?" He asked.

"He has not. Nor will he."

"She needs to be put in her place."

"Crixus will see to her. He's the only one she will listen to." There was a pause before a look crossed his face, making me follow his gaze, seeing Agron moving toward us. Only he moved a little too hurriedly for comfort. "What has he done?"

"He went after Naevia." He told me with hushed tones.

My stomach dropped and I turned to face him, "Where is he?"

"He's with Spartacus and Crixus." He replied.

"Is he okay?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

A smirk moved across his lips, "He's very capable. He did more damage than she did."

"Crixus?"

His smile faded, "Angrier than I've ever seen him."

Sighing, I nodded at him, "Let's go."

His hand moved to my back, leading me through the camp until Spartacus' tent came into sight. I didn't want to go inside. My family was divided and there were times that I felt as if it was my fault. It was as if she was being excluded from our family and she was acting out against us. Crixus would go with her. Something that I would not let happen.

Stepping through, Varro was standing with a bruised cheekbone, a cut to his lip and a laceration across his chest. Moving to him, I took his hand while assessing his injuries. He held a deep set frown on his face, refusing to meet my eyes. Looking at Naevia, her cheek and brow were donning fresh wounds and she gripped her side, more than likely supporting wounded ribs. The other men looked as if murder was about to be committed.

"What happened?" I asked Spartacus.

"Varro sought retaliation for the actions Naevia made against you." He told me, something I already knew.

"Something I have already dealt with." Crixus shot at Varro, his arm wrapped around Naevia possessively and protectively.

"How?" I asked Crixus who just frowned at me. "How did you deal with it? Did you gently request for her to not attack her sister? Did you sweetly request that she not attempt to murder innocent men? What did you do Crixus?" He just looked at me. "Yes, it's clearly been dealt with." I frowned at him with disappointment.

Gripping Varro's hand, we moved from the tent. There was nothing else that needed to be said. Crixus had done nothing and I didn't think anyone else would either. Naevia was unstable and yet no one would act against her, despite everything she'd already done. There was no time for this. Spartacus had more important things to worry about. Cossinius and Furius were still out there and Spartacus would want to act against them. There was no time for all this pettiness between us.

Going into our tent, I let Varro's hand go, pacing in front of him as I attempted not to lose my temper with him. Not meeting his eyes, I could feel his tension. "She had caused you harm." He told me, though I wasn't ready to talk just yet. "I will not allow anyone to lay a hand on you without repercussions."

Facing him, I stepped up to him, "I told you to let it go."

"And you cannot ask me to look the other way when you've been intentionally harmed by one of our own." He shot back at me.

Looking up at him, my frown disappeared, turning into sadness, "You cannot make things worse." I told him. "I already am at odds with her. If you start something than you will also have to deal with Crixus. He's not going to forgive you as easily as he will me. You cannot make this worse than it already is. I cannot handle this. I just want to forget her."

"You want the impossible." He told me gently.

"Crixus will come after you if you make attempt at her again. She is my sister and is therefore yours. You must let it go, Varro. It will happen again and I cannot worry about what will happen to you when it does. I will defend myself. I will do what I must. But you cannot be harmed in the process. Haven't we both made that abundantly clear over the past years?"

"Nothing can happen to you either." He said gently as he placed his hand against my face. Furrowing my brows, I rested my forehead against his chest, running my hands up and down his sides.

Hearing commotion outside, we listened as word spread of a Roman party riding close to the encampment. Spartacus swiftly made action, setting a trap to dispatch them. Naevia was to be used as bait, lying in wait directly in the path of the Romans. The rest of us lay in embankments on either side of the road. Just as intended, they stopped to question Naevia, asking what she was doing so close to the Rebel encampment. Asking who she traveled with. Her response was simple: Death. Even I couldn't help but smile, hearing her take first blood. Swiftly clambering up the embankment, the rest of us killed the remaining Romans with ease, taking all the coin and food they traveled with, as well as their horses.

"Spartacus." Naevia said. "This one carries message."

Taking and reading it, the look on his face was anything but comforting. Quickly returning to camp, I found Agron, summoning him to Spartacus' tent to meet with the rest of us about the latest development. Stepping next to Varro, I wrapped my arms around myself, frowning at the thought of what was coming for us.

"10,000." Agron said with concern.

"Led by Marcus Crassus himself. Cossinius and Furius will see their numbers swell, stripping advantage." Spartacus replied.

"We could lay trap – here upon the Appian Way." Agron said pointing it out on our map. "Catch them by surprise before they have chance to join their brothers."

"That would place us between Crassus advancing from the north and Cossinius and Furius in the south." Spartacus stated.

"We do not have the men to face armies on both fronts." Crixus stated.

"We must strike Cossinius and Furius before odds tip to imbalance."

"We have inflicted nagging wound." Crixus added. "Yet for months we have failed to shatter resolve of their men."

"Perhaps the heads of their commanders carried before us would so sway them."

"Trophies proven difficult to win."

"On the field of battle, yes." Spartacus stated, an idea springing to his head. Nodding at him, I looked up at Varro. "By what is written here, message was not directed to where their troops lie. It speaks of hope that word finds them safe within the villa."

"They've gone to ground." Agron stated.

Gannicus spoke next from the front of the tent. "Warm bath and the comfort of women, if my days in Rome are of worth."

"Where is this villa?" Varro asked.

Looking at the letter, I shook my head, "It does not say."

"Then we return to beginning." Agron frowned.

Spartacus frowned, thinking, "We intercepted Crassus' men here riding southeast. Cossinius and Furius would seek to stay within reasonable distance of their men. It would place their villa somewhere in this region."

"How do we divine which is theirs?" Crixus asked looking at the several villas in question.

"They are no fools, as you have said." He told our brother. "We will know their location by placement of sentries. And sizable force they no doubt have without villa to lend protection."

"Then we descend upon them with every sword we have." Agron stated as his excitement grew.

"No. We risk discovery moving against the villa with large numbers. Cossinius and Furius would be alerted and have chance to slip again from grasp. Yet a few men might penetrate defense unnoticed." Spartacus stated.

"A few against many. Much as the old days." Gannicus grinned.

"Varro, Gannicus, Crixus, I would have you at my side."

"I am to stand idle with arm up fucking ass?" Agron stated.

"I am with Agron on this." I frowned stepping toward him. "You know how I feel about being separated from Varro."

"You are to lead in my absence." Spartacus stated before looking at Agron. "Gather every man and woman that can hold weapon."

"Toward what purpose?" Agron frowned.

"One of vital importance if we are to gain victory." Spartacus stated.

Standing there, I listened as Spartacus instructed Agron to move north of the villa, luring the remainder of their army to confront them. At the same time the men would sneak in, killing their commanders, and displaying them to break the resolve of their men. I couldn't argue about his strategy, but I did not agree with taking the most important men of the rebellion and leading them into a villa that they may never come out of.

Pacing back and forth across our tent, I moved things that didn't need moving, folding things that were already folded, picking a fight out of worry more than anything. Wanting to tie Varro to our bed just to keep him in my sights.

"You're being ridiculous." Varro stated as he stood and watched me, his arms crossed as he frowned at me.

"No, Varro. I'm not." I shot at him. "I agree with his decision; however why can you not stay here with me?"

"And let our brothers go alone?" He frowned at me.

"They can handle themselves!" I yelled louder than I had intended.

"And I can't?!" He yelled back.

Sighing, I shook my head, "That's not what I meant."

"Believe it or not, I am still the more skilled between us. I can handle myself. I don't need a _woman_ trying to command me." He said and stormed from the tent.

"Varro!" I called after him.

Growling to myself, I dropped onto the edge of the bed, staring at the entrance. He may not come back from this and I had driven him from our tent. It took only a few minutes to pass before my anger faded and guilt filled me. I should have been honored that Spartacus wanted Varro with him. I had expected being left in charge with everyone else having duties placed upon them. When the entrance moved, I was hopeful of Varro but it was Nasir who stepped through.

"Apologies." He smiled. "I saw Varro and by the state he was in I thought you could use a friend."

Nodding, I heaved a heavy sigh. "Shouldn't you be with Agron?"

"He'll be fine." He said sitting next to me. "He's a decoy. He'll be safe while Varro risks life to fight at Spartacus' side."

Putting my hand on his thigh, I smiled at him, "Gratitude."

Night was upon us when Varro finally returned to our tent, finding me alone, sitting and picking at our sheets. Meeting his eyes, we simply looked at each other, before he finally came and sat in front of me. Taking his hands, I brought them to my lips, kissing them sweetly.

"I understand your feelings." He told me. "But I am not the type of man to simply let my wife command me. I love you, Lea. You know I do. But I will not let you belittle me."

"Apologies." I told him with a small voice. "I simply wish to see you and I survive this rebellion."

"We will, my love." He said putting his hand against my face. "But you cannot attempt to command me. I may not command the people but I am also not one of them. I am yours. You are mine. We are in this together."

"I know." I nodded. "I meant no offense."

He nodded before smiling, "I know."

"You know I worry about you. I love you. I hate being apart from you. What if something happens and I'm not there?"

"Your worry is unfounded." He smiled. "I will come back to you." Feeling tears start to well, he pulled me into his lap, kissing me deeply. "I love you."

"And I love you." I said kissing him again. "Are you sure I cannot go with?"

"No women allowed." He smirked. Unable to help myself, I smiled. I loved it when he looked at me like that. "We will be leaving shortly."

"I should speak with Crixus." I frowned.

"No." He told me. "He'll be with Naevia and I'd like it if you stayed away from her."

"I'd love nothing more." I replied. "But if all of you are gone then I must keep watch over her. For the protection of others."

"Lea." Crixus' voice said from outside our tent.

"Speak of the devil." Varro said, clenching his jaw.

Leaning against him, I smiled sweetly at him, "Kiss me."

Running his fingers through my hair, he gripped it, tilting my head farther back. His lips found my neck first, trailing them up until they found mine, kissing me with enough passion to leave me breathless for a moment. "I love you."

"And I love you." I said kissing his chest before stepping away from him, leaving the warmth and security of my tent and my loves arms. "Brother." I said looking at Crixus. He started to walk away. Sighing, I followed, falling in step with him. "What weighs on your mind?" He didn't say anything. "Varro was defending my honor." I told him with anger. "You would have done the same."

"I know." He told me.

"She is out of control and you need to deal with her. No one else can."

"I know." He repeated.

"Then do it." I shot at him. He stopped and turned to me, a deep frown on his face. "I love you, but I cannot be near her when she is the biggest threat in this camp. She thinks she can do whatever she pleases. She would have killed that man and probably me if I hadn't overpowered her. I am afraid of her, Crixus." I told him sadly. "I don't know who she is anymore. But she is not my sister. I lost my sister a long time ago. What remains is simply a twisted image of what she used to be."

"She is still your sister." He told me.

"I wish I believed that. But I truly believe that she'd kill me before she ever helped me."

He shook his head at me, "That's not true. She feels like she lost you as well."

"I'm still me, Crixus. It is she who has changed."

"And you cannot accept her for it. She went through more than we'll ever know and you cannot accept the fact that it changed her. She is still your sister. You simply need to learn to accept her for who she is now, not hold it against her because you remember her as the sweet girl you grew up with. She has been raped and beaten and sent to the mines. Would you remain whole after all that?"

"I may not have gone to the mines or been raped and beaten by as many men as she was. But I too wear scares of my servitude. She is not alone and yet she acts as if she's the only one to ever experience such things. She was still in your arms while I was being raped. She was still yours when I was whipped and sold. I have paid for my love. So have you. So has she. But the way we have dealt with it is completely different. I look at Varro and Spartacus and _you_ and I see what I have. She only sees what she's lost. You are her rock. You are what holds her here. You alone hold power over her. She will not listen to me."

"Try." He said sadly. "For me. I am begging you to try."

Holding his eyes for a long moment, I sighed exasperatingly, "For you."

"Gratitude." He said placing a kiss against my cheek before walking away.

Standing there for a long moment, I returned to my tent, stepping through the door only to have Varro pull me into his arms. Turning me, he threw me onto the bed, stripping before crawling over me. Smiling up at him questioningly, he simply kissed me as he tore the dress from my body. His hand gripped my breast as he kissed me deeper. Running my feet against his, I felt him harden, making me grin as I breathed heavily against him. Rubbing his body against mine, I was wet with desire in seconds, never needing provocation to make love to my husband. Arching as he pushed up inside of me, I moaned with pleasure, wrapping my arms around him, digging my nails into his shoulder blades as his lips trailed down my neck, running his tongue along it as he made his way back to my lips. Gripping his hair, I pulled his head away from me, pressing my lips against his neck, sucking it before biting it playfully. His rocking intensified, our mouths open against each other as I matched his rocking. Letting out a joyful cry, my mind spun with pleasure and he relaxed on top of me.

"At this rate you won't be going anywhere." I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair, one arm wrapped tightly around him.

"Varro." Spartacus' voice called from outside the tent.

"I'll be with you presently." He called back quickly.

"Varro." I frowned at him. Keeping my eyes, he kissed me deeply before rolling off of me. "I don't like you going without me." I told him worriedly. He started to put his armor on, his breaches, gauntlets, and greaves, as well as his scaled shoulder pad on his dominant shoulder, strapped across his chest. It was minimal but he had never been fond of full armor. Spartacus had been made armor fit for a leader. Even he struggled for a time, feeling to constricted, though he grew used to it and was as fearsome a warrior as ever because of it. Only he had this annoying habit of asking my husband to join him in many if not all of his more precarious plans. Though Varro didn't seem to mind since he simply stood there, smiling at me affectionately. "I'm being quite serious, Varro." I stated, getting up and assisting him, making sure everything was secure. "I should be going with you."

"No." He replied with a smirk. "This is a stealth mission. No women allowed."

Taking his hands, I stared at him a moment, trying not to drive myself mad with worry, "You must promise me that you will return safely. If anything happens to you I will not survive it."

"The same is for me." He said running his fingers across my bare collarbone, his eyes moving over my naked body.

"Then promise me." I told him putting my hand over his. "For I love you more than you'll ever be able to understand."

"I can understand plenty." He smiled.

"Then you know how much that is." I frowned at him.

He sighed, pulling me against him. "I love you the same."

"Kiss me." I told him.

Kissing me deeply, he smiled, placing a kiss against my forehead before he left the tent. Quickly putting on my own armor, I followed him, seeing him with the others, Agron looking just as I was. Honored with our position and yet disappointed that we were not going to be joining the others in this fight.

"Varro." I said stepping up to them.

"Lea." Spartacus said stepping up to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I'll keep him safe."

"Keep you safe." I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We will return."

Letting him go, I turned and looked at Crixus. Taking a deep breath, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Crixus." I said softly.

"We will return." He repeated Spartacus' words. "I will look after him as well." He said gently before placing a kiss against my forehead.

"I know that you are at odds with him, but please, I'm asking you as sister." I told him.

He nodded, "For you I will."

"Gratitude." I told him wrapping my arms around his neck again, putting my hand on the top of his head, gently gripping his hair. "Bring yourself back safely as well. I would be lost without you." Releasing me, he smiled, kissing my forehead again.

Varro appeared at my side, wrapping his arm around me, "We'll look after each other." Offering his arm to Crixus, he smiled, gripping Varro's forearm.

Smiling up at him, I looked at Crixus, putting my hand against his face, "I love both of you."

"We'll come back." Crixus told me.

"You better." I told him.

We were all quiet a moment before Agron appeared, "This is why I prefer men. Not nearly as emotional as women."

Turning to him, I raised my brow and smirked at him, "Are you saying that you and Nasir did not have a tender moment alone to bid farewell to each other?"

His smile disappeared and he cleared his throat, "Let's go."

Laughing, I was quickly silenced by Varro's lips crashing into mine. Putting my hand on the back of his head, I kissed him back, not ready when he pulled away. "All right, go be a hero." I told him sweetly.

"I love you, woman." He smirked at me.

"And I love you." I smiled.

Spartacus smiled, stepping up to me, "Keep everything in order while we're gone."

"Of course." I told him.

He placed a kiss against my cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled before watching them all walk away.

Waiting until they were out of sight, I turned back to the camp, ready to keep an eye on things. Walking through the rows of tents, I was soon joined by Nasir. He didn't say anything; he simply walked with me, helping me tend to the people. Though as the hours ticked by, it was obvious that Nasir was more concerned than I was.

Wrapping my arm around him, I offered him a smile, "They'll be back by morning."

"I'm not concerned." He smiled back.

Laughing, I pulled him closer to me, placing a kiss against his temple, "Neither am I."

"Lea."

Freezing, it was Naevia's voice that spoke my name. Turning around, Nasir took a step in front of me. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I looked at my sister, "Naevia."

"May I break words with you?" She asked.

Looking at Nasir, he frowned but walked away. "All right." I told her as I started walking again. She fell in step next to me. For a moment I just glanced at her. Her long hair pulled back and braided. Her makeshift armor very similar to mine. When I couldn't take the silence anymore, I finally spoke to her, "What did you wish to speak about?"

"How at odds we are with each other." She told me.

"Then speak plainly." I told her. "I too have words to break. I will not be shy about what I think."

"You think it is I who has changed." She stated, anger already entering her tone.

I frowned at her, "You have changed."

"I told you that I would never be the same. You accepted it at the temple. Why can you not now? I have become as fearsome a warrior as you have. Just because no one follows me doesn't make me any less a part of this rebellion."

"I don't think you less than me. You know I'd be content to not lead anyone. But we don't always get what we want." I countered. "I have watched you become an amazing woman. But it is your actions that I have trouble with. You were going to kill an innocent man and then attacked me when I stopped you. The Naevia I knew would never do such a thing."

"I am not that Naevia anymore." She stated. "And I will admit that I was mistaken about that man. Crixus broke words with me on the subject. I cannot act without thinking or proof."

"No, you cannot." I shot at her. "And you also cannot go against me in front of a crowd. I will defend myself and will only cause you trouble."

"I do not care what these people think of me."

"Only Crixus."

"And you only care what Varro thinks."

"No, in this you are wrong. As well as in many other things." I replied, getting a look from her. "I didn't mean it as harsh as it sounded." Sighing, I took a step closer to her. "I don't care just about what Varro thinks. I care what Spartacus thinks. As well as Crixus and Agron. Varro and I have become one in many ways. We think alike more often than not. We can read each other by mere expressions. I do not worry about what he thinks because I already know what he's thinking." I explained. "I'm sure the same is with you and Crixus." She remained silent. Sighing, I stopped, gently taking her arm to turn her toward me. "I do not want to be at odds with you. I feel as if hatred has formed between us and I wish it removed so we can once again be the sisters we used to be. Not in the same way, but still sisters."

"I wish that as well." She told me.

"Then let's not fight anymore. I will do my best to keep myself civil if you will." I replied.

She just looked at me before nodding, "All right."

"Gratitude." I smiled at her.

We stood there awkwardly for a long moment, both of us relieved when we were interrupted. "Lea." Lucius said running up to me.

"What is it?" I asked as I recognized the concern on his face.

"Come." He told me out of breath. "It's Otho."

My stomach dropped and I broke into a run as I raced toward Otho's tent. Barreling through the entrance there was a painful cry, my friend surrounded on his makeshift bed. "What happened?" I yelled and they moved aside so I could reach my friend. My brother. "Otho."

"Lea." He said blood smearing across his abdomen.

"Have you called for the healers?" I asked those around us. They all looked at me with shocked faces.

"Lea." Naevia said appearing in the doorway.

"Lucius, come help hold him down. Vita and Junius, go find me a needle and thread. Naevia, go to my tent and gather the herbs. Do you remember which ones?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said and disappeared from the tent.

"Appius." I said looking at my friend. "Take others, boil some water, and bring me as many clean rags as you can find."

"Lea." He said and rushed off.

"Otho?" I said leaning over him. His eyes looked heavy. "What happened?"

"I was walking along the camp line. Something caught my eye. There were scouts in the wood. Catching one, others came to defend their comrade."

"How many?" I frowned at him.

"A half dozen." He told me, his eyes drifting closed.

I took his head in my hands, panic starting to fill me, "Stay with me."

He met my eyes, a smile moving across his face, "I killed them all."

"Well done, my brother." I smiled back at him.

Coughing, he was on the verge of unconsciousness. Moving to his wounds, there was a gaping wound across his abdomen. Another high on his left side. Probing the wounds to assess their depth, it took only a few minutes to determine that his life was in danger. His intestine was showing, though the cut was one of the smoothest I'd ever seen.

"Lucius, make a fire." I told him.

Doing as he was told, I put my dagger into the flame. My hands were covered in blood as I once again looked at the wound. Gently pulling the inner layer of his skin together, I started to sear the flesh. I was nearly done when the others started to filter back in. Asking for the water, it had cooled enough to put against flesh but still kill whatever may be in the wound. The smell of his burning flesh made phantom pain move through my side, my stomach turning. Taking the needle and thread, I sowed the outer layer of his flesh, being meticulous; making sure it was completely sealed. The wound on his side wasn't as deep, closing it faster than the other. Once they were stitched, I took the herbs, crushing them and smearing them over his wounds before wrapping them. By the time I was done, Otho was unconscious but still alive. Hours had passed when I finally sat on a stool, wiping the blood from my hands.

"That was remarkable." Naevia said as she sat next to me. I nodded at her, staring at Otho. "You should rest. You did well this night." She smiled putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded again. "Lea." She said making me meet her eyes. "You're exhausted."

"I'm fine." I told her. "I'll watch over him till morning."

"You need rest." She told me sternly.

"No." I replied shaking my head. "I'll watch over him till morning. By then the others will be back."

"I can watch over him." She told me.

Meeting her eyes, I finally nodded, "I'm going to take a ride around the perimeter."

"That's not necessary. Lucius is already seeing to that. Many are scouring the wood to dispatch any Roman's they find."

"I'll assist them." I told her, standing and moving from the tent.

She quickly followed, "Lea."

"What?" I shot at her. "I need to do something."

"You saved his life. That's enough for tonight."

"No." I said shaking my head.

Rushing to where the horses were tied, I quickly mounted one, moving to the outskirts of the camp. Moving at a steady pace, my eyes looked for any movement. I had made one full lap around the thousands in camp, thinking about stopping when I pushed the horse forward again. It was the end of my second lap when there was movement. Yelling in the distance. Moving the horse forward, we were suddenly halted, a spear sticking out behind the horse's scapula. It reared, dropping me from its back as it fell to the side, a pained scream coming from it. Rolling, I was on my feet, facing the Romans as they charged out at me. Pulling my sword, I faced them, dodging one while I thrust my sword into the belly of the other. Another appeared, feeling pain across my back as he slashed at me from behind. Yelling, I spun and cleaved his head from his body with a smooth upward thrust. Turning, I shifted just in time to miss a spear from digging into my side, bringing my sword down on the soldier's shoulder, making him drop the spear, falling to his knees. Looking at him, breathing hard, I swung my sword, feeling the warm spray of blood as it flowed freely from his severed throat.

The encounter had lasted only a matter of seconds. Hearing yelling nearby, I rushed through the trees, seeing Lucius and others fighting a clutch of soldiers. Rushing forward, I gripped the shoulder of a soldier, skewering him from behind before his sword could find purchase in Lucius's back. Lucius spun, grinning when he saw me. Nodding at him, I moved, engaging yet another Roman. He knocked the sword from my hands, gripping my throat before throwing me backward. He grinned, stepping up to me as I slowly got to my feet. It was clear on his face that he thought he had gained the upper hand. Only then I took the daggers from their sheaths against my back, slicing him with both of them, watching with pleasure as he fell to his knees, death quickly taking him.

"Well done." Saxa told me. I hadn't even noticed her arrival.

"Gratitude for the lessons." I smiled in response.

"Celsus." Cato said looking down at his friend.

Putting my hand on Saxa's arm, I stepped away from her, going to my friend's side. "His death will not be in vain." I told him putting my hand on his shoulder. Making our way back to camp, I could hear the dying cries of the horse. Moving toward it, Lucius and Saxa followed. Lucius was frowning at me, while Saxa kept an eye on everything around us. Kneeling down at the horse's head, I gently ran my hand across its cheek. "Apologies." I told it.

"Leave it." Lucius told me.

"We must return." Saxa stated. "Not safe."

"It will only take a moment." I said gently shaking my head. "He served me well this night." Taking a dagger out, I quickly drove it through the animal's temple. "Besides, we could use the meat."

With Saxa in the lead, her daggers out and ready, Lucius helped me drag the animal back to camp. We took it to a man known as Diotimos. Spartacus had told of him and his butchering of the wounded horses to feed the people. Leaving the horse outside, I entered his tent. He immediately jumped up with a bow of his head.

I simply smirked at him, "You do not know the face of Spartacus yet I walk in and am immediately recognized."

"I will not make the same mistake twice." He told me. "What can I do for you, Lea?"

"There was a Roman attack in the woods. I was forced to end my horse's suffering. We've brought it back for you to butcher for the people." I told him. "If that pleases you." I added with a slight bow.

He bowed lower, "Of course."

"Gratitude." I told him. "For this and for taking the initiative to feed others."

"No gratitude needed for doing what's right." He replied.

Smiling, I nodded at him. Leaving, I quickly returned to Otho, afraid of what I would find. Naevia was seated at his side, his hand in hers. "Gratitude." I told her. "How is he faring?"

"He yet breaths." She told me though her tone wasn't as optimistic as I would have hoped.

Taking her place at his side, I took his hand, kissing the palm of it before holding it tightly in my lap. "You'll pull through." I told him.

"Lea." Naevia said and there was a twinge of pain as she touched my back.

"It's nothing serious." I told her, attempting to shrug her off.

"Lucius." Naevia said and he quickly left the tent.

"Naevia, I'm fine."

"Enough." She said sternly. "Come." She said pulling me up and to a stool. "Sit."

"Naevia."

"Lea." She said. "It must be tended or it will fester."

Feeling tears start to brim, I looked at Otho before putting my elbows on my knees, sobbing into my hands. Feeling her hands on my shoulders, they soon wrapped around me, resting her chin on my shoulder as she embraced me. Leaning into her, I let her comfort me. We were at war. Men, women, and children were lost nearly every day. But to see one of my own near death's door, it had been a long time since I'd felt such worry. I knew that people would die. I simply felt that I could keep those closest to me safe. I had failed in protecting Mira. I couldn't save Oenomaus. I wouldn't lose another close to me.

When my tears subsided, I allowed Naevia to tend to my wound, cleaning it thoroughly, rubbing herbs into it to keep any infection at bay. As soon as she was done, I sat on the ground next to Otho, my knees bent to the side, my arm resting on the bed, my head in my hand. Naevia sat across from me, looking worried.

"He means a lot to you." She stated.

"He and Lucius were the first two gladiators to join me. They appeared at Caius' villa, eager to join the fight." I told her. "He's been my guardian and second in command for a long time now. I trust him with my life."

"And now he owes you his."

I quickly frowned, "He owes me nothing. All I care about is him living."

She nodded, "Even after everything that has happened; you still remain more concerned for those around you than for yourself."

Scoffing, I shook my head, "No. My main concern is Varro. Then my family and finally myself."

"Varro." She said as a broad grin moved across her face. "I've never seen a man loved as much as he is."

"What of Crixus?" I smiled.

"I would do anything for him. But what you and Varro have endured is far more than Crixus and I."

"Not true. You've come so far after what happened to you. What you personally endured is more than anything the rest of us has been through." I told her. She just stared at me, smiling. "What?" I finally asked her.

"Gratitude." She replied.

"For what?" I asked.

"For reminding me of how we used to be."

Smiling, I took her hand, "Gratitude for the same."

Silence fell between us, my eyes lingering on Otho. I felt exhausted but was too afraid to go to sleep. If Otho slipped away during the night I would never forgive myself. Keeping my eyes on him, Naevia lay asleep at my side, my hand on her arm. Much had happened today when nothing should have happened. Spartacus and the others leave and the Romans appear to have been watching. Thinking that they had found the upper hand. Though none were left alive to report anything. We were secure. Lucius and a group of gladiators were now patrolling the borders of the camp, making sure that no other Romans lingered.

The night was nearly gone when the tents entrance moved and Varro stepped in. Looking up at him, I offered him a small smile, "Hi."

He smiled before it disappeared as he looked at Otho. "How is he faring?"

"His breathing has evened out and he's lasted the night." I replied with a hoarse throat. "I think he will pull through."

"I hear that is thanks to you." He said running his hand down my hair. "And it appears you and Naevia have made amends."

"We have." I smiled. "It was easier than I had expected it to be. Maybe Crixus is right about us still being the same…yet different."

"You look exhausted." He stated, squatting and putting his hand on my face.

Nodding at him, I felt another wave of tears coming. He moved to his knees before he pulled me into his arms. Wrapping my arms around him, I buried my face in his neck, silent tears running down my cheeks.

"Come." He said helping me to my feet. "Let's return to our tent."

"No, I must stay with him." I replied.

"I will look after him." Lucius told me. "He's looked after me for years. It's time I repay the favor."

"Lea." Crixus said rushing through the tent.

Opening my arms to him, I embraced him tightly before he took my head in his hands, looking me over. "You're wounded."

"I'm all right." I smiled at him. "Naevia took care of me." I told him looking at my sister who was now on her feet.

Crixus took his love in his arms, a broad smile crossing her face. Looking up at Varro, He smiled, wrapping his arm around me as we left the tent, walking the short distance back to ours. Pausing, I smiled as I saw Spartacus standing outside of it. Rushing to him, I threw my arms around his neck.

"You succeeded." I stated releasing him.

"We did." He smiled. "And I hear you succeeded as well."

"I did what I had to." I nodded at him.

Smiling, he put his hand against my face, before looking at his brother, "Tend to your wife. She needs to feel like a woman tonight." Smiling at him, I felt my face flush, leaning against Varro. Spartacus laughed as Varro placed his lips in my hair. Stepping forward he took my head in his hands, placing a kiss against my forehead. "Rest. You've earned it."

"You as well." I smiled back, placing a kiss against his cheek.

He took his leave and Varro and I moved into our tent. As soon as the flap of it stilled behind us, I couldn't hide my exhaustion and worry. I didn't even make it to the bed before I fell to my knees. For a moment I thought I would break down, sobbing like I had before. But no tears came. Tears were a weakness I did not want to give into twice. Not in one day. Varro was at my side a second later, his arm wrapping around me as he leaned down to meet my eyes.

"What is it?" He frowned.

"It's just…" I started but stopped.

"Should I be worried?" He asked. "More worried than I normally am?"

"It hit me harder than I had expected." I replied meeting his eyes. "I'm so tired."

"Here." He said pulling me to my feet sitting me on the edge of our bed.

"It's not just because of tonight. I'm tired of this war. I'm tired of being on the run." I elaborated as he started to take off my gauntlets and greaves.

"I know." He replied kindly. "But you've come a long way. You have the respect of the people. They look to you for answers and guidance. You have hardly ever led us astray."

"Us?" I frowned at him. "If you follow anyone it's Spartacus. If you even dare to speak my name as your leader I swear we will be done the moment after."

He grinned at me, "I wouldn't dare. Though you know you would never be able to leave me."

"No." I replied. "But I could simply not speak to you for the remainder of our lives."

He laughed again, moving between my legs, "As long as we can still make passionate love."

Attempting to keep a straight face, I couldn't, grinning at him before kissing him deeply. "I love you."

"And I love you." He said before stripping me of the rest of my armor.

Taking the final piece of cloth from my body, he pulled my hands over my head, running his hands down my arms. Grabbing a dress, he slid it onto me, gripping my hands, bringing them back down to my lap. Leaning down, he put his hands on the edge of the bed before he moved his face closer to mine. Parting my lips, expecting a kiss, he moved his face back and forth, his breath wafting over me. Letting out a small laugh, I took his head in my hands, kissing him passionately.

"Let me hold you." He said sweetly.

Smiling, I kissed him again, "I'd love nothing more."

"Nothing?" He said pressing his lips against my neck.

"Almost nothing." I whispered as I rested my head against the side of his, loving the feel of him. His breath against my neck sending a shiver through my body. "Varro."

"I just got back from battle." He stated. "We were victorious and I've come for my prize."

Grinning, his lips found mine again. Moving backward, he moved on top of me. "I suppose I could make it worth your while."

Making love, gentle and sweet, we fell asleep afterward, wrapped in each other's arms. Much had happened today. More than I had expected. But at the end of the day it was still him and me. It didn't matter what happened. No matter how wonderful or horrible it was. As long as I was with him I felt peace.


	3. Sinuessa en Valle

_**Chapter Three:**_ _ **Sinuessa en Valle**_

When I woke it was late in the day, much later than I had intended. Varro was gone from our bed and the camp was alive with activity. Sitting up, my body ached from the fight the previous night. But the pain was bearable and I felt more rested than I had in some time. Normally I rose before almost everyone. It seemed my husband had other ideas for me today.

Picking up my armor, I found it mended and cleaned from the fight, making me smile. I was being taken care of without even realizing it. Pulling on my feminized cuirass, made of thick leather, strands of orange, dark red, and brown hung from it, falling to just above my knees, securing it around my waist with the thick leather belt. Next came the tight leather, padded across my bust, coming to a point right above the belt. Straps crossed in the back, leaving much of it and my sides exposed. Sheaths had been sewn into it to hold my daggers, tying another around my waist that held my sword. More strands of the same fabric hung from it as well, covering some of my exposed flesh. Then I slipped my feet into my sandals, crisscrossing the leather straps up my leg, tying them firmly before putting the leather greaves over them. Standing, I stretched my legs as I pulled the gauntlets onto my arms, twisting them until they were in proper position. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling it over my shoulder and braided it. Now finished, I stretched the remainder of my body, readying myself for whatever would meet me as soon as I stepped from the tent.

Momentarily blinded by the sun, I moved to Spartacus' tent, I heard voices inside. Stepping in, I saw Diotimos standing before the leaders, Varro and Argon here as well. Moving to Varro's side, he wrapped his arm around me, listening to what was being said. They were planning the taking of the city Sinuessa. It offered all we sought to keep safe during the winter. I wasn't sure how much I missed but it was clear that this was the path that Spartacus was going to take.

When the meeting was over, we were sent to ready the camp to move. Spartacus, Gannicus, and Crixus were to go to the city to plan the best way to get inside. Gannicus knew a blacksmith within the city, assuring us that he would help our cause. I wasn't sure of his word but I trusted Gannicus with my life. If he said his friend would help then I believed him.

"You were gone when I woke." I stated as Varro and I walked to check on Otho, passing Naevia sparing with those who wished to learn.

"Apologies." He replied. "I attempted to wake you but you were sleeping very soundly."

"Mm." I said leaning against him, tilting my head back. He smiled and kissed me sweetly. "I still don't like it."

"I know." He told me. "But I cannot stay in bed all day."

"I shouldn't have either."

"You needed it."

Sighing, I rested my head against him, "There are many things I need."

"We need this rebellion to end." He said gently rubbing my back. "I cannot wait much longer to start a family with you."

Smiling, I looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Let's claim a nice villa in the city so we can make love and feel like gods."

He laughed, kissing me deeply, "Any love making with you makes me feel like a god."

Laughed loudly as he gripped my side, making me squirm but unable to get away due to the force at which he was holding me against him. Picking me up, I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands gripped my ass. Running both my hand across his hair, I kissed him passionately. Though all laughter and happiness seemed to melt away as we reached Otho's tent. Dropping from his arms, I went in, tears were being shed and they immediately sprang to mine. Only a smile crossed my face as I met Otho's eyes, smiling at me as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Otho." I said and rushed to him, dropping to my knees, my hands moving to his as I looked up at him. "You're looking well."

"I feel well." He told me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't be up. You should be lying down. You're not as well as you may feel." I told him.

"I'm taking good care of him." A woman told me sternly, standing at his side, her hand moving to his shoulder.

She was tall and slender, with long curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. She looked well kempt and was a face I did not know. Looking at Otho questioningly, he smiled at me with a slight redness rising in his cheeks.

"Lea, this is Aemilia." He told me, reaching his hand up and taking hers.

"Lea." Aemilia said stepping away from Otho, folding her hands and bowing her head. "Apologies."

"For what?" I smiled getting to my feet. "For tending to my friend so diligently? However I don't remember seeing you here last night."

"It took hours before I was told of his condition. I came as swiftly as I could." She replied.

"It's new." Otho told me with nervousness. "She's been in camp nearly a month."

"And you care for her." I beamed at him. He blushed further. Looking up at Aemilia, I offered my arm to her. She looked at me with a slightly panicked expression. After a long moment she gripped my forearm. "Take good care of him." I told her. "You have no idea how amazing he is."

"I'm starting to." She replied. "And I will."

Letting her arm go, I turned back to Otho, leaning down and placing a kiss upon his cheek. "No vigorous activity until your stitches come out."

Now the color drained from his face and he looked at me with shock, "Please leave."

Laughing, I turned to Varro, gripping his hand, smiling at my friend before leaving the tent. "He looks well."

"And you have thoroughly embarrassed him." Varro laughed.

"I couldn't resist. He's alive and well and even has a beautiful woman to tend to him." I replied. "I'm happy for him."

"Mine's more beautiful." He said quickly pulling me against him, kissing me.

"Lea." Spartacus said walking up to us.

"Brother." I smiled at him.

"We've discussed it and feel that you should accompany us into the city." He told me.

"I didn't realize I was a subject for conversation." I frowned at him.

Varro frowned at him as well, his arm tightening around me protectively. "You never broke words about her being involved."

"I know I missed the meeting but what do I have to do with the taking of Sinuessa?" I asked him.

"A woman's touch may be needed." He replied.

"What of Naevia? I'm sure she'd love to accompany Crixus." I stated.

Spartacus just looked at me, nodding before he replied, "She is too unstable. I need someone I can trust."

Sighing, I nodded at him, "Okay. I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Can we discuss this first?" Varro frowned at me.

"Are you not coming with?" I frowned.

He shook his head, his jaw clenched as he looked at Spartacus, "I've already agreed to assist Agron with readying the people for when the gates are opened."

Looking at Spartacus, he wouldn't meet my eyes. Scoffing, I nodded at him, "You planned to separate us. Why do you do this?" I asked him.

"Because there are moments when I need you to be apart from each other. I cannot ask you to do what may be needed if Varro is there." He replied.

"You want her to be seductive?" Varro shot at him.

"No." I frowned at him. "That's ridiculous." Looking at Spartacus, he didn't say anything. "I am going to kill you."

"I'm not asking anything. I just want you to be prepared for anything."

"I hate you." I told him.

"My hatred rises for you as well." Varro told him.

"Please?" Spartacus said meeting my eyes with a soft smirk.

"I hate you." I repeated.

He smiled, "Gratitude." Taking my head in his hands, he pressed a kiss against my forehead before walking away.

"This is fantastic." I sighed, looking up at Varro.

"He just can't help himself." Varro frowned.

Taking his hand, I led him back to our tent. Going through my things, I pulled out the peach stola that I had kept in case a situation like this ever arose. Laying it out on our bed, I looked at it. Smiling as Varro wrapped his arms around me from behind, he rested his chin upon my shoulder. Leaning into him, I wrapped my arm around his neck as I kissed his temple.

"Tell me your thoughts, my love." I said sweetly.

"I understand his motives; however I do not appreciate him taking my wife from my sight." He replied.

Turning in his arms, I ran my hands up and down his chest, kissing him. "I agree with you. However I am probably safer within the city than you are outside of it. No weapons are allowed with the city walls. Once the gate is raised a fight will break out and you will be at the forefront."

"You know I'll be careful." He said running his hands up and down my back.

"As will I." I smiled. "Now, help me get cleaned up and into this damn thing." He sighed but nodded. Finding pleasure in the cleaning process, we enjoyed each other before I called on Antonia to assist with the final touches.

"I don't like it." Antonia said as she braided and curled my hair the best she could under the circumstances.

"Neither do I." I told her, being honest despite my blasé attitude I showed Varro to keep his worry at bay.

"I'm surprised Varro agreed to it." She replied.

"He's not pleased by it." I sighed. "But Spartacus gave him little choice."

"Spartacus does seem to enjoy using those closest to him to his advantage when he requires it." She commented.

"Cease tongue." I shot at her. "Spartacus only seeks help from those he loves because he knows he can trust them."

"Apologies. I did not mean any offense." She said putting on the finishing touches, her hands on my shoulders. I covered one of her with my own, sighing as I nodded up at her, offering her a smile. She leaned down and pressed a light kiss against my cheek. "I'm finished. Does it please you?" She asked, holding up a mirror she had scavenged.

It seemed an eternity had passed since I last looked upon myself. My hair was longer than it had ever been. My natural wave was set in large curls, falling to the middle of my back, partially pulled back with long strands falling on either side of my face. My green eyes looked fierce and my skin was the perfect tanned color. The stola revealed just enough in the front and the back to make me feel slightly self-conscious. It had been a long time since I'd worn anything Roman. It's not who I was. For a moment I felt like a stranger in my own skin. At the same time I couldn't deny that I felt more elegant than I had in a long while. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to truly feel like a woman.

"She's done, Varro." She called to my husband before leaving the tent.

Standing, I turned to my husband. I thought he'd frown and hate the idea even more, but instead he smiled, his eyes moving up and down my body. Though he was Roman. I'm sure he had seen many women look as I did. Perhaps even Aurelia. The thought made a twinge of jealousy move through me. But despite where he came from, I knew he was mine. The way he was looking at me now made my cheeks flush. He never ceased to amaze me.

"Stop." I told him softly, putting my hands behind me, gently twisting my hips.

In the next moment he had me in his arms, kissing me passionately, throwing me onto the bed, he pressed himself against me. My head was spinning with pleasure when he stopped, looking down at me.

"Why did you stop?" I frowned at him.

"Because I cannot ruin you." He smiled kissing me deeply.

Smiling at him, I felt a wave of fear, "I don't want to leave you." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"I know you will be safe with Spartacus." He replied.

"And Agron will not let you fall." I stated, still fearing for him.

"If all goes well, we'll take the city with ease and we'll have that villa you spoke of."

Kissing him, I smiled, running my finger from one side of his face to the other. "I hope so."

"Lea." Spartacus' voice drifted through the tent.

"Coming." I called out to him. "I must go." I told Varro. Sighing, he got off of me, going to the tent entrance, putting sandals on my feet. "I love you." I said kissing him.

"And I love you." He said kissing me deeply.

Taking his hand, I took a deep breath before stepping outside. It felt like it took all of five seconds for all eyes too look my way.

"Lea." Crixus said with his eyes locked on me.

Spartacus was smirking at me, a flush in his cheeks. Holding myself high, walking like all the high Romans I had known in the past. Still holding tight to Varro's hand, I walked down amongst the staring eyes. Nasir stepped in front of me, bowing as he had when he was a slave, a grin across his face. Laughing, I shoved him playfully.

"Enough!" I called to everyone who was staring. "Just because I can play the part doesn't make me any less of a Rebel."

"You look amazing." Agron told me with a glazed look.

Smirking at him, I gently brushed my breasts against his chest. His eyes moved from my face down to them. The stola was low enough to entice any man who walked by. However this man was unusually interested.

"Are your interests changing?" I asked him.

He cleared his throat and moved to stand behind Nasir. Though his lover was simply grinning at me, shaking his head. Then an arm moved around my waist and Gannicus pressed his face into my neck.

"You even smell Roman." He said playfully biting my neck.

Putting my hand on his face, I shoved him away from me, frowning. Varro pulled me against his side. Looking at everyone with a jealous eye. Wrapping my arm around him, I gently rubbed his back. Pressing a kiss against his shoulder, I hugged his arm to me, not wanting to leave him.

"We should go." Spartacus stated. "Enough staring."

Turning to Varro, I reached my hand up, running my fingers through his hair. He gently took my head in his hands, his thumbs running back and forth across my jawline. Smiling, I kissed him once more. He sighed and nodded, forcing a smile. Then I felt Spartacus' hand against my back. Varro met Spartacus' eyes and they briefly gripped forearms before we moved out toward the city. Staying close to Spartacus, he sensed my unease, putting his arm around me, keeping me close against his side. There was a large group entering the city, leaving us to stand in close quarters, people on all sides of us. Attempting not to let my anxiousness show, I felt moments of panic every time the fabric moved, thinking my tattoo was showing. Spartacus gently put his hand on my shoulder, pressing a kiss into my hair.

"Nothing is showing. You are doing well." He told me.

"I thought I'd be all right with this but I am having doubts." I confided in him.

"I am here." He replied softly. "Nothing will happen to you."

Feeling another hand on my shoulder, Crixus pressed against my other side. Feeling protected, I took a deep calming breath, gripping Crixus' hand tightly while I wrapped my arm around Spartacus' shoulder. When it was our turn to pass through the gates, there were a line of guards checking and ordering that all weapons be given, questioning as to why they were entering the city.

"State business within Sinuessa en Valle." A guard ordered.

"We come for grain. And all the pleasure your city has to offer." Spartacus smiled as he handed the guard coin.

"You insult me." The guard replied, making my heart race, but then he added, "By so light a palm."

Spartacus smiled at him, "Well, allow weighted apology." He gathered more coins, moving to hand them over when the guard gripped his wrist.

"I would have your brace and the jewels upon it."

"It is most-treasured possession at this time." He told him. "Given to me by dearest wife. I would not part with it."

"Husband?" I said worriedly as I moved closer to his side, looking at the guard.

The guard looked at me before anger crossed his face. "Then turn from fucking gate. Guards!"

Spartacus bowed, "As you wish." Turning away, he faltered before turning back to the man. "Oh, please inform Laurus that his guests will not be able to keep intended meeting, hmm."

"Wait." He replied quickly, still eyeing us. "Give over weapons." He told us. "And grace ear of the man that Decimus saw you well treated."

"Gratitude. I shall see you well rewarded this day." Spartacus smiled, giving up weapons and passing by him. Crixus and Gannicus doing the same from behind us.

"Not so fast." Another guard said putting his sword against my chest. I took a step back and glared at him. "Do not think us foolish enough not to suspect a woman would carry weapon."

"I carry no weapon." I stated. "If I did, I would have gladly given it up."

He just smiled at me, "Perhaps your weapon is not so readily noticed."

In an instant, Spartacus had the guard by the throat. He had moved so quickly that I jumped, feeling an arm swiftly take my waist. "If you dare touch my wife then you will answer to me. I will not need weapon for you to feel my wrath."

He shoved Spartacus away from him, but you could see the fear cross his face. Spartacus quickly took my waist, pressing me tightly against his side. I wrapped my arm around him, gripping the armor of his shoulder tightly, my other at his waist. Once we were clear of the guards, he pressed a kiss into my hair, his grip loosening. Feeling Crixus' hand on my back, I smiled and nodded at him. Their protection was appreciated, and yet I had grown accustomed to dealing with such matters myself. It was one more womanly trait I had not dealt with in some time. Leading the people had taken such liberties from me, despite the protective nature of the men who surround me.

Moving through the city, we found ourselves in the marketplace. Slaves were chained along the wall of a stage. Looking at them made my stomach turn, wanting to free them immediately. Gripping Spartacus' hand, I had to force myself to remain at his side, watching as a high looking Roman spoke to a slaver. They appeared to come to some sort of agreement, and we watched as a slave was unchained, pulled through the crowd and re-chained to a wall. Blood stained it, as well as the ground beneath him.

"Spartacus." I whispered.

The slaver stood upon a platform, speaking to the Romans. "By permission of honored Aedile," He said looking at the man on the stage. He was now accompanied by a woman. A woman who didn't look any more pleased about this than I did. "I present yet another beloved slave fallen to treacherous thought and whisper of rebellion. He was discovered secreting scraps of food intended for journey far from these walls. Shackles alone now no longer offer fair deterrent. Let us add to them with warning of weighted stone and the promise of death for any who dare follow in such regard." While he spoke guards walked through the crowd with baskets of stones.

"Oh God. Spartacus." I whispered again.

"I must make attempt to end this." Spartacus said about to move.

Gannicus gripped his arm. "We would but pair our fate with his."

"I will not stand idle while a man's life holds in the balance."

"Spartacus! Spartacus! Spartacus!" The salve was yelling, making all of us freeze and look to him. "He will see your fucking Republic to blood and shit! Spartacus! Spartacus! Spartacus!"

The slaver yelled with rage at his defiance, "See rebellious tongue forever stilled!"

The words were barely out of his mouth when stone after stone was hurled toward him, splitting skin and breaking bone. But it did not stop him from speaking. This was his moment to rebel. The last moment of his life would be the most meaningful of it as well.

"May Spartacus send you all to the afterlife!" The salve yelled into the crowd.

Attempting not to cry, I knew that there was nothing I could do for him, knowing that he would be just another lost to this Rebellion. Only then Spartacus pushed me into Crixus' embrace, his face contorted with rage as he took a stone and threw it, splitting the man's skull wide open, killing him instantly. The high Roman as well as the slaver and all the crowds' eyes moved to him. Their looks telling us their distaste of the execution ending so soon.

"You draw attention." Crixus stated.

"I but end suffering as I would for all so afflicted by festering disease of Rome." Spartacus replied.

"We must move." I told him, not wanting to spend one more moment in the marketplace.

He looked at me, once against taking my waist as we once again started to move through the city. Making our way to the blacksmiths where Gannicus' friend Attius was to be found, it appeared we had not drawn any unwanted attention to ourselves. I hoped that he was as decent a man as Gannicus had portrayed him to be. For if he turned out to be anything less, his life would be forfeit, for without his assistance, our plan would fall apart. Something I would not see happen.

"Attius. I would have words, you fucking goat." Gannicus said while entering the building.

"Jupiter fuck me!" Attius grinned, embracing his friend. "Have you lost wit coming here, you mad shit? You are branded an enemy of Rome."

"I was told you hold no love for the Republic." Spartacus stated. I remained with Crixus at the entrance.

"Tell me you have not brought the bringer of fucking piss and shit to my very door?" Attius said with fear.

"Your legend precedes you." Crixus smirked at Spartacus.

"I bring but opportunity, one that you may profit greatly from, if you are of a mind."

"It would have to be very considerable to outweigh risk of association dragging me to depths."

"A river shall flow in its wake if we find ourselves lighted upon favorable shore." Spartacus stated, tossing him a bag of coins.

"What would such a journey require?" Attius asked.

"Your skill towards the fashioning of swords." Gannicus told him.

"Swords?" He chuckled before tossing the bag of coins Spartacus gave him onto the bench. "The fucking Aedile denies me the crafting of weapons, blame laid on fear of your rebellion. All that is struck now are fucking tools and shackles to keep the slaves of those privileged fucks in hand."

"The Aedile will not be a concern." Crixus stated.

Attius looked at him questioningly before asked, "How many would you need?"

"Two will see our needs met." Spartacus replied nonchalantly.

"You give coin enough for many times what you ask." Attius stated suspiciously.

"The balance towards your discretion." Gannicus told him.

"And what purpose will silent tongue not speak of?"

Spartacus banged metal upon bench, his annoyance flaring. Attius was asking too many questions, making me anxious. "Do we have agreement?" Putting my hand on Crixus' shoulder, we shared a look. He nodded, gently gripping my wrist.

"Two swords…and an end to involvement." Attius said getting a nod from Spartacus. "Return as sun falls."

"I would linger and recall joyous times with trusted friend." Gannicus told our leader.

Stepping up to Gannicus, I put my hand against his chest, "Be careful."

"I am safe here with trusted friend." He said putting his hands on my arms.

"Do not make me be the one to tell Saxa something has happened to you." I grinned at him.

"I hope you are not taken." Attius said eyeing me up and down, stepping closer to me.

"Take step back or find your cock removed from body." Gannicus said stepping in between us.

"I'll take my leave now." I said putting my hand on Gannicus' shoulder.

He put his hand on my cheek, "You be careful as well." He told me with seriousness.

Moving to where Spartacus and Crixus stood, I sighed, meeting my brothers' eyes.

"I hold concern for the Roman." Crixus stated.

"As do I." I stated. "Putting trust in him is dangerous."

"I thought you sound of mind on the subject?" Spartacus frowned at me.

"Upon meeting him I find my resolve on subject weakening."

"Let up hope the weight of coin anchors him to purpose." Spartacus replied.

"And what if current offsets him?"

"We shall see him dashed upon rocks." Crixus stated.

"Rejoin Varro and Agron. Make preparations." Spartacus told him. "When moon is at its highest, we shall see gate raised."

"And fucking city fall to deserved fate." Crixus smiled.

Putting my hand on Crixus' shoulder, I smiled at him, "Be careful."

"You as well." He said kissing my cheek. Watching him go, I followed Spartacus back inside.

"Attius, my appetite swells. Where would I find holdings of grain within Sinuessa's walls?" Spartacus asked him.

Following Attius' direction, we found the horreum. Leaning over the basin of grain, both Spartacus and I sifted it through our fingers, smiling at each other. The prospect of having a city and being able to feed our people was making excitement rise inside of us.

"The finest quality." The woman I had seen in the marketplace said coming toward us. She had long auburn hair and was dressed as any proper wealthy Roman woman should be. She had an oval face, full lips, and enchanting blue eyes. She seemed far too wealthy and proper to be dealing with such business. "From the fields of Sicilia."

"I have mind towards large acquisition." Spartacus told her.

"Apologies. My husband concludes business." She replied, looking over her shoulder as her husband, the Aedile, stamped the papers as he made trade.

"I've no pressing concern till moon greets night." Spartacus smiled at her. "You stand well supplied."

"Shipment received this day from Sicilia, with another to arrive upon the calends." She explained. "Although most of that has already been purchased by Crassus." She added as she led us into the storage space.

Both of us had to hide our intense interest in the name. "Marcus Crassus?"

"He favors our stores above all others." She smiled. "And one of the few that can yet afford cost, ever rising in light of events concerning the rebel Spartacus."

Taking his hand, I squeezed it tightly. "We have heard of the distress he has caused the Republic in our travels."

"Apologies for my rudeness. Is this your wife?" She smiled.

"Yes." He replied smiling down at me.

"Lea." I said offering her my hand.

She grinned at me sweetly, "Laeta." We laughed together momentarily before she spoke again. "What brings you to Sinuessa en Valle?"

"Slaves." Spartacus said smoothly. "We find ourselves with ever expanding family of them, and would ensure they are well provided for."

"We refuse to allow them to go without, especially with the looming threat of Spartacus." I elaborated. "We wish to keep them as content as possible."

"You have thought toward housing them in the city?" She asked.

"It had crossed mind." Spartacus told her.

She smiled before meeting my eyes, "If you wish to see them any form of comfort, I would strike from such."

"Why would you speak that way about your own city?" I frowned at her.

"We witnessed a slave stoned in the marketplace." Spartacus stated. "A common occurrence?"

"No." She replied. "Yet I fear it will become so, if this matter of rebellion is not soon concluded."

"Let us pray, then." I smiled at her. "For the proper end to it."

She smiled before smiling wider as her husband joined us, "At last he frees himself."

"You were at the stoning this morning, were you not?" The Aedile questioned as he looked at Spartacus.

"I was present at unfortunate spectacle." Spartacus replied.

"And ended it prematurely." The Aedile stated. "Gratitude. The crowd pressed towards frenzy. I would not see more blood slipped absent cause."

"Nor I." Spartacus smiled at him. "Absent cause."

"Come; let's get some wine." She told me. "We can leave the men to discuss business. And I am sure your husband can do without you for a time." She added looking at Spartacus.

"I'm sure I can find distraction in her absence." He smiled at her.

The Aedile kissed his wife goodbye, both looking at Spartacus and me as if expecting something to happen. To save face, Spartacus took my hand, quickly pulling me into him. In the next moment his lips were against mine. Putting my hand against his face, my other wrapped around his arm, I kissed him back before pulling away from him.

"You're going to pay for that." I whispered to him, running my hand to the back of his head, laughing lightly. Varro would have his cock when he found out.

"I'm keeping our cover." He whispered back, smiling before kissing me once more. "Go."

Turning back to Laeta, she was grinning, hooking her arm through mine as she led me away. "You appear to love him very much."

"I do. He is a wonderful man." I told her. "What of your husband?"

"Ennius is wonderful as well. I feel privileged to have found him." She replied.

"He seems to trust you with his business."

"Is marriage not first a partnership?" She countered.

"Yes it is." I said and sighed.

"But?" She said smiling at me.

Smiling, I waved it off, "It's nothing."

"Please, you are in trustworthy company." She replied.

Giving her a long look, I nodded, sighing again, "But what if I cannot be who he needs me to be?" I asked. She just looked at me questioningly. "I am a strong willed woman." I told her. "I try so hard to keep any harm from befalling him that I fear I'm am making him less of a man. He tells me this and I know this but how do I stop from being that way?" I rambled. She had led me to her villa, sitting me down as her body slave brought us wine. Smiling and thanking her, I looked at Laeta expectantly.

"He is a man is he not?" She smiled. "We can have our own mind and yet make him feel like a man. It's all about how you word things and treat him. Play the damsel role every now and again." I nodded at her. "It's about letting him think he's in charge when the ideas in his head have really come from us."

"That's much more difficult than it sounds." I frowned at her.

"Yes." She nodded. "But you can do it."

"You don't even know me." I smiled gently shaking my head.

"No." She smiled. "But I too am strong willed. It's about balance, Lea. You will find it in time. How long have you been married?"

"Not two years." I replied.

"See?" She said as a grin crossed her face. "This is the time you learn everything there is about each other. As long as the love you have for each other is strong you will find balance and will live happily ever after. Just as I have."

Looking at her, I couldn't hate her. She was smart and beautiful and in love with her city and her husband. She was amazing and I found myself thoroughly enjoying her company. Talking for hours, I learned at much as I could about the city and the people inside of it. I learned about Laeta and Ennius. I learned of many things. And I felt as if she had helped me work through something that my own family couldn't. A stranger who didn't know me or Varro helped me even though she didn't know of the man I was speaking of.

"Gratitude." I told her as we walked the city, looking for Spartacus. "I cannot convey how much I've enjoyed your company."

"Agreed." She smiled. "I have little time for socializing. You have been a welcome distraction. Perhaps we can do it again."

"Perhaps." I smiled, suddenly feeling guilty for what was going to happen to her city, wanting to speak with her again.

Coming round a corner, we both stopped as we witnessed Spartacus in near confrontation with the slaver we had seen in the market place, his hand gripping Spartacus' arm. The look on his face was dangerous, though the man in front of him looked just as menacing.

"Remove hand." Spartacus commanded.

"Stop this!" I yelled rushing forward. Spartacus quickly put his hand around my waist, moving me behind him.

"What is your purpose here?!" The man yelled.

"Put question to honored husband, and have reply." Laeta said moving to my side.

"He trades with the Aedile?"

"He does."

The man looked at us before stepping back, it was clear that the name of the Aedile held much power there. "The mistake is mine, then. See yourself from the streets before nightfall to avoid further misunderstanding."

As soon as he was gone, Laeta smiled at us, "Apologies. I assure you, not all in the city stand as him."

"What he spoke of, removing myself from the streets?" Spartacus questioned as he gently rubbed my back.

"Curfew." I told him.

"Is it not troublesome?" She smiled. "I made attempt to dissuade my husband, but he thought it best to have streets cleared of all but city guard until the rebellion has been quelled. You have a place to call your own this night?"

Spartacus looked at me before forcing a smile for Laeta, "Yes. We have mind towards such."

"If you're unsuccessful, your wife and I have bonded over the afternoon, come to my villa if you are in need of a place. Ennius and I would be more than pleased to accommodate." She smiled.

"Gratitude." I said taking her hands. She just smiled before taking her leave of us. Looking up at Spartacus, his face held much concern. "What?" I asked him.

"You bonded?" He replied through clenched teeth, gripping my arm and leading me back through the streets.

"She is not evil, Spartacus." I frowned, pulling away from him. "Her only fault is that she's Roman. If I can help it I will see she survives the night." I stated as I moved ahead of him, going back to find Gannicus. "Brother." I said reaching him.

"Lea." He smiled, wrapping his arms around me as I wrapped mine around his neck. "What is the matter?"

"She's having a doubt." Spartacus replied.

"Speak plainly." Gannicus frowned.

"It's nothing." I told him. "Besides, we have much larger concerns. The city is under curfew, the guards are clearing the streets as we speak, which will make our plan harder to accomplish than first thought."

"The streets cleared by guards?" He frowned.

"By command of the Aedile." Spartacus added.

Gannicus turned to his friend, "Did you know of this?"

"Fuck yourself." Attius shot at him. "News greets me with shared ear." Grabbing two swords from the bench, he pulled them out for Gannicus and Spartacus to see. "Trust these will service need."

"They will." Spartacus told him. "Yet there is more we must ask of you now."

"I thought as much." Attius stated. "200 denarii apiece, and you may lay hidden here until sun crests and curfew is lifted."

"It is not sleep we seek." Spartacus stated.

"What deformity of mind do you think I suffer from that I would give further aid to enemies of Rome?"

"Careful." I said stepping toward him.

Spartacus gripped my shoulder, gently pulling me back, "We find ourselves heavy with Roman coin. What cost would sober intent?"

"Let her go." Gannicus said as he frowned at his friend.

Attius eyed them, picking a number that he thought would sway Spartacus, "5,000 denarii would see me far from this city and shores of fucking Republic."

"A bargain well struck." Spartacus smiled.

Attius laughed, "Call me Roman no more, then! How many swords do you need?"

"Those that join us are well armed." Gannicus informed.

"Join you? You move to take the fucking city?" He said as fear entered his eyes.

"We move to literate it." Spartacus corrected. "The gate stands only in our path."

"We were to slit throats in the night and see it raised." Gannicus added.

"Unexpected curfew presents difficulty in reaching it unnoticed. City guard would raise clamor well in advance."

"I cannot aid you in this. It would mean my life."

"Is your life so valuable?" I shot at him.

"You have forged weapons for Spartacus himself." Gannicus added. "If we are discovered with your craft clutched in hand, then they will send you to the afterlife all the same."

Attius weighed his options. "Fuck the gods. What would you have of me?"

Hatching another plan, I listened as they plotted for Attius to tell the guards of Spartacus' presence, making them go to the armory. Attius could trap them inside; hopefully long enough for the gates to be raised and our people to be let in. Though I couldn't help the guilt I felt. After getting to know just one Roman in this city I felt guilty for taking it.

"Do not do this." Spartacus said leaning close to me. "Now is not the time for doubts."

"It is not as if I wish to have it." I shot back at him.

"She is but one Roman. Do not let her cloud the purpose you came here with."

" _You_ were the one who dragged me into this." I frowned. "I did not want to come, but I did it for you, Spartacus. You and you alone."

"Are you telling me that you no longer believe in our cause?" He frowned back at me.

"Of course I still believe." I told him, attempting not to yell. "I simply believe that not every Roman deserves to die. Many, yes, but not all. Laeta is one of those few."

He sighed, gently playing with my hair before pulling me into his arms, pressing his lips to my forehead. "I must admit that you are not wrong in this. I too believe that not all should fall to deserved fate. There are many innocent people here. Many will fall before dawn breaks."

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"You must make decision." He replied, releasing me. "Varro will be waiting for you at the gates. You either join him or seek safety for Laeta."

"Can't I have it both ways?" I frowned at him.

"Not yet." He replied. "Trust your heart."

In the end, I was at Spartacus' side when we moved toward the gates. Attius was already informing the guards of Spartacus' presence. We could hear them from our hiding place. We just had to wait for Attius to lock the guards away before we opened the gates. I prayed for Laeta's safety and yet – more than anything – I wanted to reunite with Varro.

"Are you ready?" Gannicus smirked at me.

"I am if you are." I smirked back.

All comedy was ended when we heard Attius cry out. Gannicus rushed out, blocking the sword that was about to come down on his friend. Rushing out after him, I screamed for help. A guard quickly moved to me, eager to assist. Only he was gravely mistaken as I took the dagger from his waist and thrust it up through the bottom of his chin, his blood spilling onto my hand, sliding down my arm. Pulling his sword from its sheath before I pulled the dagger from him, I moved on to the next one.

"See gate opened!" Spartacus yelled.

Rushing to the gate with Gannicus, we started to raise it. Only the Romans were already breaking through the door to the armory. Spartacus joined us and the gate started to rise. It had barely moved when the Romans released themselves from the room, charging toward us.

"Spartacus." I said looking at them.

"Keep going." He replied.

They were getting closer when the gate was open just enough for someone to role under. Crixus was the first to appear, quickly followed by the rest of the Rebels. Being relieved from the gate, I jumped off the platform, looking for my husband. As the Rebels pushed into the city screams filled the air. Fear was starting to rise in me when I was yanked off my feet, slamming into the chest of my husband.

"Varro." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Thank the gods." He said before kissing me.

"There is so much I need to tell you." I told him.

Before I could tell him anything, he pulled me against his chest, thrusting his sword into a guard. Taking a deep breath, he pinned me against him. Wanting to move away from him, to join the fight, Laeta's words entered my head. Letting him protect me from several more guards before we both started to charge through the streets. The pair of us ran through the streets killing all that threatened us. I couldn't bring myself to kill an innocent. Women and children were running, screaming, trying to escape the wrath of the Rebels.

Meeting Varro's eyes, he reached out for me, watching our people slaughter nearly everyone in the city. But watching them run through people who were running for their lives, there was something that felt horribly wrong about it. Unable to stay in one place very long, we moved through the streets, feeling almost as if we too were running from our own people. Then my eyes fell upon Laeta.

"Laeta!" I yelled, leaving Varro's side to rush to her.

"Lea!" She said reaching out to me. "Have you seen Ennius?" She asked.

"No." I told her.

"Lea!" Varro said rushing up behind me.

"Run!" She screamed pulling me closer to her.

"Wait!" I said stopping her. "You're safe." I told her.

Understanding crossed her face, "No."

"You're safe with me." I nodded at her. "Please do not be afraid. I will help you find your husband."

"I trusted you." She frowned at me.

"And you still can. I never lied to you."

"Only about your allegiance!" She yelled, pulling away from me.

Turning, she was going to rush away when Spartacus came around the corner, his sword drawn back. "Wait!" I yelled holding out my arm.

"You." She said looking at him. "You aid Spartacus?"

"No. I stand the man himself." He shot back, gripping her arm.

"Spartacus." I said gripping his.

"I will not harm her." He said before jerking away from me, moving down the street.

I looked up at Varro, "What have we done?"

Following closely behind them, we moved through the city, much of the night having passed. Finding ourselves in the marketplace, looking at the layer of death that covered the ground. Reaching out for Varro, he gripped my hand; taking in the women, children, elderly…every stage of human life was lying in pools of their own blood. Laeta had tears streaming as she beheld her people. Spartacus looked down at a mother and daughter, a saddened expression on his face. Even he was feeling something for these people.

We were still looking at the dead when Saxa, Nemetes, Sanus and others appeared, throwing Romans to the ground, ready to end their lives.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Sanus!" Spartacus called out to him.

"Please, let my wife live." A middle-aged, blond portly man, cried as he attempted to protect his wife who was heavy with child.

Stepping forward, I raised my sword at him, "Touch her and you will answer to me."

"The city is taken. See the Romans that yet live to chains." Spartacus commanded.

"Chains?" Sanus said with disbelief.

Saxa looked equally displeased, "You let them live?"

Spartacus towered over her, "They pose no threat."

"Nor fucking use." Nemetes shot at him. "Would they show mercy if we were beneath heel?"

"We are not Romans." I shot back. "With no intention of becoming them. Those alive will remain so."

"Lea." Nemetes said with disdain, but he followed order.

"You lead?" Laeta asked with a heavy frown. "Who are you?"

Before I could make reply, Crixus appeared with a worried expression. "Spartacus, the Aedile bars himself into the horreum, spilling pitch, and threatens to put light to bear."

Spartacus turned to Laeta, "Come."

"I will not lend aid to you and your animals." She replied, receiving a disdainful look from Naevia. Varro took a step toward my sister, ready to act if necessary.

"If grain is put to fire, even I will not have voice to calm my…animals." Spartacus told her with anger, a true warning given. "You will do this or see your people that yet live fall from this world."

"Please, do as he says." I pleaded.

She gave a conceding look before Spartacus pulled her through the streets until we reached the horreum. There we saw Ennius on the other side of the gate, a torch in hand, ready to do what he needed to attempt to thwart those that slaughtered his people. All Rebels present were yelling for his death. All wanting to watch his demise. Even Agron moved forward with spear, ready to end his life, when we arrived.

"Agron. Lower spear." Spartacus commanded.

"Laeta." Ennius said with affection at the sight of his wife.

Spartacus looked between them before gripping her arm, making her look at him. "Go to him, and pray your words hold meaning."

"You would place our fate in her fucking hands." Crixus frowned.

"I place it in what I believe in." Spartacus stated. "Move behind walls and attack from behind. I will not let my people starve due to one stubborn Roman."

"Spartacus." I said gripping his arm. "Give her a moment. She will make him see reason."

"I will not risk it." He said moving away from me.

Varro wrapped his arm around me, pressing himself against my back, "How do you fare?"

"Confused." I replied, looking up at him. He nodded, placing a kiss against my forehead.

Moving after Spartacus, I watched as Crixus and Gannicus moved over the walls, attacking the guards from behind. Ennius witnessed it, turning back to his wife only to be met with a spear through his mouth, killing him instantly. Laeta screamed as he fell backward, the torch falling from his hand. Crixus dove for it, catching it before it touched the pitch.

Laeta turned to Spartacus, pounding on his chest, "He would have opened the gate. I know he would have. He would have opened the gate for me."

Spartacus gripped her arms, "I could not place faith in it." She pulled away from him, returning to the gate, looking at her husband's corpse.

"Laeta." I said gently gripping her arms.

Spartacus turned to our people. "We have had our fill of blood and vengeance this night. No Roman that yet draws breath shall suffer further harm. The city is ours!"

The Rebels erupted with cheering and shouting.


	4. Turning Tables

_**Chapter Four: Turning Tables**_

The streets were littered with bodies and blood. Many Romans dead after the taking of Sinuessa. Those in servitude were now free. We were victorious. The city was ours to do what we pleased with. Spartacus turned to Laeta, speaking to her in kindness. "To see one loved robbed of life is a heavy thing…one done lightly by Romans many times to me. It is no balm, but know that I carry the full weight of your loss." He said pausing before adding, "Place her in chains."

"Spartacus." I said softly to him. "Please. I will look after her."

"Take her." He said again.

She was pulled away from me, chains being placed around her wrists before she was pulled from my sight. "Spartacus." I said looking at him. "She is not evil. I beg of you, let me take responsibility for her."

"You do not have the time to care for a Roman. You lead the people. What will they think if you take one under your roof?" He countered.

"He has a point." Varro told me. "Let us find a villa to call our own and we will discuss it further."

Nodding at him, he took my hand, leading me through the city. My mind was swimming with thoughts of what we'd done, finding it difficult to keep my eyes from falling upon all the blood and carnage that littered the city. Spartacus was with us as well, taking the Aedile's villa as his own. The ones surrounding it were equally as nice. Varro took the one next to Spartacus, Appius joining us, carrying our things.

"You know that wasn't necessary." I told him.

"I enjoy assisting you." He beamed at me.

"Gratitude." I smiled at him.

Moving through the villa, the fountain was still running. The mosaics on the wall were more extravagant than I had ever seen. The furniture looked so inviting if it weren't for the blood and the rooms being nearly destroyed.

"The bed is intact." Varro smiled, wrapping his arms around me from behind, pressing his lips against my neck.

Running my hands back and forth across his arms, I felt a wave of sickness. Pulling away from him, I rushed to the kitchens, getting a bowl of water. Going to the servants' quarters, I pulled the stola from my body, kneeling next to the bed, starting to violently scrub the blood from it. Varro slowly stepped up to me, kneeling at my side. Shaking my head at him, I didn't have any words for him right now. He put his arm around my waist. Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I continued to scrub it.

"It won't come out." I told him.

"Let me." He said taking the stola from me.

Sitting on my heels, I watched as he scrubbed the blood out of the stola. He was gentle, furrowing his brows as he worked on it. He didn't stop until all the blood was scrubbed out of it, draping it over a basin to dry. Sitting on the bed, he offered me his hand. Taking it, he bent and placed a kiss against the top of it.

"Why did you come here?" He asked.

Looking up at him, I took a deep breath before shrugging, "It's what I know."

"My love." He said pulling me up. Standing in front of him, he pulled me closer against him. Straddling his lap, I pressed my naked body against him. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I wasn't home when you all started the rebellion. I wasn't there to see the people I'd known my entire life get slaughtered. Then I saw Domina in the marketplace and I didn't hate her. For a moment I didn't hate her. I remembered why I was so fond of her. She was a good Domina." I stated as I ran my hands down the sides of his head, running my fingers through his blond curls. "I've only ever known being a slave. I have yet to find my place."

"Your place is at my side." He smiled, kissing me sweetly. "As well as leading the people."

Sighing, I put my forehead against his. "I simply did not understand what it was like until now. What you went through when the house Batiatus fell. What they went through."

"You're pitying the Romans." He sated gently.

"How do you feel about what we've done?" I asked.

"The Romans haven't been my people in a long time." He told me. "But I will admit that it does stir something inside of me." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I buried my face there. "And who is Laeta?"

"I spent the afternoon with her. We spoke of many things. She is a good woman." I told him leaning away from him. "She didn't deserve to have her husband killed in front of her."

"So you pity one Roman." He nodded with a small smile.

"I do. I feel guilty for ruining her life." I replied.

"Do you know what will make you feel better?" He smiled.

"What?" I asked, a small smile growing, knowing what he was going to say.

He ran his hands up and down my back, "We did just win a victory." He said placing a kiss against my neck. "And I know every spot on your body that makes you feel like a goddess."

Grinning, I took his head in my hands, opening my mouth against his, teasing him momentarily before invading his mouth with mine. The heat between us began to rise. Picking me up, he moved from the room.

"Let's go find a more lavish place to make love." He told me before his lips were against mine again.

Taking me to the bedroom, he threw me onto the bed. The sheets were of silk, making me squirm with pleasure as Varro moved atop me. Pinning my hands to the bed with his, he hovered over me, staring into my eyes. Lowering his head, I kept his eyes as I kissed him deeply. His body followed his head, pressing me into the softness of the sheets and the pillows that surrounded us. Helping him from his armor, I threw it to the floor, not caring where it landed. As soon as he was naked, I paused, simply wanting to feel his skin against mine. Feeling a wave of emotion, I couldn't stop the tears that ran from the corners of my eyes. Varro didn't say anything, he simply kissed them away, trailing kisses back to my mouth, kissing me deep enough to make my head fog over. Everything fell away. Everything but him. Wrapping my arms around him, I bent my knees at his sides, running my skin against his. He rocked against me, keeping my hands pinned and my mouth working. When he entered me, vigorously rocking against me, passion took flight, making love with more passion than we ever had before. Rolling in sheets of silk, every pleasure was given to each other, knowing exactly what the other craved.

Falling asleep in each other's arms, I refused to remove myself from his side, needing the feeling of his skin. Not doing so until morning came. Wrapping a silk sheet around me, I moved out onto the balcony, looking out at the city we had taken. For a moment there was peace, until there was the occasional yell, the sound of chains reaching my ears.

Feeling Varro's arms around my waist, I shook my head, "We are no better than the Romans."

"They will be released when we move on from the city." He reassured me, placing a kiss against my shoulder. "Please do not think too heavily about the Romans. We are surviving and have taken the city. We have a safe place for the winter. Spartacus will see the Romans tended to. They will not starve and are none of your concern."

"What of Laeta?" I asked.

"Tend to her if you see fit. But know that our people will be watching you closely. If you show favor to a Roman they will be displeased." He warned, kissing my neck.

Turning, I put my hands on his sides, smiling at him, "I love you."

"I love you." He smiled, kissing me before pulling me against him.

Bathing together, we dressed in our armor, not trusting the streets after just taking the city. Walking toward the kitchen, I was going to scrounge up breakfast only to find a spread already placed upon the dining table. Frowning, I went to the kitchen to see a woman I didn't know. She was petite and slender, a long, dark brown braid draped over her shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked. She dropped the bowl of fruit she had been carrying, looking terrified. "Apologies." I told her as she dropped to the floor and started to frantically pick the fruit up. Dropping to my knees in front of her, I helped gather it. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I have been told that you are a friend of Gannicus." She replied with a small voice.

"I am." I frowned at her. "What can I do for you?" She looked at me with blue eyes full of fear. "You do not have to fear me."

"I know." She told me. "I have been told of your kindness."

"Have you also heard of my wrath?" I asked with a raised brow.

The fear intensified. "I have been told that it is nothing one wishes to see."

Smiling, I nodded at her, "So I ask again, what can I do for you?"

She took a deep breath, "I simply wish to offer him my gratitude for saving my life."

"Have you attempted to break words with him?" I asked her, standing with the bowl of fruit in my hands.

She nodded, "The woman he is with is a fearsome sight."

Laughing, I nodded back at her, "Saxa is a force to be reckoned with." She dipped her chin. "What is your name?"

"Sibyl." She replied with a soft voice.

"Well, Sibyl, I do not speak for Gannicus nor will I speak to him on your behalf. If you wish to thank him then I suggest building enough courage to do so. He will hear you and more than likely dismiss you afterward. If I were you I would simply let it rest."

"Hello." Varro said coming into sight with Appius and Lucius.

Smiling at him, I put an arm around Sibyl. "This is Sibyl."

"Is she making us breakfast?" Varro frowned.

"I simply wished to be helpful." She replied.

Looking at her, if she dipped her chin any lower it would enter her chest. "It's appreciated." I told her. She looked up at me, offering a small smile.

"This is delicious." Lucius said with a mouthful of eggs.

"I do not cook often." Sibyl frowned.

"Sit." I told her. "Eat."

She did as she was told but she was far more timid than any person I had met. Stepping up to Varro, I smiled, tilting my head back. He smiled, putting his hands on my hips, pulling me against him. Kissing me deeply, I wrapped my arm around him, grabbing a piece of fruit from the spread. She had done very nice work.

"Eat." He smiled. "I know you want those eggs."

"Let's break words quickly." I told him and moved out of earshot of the timid slave girl. "She is more timid then any slave I've ever seen."

"What is she doing here?" He asked.

"She wanted me to speak to Gannicus on her behalf." I told him. "She wishes to offer him her thanks for saving her from her master. Clearly she is too afraid to do so."

"Then break words with him. If you tell him to hear her then he will." Varro stated. "But it is not our problem and we shouldn't be accepting such things from her. We're freeing slaves not hiring them on."

I frowned at him, narrowing my eyes, "I know."

"Do not ruffle your feathers." He replied nonchalantly and went back into the dining room.

Sighing, trying not to be annoyed with him, I turned and went back into the room. Standing there, I watched as the men ate without hesitation. Sibyl was taking the smallest bites possible, staring at the plate in front of her. She took several glances up at me before she folded her hands in her lap.

"Are you not hungry?" She asked me.

"No." I told her before leaving the villa, ignoring Varro calling after me. Going to the villa next door, I found Spartacus bent over a map with the letter we had intercepted from Crassus open next to it. "Hello." I said wrapping my arms around him, sighing against his back.

"What's bothering you?" He asked though I knew his mind was on other things.

"Are we turning into Romans?" I asked sadly.

"What?" He frowned pulling me from behind him, meeting my eyes. "You're speaking madness."

Sighing again, I leaned against the table. "A slave girl appeared in the villa and made us breakfast. She's acting as if a Domina and Dominus still exist. I am no Domina."

"You would have made a good Domina to any slave." He told me.

I frowned at him, crossing my arms, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He looked at me with a blank expression, "No. I just – I was just telling you what I thought."

"Spartacus." I frowned at him. He just looked at me. Scoffing, I walked away from him annoyed. Within just a matter of minutes, two men that meant the world to me were simultaneously driving me mad.

Of all the things to say to me that was the worst. I was already feeling like I was turning into the people I hated. Having that girl in the villa this morning made me feel lower than I ever had before. We took the city. We took whatever home we wanted. We made ourselves the masters of the house. But I didn't want to be seen that way. I didn't want to be that Rebel who thought of herself above all others. I was free. I was free to do whatever I pleased and make my own decisions. And I knew that I didn't want to become the masters I had left behind. My thought solidified as I looked at all the chained, dirty, and bloody Romans that lined the streets.

"Lea." I heard my name.

Stopping, I turned toward the voice to see Laeta. Swiftly moving to her, I squatted, taking her hands in mine, seeing the redness of her wrists. "Apologies." I frowned at her. "This is not what I wanted."

"What did you want?" She frowned at me.

"I wanted to protect my husband and my people." I replied.

"By killing innocent men, women, and children?" She retorted with heavy emotion.

Looking at her, I had to steel myself from showing too much emotion. There was a young boy sitting next to her. "That was not my doing." I told her.

"No. It was Spartacus'."

"Do not judge a man you do not know." I frowned at her. She took her hands back, averting her eyes. "He is nothing like you think he is."

"And you know what I think of him?" She frowned back.

"I can imagine." I replied gently.

"And what of your husband? How many Romans has he killed?"

"As many as he has had to." I replied. "And you should know that he stands Roman just as you."

"Excuse me?" She replied shocked.

"He was a Roman who sold himself into slavery to pay his gambling debts. He had a wife and a son." I told her. "He hates them only because he has experienced the life of a slave. He was nearly killed for the pleasure of a spoiled Roman child. The child called for his execution during an exhibition match."

"How did he survive?" She asked.

"I stopped it." I shot back at her. "I was a slave who fell in love with a gladiator. We were both punished for it, as many lashes as our Dominus saw fit, and then I was sold. Literally ripped from his arms." She just looked at me. "You cannot judge us for what your people have made us become."

Standing, I quickly walked away, needing to find some sort of release before I became as horrible as the others toward the Romans. Finding Nasir, I joined him in testing the skill of all those who joined us. Finding them lacking in nearly every way. But it was the distraction I was looking for. I released pent up frustration through the clashing of swords, hating the fact that I enjoyed overpowering my opponents.

When I'd had my fill, I stepped to the side, standing next to Crixus. "They are lacking in nearly all skill. They are like children."

"Which means they can learn." He replied.

"How are you and Naevia faring?" I asked him.

"Well." He smiled wrapping his arm around me.

"Good." I said pressing a kiss against his chest.

Feeling an arm wrap around my other side, I smiled at my sister. "Hello."

"You're lucky that when it comes to you I am not a jealous woman." She replied.

Laughing, I nodded, "I am lucky."

"Where is Varro?" Naevia asked.

I frowned, "I left him in the villa. Our words became heated. Rather, _my_ words became heated. Varro didn't seem to notice."

"What was said?" Crixus frowned.

Sighing, I shook my head, "It's nothing."

He frowned down at me, "It's not nothing if it's bothering you."

"It's childish." I replied shaking my head. He simply stared at me, Naevia pulling me against her side. "So be it. I'm concerned that I'm becoming Roman." I told them. "A slave girl appeared in our villa this morning, making us breakfast, acting as if Varro and I were her masters. It was a simple gesture of gratitude and yet I felt Roman not Rebel."

"You are far from Roman." Naevia told me. "Do not worry about such things. Your heart is simply too big."

"I know." I nodded. "But I also wish to see no harm come to the innocent Romans that still linger in the city." They both looked at each other. "I know how you feel about the subject."

"You're unique, Lea." Crixus said placing a kiss against my temple.

"And I hate it." I frowned at him.

Naevia smiled, running her hand down my hair, "We wouldn't have you any other way." Smiling back, I placed a kiss against her cheek. "Go make amends with Varro."

"He probably doesn't even know I'm upset." I told her and sighed. "He was too busy enjoying the meal that a slave girl prepared for him."

"Break words with him." Crixus said pushing loose hair behind my ear. "He will listen to you."

Sighing, I nodded. Though I had already tried to speak with him on the subject and that was when I had left. He wasn't going to listen to me anymore now than he did this morning. But no matter how annoyed or angry I was at him, I loved him more than anything, the feelings never lasting long. Doing at they suggested, I took my leave of them, walking through the city, running into Nasir who told me where Varro was.

Going to the horreum, I found Varro, Spartacus, and Agron looking at the grain. Much of it was damaged, coming in as Donar was saying how there was enough grain for two weeks. It may last longer if we rationed and saw that our numbers did not swell. Something that I knew was an impossibility for our leader.

"I take it our plan did not go as well as we had hoped." I said making myself known.

"Lea." Varro smiled as he stepped up to me. Taking my face in his hands, he kissed me deeply. "Hello, my love."

Smiling at him, I wrapped my arm around his neck, my hand against his face as I kissed him again, gently sucking his lip as I pulled away from him. "Hello." I replied, my lips brushing against his.

"When you kiss me like that it makes me want to argue with you more often." He replied gently.

Laughing, I shook my head at him. "We both know neither of us can stay mad at each other."

"No. We cannot." He replied kissing me once more. "Apologies for not listening to you this morning."

Smiling, all my annoyance melting away. "It is all right." I told him. "Apologies for storming out."

"I must confess that I didn't realize you were upset until I spoke with Spartacus." He said tightening his arms around me, pressing me flush against him.

"Yes, he too has a knack for annoying me." I said raising a brow at the man. He just smiled at me. "But it does not matter. I cannot stay angry at you. Either of you. I just want you to acknowledge my fears without brushing them off as nothing."

"I will do better in the future." He nodded, kissing me again.

Smiling, I ran my hands up and down this chest, "I love you."

"And I love you."

"Now then," I said looking at Spartacus, "tell me what you intend to do."

Before he could respond, Nasir appeared, summoning our leader. We all exchanged glances before we followed Nasir to the gates. Something was going on that had everyone on edge. Stepping up to the gate Sanus was on top of it, looking out into the distance.

"It seems we have drawn notice." Gannicus stated.

"Hello." I smiled at him.

"Hello." He smiled back, placing a kiss against my cheek. Saxa spoke German, glaring at me form his other side. "Relax." Gannicus said placing a kiss against her cheek. Wrapping my arm around him, Spartacus and Varro stepped forward, calling up to Sanus.

"Sanus. What do your eyes fall upon?" Spartacus asked.

"Four men approach, armed, one with cask perched atop shoulder."

Spartacus frowned, "Romans?"

"Not fucking likely, by appearance."

Spartacus looked at Varro before looking at Gannicus. "Raise the gate."

Stepping up to Varro, we all readied ourselves for whatever came through the gate. Whoever. As Sanus had said, four men passed through the gates. At the head of them was a middle-aged man. I could see long dark hair under the hood of the cloak he wore. A leather band around his forehead. Something about him made me immediately leery of him. Not only him but the men that stood with him. Two black and well built. One with long braided hair, much larger than the other. The last was large and burly, white of skin.

"Varro." I frowned, gripping his arm.

"I know." He replied, frowning as well.

"What shit is this?" Agron asked Gannicus.

Gannicus frowned and replied, "Brigands from Cilicia."

"Pirates?" Agron frowned at the men in question.

"I would speak with the man that has claimed this city." The leader of the pirates spoke. He had an accent I'd never heard before.

"Your words fall upon his ear. What business do you break?" Spartacus replied.

"You are Spartacus?"

"I stand so named."

The pirate just looked at him before saying, "The same fiend that bought down the arena at Capua? Defeated Glaber at Vesuvius? Wrought untold suffering upon the Republic and its people?"

"All deeds claimed with pride." Spartacus replied.

"Spartacus." I said from behind him, my voice forceful. He looked at me, nodding, but didn't say anything.

"Then I call you fucking brother!" Heracleo exclaimed, laughing and hugged my brother, kissing his cheeks.

"I like him less and less by the minute." I frowned at Varro.

"Brother." Varro called to Spartacus.

"Let us share a gift of wine and break words toward common enemy." Heracleo beamed and moved inside. "Adherbal, break open cask so we may share drink."

Spartacus held up his hand, "I would break words in advance while mind is yet unclouded."

"Heracleo is your guest, and I am at your will." The pirate replied. "It is an honor for me to be across from a man who steals an entire fucking city."

"It was the fucking Romans who stole freedom from us." Crixus replied quickly, coming in with Naevia.

"We merely seize what is owed." Spartacus said stepping toward the pirate.

"I favor turn of your reason, brothers. Some Romans yet live within Sinuessa?" The pirate asked.

Spartacus nodded, "A few."

"The Aedile among them?"

"He's asking too many questions." I said looking up at Varro.

We weren't the only ones who thought such. Suspicions arose as Spartacus looked to Crixus who is clearly thinking the same.

"He does not." Our leader finally replied.

"You are sure of this?"

"His villa now stand ours." Gannicus replied.

Spartacus looked at him before our so called guest, "His claim to it severed by my own hand."

"Then I too have been injured."

Gannicus stepped up to Spartacus, a frown crossing his face, "This man speaks in fucking riddles."

"Straighten tongue, or fall from presence." Spartacus commanded.

"The Aedile and I had an arrangement."

"He brokered such with men of your calling?"

"Openly, no. Yet many things are born of dark corners. The seas are fraught with dangers, especially for those who consider themselves his competitor."

"In return for your services?" Spartacus questioned.

"Knowledge of time and route of unfortunate vessels, all good aboard added to my own with the seal of the Aedile pressed upon new manifest."

"What cause does thief upon wave need of parchment and seal?" Crixus asked while Agron stood behind Spartacus loyally. As well as Varro and I. Naevia behind Crixus. If he attempted anything than he would have us to contend with.

"The official seal removed unwanted attention when trading acquisitions in respected ports, advantage snatched from hand by fucking action of your own." The pirate replied.

"To shit with this grinning cunt." Agron said angrily.

"Agron." Spartacus said to his brother.

"I am with him on this." I added.

"What threat does he hold? Pissing on us from the sea?" Agron retorted.

"You would be surprised by the reach of my stream, boy." Heracleo stated.

Varro had to grip my arm as Spartacus did the same to Agron, both of us attempting to lunge at the pirate. Agron out of anger and I did not appreciate him insulting my family. Spartacus neutralized the situation, "Let us take breath then, remove ourselves from heated words."

"There is yet drink to be had."

"Return when sun gives way to moon, and discover if there stands cause to share cup."

"As you command, King Spartacus. As you command."

The pirates took their leave, all eyes turning to Spartacus. "The man swings cock to rival Jupiter himself." Gannicus told him and laughed.

"Close gate upon ass, and be done with him." Crixus told our brother.

"Listen to him." I said gripping his hand. "There is something about him, brother. Listen to Crixus."

"He may yet be of use. Find Aedile's seal, and let us weigh advantage it brings."

The crowd dispersed and soon it was just Agron, Varro, and I standing with Spartacus. "Brother, please, this is not a good idea."

"I agree." Varro nodded. "He has a hidden agenda."

"He is a serpent." Agron frowned.

"As I said, he may yet be of use." He told us.

"No." I frowned at him.

Putting his hand against my cheek, he smiled at me, "Will you do me a favor?"

Sighing, I nodded at him, "What would you have of me?"

"Will you bring me Laeta?" He asked as he held up a key.

"For what purpose?" I frowned at him.

"She may know where her husband kept the seal."

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

Putting his hands on my arms, he smiled at me sweetly, "I am asking for your help. Please do not fight me on this."

"Spartacus, I beg of you, do not let them stay in the city. We've fought too hard to take it. They will lead us to our undoing." I replied.

He nodded, placing a kiss against my forehead. "I will not let anything happen to our family.

"You may not have a choice." I frowned taking the key from him before walking away.

"Bring her to my villa." He told me, his tone hardened. "And do me further favor and do not let your empathy for her cloud your judgment. I do not wish to fear what she may know by cause of your loose tongue. Do not break words with her about what I seek. I will speak with her myself."

Stopping, I turned back to him, frowning, "As you command, King Spartacus."

A frown crossed his face as I walked away from him. He called my name but I wasn't about to return to him. I would find Laeta and break words with her before bringing her to my brother. I loved him. Other than Varro, I loved him most. But I did not agree with what he was doing. He was wrong. He was wrong to let the pirates into the city and to allow them to stay, roaming among our people. We did not know what their agenda was or what they were planning on doing next. Perhaps they were waiting to see what Spartacus would do. Perhaps they could be bought with the Aedile's seal. Or they'd be given what they wanted and then turn against us. The realm of possibility was wide open and they could do anything with it.


	5. Making the Best of the Situation

_**Chapter Five: Making the Best of the Situation**_

Finding Laeta in the same alleyway I'd seen her in before, I swiftly moved to her, undoing her shackles. She rubbed her wrists and looked at me questioningly. "I have been asked to bring you to Spartacus." I told her.

"You're taking orders?" She frowned at me.

"When they come from Spartacus himself I do." I replied, helping her to her feet.

"Why are you so loyal to him?" She asked.

Wrapping my arm around her, my other hand on her arm, I led her down the alley, keeping my eyes on everyone we passed. "He's brother to me in every way but blood." I told her. "I owe him everything."

"He's destroyed my city." She stated.

"I know." I nodded.

"He killed my husband." She shot at me, stopping.

Sighing, I gently rubbed her back, "If it were up to me, you would be free."

"And my people?" She frowned. I didn't reply. "Why are you being so kind to me?"

"Because I spent an entire afternoon with you, learning more about you than I have anyone since this all started." I said feeling frustrated. "I had the opportunity to get to know you. You got to know me as well. You're a good person, Laeta. I never lied to you and I've been attempting to see you to safety ever since."

"I am not any more important than anyone else in this city." She stated.

"Nor I in this rebellion." I frowned at her. "But we have choices to make."

"Lea!"

Turning, I saw Appius running toward me. "What is it?" I asked him.

"It's Naevia." He told me.

"What about her?" I frowned.

"Let us find a quieter place to speak."

Gripping Laeta's wrist, I followed him into a nearby home, going upstairs until everything around us fell away. "What's happened?" I asked him.

"She attacked one of the Romans." He told me, looking at Laeta.

"What?" I shot back at him. "What was her reasoning?"

"She claimed he was reaching for sword in attempt to strike down Crixus." He explained.

"And the truth of it?" I frowned.

"Crixus made him fight another for a ration of bread. He wished it for his wife who is with child."

"Ulpianus." Laeta stated.

"I saw him and his wife." I replied. "She is very heavy with child. Have they been denied food?"

"Many feel the Romans to not deserve a full ration of food."

"Did Spartacus not command it?!" I yelled before lowering my voice. "Apologies, Appius, I know you are not among them."

"No." He said shaking his head. "I believe that those that remain alive be treated with as much kindness as we have to offer."

"Why would you speak such kind words toward Romans?" Laeta asked.

"Because my leader has shown us that mercy and empathy are as important as the spilling of blood. We will kill as many Romans as we must but there are many that are innocent and do not deserve to die." He replied.

Putting my hand on his shoulder, I smiled at him, "Gratitude."

"No." He smiled. "It is I and your people that are grateful."

"I don't deserve you."

"Aren't you pleased we didn't let you dismiss us?"

"It's moments like this that I am." I said embracing him tightly.

Looking at Laeta, she sighed, nodding at me. "What happened to Ulpianus?"

"His hand was split in two." Appius explained.

"What is Crixus doing about it?" I asked him.

Appius shook his head, "Nothing. He followed Naevia from the marketplace."

"So you know nothing about what's happening between them?"

"No, nothing."

Nodding, I took a deep breath. "I will see to it the soonest I can. Find Lucius and have him keep an eye on them. Make sure he remains unseen."

"Lea." He said with a slight bow and he left.

Letting go of Laeta, I paced the room, trying not to distrust my sister so easily. It had taken a long time to make amends with her. I didn't want to believe she was so quick to kill Romans after Spartacus had ordered their lives spared. It would be even worse if she was dragging Crixus with her.

"Apologies." Laeta told me.

"For what?" I asked looking at her, wrapping my arms around myself.

"For doubting you."

I laughed, "I'm a Rebel, Laeta. It's expected."

"You seek to help us. Gratitude."

"I have not succeeded yet." I replied.

"Gratitude for trying."

Nodding, I motioned to the door. "We should go to Spartacus. He's expecting you."

"What does he want?" She asked as we moved back into the street.

"He is in need of your husband's seal." I told her.

"He asks for fucking aid?" She shot at me. "And he sends you to do his dirty work?"

"Please, I beg of you, just listen to him." I pleaded. "I cannot protect you or the others if I am at war with everyone around me."

"Are you at war with Spartacus?" She asked.

Clenching my jaw, I took a deep breath, "I do not agree with every decision he makes."

"What has he done?" She asked.

"Please." I said stopping and meeting her eyes. "I wish I could speak freely with you but even I have enemies and must watch with whom I speak and what I say."

"Apologies." She told me before swiftly following behind me.

Leading Laeta to her home, I found Spartacus alone in the private courtyard. Plans were spread out with the map that lay upon a table under the overhang. He stood in the middle of the space, watching as we came in.

"Where's Varro?" I asked him.

"He took leave of me." He replied.

"What words were broken?" I asked next.

He looked at me, I could see the sadness in his eyes but his face remained hard, "He can explain."

"Fine." I told him coldly.

"Leave us." He said gently.

"Can you promise me no harm will befall her?" I frowned at him.

"You have my word." He replied.

Frowning harder, I couldn't help the coldness of my words, "Your word has been light of weight as of late." He just looked at me as if I'd dealt a blow. Looking at Laeta, I put my hand against her back.

Tears were brimming as she took in the stated of her home. "This stood my home."

"No longer." Spartacus stated.

"Enough." I shot at him. "Laeta, I will return to make sure no harm befalls you."

"I will not beg for my life." She replied.

Spartacus spoke before I could, "I do not seek it, only your aid."

"You rob me of my husband…lay waste to my city, and now you call upon fucking aid?"

"We are at war. You and your people stand casualty. My own ranks question sparing the few that yet draw breath. I give chance to prove wisdom of it."

"So we may live out our days as party favors for your fucking amusement, as word carries of Ulpianus?"

"Ulpianus?"

"Your men made him fight for crust of bread and claimed hand even though he stood victor."

His eyes now were on me, "Is this true?"

"Yes." I told him. "I was about to go break words with Crixus."

"Do so and return. She will remain with me until you do."

"Fine." I repeated, running my hand down Laeta's hair. She looked at me, tears falling down her cheeks. "I will return. And nothing like what Ulpianus went through will happen again."

"I will not let it." Spartacus said with authority.

"Do not do anything foolish." I shot at him. "You've done enough for one day."

Turning and leaving, I felt the need to be away from Spartacus. I was with him in keeping the Romans left alive safe. But he was acting foolish. His word was already being questioned where the Romans were concerned and now he had allowed pirates in as well. Two offences would not stand with our people. The Rebels wanted freedom and blood. A city still filled with those they wanted to kill and strangers let in to roam the streets would only be tolerated for so long.

"Crixus!" I called when I'd finally found him in the streets. "Where is Naevia?"

"She is resting." He told me.

Gripping his arm, I met his eyes, showing him my seriousness, "I must break words with you."

"I know what you're going to say." He said pulling away from me.

"Crixus." I said following him. "We must speak."

"No." He told me.

"Brother." I said gripping his arm. "Please."

Putting his arm around me, he led me down a quiet alley and into an abandoned home. Moving deep inside of it, he looked around before turning to me. "She is still healing from her time with rabid dogs."

"She was wrong." I stated. "That man wasn't going for the sword, was he?"

"She thought he was." He stated, running his fingers through his hair.

"She's unstable." I told him. "And you're beginning to see it."

He gripped my arms tightly, jerking me as he brought me closer to him. "She is the woman that I love. I will stand by her no matter her state of mind."

"I understand that." I said with my hands against his chest. "But you must see that she is causing harm."

"She needs my help. Our help." He frowned at me, jerking me again.

"Crixus." I said softly. "You're hurting me."

"Her mind is yet wounded, Lea. She needs guidance and love. She needs to feel as if her family isn't turning against her." He told me as his voice rose, his grip tightening on my arms.

"Crixus." I said as I saw confliction in his eyes.

"You're turning from her!" He yelled at me.

Shaking my head, I moved my hand to his face, "I have not turned from her. Not yet. But I cannot allow her to attack Romans without just cause. Her mind is clouded to what is right and wrong. She cannot be trusted."

"She needs guidance." He repeated, his grip finally loosening.

"Then guide her, Crixus." I told him gently.

Letting me go, he took a step back. "Apologies." He said gently touching the marks on my arms.

Taking a step away from him, I wrapped my arms around myself, gently rubbing them, pain still pulsing. "It's not just Naevia I worry for. I fear she will put thoughts in your mind as well. Thoughts against Spartacus. Thoughts that will lead you to your ruin."

He frowned at me. "Do you think so little of me?"

"No." I said taking his head in my hands. "I simply know the depth of your love for her. You will bend to her will." Sighing, he sat down on a chair, looking up at me. Running my fingers through his hair, I rested my hand against his face, running my thumb across his cheek. "I love her too, Crixus. But I think we both know that I cannot convince her of anything."

"Try." He told me. "Because I fear you right. I will allow her to make me see what she does out of love for her."

"I will speak with her." I told him. "But I wished to speak with you first."

Turning away from him, he stood and gently gripped my hand. "Apologies." He said softly. "I fear you may bruise."

Turning to him, I leaned up and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "I suggest you stay away from Varro for the day."

"I love you." He told me with furrowed brows. "Believe that."

"I do." I smiled before leaving.

Going to the villa that Crixus and Naevia called home, I let myself inside, finding her sitting on the bed of the masters' chambers. Sitting next to her, I took her hand, looking at her sadly. Tears were running down her cheeks, shutting her eyes instead of looking at me.

"Are you sorry for what you did?" I asked her.

"I thought he was going for the bread." She stated.

"Everyone saw you attack him." I frowned at her. "Everyone saw and they will react to it. The Romans will be more likely to disobey. The Rebels will be fueled to kill even more of them. Spartacus has demanded that their lives be spared."

"He is wrong." She said forcefully, meeting my eyes. "They should not be allowed to live."

"I understand your feelings. But they are innocent people. Roman blood will be spilt but the innocent don't deserve it. It is not their fault that they were born Roman. They have not raised hand against us; therefore we should not raise ours against them."

"You're wrong." She told me even though the grip on my hand tightened.

"In your eyes maybe." I nodded. "But in mine I wish to see them protected."

"Why?" She frowned.

"Because I am not Roman." I replied matter-of-factly. " _We_ are not Roman. They kill all in their path. We meant nothing to them. What better way to fight back then to show them mercy? Show them that we are better than they are. That they will not make us turn into them." She nodded at me. "I don't want you to turn into them. I love you, Naevia."

"And I you, sister." She replied with a soft smile.

Leaving her, I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked the streets. I felt drained. I didn't know what to think. I wanted to believe her that she believed he was about to take up arms, but most of me thought she simply couldn't see right from wrong anymore. Crixus was conflicted and I was simply growing tired. I was spreading myself too thin. I was going to run myself into the ground if I didn't find a way to get rid of some of my burdens. I knew which one they would want me to be rid of. Laeta. I should be more concerned with my own people, not with one Roman.

"Lea." I heard my name from behind me.

"Gannicus." I smiled.

"Word has spread that you are looking for me." He replied wrapping his arm around me.

Leaning into him, I pressed a kiss against his cheek, "I have."

"How may I be of service?"

"I need you to speak with a young woman." I replied.

He grinned at me, "You are bringing me women now?"

"No." I frowned. "A newly freed slave girl appeared in my villa this morning, making us breakfast in hopes that I break words with you on her behalf."

He sighed, "Is she slight of form? Long brown hair and the eyes of a child?"

"Yes." I told him.

"I struck her master down." He stated annoyed. "I wish nothing more to do with her."

"She wishes to grant you thanks upon saving her life." I told him softly. "Please break words with her so she will leave my villa."

"Throw her out." He replied taking his arm from around me. "You are a leader of the Rebellion. She will listen to you."

"Do you not think I've tried?" I frowned at him. "However I am not going to toss her out if she comes seeking help from me."

"You have other pressing affairs to worry about."

"Explain your meaning."

"Word has also reached my ears that you are seeking safety for the Aedile's wife."

"She is a good person."

"She is Roman." He shot at me.

"She is innocent." I shot back. "She doesn't deserve to die for simply being Roman and in the city we decided to take."

"Simply being Roman is more than enough for the rest of the Rebels." He stated. "You'll find yourself on the wrong side if you continue to aid them."

"I hardly aid them. I simply wish to see one woman survive the horror we have brought upon her city."

"You've spent too much time with Romans." He frowned.

"Enough." I frowned back, pulling him down a side alley. "You do not get to judge me. I've done what I have had to do to survive. I am as far from Roman as you are. But I am also not a monster. I will not slaughter women and children simply because they are Roman. That would turn us into the enemy."

"You and Spartacus." He said shaking his head, averting his eyes from mine.

Taking his head in my hands, I made him meet my eyes, "I know you don't always agree with the choices we make, but I would never turn my back on my people. On you. Or anyone else who have become family to me."

"I know." He said placing a kiss against my forehead.

"We've drifted from subject." I stated, releasing him. "Please break words with her."

"I will consider it." He nodded.

"Gratitude." I told him.

Taking my leave of him as well, I swiftly returned to my villa, finding Varro in the bedroom, sitting on the bed. Pausing to take him in, he was rubbing newly reddened knuckles, a small cut upon his cheek that wasn't there this morning. I could see the furrow of his brows, loving the look of his blond curls, making me smile, wanting to stare at him for eternity. Stepping up to him, I ran my fingers through his hair, smiling as he looked up at me. Straddling his lap, I kissed him deeply, gently touching the cut.

"What transpired after I left?" I asked him.

"Words were broken. A fight broke out." He said shaking his head.

"Varro." I said with furrowed brows, taking his head in my hands, rubbing his cheeks with my thumbs.

"The words he spoke to you were disrespectful." He replied. "He is not allowed to speak that way to you. Despite being the leader of the Rebellion."

"I can handle him, you know." I smiled.

"It is my job to protect your honor." He stated, wrapping his arms around me.

"It is much appreciated." I said kissing him.

He still held a frown on his face. "I don't think I've ever been more angry with him then in that moment."

"I know." I nodded.

"You spoke passionate words before you left. They affected him greatly."

"I barely said a thing." I stated.

"It was enough." He replied. "You have always been an equal to him. Having you repeat the pirate's words to him made him feel guilt."

"As he should." I stated, feeling my anger resurfacing. "But was he right to say what he did?"

"Lea." Varro frowned. "No."

"Are you certain?" I frowned back. "I do care for the Roman woman but I would never say or do anything to jeopardize my family. Especially you. As well as Spartacus. I would never risk breaking trust between us."

"I know this." He told me still frowning. "Spartacus knows this as well."

Pressing my forehead against his, I sighed, "I hope so."

"Did you break words with Crixus?"

"Yes, as well as Naevia and Gannicus."

"You've been busy." He replied finally smiling at me.

Smiling back, I kissed him, letting it linger, the feeling of him calming me. "I love you."

"Everything will be all right, Lea." He told me. "And I love you."

"I'm worried." I told him. "I feel as if I'm being pulled in so many directions that I'm about to tear apart."

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"I do not know." I frowned. "I worry for you. For Spartacus. For Crixus and Naevia. For Laeta. I fear for the safety of our people and those who we've taken prisoner. I fear the pirates will be our undoing. I wish to keep everyone safe and whole and yet fear that our family is going to fall apart."

"You worry too much." He told me. "You cannot save everyone. Nor can you put the fate of our family in your hands. You need to take care of yourself."

"And you." I said quickly.

"And me." He smiled.

"And Spartacus, Crixus, Naevia, Agron, Nasir, Laeta, Otho, Lucius, Appius –"

"Enough." He said stopping me. "You cannot keep all of those people alive and safe."

Sighing, I nodded at him, "I know."

"Then stop. Do what you can as we go along but above all you need to keep yourself alive."

"Only if you do the same."

"I will." He said and kissed me.

"Okay." I nodded. "I will attempt to let go."

"Good."

"But I have people who are looking to me to keep them safe."

He nodded, "You do. But you make decisions to lead them down a certain path. What happens while on that path is not your fault."

"They are my responsibility."

"They are many while you are one. They will fight for their lives. All you must do is show them the way."

Smiling, I kissed him passionately, "I may be rubbing off on you, my love."

"You simply bring out the best in me, inspiring me to keep fighting for the life I wish to have. A life with you, the woman I love." He replied.

"I don't know how this is possible." I told him softly.

"How what is possible?" He asked.

"My love for you growing." I smiled before invading his mouth with mine, forcing him back onto the bed.

Making passionate love, we both left clear of mind and with smiles on our faces. Swiftly returning to Spartacus' villa, I found both him and Laeta still in the courtyard. Wanting to go to Laeta and have her tell me what had transpired, I instead went to Spartacus. I didn't like being at odds with him. Much would be said during this time of rebellion and we could not lose faith in each other.

"Lea." He said looking up at me, shifting nervously.

"Spartacus." I replied with a small smile.

Coming around the table where he had been looking at the map and rebellion plans, the seal sitting amongst them, he reached out for me before thinking better of it. "Apologies." He told me. "I meant no offence. You are as sister to me and at times I fear that I take advantage of you because of it. I do not want to be at odds with you."

"You cannot ask me to go against what I believe in." I told him. "You and I are of like mind where the Romans are concerned. However, do not use me to meet your own ends. Break words on subject and you will find me supportive of you. You may lead the Rebellion but I am not just another Rebel. I am one of your commanders. I am a part of your family. Do not treat me like I am any less. Do that and you will see more of my back then you'd ever thought you would."

"Understood." He told me, looking at his feet as he nodded.

"I love you, brother." I added, stepping closer to him, taking his hands. "I don't think I can love you more. I simply wish that you would let me help you. Trust me. I will not let you down."

"I know." He smiled at me. "I have known much mistrust in my life. However you've never once been distrustful."

"Nor will I ever be." I stated. "Not to you."

Wrapping me in his arms, I sighed as I rested my head against his chest, hugging his shoulders. "Varro." He said holding his arm out to his brother. Varro nodded and grasped his arm. "Apologies to you as well." Varro gave him his playful half-smile, nodding again.

Stepping away from the men, I slowly went to Laeta who was sitting at the table. Her face showed her despair even though her eyes were dry. Sitting across from her, I took a deep breath. "How do you fare?"

"He had me search my husband's belongings and every hiding place to find the seal." She said as tears glistened in her eyes as she met mine. "I had to look at everything he would no longer wear or touch. Everything Ennius had cared for. To make it worse, Spartacus told me of the dealings he had been doing with the pirates."

"He never told you?" I frowned at her slightly shaking my head.

"No." She said shaking her head. "Everything I believed is a lie."

"No." I said taking her hand. "He loved you. He simply wished to protect you. To keep any harm from befalling you if he were ever questioned."

"He lied to me." She frowned. I nodded at her sadly. "What if Varro lied to you? Hiding the truth to protect you?"

"I'd feel the same as you." I told her lightly cocking my head. "But I would also know that he would protect me from misfortune befalling me, making me see that in the end it was for the best."

"How is this for the best?" She asked.

Knowing there was no way of making her understand, I attempted a different approach. "Ennius is dead, Laeta. Keep your memory of him the man you knew and loved. He can no longer be held accountable for his discretions. Remember the man who made you smile and held you at night. Keep those at the forefront of your mind. Forget the rest."

She nodded, taking my other hand in hers as she silently cried. Looking at the men, both were smiling at me. Smiling back, I looked at Laeta, wishing there was something I could do for her.

"Come." Spartacus said stepping toward us. "The day wanes. We must meet with Heracleo and see bargain struck."

Nodding, I stood and helped Laeta to her feet. She was strong yet still wounded from the taking of her city. "I will remain at your side." I told her. "You will have nothing to fear."

"Gratitude." She told me.

Walking through the streets, we gathered Crixus, Agron, and Gannicus before we met with the same pirates we had earlier. It seemed that they were in high spirits. Especially their leader. A man I almost hoped would betray us so I would be allowed to kill him.

Spartacus used the seal on a piece of parchment, showing it to Heracleo. The pirate compared it to a seal he already owned, pleased with their likeness. Afterward, he started to circle Laeta and I, his eyes fixed upon her, his wanting clear in his eyes.

"Hidden within blushed eye, the guardian spirits. Is it a wonder the gods turned on your husband and this fucking city?" He spoke to her. My jaw clenched but I would let Spartacus handle the man for fear of causing trouble.

"Let us turn from past and set gaze towards favored bargain." Spartacus told him.

"And fall to much-needed drink. How much would you have for it?"

"I ask for nothing. Upon our abandoning the city, the seal is yours." Spartacus replied.

The pirate looked at him, knowing there was conditions until such a day arrived, "And until such fated day?"

"An agreement of trade, coin for food, first shipment from what stores you have aboard your ships."

"You would entreat Poseidon to shun robes and present ass."

"If he stood before me. Yet he does not."

"My supplies are of finest quality, 18,000 denarii easily fetched if sold at port." Heracleo told him stepping forward.

"Absent the Aedile's seal?"

"You are not the man one expects." He replied moving to Laeta again, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him. I was about to react when I caught Spartacus' eye. Laeta looked at me and I nodded at her. "10,000 denarii, if Aedile's wife is added to the bargain, huh."

"Bastard." I said shoving him away from her as I pulled her to my side again.

"You mistake me for a Roman." Spartacus told him with a hard tone. "I do not trade in slaves."

"Nor would I, if possessed with such a…ripe cunt." He replied. It took all of me to not attack the man where he stood. It was Laeta who held me back this time. "12,000 denarii in hour before sun's rising upon landing beyond city walls."

Crixus frowned, now on alert, "Beyond the city?"

"Ground absent advantage, brother. I would not sail into port, only to be set upon."

"Beyond city walls an hour before sun rises." Spartacus agreed.

"It is settled, then." Heracleo exclaimed, overly jubilant. "Now may be have fucking drink?! Eh?"

All the men, apart from Varro, walked away. Standing with Laeta, I let out the breath I'd been holding. "I loathe that man." I told my love.

"I distrust him as well." He replied. Then he looked at Laeta, offering her a smile. "I am Varro." He said holding out his hand. She took it and he sweetly brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss against the top of it. "Lea has told me of you. An introduction was long overdue."

"Gratitude." She smiled at him. "She tells me you stand Roman."

"Only in blood." He told her.

She nodded at him, "It is a pleasure you meet you, Varro." Smiling, I wrapped my arm around Varro, happy that the two had finally formally met.

It was only a few minutes before Laeta was taken per Spartacus' command. Spartacus had allowed the pirates to return with more drink to share with the Rebellion. Even as we moved through the streets, drink was already being shared. Varro grabbed a jug from unsuspecting hands, kissing me as we passed into our current home.

"You should wear one of the stolas." Varro told me.

"For what purpose?" I frowned at him.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest, pressing his lips against my neck, "So I can tear it off of you later."

Pulling away from him, I took the jug of wine, taking a long drink from it, slowly pulling the armor from my body until I was standing naked before him. "Perhaps we should have a bath first." I smiled at him seductively.

He quickly stripped before me, grinning like a child before he rushed forward, bending and grabbing me around my waist, hoisting me over his shoulder as I shrieked playfully. Keeping hold of the jug of wine, I laughed as he carried me to the baths. Finding the water cold, it didn't matter, it would be warm soon enough. Slipping into the water, I straddled his lap, both of us taking a long drink of the wine. Setting it aside, I took his head in my hands, kissing him passionately, the taste of wine filling my mouth. Reaching down, I took his cock in my hand, massaging it until he grew hard. Grinning, I positioned him at my entrance, pressing my lips against his, moaning as he pushed up inside of me. Rocking against each other, he turned me underneath him, resting me against the side of the tub, while supporting me with one arm wrapped firmly around me, the other grasping the edge.

When we finally removed ourselves from the water, we returned to the masters' chambers. Still dripping, I went to the closet, looking at the collection of stolas and the accessories that went with them. There appeared to be every color. Every possible jewel to go along with each one. They had been very well off and now we would reap the benefits of it.

"If I'm wearing a stola are you going to wear a toga?" I asked him.

"No." He smiled.

"How unfair of you." I smirked at him.

He stepped up behind me, bringing a thin silver chain over me. It rested on my hips, strands falling in front of me and around my ass. It rested on one shoulder, crossing along my front before meeting the strand around my hips.

"Really?" I asked with a raised brow.

"It's alluring." He smiled, a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Did Aurelia wear such things for your pleasure?" I asked.

His smile fell, trailing his fingers across my collarbone. "No. She was a proper Roman woman."

"And you wish me to be an improper one?"

He slid his fingers across the chain that crossed my body, "No. I wish for you to simply be you. You are more extraordinary on your worst day then she was on her best."

"You shouldn't speak ill of the dead. Especially when it is your wife." I scolded gently.

"Apologies." He smiled. "But I no longer think of her. She is the past and I am more than happy living in the present."

Putting my hand on the back of his head, I brought his face to mine, kissing him deeply. "And it is the present where I intend to keep you. That is until the future can be realized."

He nodded, kissing me again. Then something caught his eye and he took a deep blue stola from the rack, silver flowers embroidered along every edge and sporadically everywhere else. Putting my arms through the wide holes, I folded it around me, one side longer, fastening it at my side. Looking in the tall mirror, I took myself in. You could see the outline of my breasts at the side of it, heavy cleavage in the front.

"What will you do with your hair?" He asked.

"Go fetch me something to eat and you will find out when you return." I smiled, kissing him.

He laughed, kissing my neck before leaving. Running a brush through my hair, curling it, I put most of it to one side, pinning up one side just behind my ear. Finding a pair of nice sandals, I put them on my feet, feeling far to Roman. Yet I felt as if we'd finally risen above them. We'd taken their city and made them submit to our will. Deciding that for one night I would take in the pleasures we had claimed. For one night I would feel as if I were not slave nor Rebel. For one night I would allow myself to feel as high as those who used to own this villa.

"Lea." I heard my name breathlessly from the doorway.

Turning, I smiled at Caius. "Hello." I said stepping up to him, kissing his cheek. "I haven't seen you in days."

"You've been busy." He smiled.

"Varro and I are to attend the festivities the pirates have started." I told him.

"I shall not keep you long then."

"What can I help you with?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you know any remedies for a child's upset stomach. Nero has been crying for days and I fear for Antonia's mind if we cannot find a way to calm him."

"Have you talked to the healers?" I asked.

"Yes, so far their remedies aren't working. Most are not a healer by trade and don't have the knowledge to help."

"What have you tried so far?" I asked.

"They gave us herbs and such but they're not working."

"Are you sure it's his stomach?" I asked.

"What else would it be?" He countered.

"Try putting something warm against him. Swaddle him and take him for a walk through the city. Rub him down and bathe him. Talk to him calmly. The remedy could be much simpler than attempting to give him something medicinal." I told him.

He nodded, putting his hand against my face, "Gratitude."

"Tell Antonia to try and get some rest. Let Nero's father watch over him for a time." I smiled at him.

"Lea." He said with a slight bow.

"Maybe the loudness of the city will help as well."

"Enjoy yourself." He winked before leaving.

Only a few minutes passed before Varro returned. "Did Caius come calling?" He asked.

"Nero won't stop crying. He came to see if I knew anything that would help."

"And did you?"

"I've helped birth many children, helping their mothers care for them. When you live in a house as long as I did you learn a thing or two." I told him, resting my hands on his hips.

"I didn't know that about you." He smiled.

"We don't know everything about each other just yet." I replied. Kissing me deeply, he held up a bowl of meat, bread, and even a few strawberries. "Where did you get those?" I asked him as I picked one up.

"Only the best for my woman." He smiled and kissed me again.

"I adore you." I smiled and took a bite.

Laughing as he quickly stole a kiss with the taste of the fruit still on my tongue; we sat and talked as we ate. Finishing the wine, we were both feeling quite happy when we went out into the streets. Passing our people, we gabbed another flagon of wine, sharing it as we moved to find our family. Finding Crixus and Naevia, we sat and talked with them until the wine demanded that I dance. Pulling Varro to his feet, we danced with the others, feeling more enjoyment than we'd ever had with the company of our friends and family.

When we had had our fill of dancing and drinking, we returned to villa. Making love late into the night, falling asleep in each other's arms, the stola and everything I had been wearing lying on the floor. Varro had kept his word in tearing it off of me.


	6. They Have Arrived

_**Chapter Six: They Have Arrived**_

Waking to Appius' voice, I cracked my eyes open to see his smiling face. Groaning, I put my hand against his face. He just smirked, putting his hand over mine before gently shaking Varro's shoulder. Rolling over, Varro sighed as if he were going to wake, then he hugged the pillow tighter and fell asleep once more. Smiling, I ran my fingers through his hair, trailing my nails gently up and down his back. He made a soft noise and smiled. Pressing my lips against his, I trailed them across his cheek, to his neck, then across his shoulder and back as I sat up. Moving to leave our bed, he swiftly gripped me, pulling me back down to him, playfully biting my neck as I squirmed against him.

Finally moving from bed, Varro and I dressed and followed Appius to the gates where the others were getting ready to meet with the pirates. From what I gathered, Spartacus had already collected all requested coin to pay the price for the grain. We had plenty and yet even we didn't have enough to hold such a bargain for long. We were still limited, despite us owning the city around us.

"It's about time you join us." Crixus stated as he wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me close and placing a kiss upon my cheek.

"We fell to bed for a time." I replied.

"Always sex." He smiled and shoved me away from him.

"No. Sleep." I stated and shoved him back. "After the sex."

We both laughed, shoving each other as we joined Spartacus. "You carry the balance?" Crixus asked him.

"He does." Nemetes replied for him.

"Where's Gannicus?" Spartacus asked.

"He comes upon heel." Gannicus said appearing. "What is left of him."

Crixus nodded before looking to one of his men. "Totus, fall to task."

"We are committed." Spartacus stated. "Lea, you and Nasir, take positon upon wall.

"What?" I frowned. "That wasn't the fucking plan."

At the same time Nasir looked to Agron, "I would stand with you."

"Go. I shall return shortly." Agron told him reassuringly.

"Lea, it is a simple exchange." Varro told me. "No harm will befall us."

"I still demand to remain at your side." I replied.

"Once gate closes behind us, do not see it raised short of my word." Spartacus told me, also looking at Naevia.

"Spartacus." I frowned at him. "Please."

"Uh, terms of stroll worsen by passing moment." Gannicus complained.

Naevia went to Crixus, speaking with worry, "Keep watchful eye towards sign of betrayal."

"I pray they make fucking attempt." He replied before kissing her.

"I do not." I frowned turning back to Varro. "Do not be caught unaware and return to me safely or I will rain my wrath upon them."

He smiled, taking my face gently in his hands, "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Do not tease." I scolded. "Anything may happen once you move from the safety of these walls."

"If Heracleo and his men prove short of honor…kill them where they stand." Spartacus told us. "Raise the gate."

Varro kissed me once more before he and the others moved from the city. Stepping next to Naevia, we kept our eyes on our men until the gates closed, meeting each other's eyes with a worried gaze. For a few minutes we just stood there, listening to everything around us. Then the pacing started, moving back and forth in front of the gate, growing more anxious by the moment.

"Nasir, what do you see?" Naevia asked him.

He looked over the edge, "Shit and piss. They are too far in darkness."

"Shit." I said and started to pace again. Then Saxa appeared, speaking with Nemetes in German. "Saxa." I said going to her.

"Schwierigkeiten." She replied.

"What kind of trouble?" I frowned hard at her.

"What did she say?" Naevia commanded.

Saxa looked at Nemetes and me before replying to her, "Roman your man make fight gone."

"Ulpianus?"

"With fat wife and others chained with them." Saxa told me.

"We must sweep the city." Nemetes said angrily.

"No. Remain here. It may be distraction to draw us from the gate." Naevia said and started to quickly walk away.

"Naevia." I called after her.

"Where do you go?" Nasir asked.

"Do not tear eyes from purpose!" She yelled and then she was gone.

Pausing a moment, I looked up at Nasir, "I will return."

"Lea!" He yelled.

"I cannot just stand here and wait!" I yelled back. "I need to do something. I cannot stand not knowing what's happened to him. Missing Romans is a concern. Let me deal with it before Spartacus returns."

"Hurry." He replied with a nod.

Breaking out into a run, I raced to find Laeta. Perhaps she knew where they would have gone. I found it very unlikely that they had escaped on their own. Suddenly a realization hit me. I was going to Laeta while Naevia was undoubtedly going for Attius. Stopping, I turned to go after Naevia, only to see Laeta slink into an alley. Frowning, I swiftly followed her, weaving through the streets until the stables came into sight. Silently moving behind her, I watched as she lifted a hatch in the floor, revealing a handful of Romans.

"Have you lost fucking mind?" I shot at her.

"Lea." She said letting the hatch drop. "Please, do not speak a word of this."

Glaring at her, it took a moment for me to find words, "You hide Romans under Spartacus' nose and you wish me keep my fucking mouth shut?" I shot at her. "Why are you not in chains?"

"Spartacus freed me, allowing me to look after my people." She replied.

"And this is how you _fucking_ repay?!" I bellowed at her. "I cannot let this stand!"

"Lea, please." She said gripping my hand. "Please, I beg of you, tell no one of this."

Before a decision could be made, I heard commotion. Looking in the direction of the gates, panic started to seep into me. Turning to Laeta, I pointed a finger at her. "We are not finished." Then I was off, needing to get to the gate. Needing to get to Varro. Coming round the corner, I saw Nasir arguing with Nemetes. "Nasir!"

"Romans have attacked!" He told me with panicked eyes.

"Raise the fucking gate!" I screamed at Nemetes.

"No!" He yelled back gripping my arm. "You heard Spartacus. Unless he speaks it the gate remains closed."

Gripping Nasir, we both rushed up the stairs to the top of the gate, looking out and seeing nothing. It was still too dark and they were too far to see what was happening to him. Running my fingers through my hair before running my hand down Nasir's, I took his hand, gripping it tightly.

"I'm afraid." I told him, meeting his eyes.

"As am I." He replied before wrapping me in his arms.

For a moment we held each other, and then his grip loosened, gripping my arms and turning me around. Moving my hand to my mouth, I felt tears start to prickle in my eyes. Fireballs were sailing through the sky, flying toward the beach.

"Varro." I said breathlessly.

"Agron." Nasir said and met my eyes.

Putting my hand on his shoulder, I felt him start to shake. "They'll be fine."

Nasir just looked at me before practically falling down the stairs, launching himself at Nemetes. Rushing down after him, I attempted to pull him off of Nemetes, Saxa as well, both of us managing to pull them apart. Nemetes struggled against her while Nasir calmed in my grasp.

"This isn't helping." I told him. "We'll do it ourselves." I added, before we both rushed to the gate. We were stopped before we got the levers in the slots. "No!" I yelled as they forced me to my knees. "Please!"

"Lea!"

Looking up, I ducked just in time for Otho to punch Nemetes off of me. Lucius already had Saxa. Caius, Antonia and Felix were rushing in from the street. "What's happening?" Caius asked.

"Romans!" I screamed.

"And Varro's outside the walls." Antonia said and she wrapped her arms around me.

Nemetes stepped up to me with a smug smile on his face, "Lea, just a woman after all."

Glaring at him, I stood, punching him hard across the jaw. He threw one of his own, only I avoided it, throwing another into his abdomen. Kneeing his face, forcing him onto his back, blood spilling from his nose and lip.

"Don't you ever speak to me that way again." I told him. He nodded at me.

Taking a deep steadying breath, I looked at Nasir. As much as we both wanted the gate raised, we both knew that it could jeopardize everyone in the city. Soon the commotion died down and we all froze, listening to the sounds outside.

"Please." I whispered. "Please."

"Raise gate!" Spartacus called from the other side.

"Quickly!" I hollered at them. Staring at the gate, it slowly opened, Spartacus passing through first. "Spartacus!" I yelled rushing to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Thank the Gods."

"I'm all right." He said softly, his hand on the back of my head.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear before releasing him. "I don't appreciate you making me fear for your life."

He laughed, kissing my forehead before letting me go. Standing there, I watched as each man passed me by. Rebel and pirate alike. But Varro had yet to come through. Hearing Nasir, Agron as well had yet to pass through gate. When a smiling Agron finally appeared, he swiftly took Nasir. Smiling at them, I turned back to see a few pass in front of me before Crixus appeared, Varro's arm draped across his shoulders.

"Varro!" I yelled, running to him.

"I'm hardly wounded." He told me with a playful smirk.

"Varro." I said looking at a large laceration to his side.

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into him, kissing me deeply. "I will survive. Because of Crixus, I will survive."

"Brother." I said putting my hand against Crixus' chest.

"You're welcome." He grinned, kissing my cheek.

Helping support him from the other side, we walked through the gates. The dead were being brought and the wounded would need tending but most had survived the attack. Something that I was most grateful for.

"It confounds why the Romans attacked in such small numbers, led by a boy." Gannicus commented.

"A boy?" I frowned.

"It holds no sense." Crixus added.

Then Naevia appeared, wounded and bloody. "Answer lay among the dead…" She stepped through the crowd, Crixus immediately moving to her. "…and those we mistakenly name friend.

"What has happened?" He asked her.

She turned and led us to Attius. He laid dead on the floor, his face smashed in, coin strewn across the room. Looking at Gannicus, he stepped up to him, kneeling at his side and putting his hand against his chest. A sorrowful expression crossed his face. If I had only come when I had went after her instead of Laeta. I knew she was seeking Attius out. There was a chance I could have made a difference.

"He came at me when confronted with question of aiding Ulpianus and the others in escape." Naevia explained.

Crixus swiftly defended and comforted her, "You were left absent choice."

Spartacus frowned at Gannicus, "Would he lend hand in taking city, only to risk life in such attempt?"

"He but sought to form basest clay into something of worth." Gannicus replied with emotion. It was clear that those words held meaning to him.

"There stands matters of more pressing concern." Agron stated.

"Let us sweep city for Ulpianus and the others." Spartacus commanded. "We'll not have Romans plotting beneath foot or seeing greater harm."

"Come." I told Varro. "Let's see you to a bath and rest."

"No." He frowned. "I will assist in the search."

"We have plenty to help with that. You need tending and I insist on seeing it done." I told him firmly. "Otho, Lucius, Felix, Caius." I said for they were not far away. "Assist in searching for the Romans. Antonia, return to your child." I smiled at her.

Everyone dispersed while I helped Varro to our villa. Appius was quick to assist me in drawing a bath, Varro sitting with cloth against wound to help stop the bleeding. It wouldn't need stitching but it would pain him for a while. He wasn't wrong when he said he was hardly wounded. He was bruised and bleeding, but he would be all right. It wasn't in any worse condition than anyone else who had been on the beach.

By the time his wound was cleaned, wrapped with herbs, and he lay resting, I still had his blood on my hands. Making sure he was resting soundly, I stood and cleaned my hands, feeling a wave of emotion. Varro was my weakness in every way. Nemetes hadn't been wrong in attacking me for attempting to raise gate. It had all happened so fast and yet he was the only one who stood firm toward Spartacus' orders. How could I lead the people when I was so quick to throw everything away for the one I loved? They would think differently of me. They would see me as…just a woman.

"Lea?" Appius said gently.

Gripping the sides of the basin, I hadn't realized I had started shaking. "I'm fine." I told him. "Please take your leave of me."

"Lea." He said and quickly walked away.

Returning to Varro, I sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the sound of his breathing, watching the expressions he made. I knew that I would do anything for him. I'd kill the entire Rebel force if it meant no harm would befall him. And that would be my downfall. Something I'd known since the moment I laid eyes on him. He'd always held a power over me that no one would ever know or understand. Fearing for him today had opened up far more emotions than I was willing to accept. There was no time for tears.

Standing, I made my way from the villa, slipping in and out of alleys until I reached the stables. Laeta had taken residence there and I found her pacing, looking frantic. "I will not speak of what I saw." I told her. Her head shot up and she swiftly moved to me. Holding up my hand when she opened her mouth to speak, she stopped and just looked at me. "Romans attacked. You have not been liberated. But there were casualties. Varro was wounded in the battle." She looked as if she was feeling genuine concern for my husband. "When the fighting was heard and the turacos flew through the sky, I thought the worst. I was terrified that my husband and brothers would be lost from his world." Pausing, she looked at me with worry. "I understand wanting to keep your people alive and safe. That is all I want as well. So – for now – I will remain silent on what I have seen. Spartacus and many others are searching for the missing Romans as we speak. Keep your wits and they may live to see another day."

"Gratitude." She said softly. "I do not know how to repay your kindness."

"You cannot." I said shaking my head before turning and walking away.

Returning to the villa, I found Spartacus standing at the end of my bed, looking at his wounded brother. Stepping up to him, he opened his arms to me, gaining a smile as I pressed myself against his chest, loving the comfort of his arms around me. Varro was still sleeping soundly, making a sense of peace wash over me.

"I cleaned and wrapped the wound. It should heal nicely. Though he will carry yet another scar." I finally spoke.

"He was brave. Fighting as a child does." He told me. "There are only two places where I see him the most alive. In your presence or in the heat of battle."

"He does get a thrill out of it." I said and laughed.

"But he's also careful. He knows what's waiting for him."

Placing a kiss against his chest, I met his eyes. "Do you?" I asked him only to have him frown down at me. "You are just as loved as he is. You must also return."

Taking my head in his hands, his kissed my forehead before gently rubbing my arms. "I know." He finally replied. "Nemetes said you fought him to raise the gate."

"I needed to go to him." I replied. "But he stopped me and I saw reason." He nodded, understanding, but I could see that he wanted to scold me as well. "I stopped, Spartacus. I knew that I was risking too much for one man. But I would do anything for him and you know that. A thousand lives don't mean as much to me as his life."

"I know." He replied.

"If Sura was still alive you would move the heavens to keep her in your arms. I would do the same for him."

"And he for you."

"So please to not reprimand me now. I cannot bear it. I was afraid today. I haven't been that afraid in some time."

"It was the first threat you've faced without each other." He said sitting in a chair.

"And I hope it is the last." I replied looking at my sleeping husband. "If one of us should fall it will be side by side and in the heat of battle. I will never forgive him if something serious happens to him and I am not there."

Spartacus let out a light laugh, making me look at him, a fond smile on his face. "I remember a time not long ago when you refused to let him fight in anything. You sacrificed yourself time and time again to make sure that he stayed safe. I'm glad the pair of you have become one on the subject. I'm glad your fears have – in a way – evened out."

"Yes." I nodded, sitting next to him. "But I still worry. I know he's more capable than I give him credit for, but I fear for him whenever he is from my sight."

"The same can be said for him concerning you."

"I am capable." I nodded. "But there are times I wish I wasn't. Times when I'd love nothing more than to be back at the ludus, still living that life."

Meeting his eyes, he was frowning at me. "Do not think such things. Even on the run we are living a better life than they ever gave us. You are free to love Varro and do as you please. We never would have had that under Batiatus' rule."

"I know." I nodded. "But it was a simpler life than this."

"You will have that again." He smiled wrapping his arm around me. "Once we put Rome behind us, you and Varro will have everything you've ever wanted."

"And you as well." I said putting my hand on his thigh. "For you'll be there with us."

"I look forward to the day." He smiled, kissing my forehead again. "I must go. Try and find some rest. Do not stare at him all day."

"I'll make attempt but promise nothing." I grinned up at him.

He laughed and took his leave, once again leaving me alone with my husband. Going to the bed, I laid next to him, staring at him contentedly. Putting my hand against his face, I placed a gently kiss against his lips. Moving my hand to his chest, I trailed my fingers across it, smiling at the feel of his skin against mine. Soon, after everything that had happened, tiredness caught up with me, allowing me to find rest with my hand still against his chest.

When I woke, Varro was still sleeping, telling me that he had been withholding the extent of his injuries. Gently looking at his side, the bleeding had stopped and nearly all the redness had receded. Adding a few more herbs, I secured the bandage again. He hardly moved. Gently kissing his forehead, I stood, going to the balcony. Wrapping my arms around myself, I was finally feeling calm when my name was called. Turning, Appius was standing nervously in the doorway. Putting my finger to my lips, I glanced at Varro before following him out of the room.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Laeta has come to call upon you." He replied.

"Gratitude." I nodded at him. "Show her in." Sighing, I laced my fingers in front of me, offering a brief smile as she entered. "Gratitude, Appius."

"Just call if you need anything." He smiled.

"Gratitude, my friend." I smiled back at him.

Waiting for him to walk away, I sighed, going to the triclinium, sitting on one of the lounges, motioning Laeta to the one across from it. She sat on the edge of it, looking awkward. Waiting a long moment, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"What can I do for you, Laeta?" I asked her.

"I came to see if I can be of any assistance." She replied.

Scoffing, I sat up, "Why?"

"You've helped me, I simply wish to repay the favor." She replied with a small voice.

"Like the repaying you've already done?" I shot at her. "I'm tired, Laeta. I do not have time to appease a Roman. Not today. Not when my husband is sleeping with a freshly wounded side. A wound inflicted by _your_ people. I'm surprised that you are not more pleased by the morning's events."

"If it were anyone else –"

"Do not defend me or yourself in this house." I said interrupting her, standing up so I could tower over her. "My kindness toward you will cause me much mistrust amongst my people. I wish to see you live and freed when we leave the city. Breaking words with you would bring peace of mind, but you are not my kind. You are Roman and dealings with such is much frowned upon. If I did not trust the people sharing this villa I would already be accused of treason. You must understand the dangers you put yourself and me in by coming here. Who saw you?"

"I attempted to remain unseen." She replied, seemingly hurt from my words.

Sighing, I sat next to her. "Apologies. I haven't slept long. As a Rebel we get little sleep."

"Then you should rest." She told me gently.

"No." I said shaking my head. "I've rested as much as I am able."

"Varro will heal from his wounds?" She asked. I nodded, feeling the sting of tears as I stared at nothing. I had yet to cry over the day's events. "Tell me what you're feeling." She said gently.

Meeting her eyes, I tried to decide if I should confide in her or not. She was a Roman. I was supposed to hate her. I was supposed to want her dead. Now I was faced with the opposite choice and I wanted nothing more than to speak to someone who didn't know my history. Someone who wasn't biased toward me or Spartacus or Crixus. Someone who wasn't judging me for my decisions of the past. To her I was just another woman. A woman who was worried about her husband. I wasn't the Rebel leader with too many emotions. I was simply me.

"I was afraid today." I told her, staring at nothing again. "I was afraid for Varro. And for Spartacus and Crixus and Agron. I was afraid for all those I call family. I have been in many battles since I rebelled. Many more than I care to think about. I've killed many Romans. I have felt their blood hot against my flesh. I have taken pleasure in the taking of their lives. But today – behind closed doors – I felt more fear than I have in some time." I told her and paused. "I was afraid that I would never see my husband again." The first tears fell down my cheeks, my voice still strong. "There have been many moments where he could have been killed. But I was there with him. I would have been there with him for the end." I paused, feeling a wave of emotion. "Not seeing him. Not knowing what was happening is more torturous than fighting at his side." Pausing again, she tentatively put her hand over mine that was gripping the edge of the lounge. "I am never weaker than when Varro is in danger. I am never stronger than when I know he's safe. I would sacrifice myself tenfold to keep air in his lungs and his heart beating." Pausing again, she subtly moved closer to me. "He's safe and minimally wounded. Yet I fear for him. Three years ago I was a slave. A slave that had standing. A slave that knew her place. Now I am nothing but a Rebel. Fighting to keep one man alive while hundreds look to me for guidance and direction." Hearing the resentment in my voice, I furrowed my brows, my mind moving to Naevia. "On top of that I fear my sister grows more and more unstable, dragging Crixus down with her. It feels as if I'm standing at the top of a great precipice, teetering on the brink of falling. One wrong move will send be tumbling to my death." Pausing again, I felt as if my way was lost. "I believe in the cause Spartacus has started. But I want to survive it. I want Varro to survive. I want to have a life with him outside of this rebellion. I want to not be afraid anymore. I know it's selfish of me. I think more of me and Varro then the rest of those that follow me." Frowning, I shut my eyes, tears falling down my cheeks as I went on. "There are times where I do not know which path to follow. Which path that will keep Varro and myself safe. I believe in Spartacus. I believe in not becoming the Romans by killing those that are innocent. I believe in the pursuit of a life outside of Rome. I believe many things. I also fear many things." Remembering my quarrel with Nemetes, I felt another wave of fear, opening my eyes and looking at the doorway. "I fear that I am losing control over the people. My weakness gives them ample opportunity to overthrow me. I may not be the ultimate leader of the Rebellion, but I hold sway with many. If they see me weak and under heel of another, how can I ask them to follow me? How can I expect them to follow my lead when I am struck down by one below me? I have never been a leader. I've never wanted it. Yet I now know that I am capable of it. Something my husband told me I could accomplish. He's the voice in my head. He is in every breath I take and every beat of my heart. He's everything. Varro is the reason I live and breathe. If he were to fall for any reason, you might as well kill me, for I would no longer have any purpose. Not even for the remainder of my family." I met her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Apologies." I told her and smiled. "My mouth ran away with me."

"I asked you what you felt." She smiled.

"I should have simplified it." I stated. "I'm afraid."

"We're all afraid of something." She replied. "And you also are far too in love with your husband that it turns stomach." She grinned.

Laughing, I nodded at her. "I am. I fell in love and started the chain of events that has led me here."

"It's a wonder where you may have ended up if you had never met Varro." She smiled. Nodding, I entertained the thought for a moment. "Perhaps Spartacus would lay in your bed now." She said with a curious grin.

Laughing loudly, I shook my head, "That would definitely be different. He is a good man. He is amazing in every way, but holds title of brother and brother alone in my eyes." I smiled looking at her.

"Noted." She grinned. There was a moment of silence before a serious look crossed her face. "May I offer some advice?"

"Please." I nodded at her.

"I do not know you or him well, but I have been listening and have been watching. Varro is more capable than you give him credit for. After everything you've told me I can only assume that he loves you more than you love him. He hides his fear and worry behind a smile that weakens the knees. You need to not worry for him as much as you do. It will be the death to both of you. You are partners after all."

Smiling, I gripped her hand tightly. "No matter what blood runs in our veins, we are the same. And whether it is right or not, I am glad we met."

"As am I." She said as her smile grew.

"Laeta." Spartacus said surprised as he appeared.

"Brother." I said as we both wiped the tears from our faces.

"What has happened?" He asked before rushing to the bedroom. Reappearing, he looked at us with concern. "Lea?"

"I was expressing my feelings." I replied. He sighed and sat next to me, leaning forward with his arms on his knees, looking back at me. "Do not look at me like that." I frowned, averting my eyes from him.

"You need to stop this." He frowned. "He is safe. You need to stop dwelling on what could have been and cherish the moments you have."

"You speak as if he's going to die." I shot at him.

"We all may die." He replied gently. "But you take each wound inflicted upon him as if he's dying from them. He is safe and in your bed. What more do you need? What more would you have me do to reassure you? What would you have Varro do?"

"Spartacus." Laeta frowned at him.

"I understand your fear." He said ignoring her. "But you need to stop worrying so much for him. It will be that that kills you and not any Roman we encounter." I nodded at him as he took my hand. "Be done with this." I nodded again.

"That's awfully insensitive of you." Laeta shot at him.

"He's right." I nodded. "You said it yourself. I do dwell too much on the possibility of losing him. I will attempt to remedy that."

"You love him. You should worry about him. Yet, as I said before, you may worry too much for him." Laeta tried to justify for me.

"I agree." Varro said from the doorway. "And I fear she loves me too much."

Standing, I stepped up to him, wrapping my arms around him. "No. I love you just enough."

He smiled and kissed me. "I am well, my love."

"I know."

"Apologies for making you worry."

"You are forgiven."

Taking a deep breath, I attempted to let all my fear and worry go. What happened was over. He was alive and well. The future was unwritten. Anything could happen. It was up to us to make sure we lived to see it. Spartacus and Laeta didn't linger long, leaving Varro and I alone. As soon as they were gone, Varro had a subtle frown on his face, watching me.

"Do not be angry with me for be afraid for you." I told him.

"I'm not angry." He replied crossing his arms. "I'm concerned."

"Don't be."

"You cannot panic every time I am from sight. You must accept that there are times where we cannot fight together. Times when Spartacus asks me to be at his side, apart from yours." He told me gently but firmly.

"I know this." I replied just as firmly.

"Then cease the constant worrying."

Feeling anger start to boil, I crossed my arms as I stepped up to him. "Was it not you who would like me to be more womanly?"

"I have not lectured you on such a subject for some time." He replied.

"But you still feel that way." I frowned at him. "You wish I acted more like a wife than a Rebel leader."

"I have accepted your role in this rebellion." He frowned back. "You know I have. But I too have a role to play. I will participate and do what I must. Even if that means you are not with me."

"We have always agreed to remain at each other's side." I told him softly.

He smiled, gently taking my head in his hands. "I know, my love. But the larger concern is you letting your fear for me overpower you."

"You know I worry. It is simply who I am."

"And I love who you are." He smirked at me. "But you need to take control of it and not let it control you."

"Easier said than done, my love." I replied with emotion.

He sighed, kissing me sweetly. "No more tears or outbursts of worry. I am capable of protecting myself, as well as you."

"I know." I nodded. "You are an amazing man."

"And you are an extraordinary woman. One that feels more than she should. It is a virtue and a fault." Smiling, I nodded at him. "Now than, let us go to the kitchen and find a hot meal. I am famished after a good fight and a rest."

Sighing, I wrapped my arm around him. "Apologies for worrying so much. I simply cannot imagine anything happening to you."

"Nor I you, Lea. However, that doesn't change the fact that we are at war and war brings battles and concerns that we must face every day. You've done well with controlling your fear, what makes this so different?" He asked as we slowly walked toward the kitchens.

"We have never faced an enemy like this before." I told him. "We've never been within city walls. The battles we've faced apart have been nothing like we have faced recently."

"I agree. Which is why I beg it of you to keep your wits about you when I am from sight." He told me gently.

"Yes, Varro." I said softly.

He ran his hand up and down my arm. "Do you not think that the same is for me?" He asked gently.

"I know it is." I replied looking up at him.

"You lead these people and have been in battles without me as well. Every time you leave the villa I worry for what will befall you. You were nearly killed when I was with Spartacus, taking the lives of Cossinius and Furius. Yet, as soon as I knew you were safe, I was able let it go and simply be grateful. I know the same is for you, though it takes you longer to let it go. But what happened this morning cannot happen again. You cannot fight against your own out of worry for me. I will always return to you."

"Yes, Varro." I smiled up at him. He kissed me sweetly, his tongue passing my lips. Leaning into him, I gripped his neck, deepening the kiss. "Gratitude."

"None needed, my love." He smiled.

He was right. As usual. Everyone had been right regarding my concern for him. Laeta had been subtle, Spartacus had been blunt, and Varro knew exactly what to say to me to ease my mind. It wouldn't happen overnight but I knew that I had to gain better control over myself when distance was put between him and me. It wouldn't be easy, but it was a necessity.


	7. Creating Stability

_**Chapter Seven: Creating Stability**_

As the weeks went by, slaves flooded to the city, seeking refuge and freedom from the Mighty Spartacus. It wasn't in him to turn away any slave that sought safety and freedom from the Romans. Despite what the Rebels thought of his decisions, he would not be swayed from them. He would not let the Romans turn him into something that he wasn't. I admired that about him. I admired him in more ways than even I knew. Even when I didn't agree with everything he was doing, I would stand by him until the end. Until whatever end.

"This is insane." I told Varro as we looked at the slaves swarming into the city. "We don't have enough resources to feed all of these people. Nor weapons and clothes. We can house them but how are we to protect them all?"

He shook his head, "I don't know."

"If Attius were still alive we'd at least that the weapons we would need." I stated shaking my head.

"Do you not believe Naevia's claim?" Varro asked.

"Do you?" I frowned up at him. "I love her and would do just about anything for her. Despite that I still feel she is unstable. Crixus is too gentle with her feelings. She does not see the damage she is causing. The consequence for false accusations and twisted tongue."

"You speak passionately." He stated.

"It's a concern that is a constant weight on my mind." I replied, shoving a man away from me as he passed, wine on his breath. "If we take every runaway slave, we are going to be suffering before long." I commented. "Our stomachs are already feeling the reduction of rations."

"Spartacus will see us fed. We have no reason to worry." He told me.

Looking up, I met his eyes, "It's not just us I worry for."

He put his arm around my waist, meeting my eyes as he kissed me sweetly. "Come, we should be helping."

"We should find Spartacus." I retorted as I followed him out into the crowd. "There wouldn't be such a crowd around him." I added as I shoved another person away from me.

Varro just laughed, pushing until we were near the entrance. Standing with him, he demanded weapons while I demanded brands. There were at least a half dozen of us attempting to see to every weapon and brand, making the feat quite intense. People were shoving by with such force, I felt like in just a matter of minutes I was feet away from where I had once stood.

"Lea." A young girl said staring at me as I demanded to see her brand.

Meeting her eyes, they were full of such awe. I should have been flattered for being recognized. Instead a pit fell in my stomach and I longed for an escape from all this chaos. "Your brand please." I said holding out my hand. She slowly put her wrist in my hand, showing me a tattooed 'P' on her arm. My grip on her tightened as Paulus flashed through my mind. "Apologies." I said letting her go.

"None needed. Paulus was a vicious man. He fell to deserved fate." She told me gently.

I felt Varro's eyes on me but I could not meet his. "You know of Paulus?" I asked.

"Weapons!" Varro shouted, making me grip and pull her closer.

"Many know your story. In fact, one of those I have fled with used to reside under his roof." She replied turning and pointing toward three women huddled together. "Come." She motioned for them. The youngest looked not older than thirteen. They slowly stepped up to me, a grin moving across the little girls face. "Hello." I smiled at her. "May I see your brand?" She held out her hand to show me a 'P', the same at the first who had spoken to me. The other two quickly offered me their arms. One held a 'M' seared into her flesh, while the last had 'QMP' tattooed right before the bend of her elbow. My friends held the same initials.

"May I see yours?" She asked. Smiling, I turned and showed her the blue butterfly. The mark of my former Domina. I felt her small fingers run across it before they touched the scars the whip had given me. Shying away from her touch, I turned back to her. "I've heard great tales of you." The little girl told me.

Bending down, I met her eyes, whispering my reply with a hard look, "Believe every one of them. Only I'm much meaner than what they say." I watched her eyes grow wide and she took a tentative step back. Perhaps my reputation preceded me. "Apologies." I said putting my hand on her arm, now smiling. "Do not take my words to heart. I did not mean them." She relaxed and giggled a little. "You're not hiding a weapon, are you?" I asked with a raised brow. "Because then you might need to heed them."

"No." She said quickly shaking her head. Laughing, I nodded at her, smiling at the rest of them.

One of the others reached out and gently gripped my wrist. "Gratitude for all you have done."

"Such words should be spoken to Spartacus. He is the true leader of this Rebellion. You come for him. Not for me." I told her.

"Ever the modest one." Varro smirked over his shoulder at me.

"Varro." The young girl beamed up at him.

He turned and bent to meet her eyes, his smirk ever present. "And what do you know of me?"

"You are Lea's one and only true love. She moved the heavens and earth to be reunited with you. They say you are her heart and if you fall you will take her with you. Something none wish to see." She told him.

His smile diminished as he put his hand on her arm. "No, none wish to see that."

"The same is said about you." She went on. "Two parts of a whole."

"That's right." He said smiling broadly again.

"My mother told me stories of your love at night before bed." She grinned at him before her smile fell. "That was until she was killed by our Dominus." Varro and I exchanged a look. "I have no family left."

"We are all your family now." I told her.

"Yes." Varro agreed. "Stay close to their sides and you will be taken care of." She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He wrapped her in his arms, lifting her off the ground for a moment before setting her back on her feet. "Gratitude." He smiled, her small hands in his.

Then she threw her arms around my waist. "I'll never forget you." She told me.

Meaning to release her, screaming sounded at the gates, everyone pushing harder than before. "Romans." I said and then heard the word being yelled as the screaming intensified. Varro started to push through the crowd, moving toward the danger. "Varro!" I called. I wanted to go with him but the girl's arms were like a vice around me. The others all gripped me as well, making it impossible to follow. "Come." I told them as we were pushed further and further away from the gates. Leading them to the marketplace, we were far enough from the gates to cause worry. Putting them in the far corner, I tore the girl's arms from around me. "Wait here, I must help the others." I told them.

"No!" The little screamed and wrapped her arms around me again.

The other woman attempted to pry her off of me but it was no use. There was too much commotion and fear to make her leave my side. Leading them further into the city, I was near my own villa when I entered another.

"What's happening?" Antonia asked with Nero cradled in her arms.

"Romans are at the gates." I told her.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"What is your name, child?" I asked her.

"Aelia." She told me.

"I am Hilaria." The other I had spoken with added. "They are Iulia and Lucia."

All were too thin, dark or blond haired, dirty, and either Celtic or Greek. They all held fearful expressions. "You'll be safe here." I told them.

"Here?" Antonia frowned.

"Please." I replied pleadingly. "Felix is the only other person under this roof besides you and Caius. You could use the help with Nero and they could use the safety of your roof."

"Antonia?" Aelia said still clinging to me. "And Caius the Roman who turned against his people?"

Antonia gave me a questioning look but a smile started to creep across her face. "She knows much of what's going on. I don't know who her mother was but she was well versed in the rebellion." I explained.

"Come, child." Antonia smiled and opened her arm to her.

Aelia slowly moved forward, her hands folded in front of her. "May I see your baby?" She asked.

Antonia pulled back the blanket and showed her the sleeping face of Nero. He was such a good babe. "Will you hold him for a moment?" Antonia asked her.

"May I?" Aelia beamed, a broad grin moving across her face.

Antonia gently placed her son in the girl's arms and stepped aside with me, both of our eyes on the pair of them. Aelia walked to a nearby bench and sat, cradling the child as if she had always done so. Finally meeting Antonia's eyes, I looked at her questioningly. I didn't know what else to do.

"How much do we know of them?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was checking brands at the gate and they found me. Hilaria knew who I was and Aelia knew much of Varro and me. Word is spreading like fire through slave ranks. They are flooding to the city for safety and the freedom they have earned."

"Can I trust them?" She asked next.

"Yes." Hilaria answered for me, appearing at our side. "Apologies." She said with a bow of her head. "No harm will come to anyone in our presence. We will earn our keep just as anyone else would. I can help you with your child. I have delivered and helped care for many children in my time."

"The others?" I asked.

"Trustworthy." She replied. "Lucia experienced much the same as you." Looking at her, it was in the way she held herself. Scars that she would carry for the rest of her life. Whether they were seen or unseen.

"How did you escape him?" I asked. "I find it difficult to believe he would sell you."

"I was pregnant with his child." She told me. "After I gave birth, he had my daughter killed and me sold, all before the sun fell."

Nodding, my heart went out to her. I couldn't imagine being pregnant with his child. A serpent slithering in my belly. She endured far worse than I had. She had carried her child and given birth before she was taken from this world. My suffering seemed diminished somehow.

"They can stay." Antonia told me.

"Gratitude." I said taking her hands.

"I will see that they are well taken care of."

"Gratitude." I repeated.

"Where's Varro?" She frowned.

"I left him at the gate." I told her.

She frowned at me, "Then go. Why are you still standing here?"

Smiling, I kissed her cheek, nodding at the others before I ran from the villa. Rushing back down to the gates, I was panting as I noticed the gates firmly closed and none of my family in sight. "Sanus!" I called to the dark man atop the gate. "Where have they gone?" I asked when he looked down at me.

"Spartacus' villa!" He called back.

Turning, I was once again running, racing through the streets until the villa was in sight. Slowing, attempting to catch my breath, I stepped through the doors; walking to where their voices were heard. Entering the room, they all turned to look at me, barely pausing before continuing. Passing Crixus, he gripped my arm and pulled me close to him, pressing a kiss against my cheek. Running my hand down the back of his head, I did the same before stepping next to Varro. He had blood on his skin but none of it appeared to be his. Putting his arm across my shoulders, I took in the worry that was evident on all their faces. Running my hand across his chest, I gripped the top of his breaches, my other arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Mystery of Crassus holding advance falls to discovery." Spartacus was saying.

"The fucking cock on him, believing a few men could end rebellion." Agron stated with arrogance.

"Crassus does not move as the others we have faced." He replied, attempting to understand our enemy's motives. "He adopts our strategies in effort to twist them against us."

"We should head caution and see the gates remain closed." Crixus offered. I nodded, looking at our leader.

"I will not deny entry to those who risk life to break from their masters." Spartacus stated. I was torn for I agreed with him as well. Though the dangers of keeping the gates open were starting to outweigh the benefits.

"A thing born late in any regard. Many unknown to us have already passed through gate to join cause, if outward form does not conceal darker intent." Agron replied.

"If there stands such among our ranks, we must see them exposed." Spartacus said with a demanding tone.

Gannicus subtly shook his head, "You scale a mountain of ifs, and I would add to its peak. If you are struck down by one of your errant flock…how would they fare absent guidance?"

"Crixus would see them upon proper path, with aid of wise counsel gathered at this table." Spartacus replied without hesitation.

"I pray to the gods that that is a day I never see come to pass, brother." Crixus stated sadly. "Yet if I held sole command, I would move swiftly against Crassus."

Agron's expression grew dark. "On this, we share thought."

"We are men of blood and battle, and the streets grow restless with idle purpose."

"We must stay course agreed upon." Spartacus told him. "We hold advantage of city walls. Crassus' legions will suffer on open plains while we train swelling numbers to see weakened foe to the afterlife."

"Would that Attius was still alive to forge more weapons." Gannicus stated.

"A thought I share with you." I added.

"You would see traitor live and Naevia with brains upon fucking sand?" Crixus shot at him defensively. "Let Attius stand as promised fate for all who would see Roman slaves from shackle."

Swiftly putting myself between the pair, I put my hand on Crixus' chest. "Don't."

"Fix mind upon the present." Spartacus retorted. "Gauge prowess of those newly among us."

"Escaped Romans yet to be found, Crassus upon our gate, and you would have me play fucking doctore?" Crixus frowned at him.

"Brother, please." I said with my hand still against his chest.

"I would have you observe with watchful eye. Any that measure beyond expectation may reveal themselves more than they appear." He replied before turning to Gannicus. "Join, brother. See it done."

"Crixus." I said meeting his eyes.

"You take his side against Naevia?" He asked calmly.

"I simply believe there is more that is yet to be discovered." I replied. He nodded, placing a kiss against my cheek before leaving with Gannicus.

Agron scoffed and turned to Spartacus, "A lifetime ago, the words "Fucking Gauls" would spring from mouth."

"If it did fall to Crixus to –"

"You are yet among the living, and I would see it remain so." Varro told him quickly.

Agron nodded, adding, "Until threat is known, I will be as fucking shadow."

Spartacus chuckled and grinned at him, "Then darken heel, and let us move to better know mind of our enemy."

"What news of Crassus?" I asked. "I fear I've missed something."

"He is half a day's march from the city. His numbers larger than those within our walls." Varro explained.

"And yet he chooses not to advance?" I frowned. Spartacus nodded. "Why?"

"The answer yet eludes us."

Feeling frustrated with the lack of answers and danger being so near, Varro and I went to assist with assessing the newcomers. After fighting several each, teaching along the way, we stood at the sidelines and watched, feeling just as frustrated with their lack of skill.

"I must see to something." I told Varro. "I will see you at the villa." He nodded and kissed me, smiling before kissing me again. "I love you." I told him sweetly.

"And I you." He replied and kissed me once more. "Now go see to what you have to. I'll help whip these pups into shape."

Laughing, I nodded, gripping his hand briefly before I walked from his sight. My smile fell as I swiftly made my way to the stables. It had been days since I'd spoken with Laeta. It was bad enough that I was keeping her secret. Every day I stopped myself from telling Varro everything. He would understand but that fact didn't ease the weight of my guilt. It wasn't just Varro either. Gannicus thought Attius had betrayed him. The Roman in question was hidden beneath the stables due to Laeta's hand. Attius had nothing to do with it. If Gannicus found out he would seek to avenge his friend's memory. He would go after Naevia and that would cause far more trouble than we needed right now.

"Lea." Laeta said with a hint of annoyance. "It's been days."

"What do you expect me to do?" I frowned, letting all my frustrations out on her. "I'm attempting not to draw too much attention to you. I'm already looked down upon for wanting to see you yet live. I don't need them thinking that I have ulterior motives as well."

She nodded and looked nervous, "Did you happen to bring any food?"

"Do I look like I have food?" I frowned at her. "My people are already becoming hungry. I want you to survive and the others as well but my reach is limited. I am not selfish enough to take extra rations, not even for myself."

"What about for Varro?" She frowned.

"He would be the only one I would take extra for." I nodded at her.

"He would never let you." She said now smiling.

"Never." I smiled back. Sighing, I leaned against the table. "How are the others?"

She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. "Surviving."

"Lea." Spartacus said as he stepped forward, Agron at the entrance to the stables.

"Did not think the Slayer of the Shadow of Death had need of a protector." Laeta told him.

"Unfortunate precaution, in wake of morning's events."

"A necessary one." I added with a raised brow at my brother.

Laeta fiddled with something on the table, "Word carries of the attack."

"Does it also carry word of Marcus Crassus, the man who commanded it?" He asked.

Laeta seemed pleasantly surprised, "Crassus."

Spartacus smirked, "You are pleased with the man Rome has sent to kill me."

"Crassus stands as no other in certainty of intent." She told him with respect for the man in question. "He will not stop short of your end."

"He is not the first Roman to believe himself capable of the act."

"Those that came before him did not hold wealth to turn Juno Moneta envious." She stated.

"Coin holds little worth upon field of battle."

"What of a mind keen enough to amass it?" She asked now with anger in her voice.

Spartacus looked at me before meeting her eyes with a glare. "Upon our first meeting, you spoke of dealings with Crassus. I would know of anything ear may have caught." He said stepping up to her.

"Such knowledge will not reverse sun, nor alter the course of river's fate." She replied with spirit.

"Then there stands no reason to deny request." Spartacus stated.

"I know you wish to see you and your people survive." I told her. "Part of that requires your cooperation. Anything you can tell us – even if it is aid – will help us leave your city faster than without your assistance."

She held my eyes before sighing with a nod. "Our business with Crassus concerned only grain and shipment, nothing more. Yet…my husband imparted story, shared by Aedile of Neapolis towards future dealings. The man was thick in negotiations with Crassus when he intercepted message from reviled competitor offering more favorable terms to Crassus. While seeing both profit and valuable client soon to vanish…the Aedile burnt errant message, swiftly agreed to Crassus' demands, only to discover, months later, Crassus himself had sent the message, intending for the Aedile to lay hands upon it and move in direction desired."

Spartacus and I exchanged a look before meeting her eyes again, "I too intercepted message from Crassus. And used what was gleaned…to clear path for him to assume command."

"You have struck fear into the very heart of the Republic." She told him. "Imagine the glory that awaits the man who defeats you."

He paused a moment before telling her, "Heracleo delivers less than expected. Rations must be lowered by another half."

"We will make do until Crassus reclaims the city." Laeta told him.

"He does not stand the only one capable of the unexpected." Spartacus retorted. "Let us seek Heracleo and a future even the mighty Crassus will not see coming." He turned and walked away from her. "Lea."

"I wish to break a few more words. I will follow you presently." I told him kindly. He nodded and departed with Agron. Turning back to her, I held her eyes with a hard look. "I have lied to everyone I care about, and now that news of Crassus has reached your ears, you are suddenly brave enough to stand up to the Bringer of Rain?" I shot at her.

"He will liberate us." She replied.

Looking at her, I saw the Roman arrogance come out in her. "Then you will no longer be in need of my assistance." Turning from her I was nearly to the entrance when she called out to me. Turning to her, the fear was back in her eyes.

"Apologies." She said and sighed. "The news does lift heart but I am not naïve enough to think that I am no longer in need of your assistance. You've been more kind to us than any of the others. I appreciate everything you've done for us."

"Do not expect to see me regularly and do not seek me out." I told her. "Be patient. I will continue to do what I can for you and your people. But with Crassus' arrival I must be careful. I cannot draw attention to myself for the safety of my own people."

"I understand." She nodded.

Nodding back at her, I turned and left the stables. Swiftly moving around the corner, Spartacus and Agron were waiting for me. Sighing, I crossed my arms as I stepped up to them. "Where to next?" I asked him.

"You've kept your friendship with Laeta?" Spartacus asked.

"You know this." I frowned at him.

"What did you break words about?" He asked.

"That is none of your concern." I frowned harder at him.

Spartacus sighed, "I simply worry that you're becoming too involved with her."

"I know what I am doing, Spartacus. I risk myself alone in keeping her friendship."

"Do you?" Agron frowned at me.

"Enough." Spartacus told him. "Lea, you need to be careful."

I nodded at him, "I know, Spartacus. That's why I have limited my interaction with her."

"Make favor to both of us and return to Varro. Assist in assessing and training the newcomers." He told me. I nodded at him. "Gratitude." He said finally smiling, pressing a kiss against my forehead.

"You're more trouble than you're worth." Agron smirked at me. Grinning at him, I kissed his cheek before lightly slapping it, taking my leave from them, hearing their laughter behind me.

Doing as I was told, I returned to the training seeing Varro in the center, vigorously fighting a man nearly twice his size. He was clumsy and clearly not a fighter, but I watched as Varro swiftly put him on his back, a feral cry escaping his lips. Wiped blood from his mouth and brow, he offered his hand to the man he had just beat. Staying out of sight, I watched with pleasure as he bellowed at those around him. Telling them the importance of his teaching. Reiterating what he had done to defeat him. The tells of the human body and reshowing them the forms in which to use to stay alive against the Romans. Yelling 'Again', he once again fought the same man. He fared better, inflicting a shallow cut along Varro's chest. I frowned but remained where I was. I could no longer treat every wound inflicted upon him as life or death. The fight paused and Varro touched the wound, seeing the blood. Looking back at the man he started to laugh, gripping each other's forearms before he nodded. The man left the circle and he called for the next Rebel to take their place in front of him.

Spending the remainder of the day watching them train, I left for the villa before they had ended for the day. Going to the kitchen, I started to prepare the evening meal. It had been a long time since I'd prepared a meal and it honestly felt amazing. It was a normal act that I hadn't been able to appreciate. Appius had always beaten me to the kitchens, even when I made attempt to do the same. Pouring myself a glass of wine, I cut vegetables and potatoes, cutting up my share of the chicken before cooking them over oil. Looking at the loaves of bread nearby, I knew that we had more than our fair share. Being high-standing in the Rebel ranks, we were given more than others, whether we were deserving of it or not. Pouring a second and third glass of wine, the food was on the verge of overcooking and my eyes were still on the bread.

My concentration was broken when there were steps and Appius appeared. He had fresh bruises on his face and arms, as well as cuts and abrasions. "What happened?" I frowned, putting down my wine and going to him. "Appius."

"I took up the sword." He replied, shrugging out of my touch and going to the food.

"You know how I feel about you fighting." I frowned at him.

"I am more than a servant boy." He shot at me.

Taking in his wounds, I couldn't see past the lack of years he'd been on this earth. He was too young for this fight. "You know I do not think of you that way."

"All I have done is serve at your side and now I wish to take up arms in this rebellion." He told me.

"I cannot tell you what to do." I said shaking my head. "And you know that I haven't tried to. You've always been free to make your own decisions."

"I know." He nodded.

"Then what brings you to speak this way?" He didn't say anything. Stepping around the island of the kitchen, I leaned against it as I looked at him. "Appius, have I not seen you well cared for? Have I not been loyal and honest with you?" He nodded. "Then break words and tell me what thoughts weigh your mind."

"I simply wish to be more of worth then your errand boy." He replied.

Putting my hands on his shoulders, I made him face me. "You are more of worth then you realize. I would not be able to feel at ease without knowing you were here tending to things in my absence."

"I tend to the home and belongings. I would not consider that a station of worth." He replied, taking the food from the fire and setting it aside.

"Enough." I frowned. "You've never spoken against your place in this rebellion. You've been at my side through everything that we've faced. Do you no longer think me fit enough to be your leader?"

His head snapped up, meeting my eyes, "I would never disrespect you or disappoint you that way." He replied. "You are far better than this life. I will be with you when we face the Romans. And if we survive, if you will have me, than I will stay in your home and help you with your unruly husband and the children you will no doubt be giving him."

"Then what has you so disturbed this evening?" I asked.

"Apologies." He told me with a sigh. "I simply wished to see if I had what it took to be a gladiator. It was proven that I do not."

"Being a gladiator is not as alluring as one may think." I replied. "They tend to be killed far sooner than those they are protecting."

"And I am to be protected?" He asked.

I shook my head and smiled at him, "I don't have to protect you. I know that you are capable. However, I do feel better knowing you are not fighting at the front of this war."

He sighed again, "And it appears that that is where I shall stay. I will keep your affairs in order. The ones that do not need the attention of gladiators."

Wrapping him in my arms, I held him tightly against me, "You are very important to me. I would not be able to do what I do without you here."

"The same is for me." He replied and leaned away from me. "You and Varro are my family."

"And you are ours."

It was then that Varro appeared in the kitchen, smelling heavily of man, blood, and dirt; his arms raised above his head. "Greetings my loved ones!"

"Speaking of Varro." I grinned, walking around the table.

"Ah, wife." He beamed. "It has been a good day."

Laughing as he pulled me into his arms, dipping me as he kissed me deeply. "I can see that." I said stepping away from him. "You look as if you've been in battle all day."

"I have." He grinned, gripping me again as he buried his face in my neck, playfully biting it. "You'll have to see to my bathing since you are now as filthy as I am."

"I see no other way." I smiled.

"Be quick about it." Appius piped up from behind us. "I'll have dinner salvaged presently."

Grinning at him while Varro's lips pressed against my neck, I was already feeling wet between my thighs. "We'll be quick."

Running with Varro to the baths, it didn't matter if the water was cold; we stripped and entered it all the same. The coolness of it felt wonderful against our heated skin. Our mouths crashed against each other, his tongue brushed mine, his breath filling my mouth making me shiver with pleasure. His taste always made me want him more. His hand slipped into the water, rubbing my cunt as I breathed heavily against him. Raising my knee to his side, I leaned into him, feeling weak at his touch, quivering all the while. Picking me up, he turned and sat on the bench. Reaching into the water, I took his cock in my hand, massaging it, feeling him turn hard before placing it at my entrance. Dropping further, he slid inside of me as a key does a lock, rocking against him with all the passion he brought out in me. Taking his head in my hands, I brought his face to mine, breathing hard before I invaded his mouth with mine. His hands were on my ass, gripping it tightly as I continued to rock against him. Leaning back, pushing against his shoulders, he held me firmly as I felt the climax approaching. One hand moved to my abdomen, his touch sliding against my wet skin. Letting out a loud moan of pleasure, I felt him release inside of me, letting the feeling overwhelm me, wanting it to last as long as possible. Soon his lips found my flesh, kissing me from navel to lips as I leaned forward, once against taking his head in my hands.

"You are Venus reborn." He whispered to me.

"As you are Jupiter." I grinned and kissed him passionately.

Cleaning him in between our shared moments, it was much longer than expected when we returned to the dining room to see dinner spread across the table. Two plates were awaiting us, our wine glasses already full. Varro sat and started to eat. Going to the kitchen I saw the remnants of Appius. He'd eaten and retired without us. I felt guilty. I did not want him to feel as if he were still just another slave, for he was far more than that. Returning to the table, I sat next to Varro and ate until I couldn't anymore. It was a wonderful meal. I was proud of myself even though I let all credit go to Appius when Varro spoke of how well the boy took care of us. Something I would never take for granted.


	8. All Is Not As It Seems

_**Chapter Eight: All Is Not As It Seems**_

The city was alive with celebration. The pirates had been successful at providing more than enough wine to keep our people happy. Everyone took pleasure in the stock, drinking, dancing, fucking, and gambling to their hearts desire. Varro and I were among them. Drinking and dancing with the remainder of our family. Though after a time, I took my leave, returning home and gathering the bread I had been staring at. I felt guilty about the way I had treated Laeta. She hadn't deserved my coldness and I wished to make up for it. It wasn't all of our bread but it was enough to cause notice. Grabbing a shall, I hid it in my arms, as I made my way to the stables, stumbling upon her before I was halfway there. Shuffling her into the nearest home, I checked to make sure we were alone before showing her the treasures I had held.

"Lea." She told me with a shocked expression. "If we are seen…" She said reaffirming that we were alone.

"I know." I nodded. "Apologies for the way I treated you earlier. This is me making amends for it."

"You have no amends to make." She told me with furrowed brows. "I cannot accept this."

"You can and you will." I told her. "Things will only become harder if we cannot get the grain we seek. I know what your people mean to you. Let me help while I can, because I can guarantee that at some point I will no longer be able to do anything for your people."

"I understand." She nodded. "Gratitude. I cannot express how much we appreciate what you've done."

"Now go." I smiled at her. "I must return to the festivities and you must feed your people while the Rebels are slow with drink and company."

She nodded, gently gripping my arm before taking her leave. Staying a few minutes longer, I slipped from the home and returned to where I had left Varro, finding him on the high end of a gamble. I didn't like him gambling, knowing that it had been the cause of his misfortunes, however the situation was much different now than when he had been forced to sell himself into servitude. Though I did find that he won more often than he lost. Finding a flagon of wine, I drank heavily from it as I cheered on my husband.

Soon I was joined by Lucius and Otho, Felix not long after. Sitting together, drinking and enjoyed food, laughing and talking. Lucius moved to Varro's side, joining in the gambling, taking pleasure in the act alone, not seeking to gain anything. He was such a free spirit. It made sense that Otho had stuck with him all these years. They were complete opposites, complimenting each other.

"We are truly blessed." Felix told me, as we lay upon a bench lined with pillows.

"That we are." I smiled at him.

"You've done well to keep our family together." He replied with seriousness.

Meeting his eyes, my smile faltered, "So far."

"You'll see us through to the end." He stated with certainty.

Handing him the flagon of wine, I nodded at him, "You need more wine."

"Lea?" A woman said making me look over my shoulder.

"Aemilia." I smiled at her.

"You remember me." She smiled.

"Of course." I told her.

She nodded at me, folding her hands in front of me, "May I break words with you?"

Looking at Felix, he nodded at me. "Of course." I repeated getting up, wobbling for the briefest of moments. "Let us take a walk." We had walked several streets before I couldn't handle the silence. "Please loosen tongue and tell me what thoughts weigh on you."

"I worry for Otho." She told me.

Sighing, I nodded, "I can honestly tell you that I understand completely how you must be feeling. I have recently had my own trouble with worry."

"You and I are completely different people." She replied quickly with a hint of annoyance. "I did not come to you to speak about you."

Taken aback, I attempted not to act out defensively against her. "Do not fear to speak plainly then and tell me the cause."

"I wish for you to take back the role you have given him." She stated bluntly.

"No." I replied quickly. "There are very few I trust more than Otho and he has proven himself in every way."

"He's nearly died for you. Isn't that enough?" She shot back at me.

"I understand where you're coming from but I will not do it. More than that, he would not let me."

"He would give his life for you." She told me with venom. "Apologies, but I do not see what he does. What makes you so worthy for him to forfeit his life for yours?"

Stopping, she did the same, attempting to stand with me on even ground. It was a rarity that someone so far below me would dare speak to me this way. It was refreshing and at the same time infuriating. It took all of me not to pull out my dagger and threaten her into submission. However, Otho would be quite displeased if I did such a thing. I respected him too much to lower myself in such a way.

"I would never ask him to forfeit his life. If he feels that way than it is because I have earned his respect and loyalty." I replied as evenly as I could. "And who are you to speak to me regarding him when you are simply the other woman? Has he not broken words with you about the wife and children that await him?"

"Were you not the other woman as well?" She retorted. "And what right do you have to speak of it now? Mine and Otho's relationship remains just that, his and mine. You hold no weight in it."

"He has his own mind and he has chosen to follow me. He is a brother and I am honored to have him at my side. I hold weight in his eyes and that is something even you cannot touch. You come to me and tell me to dishonor an honorable man. What right do you have to ask this of me?"

"You hide behind men of honor when you lack honor yourself!" She yelled, getting in my face.

My hand was on my dagger, ready to be pulled free, when we were interrupted. "Aemilia!" An angry voice shouted.

We both turned and beheld Otho. His cheeks were flushed and I could not tell if it was with anger or due to the wine. Either way, anger was evident as he stepped toward us, placing himself between us. Only his back was to me and he faced Aemilia, his expression more frightening than I could remember ever seeing it.

"Lower voice and step away!" He yelled at her.

"Otho, I –" She started.

"If I _ever_ hear you speak this way to her again I will have your tongue!" He interrupted. "What right do you have to come to her at all? You do not know her, nor do you know what she has been through." As he spoke he stepped toward her, forcing her to step backward until her back met the wall. "You know _nothing_ about what she has done for this rebellion let alone the people who are a part of it!"

"Otho." I said putting my hand on his arm.

He jerked it away from him. "I let you in because I thought you were a good woman. I was in need of comforts that have been denied me. It took much to open myself up to feeling for another woman."

"Apologies." She said quickly, taking his head in her hands. "I only wanted to help spare you from dying for her."

He tore her hands away from him, "You have no right!"

"Brother." I said softly.

"No." He told me over his shoulder. "Aemilia, you have just ruined everything. I would die for her because she would die for me."

"She wouldn't." Aemilia told him.

"If you believe that then you truly have no idea who she is."

"Why do you defend her so blindly?" Aemilia asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Because she is an honorable woman. She had proven it time and time again. She has nearly died to save the ones she loves."

"For Varro! Only for Varro!" She yelled at him.

"No." Otho said more calmly. "She would give it for me as well. For Lucius. Spartacus. Crixus. Agron. Nasir. Naevia. She would give her life to see those she loves survive. I am _honored_ to be a part of her family." He paused, his posture deflating. "I had hoped that you would become a part of that family as well. However, your words this night have turned me from you. I have never been more disappointed in a woman."

"Otho, please." Aemilia begged.

"No." He said stepping back, reaching behind and putting his arm around me, pressing me against his back. "No." He repeated. "Gratitude for the comforts you have given me. But the gentle woman that drew me in was simply hiding the serpent within." She stood before him, reaching out for him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Go." He said, motioning with his head.

As soon as she was gone, he released me, stepping away with a heavy sigh. "That wasn't necessary." I told him.

"Yes it was." He said turning to face me. "Apologies for her. I have never been more embarrassed in my life."

Sighing, I smiled, taking his hand. "I could have handled her."

"You shouldn't have had to." He told me.

"She meant something to you." I told him with furrowed brows. "Don't throw that away because of me."

"I didn't." He smiled. "It was just confirmation that I shouldn't be seeking out anyone other than my wife when this rebellion is finally concluded."

"Apologies if I have ruined anything for you. If you feel like I have burdened you please break words and tell me. For I trust you completely and wish nothing more than to see you free and once against in wife's loving embrace."

"I am not burdened." He told me matter-of-factly, taking my head in his hands. "I am honored to be at your side."

"And I am honored to have you." I replied before wrapping my arms around his neck. "Gratitude."

"It would be much appreciated if you didn't retaliate against her." He said releasing me.

Grinning, I laughed lightly as nodded at him. "I will not retaliate against her at all. You did well all on your own." He sighed and nodded. "You should go partake in another flagon of wine. Rejoin Lucius and attempt to raise spirits."

"I am not saddened by the loss of Aemilia." He told me. "I was fine before her and I will be after her."

"I'm pleased then."

"Will you accompany me?" He asked.

"No." I told him gently. "I wish to walk a bit longer to clear my head."

"Do not let her words burden you." He told me with seriousness. "None of them held any truth."

"I know." I smiled. "Now, go. Enjoy the night."

He smiled, pressing a kiss against my forehead before walking away. Continuing down the streets, I made a large circle back to where Varro was. Seeing him where I left him, I smiled, moving behind him. Running my fingers through his hair, I was ready to enjoy the rest of the evening, when I noticed Sibyl rushing toward Gannicus. The expression on his face told me that something was happening. They disappeared down an alley, making me nervous. Swiftly following them, I stayed down the way, watching them. Saxa looked extremely displeased. A look of realization crossed Gannicus' face and he stormed off with Sibyl in the lead. Rushing after them, it took only a few moments to realize where they were going. Hoping they'd change course, my heart started to race when they didn't. They were nearly to the stables when my shoulder was grabbed. Jumping, I turned to see Varro.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I've been hiding something from you." I told him fearfully. He frowned down at me. "Come with me." I said taking his hand and leading him to the stables. Hearing Laeta as the others stood and listened as well.

"See heart lifted with welcomed news. Crassus and his legions are but a day's march from our city. He will retake it and, in the act, end our suffering."

"I fear it has just begun." Gannicus told her, startling her.

Sibyl looked small next to Gannicus, a guilty look on her face, "Apologies, Laeta. I had to tell them what I saw."

"The fault in my own, for laying trust in a rebellious slave!" Laeta shot at her angrily.

Saxa stepped forward and struck her, quickly putting her knife to her neck intending on ending her life.

"Saxa!" I yelled as Gannicus stopped her as well.

"Hold!"

Varro took in the scene, seeing the missing Romans hidden in the floor of the stables. "What the fuck is this?"

"Laeta has been hiding them here." I told him.

"And you knew." He frowned, scoffing and pacing away from me. "We've been scouring the city for these people and you've been keeping it from all of us."

"This man, he is the one Attius helped free?" Gannicus asked.

"The blacksmith held no knowledge of it." Laeta told him.

Saxa frowned looking at her lover, "Your friend dead, because of her."

"See them bound and taken to Spartacus." He told her. "They are his concern."

"Gannicus, please." I said rushing to him. "It's a clutch of Romans. They are no threat to us." He put his hand against my face, a saddened expression on his. "I knew of them. But I had my reasons for not breaking words with you on the subject."

"I do not care that you knew of them." He told me gently. "I can understand why you did not break words on subject. You were protecting me."

"Better to think Attius guilty then knowing that he was innocent and murdered by one of your own without just cause." I told him. "Naevia is unstable. If you confront her something horrible is going to happen."

"I must see his memory honored." He told me.

"Apologies for my part in this. I did not know what to do that would not cause unrest."

"I understand, Lea."

"You shouldn't." I frowned at him. "I cannot apologize enough for keeping this from you."

"What about from me?" Varro shot from behind me.

Gannicus took my head in his hands. "We'll break words later. I must go."

"Do not do anything foolish." I told him.

He pressed a kiss against my forehead. "Make it right with your husband."

He left and I slowly turned and looked at Varro. "Apologies." I told him.

"Why would you not tell me?" He frowned.

"Because I did not want you involved." I replied. "This wasn't something I did lightly. I wanted to tell you every day. I never want to keep anything from you. But this was sensitive. What would you have done if I told you?"

His jaw was clenched and he looked as if he were about to snap. "I guess we'll never know." He told me before storming off.

"Varro!" I called after him. "Varro, wait!"

"Go after him." Saxa told me. "I will take them to Spartacus."

For a moment I just looked at her, "Safely?"

"Ja." She told me.

Nodding, I rushed into the streets but he was gone. Thinking he may have gone after Gannicus, I rushed back to the market, hoping to find him there. Instead, I walked into a brawl between Gannicus and Crixus. Rushing forward, I was pushing through the crowd when I saw Naevia take up stone, striking Gannicus over the head with it. He laid unmoving as I rushed forward, gripping Naevia's wrist. In the next second, my vision speckled as she swung the stone, striking me across the face, bringing me to my knees. There was a mass amount of commotion, my breathing the prominent sound in my ears as I attempted to right my vison. Falling to my stomach, I shut my eyes, my head pounding as the world spun. Attempting to open my eyes, I was on the verge of unconsciousness yet the sounds of my surroundings were now clear. There was shouting before I felt a gentle hand against my back. I recognized the touch.

"Come, Crixus." Naevia said. "She will be all right."

"I agree with you. I can even live with you striking Gannicus, but I cannot condone you striking Lea." He shot at her.

"Whose side are you on, Crixus? You say you love me yet you rush to my sister's aid." Naevia shot back.

"You know you're everything to me."

"Then prove it." Naevia told him.

He ran his hand across my hair before his touch disappeared. I heard the sound of their retreat, letting myself relax; I waited for unconsciousness to take me, but it never did. Lying in pain for several minutes, I finally cracked my eyes open, the sound of death filling my ears. My vision had righted, and the pain in my head had become a bearable throb. Bringing my hand to my head, I touched where she had struck me; bring it back to see red covering them. Looking at Gannicus, I quickly rushed to him, gently rolling him into my arms. Unable to wake him, I hooked my arms under his and pulled him to the safety of the corner of the square, stumbling as bouts of dizziness made my world spin. Wrapping my arms around him, I listened as the Romans screamed. They were being slaughtered and there was nothing I could do to help them. Shutting my eyes, tears ran down my cheeks, hoping that at least Laeta and the others survived. I knew Saxa would protect them but even she could be overpowered, especially with Gannicus still unconscious in my arms.

"Varro, where are you?" I asked as I looked around me. Hoping that he would somehow hear me.

"Lea." Gannicus said weakly.

"Brother." I said with my hand against his face.

"That mad bitch." He said sitting up.

Putting my hands on his arms, I moved to my knees, "Slowly. Did I not tell you not to do anything foolish?"

He smirked and looked at me, his face immediately turning to anger as he quickly took my head in his hands. I could feel the blood running down the side of my face. "Did she do this to you?"

"I was attempting to aid you." I told him.

He frowned hard at me, "And Crixus allowed it?"

"He came to my aid only she turned it on him. She made him feel guilty for caring for me. He left with her." I explained. "They're moving through the streets and killing the Romans."

"Come." He said standing and holding his hands out to me. "We must expose what she's done and stop them from killing."

"How?" I asked as he pulled me to my feet. "They will not listen to us."

"Any way we can." He replied.

We barely went two steps before we heard commotion. They must have doubled back. Pushing through the crowd of people, I saw Laeta on her hands and knees, Crixus' sword at her throat.

"Crixus!" I yelled rushing toward him just as Spartacus appeared, drawing his sword, blocking Crixus'.

"You will regain sense or fall where you stand." Spartacus told him.

"Laeta." I said gently as I helped her to her feet.

Crixus glared at our brother, "It is you who has lost sense and the Aedile's wife who has seen you topple from perch."

"She is the one who helped these Roman shits slip bond and smiled at you through fucking lies!" Naevia added.

"A thing of truth." Gannicus said pushing through the crowd. "Attius held no part in it, nor did he deserve the end that he met."

Spartacus pulled me away before he stepped up to Laeta, putting his hand to her throat, and raised his sword. "This is return for the mercy I grant you?"

"Mercy? You robbed me of my husband, your people slaughtered thousands within my city, and I now stand condemned, for trying to save but a handful from such cruelty?"

"Learned at the hand of our Roman master." Naevia spit at her. There was truth in her words but that did not condone the actions they had taken.

"Take her life, brother, and in the act, let us become as one again." Crixus told him with a hopeful tone.

"Spartacus." I whispered from behind him.

He paused, staring into Laeta's eyes, seeing the fear and acceptance in them. "A thing deserved. Yet I will not see us become the very thing we fight against." He finally replied and released her.

"There are many who question your mind in this." Crixus stated.

"I question mind as well…placing faith in you as a leader." Spartacus shot at him, causing Crixus to lunge at him, being held back by Agron. "See the Romans that yet live gathered within my villa. Make further attempt against my will…and follow those you have struck down this night."

Rushing to Laeta, tears were streaming down her face. "You're okay." I told her. "Nothing is going to happen to you." She wrapped her arms around me, shaking horribly. "Come, I'll make sure you are not troubled."

"Lea!" I heard Varro's voice, turning toward it. "Lea!" He pushed through the crowd, a panicked look on his face.

"I'm all right." I frowned as he took my head in his hands, making my throbbing intensify. "Varro." I frowned, gently moving his hands from my head. "I am seeing Laeta to Spartacus' villa. I'll see that they are made comfortable and then I will return to ours."

"What happened to you?" He frowned. "Who did this?" I could hear the worry and anger in his voice. "Lea, speak to me." He said gripping my arms.

Putting my hands against his chest, I replied with an even tone, "I will explain when I return."

"Apologies for earlier." He told me.

"Varro, we will break words when I return home." I told him.

"You're upset." He frowned.

Sighing, I put my arm around Laeta protectively. "Varro, my love, I will see to Laeta and then I will be home." He nodded. Keeping one hand on Laeta, I took a step toward him, leaning up and kissed him sweetly, despite the frown I still wore. "I will return to you presently." He nodded, though worry was written across his face.

Seeing Laeta to the villa that she once called home, the Romans were put against the walls. Sitting Laeta, I offered her water and she drank it quickly, still shaking from her near death. Sibyl and a few others followed to help care for them. There was commotion outside, telling me that all had not calmed yet. They were still craving Roman blood.

"Gratitude." Laeta told me.

"None needed." I replied, kneeling in front of her.

"Apologies if I've caused trouble for you with Varro."

"We will be fine."

She nodded, "I know. I still do not want to see you troubled."

Smiling, I nodded, "It was my choice to keep it from him. He has every right to be angry with me."

"What will happen now?" She asked.

"Spartacus will see you tended to. You're as safe as you possibly can be." I replied.

There was a long moment of silence before she smiled at me, "You're exhausted. You should return to Varro and rest."

"I'm not sure rest will find me this night." I replied.

There were steps behind me, looking up, Spartacus was towering over me. "Words need to be broken."

Nodding, I stood and followed him to the upper levels of the villa, watching him pace; his anger was tangible in the air. "Spartacus, apologies for keeping Laeta's secret."

In the next moment he had me pinned against the wall, his hand against my throat. He hadn't hurt me, but my heart began to race. "You knew all this time and you didn't bother to tell me."

Frowning at him, anger was surfacing, "What would you have done if I had? Would you have killed them?" He just looked at me. "Would you have forced Naevia to tell the truth about what she did to Attius? Would you have told Gannicus that his friend was murdered for something he did not do?" He remained silent. "Answer me." His expression started to soften. "I did what I needed to do to keep the peace. Gannicus went to confront Naevia about Attius and ended up fighting Crixus. Naevia struck him unconscious before striking me as well. She is turning Crixus against you. I did not want to pit brother against brother. I wanted to try and keep our family together when it feels as if we are all at odds."

"What odds have you dealt with?" He shot at me, his expression hard again. "You know Varro will look past every transgression you make. You do not have to feel at odds with Crixus because he loves you second after Naevia. Even you and Naevia are not at odds in this very moment."

"Soon to come." I frowned at him.

He frowned back but instead of anger, I saw pain. "You are untouchable while I must fight every day to keep this rebellion together. I fight to keep Crixus from stabbing me in the back while I attempt to keep us fed and housed. Your biggest struggle has been keeping Laeta's secret. Now that it's out in the open, what do you have to struggle with?"

Frowning, I shoved him away from me. "I struggle every day wondering if today is the day I lose everything I love. I may not have all the burdens that you do but that does not mean I don't struggle. I feel everything you do because I am here watching you. Have I not been at your side? Have I not been present throughout this entire rebellion? I have supported you through every choice that you have made. Without question! I am more like you than any other of this rebellion. So do not lecture me on how easy I have it. If it has been so easy for me then I wouldn't lie awake at night, wondering when the next fight will come. I wouldn't worry for Varro and you, and everyone else as much as I do. I wouldn't hate myself for wishing to keep a Roman alive while our main focus has been killing them. I'm frustrated with the lack of skill amongst the Rebels. My mind is full of the same concerns that yours is. My only desire is to keep Varro alive and to assist you in any way that I can. Which is far more daunting then it appears to be." He just looked at me. "Look down on me if you'd like. But I did what I did to protect everyone."

"Ever the selfless one." He shot at me.

"Go fuck yourself." I shot back at him. "You are not as high and mighty as you think you are. You are just a man." He narrowed his eyes at me, scoffing, but didn't say anything. "You are a smart and caring man who can outthink the most conniving of Romans. You are the leader of the Rebellion. You are the one who will see us through this, making sure as many survive as possible. You are the one who wished to see the innocent Romans of this city survive. You disrespected Crixus in front of all because of what he did this night." Pausing again, I sighed, letting my anger go as I stepped up to him. "Spartacus, I do not want to argue with you. I did what I thought was right. You cannot hold that against me. And it is done, I cannot take it back now even if I wanted to."

Sighing, he pulled me into his arms. "Apologies."

"You are forgiven." I told him, hugging him tightly.

"I know none of this is easy." He said letting me go.

I shook my head, "I wish it were. I am happy to be here and with Varro and with you, and Crixus, and Naevia, and Agron, Nasir, and many others. I want to be here. But I am free to make my own choices. Which is what I have done. I made a choice."

He nodded. "And they live to tell of it."

"All but Ulpianus." I nodded.

"You should return to your villa. I'm sure Varro will be waiting for you."

I nodded, "I'm sure he is."

"I'll keep watch over them. Agron as well. Return when you've rested."

Stepping closer to him, I put my hand against his face, kissing his cheek. Smiling, I rubbed his cheek with my thumb before walking away from him, my hand running across his chest and shoulder before I was apart from his side. Leaving the villa, I went the short distance to the next, walking in to see Appius standing with a worried expression.

"How angry is he?" I asked him.

"He broke most of the pottery that was still standing when we took the villa." He replied. I nodded. "Were you really hiding the Romans?" He asked.

"I didn't do the act myself but yes, I kept knowledge of them secret." I told him honestly.

"Why?" He frowned.

Frowning back, I tried not to sound as angry as I felt, "Because I made a choice, Appius. I made it for my own reasons. Reasons that I do not wish to discuss."

"Apologies." He nodded. "I did not mean to pry."

Sighing, I stepped up to him, "I am the one who should offer apology. I am simply tired and must face Varro with the same questions. I've just spoken to Spartacus about it and am growing more tired by the moment simply thinking about it."

He nodded, "Go. Speak to Varro. He's in your chambers."

"Gratitude." I told him, forcing a smile.

Walking to our chambers, I took a deep calming breath. I didn't want to argue any more tonight. Not with Varro. Stepping into the doorway, I saw him lying in bed, his back to me. Freeing myself of my armor, I placed it next to his, taking a cloth and soaking it in the cold water in the basin. Cleaning the blood from my skin, I crawled into bed next to him. Pulling back the sheet, I pressed my naked body against his, wrapping my arms around him, kissing the back of his neck, trailing them to his shoulder.

"Apologies." I told him, knowing he was awake.

"Why would you not tell me?" He asked.

"I wanted to protect everyone and I didn't want you involved." I replied. "You were safer not knowing."

"Do you not trust me?" He asked, rolling onto his back and meeting my eyes, a frown on his face.

"I trust you with my life." I frowned back.

"You asked me how I felt about taking the city. You know that I was not supportive of all the innocent blood spilt. I would have kept Laeta's secret as well." He told me.

"I know this." I replied sitting up, the sheet falling from me.

"Yet you still kept it from me." He said putting his hand against my side.

Meeting his eyes, I was still frowning, "Do you feel as if those who lead are pitting themselves against each other? Spartacus is allowing pirates in the city. Crixus allowed the Romans to be slaughtered. Gannicus is more interested in wine and women. Agron is torn between Spartacus and Crixus even if he hasn't realized it yet. While I am attempted to save the very people we have vowed to destroy. You have remained perfect throughout this entire rebellion and I fear that we spend too much time together versus participating in this rebellion. I am completely enthralled with you and I am looked down upon because of it. As well as my feelings toward the Romans."

"Who told you that?" He frowned.

Sighing, I averted my eyes, "I fought with Spartacus. He feels that I am not at odds with anything in this rebellion. That I don't struggle."

"You struggle every day." He frowned, propping himself up on his arm, his other hand moving to my thigh. "You simply don't wear it for all to see."

"Perhaps he has a point. Perhaps I don't struggle as much as I should." I frowned. "I should try harder."

"Try harder to struggle?" He smirked before laughing. "My love, I don't think you should aspire to struggle more. We cannot stay in the city forever and when the time comes to leave, then struggles will find us. Take pleasure in not struggling while we still can."

"Food is scarce and yet I do not feel it. We have plenty." I told him. "Guilt fills me."

"Stop." He said sitting up, pulling me against his side. "I do not want to hear you talk about the struggles we should be facing. Not while we're surviving."

Looking at him, he had a small smirk on his face. Putting my hand against his face, I stared at him. "You should be angry with me. Appius said you were angry."

"I took it out on pottery." He replied. "The more I thought about it the more I realized the reasons you had for keeping it from me. Your words echoing my own thoughts."

Kissing him deeply, I rested my forehead against his. "I don't deserve you."

"No. But I deserve you." He told me and laughed lightly.

Shaking my head, I grinned at him, "You're horrible."

"Now then, if you want to see me angry, tell me who injured your face." He told me with a serious tone.

"One of the reasons I kept Laeta's secret." I replied.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded.

Meeting his eyes, I knew I wasn't going to convince him to let it go. "I went after you. Thinking you may have gone after Gannicus, I went to the square only to find Gannicus and Crixus fighting. I went to assist only to witness Naevia take up stone, striking Gannicus across his head. I gripped her wrist only to have her strike me as well." He was right, anger crossed his face and in the next moment he was flying out of the bed. "Varro."

"I will kill her." He told me as he started to pace.

"My love, it will not help." I told him. "Not to mention, you would look foolish confronting her while naked."

"Do not make light of this." He frowned, facing me.

Attempting not to stare at his cock, I met his eyes, smiling. "I'm not. But after arguing with Spartacus and you not being angry with me, I'm too exhausted to get worked up about Naevia."

"She struck you." He frowned at me.

"If you'd like it I'll burst into tears and you can hold me all night." I replied, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He sighed, smiling, nodding as he crawled onto the bed. He brought his face to mine, still on his hands and knees. Leaning forward, I kissed him as I ran my hands and up and down his chest before moving them across his sides and around his ass.

"No tears are needed for me to hold you."

"Then let us take to bed. I feel as if I could sleep for a day."

Nodding, he rolled onto his back, taking me with him. Pressing myself against his chest, I pulled the sheet over us. Shutting my eyes, I felt a wave of relief. I could handle arguing with Spartacus, but there was nothing I hated more than arguing with Varro. I had dreaded coming home to deal with the mess this night has become. It had started out so well and now everything had fallen apart. Holding tight to Varro, I fell asleep, focusing on the rise and fall of his chest and his fingers trailing up and down my back.


	9. Challenges

_**Chapter Nine: Challenges**_

The smell was the worst part of it. The blood and the bodies did not affect me as much as the smell of it. I felt as if it was clinging to my flesh. For hours now we were gathering the bodies in the horreum. They covered every surface and hung from the ceiling, their blood catching in buckets that sat beneath them. All the while, Nasir was watching me with worried eyes. I could feel the color draining from my face, feeling a wave of nausea take me over.

"You do not need to do this." Nasir told me.

"Yes I do." I nodded at him. "I need to be more present."

He frowned at me. "Break words and help make sense of your meaning."

Hoisting a young man up to the ceiling, I tied it off, breathing hard as I looked at him. "Since we've taken the city, I have done little for this rebellion. Keeping what Laeta did from those who deserved to know. I thought I was protecting our family. Turns out I'm seen as a Roman lover who is not fit to lead."

"No one has said that." He frowned. "Your worry is unfounded."

Laughing, I started to tie rope around another body. "Another one of my many flaws. I worry far more than I should."

"Where is this coming from?" He frowned.

Pausing, I sighed, putting my hands on my hips. "Spartacus' words keep repeating in my head. He made me sound like a spoiled child. Like I haven't suffered or struggled. He made me feel like I wasn't fit to lead. That I wasn't fit to make decisions for myself or the people that follow me."

"That was never my intention." Spartacus said appearing through the door.

"Doesn't change the truth of it." I frowned at him.

"So you come here to be with the bodies of dead Romans?" He frowned. "This is how you are going to be more present? Wouldn't you be more of use training the others?"

"Crixus and Naevia are training the others. I am not ready to see them." I replied. "So, yes, I came here to assist with the dead."

"Lea." Spartacus frowned.

"What, brother?" I shot at him. "What am I doing wrong now?"

"Come with me, you do not belong here." He frowned.

"And Nasir does?" I retorted.

"I am happy to help." Nasir told him.

"Stop." I frowned at him.

Spartacus gripped my arm, gently pulling me to him, before looking at Nasir. "See them cleaned of blood and salted to hold rot at length. They may yet serve purpose." Leaving, taking me with him, he held a displeased expression on his face.

"Spartacus." I frowned up at him.

He once again pushed me against the wall, his hands on the wall on either side of me. "You are the heart to this rebellion. If I made you feel not of worth than I cannot apologize enough. You are sister to me and I would not see you lose faith in me or I in you. We are bonded by more than just the ludus and this rebellion." He swiftly took his blade cutting his hand before mine, pressing our palms together. "We are blood and I will not see a rift put between us by my own hand."

Putting my other hand against his face, I smiled at him, "No rift has been formed."

"Apologies, Lea." He told me. "I do not think you a child in any way. You have done more for this rebellion than most. I apologize."

Still gripping his hand, I ran my fingers through my hair, my braid falling loose, sticky with the blood of the Romans. "Spartacus, I have not done as much as I should."

"You have fought by my side in every battle. You have led people into those same battles, giving them the courage to do so. You show them that compassion is also needed. You are more than any of us could hope to become."

Smiling, I put my hand against his face again, "I am a woman. We tend to show more emotion than you men."

"Which is why we worry less." He nodded with a smirk.

"Brother, I appreciate your words, but you do not have to worry." I told him. "I will never turn from you."

"And I will never question your motives. For I know that your decisions are made for those you love." He replied.

Wrapping my arm around his neck, I gripped his hand tighter in mine. "I love you, brother. I wish nothing more than to live out my life with you by our side."

" _Our_ side?" He smirked, pulling me from the wall, keeping my cut hand as we started to walk down the street.

"My heart is not my own." I smirked back at him.

"Yes, where is he?" He asked.

"Hopefully not causing trouble." I replied, my smile gone.

Stopping, his hand found my face, the abrasions covering from my temple to halfway down my cheek. They cracked every time I smiled, and the cut upon my brow still bled when I tried to make any sort of expression. Bruising partially encircled my eye as well. He sighed, gripping my hand tighter as we kept moving.

"What are you going to do?" Agron asked.

"What can I do?" I frowned at him. "Anything I do will have repercussions that I do not wish to face. However the thought of letting it go does not sit well with me either."

"She crossed the line." He stated.

"I know." I nodded. "But Nasir hasn't." I added, wanting to turn subject from myself. It was also something I wished to speak with him about. Nasir was in pain from Agron's demeanor towards him. "He has done nothing wrong and yet you refuse to break words with him and hardly look him in the eye."

"It is none of your concern." He retorted.

"It is when I've spent all day with the man and his heart is breaking at the thought of a rift forming."

"Then he should not have caused first crack." He frowned at me.

Sighing, I shook my head. "Whatever you think you know, you are wrong."

Staying with them, we found ourselves at the top of the steps that led down into the square. Below us the training continued. Crixus was in the center, fighting a man of similar build, being hit with the butt of his sword. Naevia, Nemetes, and others were nearby watching, Naevia yelling out for him not to stop. His eyes rose, looking up at the three of us. I had hoped to see a measure of worry, regret, or sadness in his eyes, but there was none.

"I do not care for the way his eyes fall upon you." Agron stated.

"Gaze I grew familiar with when we were yet slaves to Batiatus." Spartacus replied.

"I fear return to days of old."

"I am unfamiliar with such a gaze." I told them sadly. "He is brother to me and I do not wish to see that changed."

The man Crixus fought against appeared to gain upper hand. It was worrisome to see Crixus be struck. I did not care for it. I did not want him to look upon me with suspicion and anger. I wanted the brother who fought to protect me when we returned to Batiatus' ludus. I wanted the brother whom I loved and who loved me in return.

"There are many who believe Crixus holds higher ground with the slaughtering of the prisoners." Agron stated.

At the same moment Crixus regained the upper hand, his eyes still moving to where we stood as if to show us what he was capable of. Something we all knew far too well. I had never wanted to be at odds with him and now – despite what Spartacus said – we were at odds. Only it was due to the woman he loved. The woman I called sister and yet struck me down as if I were nothing to her. She had sounded jealous and even now her eyes looked upon me with disdain.

"And where do you stand in such regard?" Spartacus asked him.

"With you." Agron replied without hesitation. "And always shall upon field of battle."

They gripped forearms while I smiled at them. I didn't have to agree for Spartacus to know that I stood with him. Now and forever. Below, Crixus had beaten his opponent while we watched him. Anger was written across his face.

"Return to the villa. I would have you guard Laeta and her people in my absence." Spartacus told Agron.

"And where will you be?" I frowned at him.

"Agron will bring you to speed at the villa." He smiled, pressing a kiss against my cheek.

"Is it wise leaving the city walls with so much unsettled within them? Should you not attempt words and the healing of festering wound?" Agron asked him with concern.

Spartacus's face grew hard as he looked at the brother below him, "I'm done with words."

"You may be done with them but I fear I will need to break them." I told him while I looked upon them. Then my eyes fell upon Varro, moving toward the Gaul and his woman. "Perhaps sooner rather than later."

"Where is his mind at?" Spartacus asked.

"When we woke this morning, he seemed to have regained sense about the matter. However, he may forgive all my transgressions but never forgets those made against me." I replied. "Especially where Naevia is concerned. He has not cared for her since we've been reunited."

"We've spoken words on subject." Spartacus frowned. "I also fear he may do something foolish." I sighed, nodding at him. "I must go and you need to go ease your husband's mind before he does something foolish."

Meeting his eyes, I gripped his hand in mine, "Be careful."

"You as well." He smiled, kissing my cheek again before he put his lips next to my ear. "And find yourself to a bath."

Laughing, I nodded, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"Will I be seeing you at the villa?" Agron asked me.

"Yes." I nodded at him. "As soon as I've seen to my other affairs."

He nodded, kissing my cheek as well. "Spartacus was right about the bath." He smirked.

Frowning, I shoved him, making him laugh at me as he walked away. Sighing, I slowly made my way down the stairs, seeing Varro moving toward Naevia while Crixus fought another in the center of the courtyard. Moving quicker, I managed to slide myself in front of him before he reached her.

"Turn from the thoughts in your mind and see me to our villa." I told him sternly.

"What is that stench?" He frowned as he looked at me from head to toe.

Frowning, I scoffed at him, "I was assisting Nasir with the Roman bodies."

"I thought I would find you here."

"And find you did, however I do not care to linger in the presence of influenced brother and unstable sister." I replied.

He put his hands on my arms, the frown set upon his face. "I seek words with said sister on the attack she made against my wife."

"Your wife is fine." I smiled up at him. "I am right here and nothing will happen to me if you strike thoughts towards sister from mind."

"Lea."

My jaw clenched at the sound of my sister's voice. Turning, I met her eyes. "Naevia." Her expression looked remorseful and yet I didn't believe she actually felt it. She looked at the damage to my face, frowning.

"Apologies for what I did." She told me.

Going against everything I had said to Varro, anger bubbled inside of me. "Apologies?" I glared at her. "You took up stone against not only myself but Gannicus as well. You did not hesitate to strike him down or myself when I attempted aid. How am I to believe you when you so easily turn against those you call family?"

"It was to protect Crixus." She shot back at me. "Something even you would have done."

"I would not have moved against one of our own the way you did." I retorted, stepping toward her.

"I did what I had to!" She yelled.

"The girl I knew and loved is truly gone then." I told her, my voice full of disappointment. "For she would never have done what you have done."

Her expression changed and she punched me hard across the cheekbone, hard enough to send me to my knee. Standing, I glared at her, punching her in her abdomen before kneeing her in the face. She fell backward but quickly regained sense, standing again. She launched herself at my center, sending both of us to the ground. Once again getting to our feet, we started to circle each other. We were now in the center of the square, our Rebel comrades cheering for us while our men were held at bay.

"You reek of death." Naevia sneered at me.

"Because I bring it to those who move against me." I shot at her.

Lunging forward, I sidestepped her fist, gripped the back of her neck as I buried my knee in her abdomen. Shoving her to the ground, I was breathing hard as I glared down at her. She got to her feet, no longer underestimating me. Something many did and all of them were taught lesson because of it. She feigned to the left before punching me hard across the jaw. Backhanding her across hers, she dug her fist into my side, feeling my feet momentarily leave the ground. Grabbing her arm, I did the same to her, repeatedly punching her ribs until she fell to the ground. Letting her stand, she came at me again. Avoiding her, I managed to pin her arms, only to find her head against mine, dazing me. She punched me, sending me to the ground before my stomach was met with her leg as she kicked me. Getting to my feet, we were both breathing hard.

"Lea!" Varro's voice yelled from the sidelines.

"Naevia!" Crixus called as well. Their tones were the same. Full of anger and concern.

"Come, sister." I shot at her. "Show me how sorry you truly are."

She let out a yell and charged me, leaning back, I avoided her fists, deflecting one before it could hit my face, spinning so I faced her back. Lifting my leg, I kicked her hard in the back, watching her fall to her stomach with pleasure.

"You may have caught me off guard last night but not today." I told her.

"I was protecting the man I love." She replied, once again getting to her feet.

"By striking down brother and sister!" I yelled at her. "How far you have fallen, Naevia. You are unrecognizable to me. For a moment I thought I could accept you for the woman you have become. But you truly are a warrior now. Pitting yourself not only against brother but sister as well. I can clearly see how apologetic you are."

She thought she distracted me, thinking she had me where she wanted me, lunging toward me yet again. Keeping my ground, she pulled her arm back, but never had a chance to follow through. Putting my hand on her chest, I yelled as I used her momentum against her, forcing her off her feet and onto her back. The air was knocked from her lungs. Kneeling at her side, I put my weight against my hand, meeting her glare with my own.

"If you make move to strike me again, this will end differently." I told her.

Getting to my feet, I met Crixus' eyes. He nodded at me, his expression not of anger but of understanding and acceptance. I nodded back at him before stepping toward Varro. The crowd parted as I moved through them, Varro falling in step behind me as I moved from the courtyard. Swiftly returning to our villa, I went to our chambers and started to pace.

"Are you all right?" Varro asked.

"No!" I yelled at him, making myself jump at the force of my own voice. Running my fingers through my hair, I kept my pacing. "She is so infuriating! It's as if she wants to force my hand! It's as if she will not be satisfied until we're all dead leaving only Crixus and herself to lead these people! She has no idea what she's doing or the consequences her decisions will bring! She will lead Crixus to his death if he listens to her!"

"Lea, my love, calm yourself." Varro said softly with his half smile that immediately made me calm. Sighing, I met his eyes, tears glistening in mine. "You've done right by her. She is simply making her own choices."

"For personal gain." I frowned at him.

"Yes." He nodded. "Come, you need a bath and I will help ease your tension."

Nodding, he took my hand, lacing our fingers as he led me to the baths. I watched as he got it ready, the water steaming when he was done. Stepping up to me, he stripped me of my armor, pulling me to my feet before stepping into the water. We sank into the water, Varro briefly holding me against him. Kneeling, the water was nearly to the top of my shoulders. Bowing my head, I shut my eyes as Varro took a cloth and started to wash the blood and dirt from my skin. The water smelled of roses and soon I felt calm enough that I wished I were in our bed. As soon as my skin was clean, he knelt behind me and started to massage the knots from my neck and back. It felt amazing. Moaning softly with pleasure, I felt more relaxed then I had in a long while. Soon his lips found my skin, making a broad smile cross my face.

"Gratitude." I told him.

"Feel better?" He asked before he gently bit my earlobe.

Laughing lightly, I turned my head and kissed him, putting my hand on the back of his head, leaning into him so I could deepen the kiss. Letting his tongue pass my lips, his breath flooded my senses as I breathed him in. Our kisses became more passionate until we heard the sound of steps coming closer. We both looked to the door and Caius appeared.

"Apologies for the interruption." He said not bothering to avert his eyes. "Lea, Crixus has been made aware of Spartacus' departure and is headed toward the villa."

"Shit." I said and swiftly exited the bath, not caring if he saw me. "Who?"

"Lysiscus."

Frowning, I nodded at him, "Gratitude."

He left and Varro and I swiftly dried and put our armor back on, rushing next door, hoping we arrived before Crixus and Naevia.

"Agron." I said as soon as we were through the door.

"What is it?" He frowned, standing from where he had been on knee in front of Laeta.

"Crixus knows." I told him.

Anger crossed his face and in the next moment our brother was charging through the door. The guards attempted to stop him but he made threat and they let him pass. There were very few times I'd seen him as angered as he was now.

"Turn from whatever fucking intentions cloud mind." Agron shot at him, stepping forward. "You will not lay hands upon these people!"

"We give no fuck towards your Roman pets." Naevia told him.

"Why has Spartacus left the city?" Crixus asked, glancing at me.

"Where did you hear of this?" Agron asked.

"Give fucking answer." Crixus demanded.

Agron calmed, giving simple answer, "Seek it from the man himself upon his return."

"I thought more of Spartacus than a coward of secrets and schemes."

"I would be careful if I were you." I shot at him.

"As you schemed to slaughter these Romans against his command?" Agron added.

"They are the enemy, no different to the ones we suffered beneath as slaves…or the ones who took your brother's life. There stood a time when you followed your heart in matters of blood. What does it tell you?"

"That we are different men now."

"Not all of us. Let Spartacus know I will have words when he returns."

He turned to leave but I stepped forward, unable to hold my tongue, "Perhaps it is that reason that you remained ignorant to what our _leader_ has planned."

Turning back to me, he met my hard glare with one of his own, "Pass message and stay clear of us."

"Done." I told him with venom.

They left and I felt myself shaking with anger again. Turning back to my husband and brother, Agron held a worrisome expression. I wanted to break words on subject but found myself afraid to hear answer. If he was thinking what I thought he was then I didn't want to know. I didn't want to hear him speak against Spartacus. I didn't want to hear that he was losing faith.

"Keep watch." He told me. "I must take my leave for a time."

I nodded and he swiftly left. Looking at Varro he smiled, putting his hand against my face. Leaning into his touch, I stepped closer to him, kissing him before starting to move through the Romans. Most were still severely shaken by the events of the previous night. I couldn't blame them. Even I was still suffering. Seeing them a ration of water every few hours, I couldn't help but be relieved when Agron finally returned. I had been told to hold tongue and had avoided speaking more than a few words with Laeta.

When night had fallen, Sinuessa was once again taken with drink, sex, and celebration. Varro and I joined briefly but I found it hard to be anywhere near Crixus and Naevia. I hated that I felt unwelcome amongst my own people. Though it seemed we were some of the more antisocial of the Rebellion. As well as those who followed us. Antonia and Caius were rarely seen, spending as much time with their son as they could. Felix was enjoying drink and the company of women with the others. Otho seemed to keep an ever watchful eye upon everyone under our watch. I hated that his relationship with Aemilia seemed to be ruined, but I appreciated everything he did. Lucius had accompanied Spartacus and Appius was ever present in our home. The rest of our people were intertwined with the rest of the Rebels. Despite all the unrest between the leader of the Rebellion, keeping the spirits of those who followed us lifted was more important now than ever before.


	10. Betrayal

_**Chapter Ten: Betrayal**_

When morning came, I woke Varro long enough to kiss him and tell him I was going to Spartacus' villa. He nodded, gently running his hands up and down my arms without opening his eyes. Pressing a kiss against his forehead, I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing his lips once more before crawling out of bed. Putting my armor on, I placed my sword and daggers in their sheaths before leaving the room, pausing long enough to look at Varro, smiling before slowly moving through the villa.

"Here." Appius said handing me a plate with sausage and eggs.

"I have no time." I told him.

"Eat." He said with authority. Smiling, I sighed, swiftly eating and handing him the plate back, smiling at him with bulging cheeks. "You're glowing with feminine beauty." He told me with a raised brow.

"Gratitude for the meal." I told him, my words muffled while I continued to chew.

"Go, lead the people." He sighed, gently shoving me toward the door.

Grinning, I placed a sloppy kiss against his cheek before leaving the villa, making the short walk to the villa next to ours. Going through the doors, Agron smiled, stepping up to me, placing a kiss against my cheek. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I sighed into his ear, expressing my thoughts through it. He released me, nodding as he cupped my face in his hands.

"Lea." I heard my name softly.

Turning, I smiled at Laeta, grabbing bread from Nasir before going to her. "Here."

"Gratitude." She said taking it before offering it to the late Ulpianus' wife. "You must eat."

"For the child." I told her while Nasir appeared offering water.

"The man resents we yet draw breath." Laeta told us, referring to Agron, hearing him give order for the Romans to be watched.

"You do not stand object of his displeasure." Nasir told her.

"Still?" I frowned at him.

Nasir sighed at me, his eyes still on Agron as he moved past us. "Agron, pause a moment."

"Spartacus is due upon docks." Agron told him with annoyance. "I would greet his return."

"And I would have much-needed words." Nasir replied.

"I yet have none to break." Agron replied and walked away from him.

Twitching as if to follow them, I sighed, stopping myself. They needed to work this out and they didn't need me sticking my nose in their business. Even though that was exactly what I wanted to do. It hurt to see them at odds. It made me want to go find the Cilician and kill him so bond could be mended between closest friends.

"You're concerned." Laeta said meeting my eyes.

"I do not like to see them at odds." I replied. "I find it worrisome."

A smile crept across her face, "Not all can have the perfect relationship like you and Varro do."

Unable to stop the smile, I grinned at her, shaking my head, "Even we do not see eye to eye on everything."

"And yet I can picture you waking him up with a kiss and him running his hands up and down your back, an entire conversation absent words." She told me and laughed. Feeling a blush rise in my cheeks, I bowed my head in an attempt to hide it. She laughed harder. "Tell me it's not so."

"I cannot." I told her and laughed. "It seems you may have gotten to know me better than I thought." We laughed together. It felt amazing. "Gratitude."

"No, it is I who should offer gratitude." She replied. "I appreciate you being present."

"Then I should offer my apologies for seeming cold towards you at times. I've found it difficult to balance my role in the rebellion and the friendship I wish to hold." I told her.

"I cannot accept your apology." She told me. "You have been far, far more kind than you should have ever been."

"I've grown to care for you, Laeta." I stated with furrowed brows. "If I can see you live, I will." She smiled, taking my hand.

"Lea." Donar said from behind me.

"What is it?" I asked standing.

"Where's Agron?" He countered. Hearing the concern in his voice, I led him deeper into the villa, finding Agron and Nasir, heated words still being broken between them. "Agron. We have fucking problem."

"What is it?" Agron asked him.

"Romans." He replied.

Agron met my eyes before sighing. Nodding, we all rushed toward the gates. I diverted path long enough to wake Varro, anxiously waiting for him to get ready before we swiftly followed our brothers. When we reached the gate, Crixus and Naevia were atop it, looking out as the enemy approached.

"How many crest hill?" Agron called up to them.

"30 by count, perhaps more concealed by dawn's mist." Naevia called down to him.

Varro's jaw clenched. "Scouts."

"Their numbers stand too few for advance." Naris stated.

Watching Naevia speak to Crixus, seeing him nod, I felt a pit fall in my stomach. "Something awry is about to happen." I said and met Varro's eyes. He frowned and looked up at the pair, his grip tightening on the hilt of his sword.

"Gather weapons, and prepare to open gate!" Crixus yelled down to the Rebels.

Cheering erupted and Varro and I exchanged a glance. "Spartacus would not want to see gate raised!" I called up to him.

"He also would not allow foolish attack on Crassus." Agron added.

"Whilst he lays assault on the man in Sicilia?"

Nemetes frowned and looked at the Rebels around him. "He moves toward Crassus, and yet we're to sit here stroking cock?" Many shouted their agreement.

"Let us show Crassus that all the coin in the world will not stay his blood upon fucking ground!" Crixus yelled down to them, being met with more cheering.

"You do not lead these people!" Agron yelled up at him.

Crixus met his eyes, "Perhaps it's time I should."

"Then we would fall to ruin!" I yelled up at them. "In Spartacus' absence, _I_ lead the people! If you attempt to raise gate then you will answer to me!"

Before any action could be made, another voice rang amongst us. "Crixus!" Spartacus yelled and all fell silent. "Why are you assembled with rising intent?"

"To meet those of Rome gathered upon hill." Our brother replied.

"He's given order to throw open gate." Agron told him.

"And I've spoken against it." I told him.

Spartacus kept his eyes on Crixus. "I would see it opened as well."

The cheering was rekindled and Crixus' laugh rose from atop the wall. "At last he falls to fucking reason."

"Oh, you mistake me." Spartacus told him. "I do not give command to see Crassus' men engaged."

Crixus' smile fell and he now frowned down upon our brother. "Then what moves purpose?"

"I would see what remains of our Roman guests released." Spartacus replied.

Grinning, I looked at Spartacus while feeling Varro's hand slip into mine. Looking up at Crixus, I waited for his reaction while the crowd murmured their disapproval. Shouting against him.

Naevia glared down at us, "You set them free?"

"You have lost fucking mind!" Crixus bellowed.

"As you have lost voice in all decisions of worth." Spartacus called up to him. It was clear upon their faces, the anger boiling in their veins. That was twice now that Spartacus had shamed him in front of the Rebels. "Attempt to raise gate in advance of my word…and you will find it forever shut behind you."

Unable to hide the smile on my face, I met the eyes of my sister before turning and following Spartacus. Gannicus put his arm around me, pressing a kiss against my temple. Wrapping my arm around him, I smiled, feeling like a victory was in our grasp. Varro gripped my hand and pulled me against him, gently shoving Gannicus away from me. The Celt just laughed and shoved him back, draping his arm across my shoulders whether Varro approved or not. Laughing, I put an arm around each man, Gannicus only letting go when Saxa reappeared at his side seeking his attention.

At the villa, Varro and I helped Spartacus unchain the Romans, going to Laeta himself. Kneeling in front of Ulpianus' wife, I unchained her while I listened to Spartacus talk to Laeta. It took only a few words to tell me that something else was happening that I knew nothing about.

"What of your men that set upon us?" Laeta asked him. "They now stand willing to see us live?"

"They are no longer my men, nor stand for reason." Spartacus replied, making me frown. "I will see you from the city, far from their wrath."

"Would you have come to such compassion in advance of unfortunate events." Laeta told him.

"Spartacus." I frowned, moving to his side only to have him shoot me a look.

"We have both been deeply wounded by them." Spartacus stated.

"You have suffered but annoying scratch. Do not seek to place it upon level with severed fucking limb."

"Laeta, do not antagonize him." I frowned at Laeta. "Brother."

"I seek nothing, except the parting of ways, from you and those who would break from my command."

"What?" I frowned at Spartacus.

"You forced Crixus and the others from Sinuessa?"

"They yet remain within cursed walls. I am for Sicilia with those yet loyal and points beyond." Spartacus told her.

Laeta looked at me, both of us taken aback before she replied, "The mighty Spartacus turning from noble cause."

"I but choose another path."

"What path?" I shot at him. "Varro!" I called, standing.

"One slick with blood, as any you travel."

"One Rome set me upon. Be thankful I leave its shores, and pray to your gods that I never return."

"What is it?" Varro asked.

"We are to sail for Sicilia?" I frowned at him.

"Lea." He said calmly. "Let us go break words."

Frowning harder at him, I pulled from his grasp, "You knew?"

"Lea." He said gently gripping my arm. "Love, come with me and we will break words on the subject."

"Lea?" Laeta said looking up at me.

"What is happening?" I asked my husband. Spartacus pulled Laeta to her feet and she swiftly gripped my hand. "Brother?" I said looking at him, gripping her hand in return.

He just looked at me and started to move her from the villa. I followed close behind him as Varro, Gannicus, Nasir, Donar, and others who were trusted led the Romans from the villa and through the streets. Spartacus and Agron were at the front of the procession with Laeta between them. I lingered behind them, helping Ulpianus' wife as she struggled with the weight of her child. She held my hand firmly, pressing as close to me as she could get while the Rebels shouted their displeasure, getting in the faces of the Romans, scaring them more than they already were. Crixus and Naevia watched from the sidelines while Nemetes spit upon Laeta. Stepping forward I shoved him away from her, punching him hard across the jaw. Swiftly returning to the pregnant woman's side, I watched as Crixus stepped up to Laeta, holding his sword out toward her.

"You are blessed because Spartacus stands a fool." He told her.

"Move aside." Spartacus said getting in his face.

He did as he was commanded, Spartacus letting Laeta go at the gate. She turned and met my eyes. I nodded at her, smiling reassuringly, as I handed the pregnant woman off to her. There was no time for words as they moved from the city. Spartacus met my eyes, gripping my hand and leading me back toward his villa. Pulling free once the crowd was behind us, Varro swiftly replaced his. I was anxious and confused, Varro's touch comforting and needed. I was not the only one accompanying our leader. Crixus strode behind as well. I could feel the anger coming off of him.

"You put us all at risk!" Crixus yelled at him as we entered the villa.

"I but move to ensure victory!"

"By setting our enemies to the wind?"

"I agree with setting them free. It is what other thoughts run through mind that have me concerned." I added.

"You place wrath upon errant hem. Crassus stands truer enemy." He told Crixus. "And you knowing full plan would have been proven unwise."

"Spartacus." I frowned at him, feeling invisible. "Varro!" I said turning to him.

"It's okay." He told me.

"You deliver weapon into waiting hands." Crixus told our brother as he started up the steps to the upper levels of the villa. "Laeta and the others have been among us too long. What they might have heard or laid eyes up –"

"They have laid eyes upon two brothers divided, a chasm we must bridge." Spartacus interrupted as he stopped and looked down upon our brother.

Crixus simply frowned up at him, "One widened by your scheme in Sicilia."

Spartacus, annoyed, moved back down the stairs, getting in the Gaul's face. "A thing Crassus will believe as well when Laeta tells him of it."

Crixus and I met eyes for the first time, beginning to understand what our brother's plan was. Something that neither of us had been privy to. "You release her so that he will know of your plans?" Crixus said, calming at the new information.

"And when he moves to halt them, we shall see the man and his legions to their end." Spartacus replied.

Watching both Spartacus and Crixus move up the stairs, I turned to Varro, "Did you know of this?"

"Your relationship with Laeta is too strong for me to share strategy with you." He replied. "Come, there is more that is left to say."

"Varro." I said angrily as I went up the stairs. Gannicus and Agron were also there to hear the plan that Spartacus was hatching.

"Heracleo and his ships will carry half our forces in waves to Sicilia." Spartacus explained.

"Sanus and a blotch of trusted men to ensure the Cilicians stay true to bargain." Agron added.

Crixus still looked angry, as did I, not knowing where we stood amongst his plans. "Am I to remain in the city?" Crixus asked.

"With those known to be loyal to you. At least, that is what Crassus will believe." Our brother told him. "The Roman bodies we have salted will be clothed to our cause and placed atop wall to give illusion of presence. You shall lead your forces through northern gate and across Melia Ridge while we set upon Crassus' grain holdings on the island."

"He will have no choice but to break men in order to protect his supplies." Gannicus pointed out.

Crixus was following, "Dividing his legions."

"Giving you time to crest the ridge and drop upon his remaining forces while they yet believe you within city walls." Spartacus told him.

"I will be too few to defeat him."

"Alone, perhaps, yet I would not have you so." Spartacus told him. "We shall slip from Sicilia after Crassus' men have landed to engage us, and from the sea, we shall join our brothers."

"Setting upon Crassus' weakened forces from two sides." Crixus said before meeting Agron's eyes. "You knew this when we broke words."

"I held only Varro and Agron to confidence, Gannicus being brought to knowledge during return from sea. I could not risk Laeta and the others discovering true intention." Spartacus told him. "Even Lea did not know of such plans."

"You fucking shits." Crixus said and looked at me, pacing with clenched jaw as I attempted not to take his deception to heart.

"You have been disagreeable of late." Gannicus stated. "Any wonder you and your woman were left from fold?"

"And what of me?" I shot at him. "I have been nothing but agreeable and yet I was kept in fucking dark while my _husband_ was let in on inner thoughts. When was I added to the list of the untrustworthy?"

"Your relationship with Laeta would have raised suspicion. She needed to believe the lies I told her. You would not have been able to hide hidden intent behind friendly voice." Spartacus replied.

"Do you think so little of me?" I frowned at him. "I would have done whatever you asked of me without question."

"I did not wish to put you in such a position."

"Fuck you." I said and paced away from him.

"Love, we were simply protecting you." Varro told me, stopping me.

"We must move past it or fall to ruin." Spartacus said forcefully.

"Diotimos told of the ridge being impassable this late in season." Crixus said with concern.

"A thing the Romans will believe as well. You shall prove them in gravest error." Spartacus told him.

"A lesson I long to teach." Crixus told him, once again bonded to brother, understanding why he was kept from inner circle.

"And me?" I frowned at my brother. "Where am I to be during this plan of yours?"

"I would have you with Crixus." Spartacus told me.

"Are you mad?" I shot at him.

"Move past transgressions made against you. It was not Crixus' hand that caused offense."

Scoffing, I pointed at Crixus, "Only his fucking woman who not only raised hand against me but Gannicus as well. And the Gaul defended her even though she was wrong. Manipulated him so he would do her bidding. And now you want me to follow the pair of them over the ridge? You've lost fucking mind!"

"Lea." Crixus said gently.

"Don't you fucking speak to me." I shot at him. "It was just yesterday you told me to stay clear of you. Do not think me quick to change mind."

"Apologies." He said stepping up to me. "I did not know what Spartacus was planning. I too was kept in the dark. Even more so than you."

Meeting his eyes, I frowned heavily at him. "I can trust you no longer, Crixus. How am I to follow and stand by your side while we lead our people when I do not trust the words you break?"

"We must move past it." He told me gently.

Clenching my jaw, I stared at him, wanting to hate him but knowing that I couldn't. For it wasn't Crixus that had made offense. It was Naevia. She would never apologize for her actions, leaving Crixus to do it for her. It took all of me not to spit in his face, telling him to pass message to Naevia. But she was not a leader of the people. Crixus was. I was. Together we could accomplish Spartacus' plan. But to move past what had happened, meant offering forgiveness to Naevia that I simply did not wish to make.

"Fine." I said with anger still in my voice. "But keep Naevia away from me. If she lays hand on me, Varro, or anyone else unjustly, she will answer to me and you will have no say in what befalls her. Are we clear?"

"Done." He said and left the room.

"Lea." Spartacus said stepping up to me.

"Don't." I shot at him. "You are sending me away from your side, down a path that I am uncertain of. I will do as you ask but I do not wish to break words on subject."

Leaving the villa, Varro did not follow. If Spartacus wished to break words, it would be easier done with him for I wanted to hear none of it. Now that the plan had been voiced, it was time to get everyone ready to move. Finding Antonia, her and Caius were swiftly gathering their things.

"How are you faring?" I asked them.

"We move for the ridge with you." Caius told me as he threw clothes into a chest.

Smiling, I gripped his hand, stopping him, "Take a moment and break words with me."

He sighed, but nodded, taking both my hands in his. "I have a concern."

I laughed, "I have many."

"Do you think his plan will work?" He asked.

Meeting his eyes, I nodded at him, seriousness crossing my face, "I do." I told him. "That is was why I want you to sail with Spartacus to Sicilia."

"Lea." He frowned, releasing my hands.

"You'll be safer with him. The ridge will be cold and no place for a child." I said in an attempt to sway him.

"We follow you." Antonia said stepping next to him. "Nero will be fine no matter which route we choose."

Nodding, I smiled at her. "Gratitude. Now, get your things and move quickly. Caius, I'd like you to assist in evacuating the city to the northern gate." He nodded at me. "Antonia, see that everyone keeps moving and that they don't panic."

"Lea." She smiled, swaddling Nero, putting him in the makeshift carrier that crossed her front.

Leaving the villa, I swiftly moved through the city, demanding that everyone grab their belongings and move to the northern gate. Many were already moving through, wanting to be free of the city before the Romans took it back from us. Making my way to the gate myself, I moved toward Nasir who was helping load weapons onto a cart. The bodies of the Romans were being dressed in Rebel clothing and placed upon the wall to give the impression of our numbers within city walls.

"You have a serious expression." Nasir told me with a smirk.

"I'm concerned." I told him.

"You're always concerned." Gannicus said putting his hand on my shoulder.

Laughing lightly, I wrapped my arm around him. "And where would you be without my concern?"

"Drunk and in between Saxa's thighs." He replied and laughed. My eyes fell upon Naevia, helping a pregnant woman to her feet, handing her off to another to help through the gate and to mountain pass. She seemed so kind and caring in that moment. Only to remember the violence she used against her own family. "Remove her from thought. Dwelling will not do you any favors."

Meeting his eyes, I nodded at him, starting to hand bows and arrows up to Nasir, needing to keep moving to keep myself from confronting my sister.

"All we could lay hands. No more in city." Saxa stated.

"I pray we hold enough." Nasir stated taking the bundle of bows from me.

Gannicus just smiled, "I pray we hold enough wine."

We all laughed, only stopping when Naevia approached, her eyes on Gannicus. "We forge journey toward new beginnings. I would have one between us as well."

"Would you, now?"

"Your friend, the blacksmith, though he forced my hand, I know now he…did not deserve such fate."

"Was your hand so forced when you laid assault upon me? Or upon Lea?"

"Would you not have done the same to protect one you love?"

Gannicus laughed, before looking at her with disdain. "You are a true warrior now, Naevia. Lay hand upon me again for whatever reason, and I will treat you as one."

Gannicus and Saxa moved away from the wagon, away from her. Smiling, I moved to follow them only to have her grip my arm. Turning, I met her eyes with a hard frown. There were no words I wished to break with her. Even the look of sorrow on her face was not going to be enough to sway me.

"I would like one with you as well." She told me.

"Time for heart felt words is over, Naevia." I frowned at her. "I've already forgiven you for more than you deserve. You striking me is something I refuse to look past. Do and say what you will, but I am through with you." Attempting to move away from her again, she gripped my arm again.

"I am your sister." She stated. "There was a time where we would have done anything for each other. There was a time when we were as close as two people can be. Then we both fell in love and the house fell after we were scattered to the wind. We have endured more than any one person should. We have both changed. I will not apologize for protecting Crixus, just as you would never apologize for protecting Varro."

Nodding, I turned and faced her. "You're right. However I would not go to the lengths you have because I would never let it get that far. I wouldn't go against my own as far as you did in order for violence to be needed to stop them." Starting to move away again, I turned back to her. "And I would never strike Crixus. I'd never strike you unless justified. And Varro would never fight with Crixus and would be more than happy to put you on your fucking ass." I added. "But do you want to know why he hasn't yet? Me. I've stopped him every time. Only I'm close to just letting him or even asking him as favor to me." Moving away from her, I was almost immediately stopped by a hard chest. Laughing, I put my hands against the sides of my head. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I said looking up into Crixus' eyes, sighing as he took my head in his hands.

"She speaks the truth." He told me.

"She speaks what she thinks I wish to hear." I frowned at him.

"And if I spoke such words?" He asked.

"The same result." I stated. "You are blind with your love for her. As you should be. But my eyes are clear and I will have the scar to prove it. And if memory serves, I am not thrilled with you either. Seeing the pair of you together in this moment is bringing much anger to the surface."

"Calm yourself." He told me softly as he ran his hands down my arms, taking my hands. "I have apologized and I had hoped we would be on the mend."

"I need to find Varro." I told him, walking away from him.

"Lea, you are to accompany me across the ridge. We need to stand together if we are to succeed with Spartacus' plan." He replied as he followed me. I didn't say anything. "Please, Lea."

"Enough." I said turning to him. "We do not stand together. Not on anything. I do not agree with Spartacus sending me with you. I do not believe Naevia. I do not think your mind sound enough to speak upon either subject. But I will do what Spartacus has asked of me. I will join you, fight with you, and win victory for our brother. But I do not need to like it."

"Lea!" Turning, Lucius was rushing toward us. "Romans at the docks!"

Looking at Crixus, we sprang into action. Naevia joined us as we raced toward them, our people screaming and rushing through the northern gate as we made our way from them. Rushing through the streets, my heart was racing. I had left Varro with Spartacus. He would have been with me if he hadn't left Spartacus' side. If Romans were attacking, I couldn't help but fear for my husband's life.

Nasir fell in step at my side as the docks neared. Coming into view, my eyes fell upon Varro, Spartacus, and Gannicus. They were surrounded by Romans, threatening to end their lives. Letting out a cry, we launched ourselves off the path, landing amongst the Romans. My sword cut flesh as knife cuts butter, the smell of blood and death filling the air as we fought to protect our family. The Romans fell quickly, the battle won. Looking around it wasn't just Romans that had fallen. Many Cilicians lay dead amongst them.

"Pirates." I frowned at them. "Are you all right?" I asked Varro as he stepped up to me. He nodded, breathing hard. Turning, Crixus was continuously stabbing a pirate who had died many wounds ago. Spartacus was holding his shoulder. "Let me see." I said stepping up to him.

"Crixus." Spartacus said to our brother.

Naevia looked concerned, "Crixus."

Crixus stopped, looking up at us, "Fucking pirates."

"You come to aid most fortunate moment." Spartacus told him, flinching as I continued to check his wound.

"As you have often done." Crixus smiled.

I couldn't help but smile as well. They gripped forearms and it felt as if their bond had been renewed. Something I hoped to do no matter how stubborn I became. For it wasn't Crixus that moved me to madness, only his woman who stood by watching with wary eyes.

"Spartacus!" Gannicus' shout interrupted. We all moved to where he stood, looking out over the water as numerous ships moved toward the city.

"Those are Roman ships." Naevia stated.

Spartacus' expression grew angry. His plan had failed because of Heracleo's deception. Now Romans were at our door. "Fall back to the ridge."

"Move!" Gannicus yelled.

"Fall back!" Spartacus repeated.

Rushing back into the city, moving for the northern gate, we had reached the market place to find Roman legions swarming it. Launching ourselves off the stage and into the Romans, the fighting continued as the Romans began to fall like leaves on a tree in autumn. Fighting back to back with Varro, Spartacus killed two Romans, one with each sword, while the stragglers were killed by the others.

"Where did fucking these appear from?" Crixus voiced what we all were thinking.

"Agron!" I exclaimed as he appeared round the corner with Saxa and the others.

"The gate has fallen! We have been betrayed." Agron told us, gripping my arm as I reached for him.

Gannicus looked like his resolve was faltering, "Fuck."

"I stand eternal fool for laying trust in Heracleo." Spartacus stated. They were making it sound like it was over. It wasn't over. Not yet.

"Heracleo? It was Lysiscus that turned upon us." Agron frowned.

"He stands fucking Roman." Saxa added.

Anger crossed Crixus' face, "Fucking shit."

"That is why he aided the Cilicians." Naevia stated.

"They have fucked us as well?" Donar asked.

We were interrupted as we heard men shouting. The Romans were near. "We can't stay here." I stated.

"Where is Nasir?" Agron asked.

"Dispatched with Lugo to call warning." Spartacus told him.

"I must find him." Agron stated, already moving away from us.

"Carry word to break for northern gate." Spartacus told him. "We must see all that remain to safety of the ridge."

Crixus frowned at our brother. Ever the stubborn one when it came to realizing when to fight and when not to. "You would have us run?"

"I would have us live."

"Then we must fight to make our stand here."

"Crassus has seized the moment." Spartacus stated. "We are not prepared to face him in the streets."

"Nor will our number pass through northern gate before he descends upon them."

"I will cause distraction and gain needed time." Gannicus told them.

"No." I said gripping his wrist.

"By what means?" Spartacus frowned.

Gannicus shook his head, "I have no fucking idea."

Spartacus looked at him for a long moment before shaking his head, "No, move with the others. I will draw the Romans away."

"No." I stated. "Varro and I are just as capable of making distraction."

"Quiet." Spartacus shot at me.

"This is not a request!" Gannicus yelled. "You lead these people. If you were to fall, it would be fatal blow, my passing of lesser concern."

"Of concern to me." Saxa stated.

"To me as well." I frowned. "To all of us."

"Gannicus…" Spartacus started.

"Go! I'll find you when it is done." He yelled back at him.

All the while screams and shouting was heard. Then a horn blew, more Romans were coming. We were out of time.

"We shall wait as long as we are able, brother." Spartacus told him.

"You mad fuck." Crixus told him, the closest he would get to a compliment from the Undefeated Gaul.

I watched as Saxa kissed him. Feeling a wave of sorrow. "Do not die." She told him.

"Nor you. Go with them, quickly. Go." Then his eyes were upon me. "Don't." He said shaking his head. "Stay alive. Keep Varro alive."

"I will." I nodded at him.

Turning to Donar, he smiled before hugging me tightly. "Run."

"Keep her safe." Gannicus said gripping Varro's forearm.

"See you soon." Varro smiled at him, taking my waist and leading me away from them.

* * *

 **Thank you Kryssy Suicide for all your reviews and keeping up in following this story! You are much appreciated!**


	11. The Retaking of Sinuessa

_**Chapter Eleven: The Retaking of Sinuessa**_

Panic was thick as we made our way through the streets. The Romans had breached the city thanks to the traitor Lysiscus. Soldiers were flooding the streets while the Rebels attempted to flee from them. It was chaotic. Everyone was racing for the northern gate as clutches of Romans scoured the city, striking down any Rebel they came across.

With sword drawn, I raced through the streets, dispatching as many Romans as I could. Gannicus and Donar had stayed behind to give us more time. If I could do the same by killing every Roman I encountered then I would linger for as long as possible. Varro was at my side as we took on a half dozen Romans, angry yells escaping all our lips. Stabbing one through the gut, I took the dagger from his belt and thrust it into the throat of another, pushing the first off my blade. Another slashed at me from the side, making me jump back, before swinging my sword, the tip of it opened his throat. Warm blood covered my hands and face, droplets all down my front. Another rushed up behind Varro, but he never reached him, falling dead as his head rolled away from his body.

"Are you all right?" I asked him as we stood amongst the dead. He nodded. "We should move toward northern gate."

"And kill as many Romans as possible along the way." He grinned and started to run through the streets.

Grinning at his side, it faded as we came across Lucius and Otho, another dozen soldiers surrounding them. Crying out, I took the head off one, the sword arm of another, before wedging my sword in the skull of the unsuspecting. Within just a few minutes all of them lay dead around us.

"Get to the gate." I told them.

"We will help rid the city of this filth." Lucius replied with a grin, getting a glance from Otho.

"No." I stated. "Move to the gate and see everyone through."

"What will you do?" Otho asked.

"I will see our people to the gate safely. More Romans flood the city as we speak."

"Lea, you must join us." He said stepping toward me.

Smiling, I shook my head at him, "I will be fine. Varro is with me and I am more than capable of taking care of myself." He nodded as his brows furrowed. "Go." He nodded again, gripping a now frowning Lucius and running toward the gate.

"You should go with them." Varro told me.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, my love." I smiled at him.

He gripped my arm, swiftly pulling me to him as he kissed me deeply. Hearing screaming, we both smiled at each other before darting toward the sound of it. Sliding around the corner, there was three women cowering on the ground while two soldiers pulled at them. Rushing forward as swiftly as possible, he had skewered one of them with his sword before he lost his head. The other turned to me, swinging his sword swiftly enough that the tip barely grazed my collarbone, a thin line that started to drip blood. Growling at him, I gripped his shoulder as I buried my blade in his belly. Turning, Varro was already rushing down an alley with the two surviving women close to him. Rushing after them, I was hit from behind, falling to the ground. Looking behind me, his blade was coming down faster than I could react. But before he could bring it down on me, a sword appeared, hitting him square in the chest, being forced backward as his blood spilled on top of me. Scrambling away from him, Varro pulled his sword free and we were once again on the move. Leading the way to the gate the women rushed into the mass of people attempting to leave while Varro and I caught sight of Spartacus and the others.

"There." I said pointing them out.

"You go." Varro said looking down a side road where a group of people were rushing toward us, soldiers closing in behind them.

"Varro." I said gripping his arm with a frown. "We need to leave the city. You cannot handle all of them on your own."

"Is that a challenge?" He grinned down at me.

"Varro, do not be foolish." I scolded. Kissing me quickly he was rushing down the road, pushing through the people as he passed. "Varro!" I called as the group came charging around the corner, pushing me back with them. "Get out of the way!" I yelled shoving them aside as I attempted to follow him. "MOVE!" I bellowed, pushing through them.

Rushing down the road, Varro was nowhere in sight. Running as hard as I could, I found him in a small square intersecting four adjoining roads. He was fighting five Romans. One was already dead while another lay dying. I watched him get cut across his back, then his arm. Alone they were not life threatening and I was not concerned for him. Not until I watched him get struck across the jaw with the butt of a sword before I watched it slide into his side, falling backward with the metal still in his flesh. Screaming, I charged forward, feeling as if my feet no longer touched the ground. Stabbing the soldier responsible, I made him meet my eyes as the life drained from him. Spinning, I took the head of another before my sword fell through the shoulder of the last, blood spurting as he fell to the ground.

"Varro." I said quickly kneeling at his side.

"Lea." He said gripping my arm, pain written across his face.

"I cannot leave this here." I told him, gripping the blade that was sticking out of him.

He nodded, breathing hard, "I know."

About to pull it from him he yelled my name. Standing, I swung my sword blindly, striking a soldier down while others came at me from all sides. Spinning my torso, the world spun as I sliced down two with my sword, kicking the third to the ground, my foot hitting the center of his chest. He fell backward, giving me enough time to thrust my sword through the throat of the last before bringing it down on the one still on the ground. Turning back to Varro, I was worried but also angry. He was a fool. He was a fool to think that he could take on nearly a dozen soldiers on his own.

"Lea." He said when I returned to his side. He was looking at the fresh cut curving around my shoulder, his thumb touching a cut upon my cheek.

"I'm fine." I told him. Putting my hand on his abdomen, I gripped the sword with my other. "Are you ready?"

"Pull it." He told me, gritting his teeth.

Putting all my weight against him, I pulled the sword from his side, his scream filling the air. Blood spilled from the wound, but not as much as I had expected. Ripping off a soldiers' cape, I tore a piece off of it, wrapping it tightly around his waist. As soon as it was secure I pulled him to his feet. Putting his arm across my shoulders, we ran back to the gate, seeing the ropes on fire.

"Lea!" Crixus called before rushing toward us. Romans were starting to close in again. "What happened?" He asked supporting Varro's other side.

"He was a fool." I frowned as we moved through the gate.

"Lea, let us take him." Lucius said as he and Otho appeared at my side.

Wanting to deny them, I was already breathing hard, finally nodding, "Gratitude." Turning to Spartacus, he was still on the other side of the gate. "Brother!" I called to him. Only then my eyes beheld the man who sought to kill us. He held himself high, higher than any Roman I had encountered yet. He was well toned, yet his build was thin. His blue eye boring into us. "Spartacus!" I hollered at him. At the last moment, he rolled under the gate, just as the ropes burned through and the gate fell shut. He gripped my arm, both of us turning and following our people up the ridge, my eyes never leaving Varro.

When we reached the ridge, a crowd had formed, cries filling the air, as well as shock, moving through the Rebels as it was discovered that Crassus had had a trench dug into the earth, a massive wall across from it to keep us from escaping. Taking Varro from my guardians' arms, I held him against me, his cries of pain leaving a stabbing sensation inside of me each time. Camp was made quickly, fortifying it as best we could, keeping an ever watchful eye for the Romans that had yet to show themselves.

"Put him here." Spartacus told my men after our tents had been raised.

"I need you to melt some snow and heat it to boiling." I commanded. "Find me a needle and thread, as much as you can find."

"Lea." They both said in unison with a bow of their heads before they left.

"Varro, you fool." Spartacus frowned at him, gripping his hand.

"I am aware, brother." Varro smirked. He was shaking from the pain, a glean of sweat upon his brow.

Clenching my jaw, I took a bag of herbs that Appius swiftly brought, going through them, feeling a pit in my stomach when there was hardly enough to promote healing. Appius also handed me a water skin, stepping back in case I was in need of anything else.

"Here." I told him, offering him the water.

"I am all right." Varro frowned, waving it off.

"Varro, you are wounded and will need to keep your strength. We have little food but we have enough water to keep your thirst satisfied. Now take the fucking water." He did, taking a long drag of it, his eyes locked with mine all the while.

"Do not anger her further, brother." Spartacus warned.

"This is not a game." I told them. "This is a serious wound and I do not know if I have what I need to sufficiently tend to it."

All fell quiet, the minutes ticking by and I had yet to receive what I needed to close my husband's wound. Ordering a small fire to be built, Appius quickly obliged, setting my dagger inside of it to heat till red.

"Do you intend on burning me?" Varro frowned.

"I am preparing to if I must." I stated. "If not enough thread can be found it might become a necessity.

"I shouldn't complain, I had the same done to you." He told me but there was a sense of fear in his voice.

"Lea." Otho said, finally, handing me needle and thread. "It was all I could find."

Looking at it, I knew that it was not enough. Meeting Spartacus' eyes, he nodded, readying himself to assist in holding him down. Looking at Otho, he did the same. Varro was already tensing but I knew that I had to at least slow the bleeding before I attempted to close it with the little thread that I had. When Appius arrived with the water, I quickly poured it into his wounds, hoping to kill any infection that may have already started. Taking the dagger from the fire, I took a deep breath before quickly pressing it to the sides of the wounds. It had gone all the way through and I needed to have him rolled so I could do the same to the one on his back. It significantly slowed the bleeding, enough to make stitching possible. Tediously stitching it to the best of my ability, it wasn't nearly as tight or neat as I would have liked. It would scar heavily. A constant reminder of the mistake he had made. He wondered why I worried and this was why. I was hoping to avoid ever feeling like this. Or having such a harsh wound inflicted upon him. This was why.

By the time I was done, he lay unconscious from the pain. He had done well with the water but during the burning he had screamed until his throat was raw. I knew what he was feeling. Unwanted memories filled my mind. He had been afraid for me then. Now I was afraid for him. He was feverish but it had yet to settle upon him. It was the one moment where I was grateful for the snow, using it to dampen the cloth I placed upon his forehead. Sitting with his hand in mine, I felt exhausted. I had yet to cry and I feared that if I let it all in then I'd fall to ruin. All the while Aelia's words repeated in my head, how we were two parts of a whole and how if he were to fall then he'd be taking me with him. No words had ever been more true. Words I never wished to see proven.

"You did well." Spartacus told me, his hand upon my shoulder. I nodded at him, my eyes never leaving Varro. "He will pull through. You did very well with what you had. None could have done better."

"Your flattery is unwanted, brother." I told him with a tired tone.

Sitting behind me, I felt him press his lips into my hair, making me shut my eyes and my brows furrow. Wrapping his arms around me, he rested his chin on my shoulder, pressing me close against his body. Tears slid down my cheeks as I rested my head against his. He placed a kiss against my shoulder, letting out a sigh filled with emotion. We sat that way for a long time, no one disturbing us, which I was grateful for.

"My flattery may be unwanted but that does not mean it is not true." He finally told me, his voice soft.

"He should have known better." I told him.

"He made a choice."

"The wrong choice."

"He lives, Lea. He lives and will continue to do so because of you."

Nodding, tears slid down my cheek. "A small girl had heard stories of our love. They told of its strength but also how it would be our undoing."

"Your undoing?" He frowned.

"If one of us should fall then we both will fall." He didn't say anything. "I tried to tell myself that it wasn't true. That if he should fall I would live to honor his memory. Or he for mine. But I do not think it so. If he were to fall, I would stop fighting and allow myself to be struck down. I would be with him in the next life if he is taken from this one." Pausing, I brought Varro's hand to my lips, placing a kiss against his rough palm. "His life hangs in the balance now. If he should die than do me the honor of sending me to be with him."

"I refuse." Spartacus frowned at me. "You will never see my hand raised against you. If he were to die then I would help you survive it. Not make it easier for you to join him."

Meeting his eyes, I nodded, pressing my forehead against his. "Gratitude."

"I love you, Lea." He told me sweetly. "If he were to die, I would not be able to handle losing you as well."

"I am with you, Spartacus." I replied softly. "To whatever end."

The tent flap shifted and Crixus appeared. "How is he faring?"

Giving Spartacus my husband's hand, I stood and stepped up to the Gaul. "He fights. His fever is low and he's resting comfortably. Though when he wakes he will be in quite a deal of pain."

He nodded, taking my head in his hands, "How are you faring?"

"Will you wrap me in your arms and allow me to be weak for a moment?" I asked him as my eyes filled with tears.

Swiftly wrapping me in his arms, I silently cried into his shoulder. I was trying to be strong but I was afraid for him. Every time I shut my eyes I saw the sword go through him. Saw him fall to the ground with the metal buried in his flesh. Using it to keep the anger in my veins, I didn't want to fall apart, but I needed to slowly release it. I had to be calm for what happened next would only be harder. We had a long road ahead of us and now that he was wounded I needed to be strong enough for the both of us. Strong enough to see us both over the mountains and to the life we wanted to live. I had to be strong enough to fight with Spartacus and Crixus and Agron. I needed the strength to do what I must.

"You are stronger than you think." Crixus whispered in my ear as if reading my thoughts.

"I am afraid." I told him.

"Use it." He said pressing a kiss against my cheek. Leaning away from him, I met his eyes. "Use it. Show the Romans that they have angered the wrong woman." Laughing, I nodded at him as he wiped the tears from my cheeks. "For they have no idea the strength and power that you hold."

"Gratitude." I told him. "For everything." He winked, nodding at Spartacus before leaving the tent. "You must make amends with him." I told my brother. "He plans on leaving us." He nodded. "How can you allow it?"

"He is free to make his own decisions." Spartacus told me with a hard tone. "As are we all."

"I know." I said sitting next to him again. "But he will take many with him and I fear that we will be vulnerable to attack once the Gauls have parted from us."

"We will do what we must. But I fear nothing will stop him from leaving now."

"Lea." Varro spoke weakly.

Rushing around his other side, both Spartacus and I leaned over him, his hands in ours. "I am here." I told him, running my fingers through his hair. "I am here, my love."

"Apologies." He told me, his eyes still shut.

"For what?" I asked him.

"For making them burn you. The pain is fucking unbearable. No wonder you attempted to leave this world."

Laughing, I leaned down and kissed him deeply. Leaning away, his eyes were now meeting mine. "I forbid you from attempting the same."

"I'll never be able to leave you." He smiled. Kissing him, I felt the tears in my eyes again. "Do not fear for me. I am right here." He said taking my head in his hands.

"I think it's time to take my leave." Spartacus smiled as he stood, putting his hand on Varro's leg, "Get well, brother."

"I'm better already." He said with his eyes locked on mine.

Laughing, I once again pressed my lips to his. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Running my fingers through his hair, he shut his eyes. I was sure he was in a tremendous amount of pain, but he wasn't letting it show, not just yet. I pressed a kiss against his forehead before resting mine against his, his hand still firmly in mine. Continuously running my fingers through his hair, he dozed while I stared at him. He was doing well for the moment, but that could change in an instant and I was still terrified for him. Leaning over, I pressed a kiss against his forehead, taking a deep breath of him.

"I am okay, my love." He smiled, keeping his eyes shut.

Leaving my lips against his skin, I tried not to cry at the mere sound of his voice. "I know. I'm simply worried is all."

"You worry too much." He replied.

Laughing lightly, I leaned back so I could look at him. "This I know, my love. But if you weren't aware, I'm a bit fond of you." He laughed lightly, stopping as pain crossed his face. "Apologies."

"None needed." He smiled putting his hand on my face, bringing it closer to his so he could kiss me. Deepening it, I was ready to let him take away all my worry when my name was called.

"Lea, you are needed." Appius told me quickly.

"What's happened?" I asked him as I stood.

"It is Laeta." He replied.

"Laeta?" I frowned. "She was freed from the city."

"She's wounded." He told me with a worried expression.

Looking at Varro, he nodded at me, "Go."

Swiftly getting up, I darted from the tent, following Appius as fast as I could. Leading me to the medicus tent, I flew through the door to see Spartacus at Laeta's side. "What happened?"

"She took a spear to her side." He replied.

"Step aside." I told him before gently probing the wound. Letting out a sigh of relief, I met his eyes. "It will pain her but it is not life threatening. She will be all right." He nodded with his hand upon her hip. "Laeta."

She gripped my hand tightly. "There is great pain." She told me, tears running from her eyes.

Putting my hand against her face, I gave her a gentle smile, "I'll make you some tea to help you rest."

"That's not all." Spartacus told me as I turned to leave.

Frowning, I turned back and he showed me the brand on her arm. "Fetch ice." I told Appius who quickly left. "It's an 'H'." I said meeting Spartacus' eyes.

"Crassus sold me to the pirate, Heracleo." She said meeting my eyes. "I now stand the same as you."

"Oh, Laeta." I frowned gripping her hand. "This was never our intention when we saw you freed from Sinuessa."

"Nor mine." She replied. "Crassus saw me bathed and clothed, making me feel like a high standing Roman once again. Then he turned and sold me to that tyrant without a second thought. I am Roman and yet he sold me as if I were chattel."

Smiling, I gently wiped a tear from her cheek, "Then you truly are one of us."

"Apologies. A thousand times apologies." She said and started to sob.

Embracing her, I looked at Spartacus. His expression was one of pain. He held feelings for her. I wasn't sure for how long but after seeing him now I knew without a doubt that he felt for her. Sighing, I placed a kiss on the top of her head and I gently rubbed her back. Before her sobbing fully subsided, I had her lay back, wrapping a cool cloth around her arm and once again calling for boiling water. Looking at the dress she was wearing, I felt a flutter of excitement.

"This dress has silk in it." I stated, my eyes following the lines of stitching. "Laeta, do you mind if I take some of this stitching?"

"Of course not." She told me with red eyes. "Take whatever you need."

"A needle, Lea." Appius said, holding the boiling water in his other hand.

"I may be able to get enough stitching out of her dress to mend her wound and to re-stitch Varro's."

"What would you have me do?" Spartacus asked.

"Hold her hand and once I've poured the water into the wound, cover it, putting hard pressure against it to stop the bleeding."

"Is it going to hurt?" She asked.

I nodded, "Very much." She let out a sob as agony crossed her face. "I'll be as quick as I can. You may fall unconscious from the pain."

"I'll pray for it." She replied.

"Scream as much as you need to." I told her, holding the small pot over her wound.

She nodded and in the next second she was screaming as loud as humanly possible, the water sizzling in her wound. Spartacus held tight to her hand, holding her down as best he could. When I was done and he applied the pressure, it seemed as if she was going to lose consciousness, but she never did.

"The worst of it is over." Spartacus told her softly.

"Keep the pressure on." I told him.

Starting to meticulously pick at the stitching of the dress with the needle, I slowly started to separate it from the fabric. It was a beautiful stola and was about to become our most prized possession. All the while Spartacus held her hand, speaking with her even though at times it seemed as if she could not hear us. I had set Appius to the task of watching over Varro, commanding him to come to me if there was any change, no matter how large or small it seemed to be.

"How is he?" I asked Lucius who had gone to check on him and Appius per my request.

"He is sleeping soundly. His fever doesn't appear to have risen. Appius has taken to the task as if his life depends on it."

"It does." I shot at him. Not meaning for it to sound as harsh as it had, but if he did not tell me of the slightest change in Varro's condition and he were to pass from this world, it would take an army to keep me from killing the boy. Lucius bowed his head and stepped from the tent.

"Is Varro wounded?" Laeta asked as I continued to work.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then you must go to him. I will be all right."

"I will remain with you for as long as I need to. Varro is being watched. If anything changes I will do what I must to care for you both."

She swiftly took my hand, "He's the love of your life. If he passes from this world and you are not there, you will never forgive yourself."

I met her eyes with a hard look, "If I leave you to tend to him and you pass from this world, I will never be able to forgive myself for that either." She nodded, meeting Spartacus' eyes as he smiled at her reassuringly.

It seemed as if hours had passed when I finally decided that I had removed enough of the silken thread. Dipping it in what was left of the hot water, I took to her wound, closing it nicely. If all went well, she would scar but it would be nothing more than a white line against her flesh.

When I was done, I moved to her head, replacing the cool cloth against her forehead. "It is done." I told her. "Keep the cloth for as long as you'd like. Stay warm and rest and we shall see you upon feet presently."

"Gratitude." She said taking my hand. "Now go to your husband. See him to the same."

"I will." I smiled, placing a quick kiss against her forehead.

Turning to Spartacus, he wrapped me in his arms, speaking softly, "Gratitude."

"None needed, brother. I care for her as well." I replied.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "Go see Varro well-tended. If you need any assistance simply send for me."

"Yes, brother." I smiled. "Make sure she stays warm. Give her as much water as she's willing to take."

He nodded, putting his hand against my face, "Go."

Taking the remainder of the thread, I swiftly returned to Varro, pausing outside the tent, afraid of what I would see once I entered it. Taking a deep breath, I went in to see Appius standing at the foot of the bed, staring at my husband unblinkingly. Smiling, I stepped forward, putting my hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to me, relaxing before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Gratitude." I told him softly.

"None needed. You are sister to me and he brother. I would do anything for either of you." He replied with a broad smile. "His fever is nearly non-existent."

"I need your help." I told him with furrowed brows.

"Anything." He told me firmly.

Nodding, I took a deep breath, "I have found enough thread to re-stitch his wound. Will you help hold him so I may do it properly?"

"Of course." He nodded.

Going to Varro, I sat next to him, gently rubbing his chest, "Varro, my love." I said gently.

He furrowed his brows and slowly opened his eyes. "Lea." He smiled, shutting them again.

"I have found enough thread to re-stitch your wound." I told him.

His eyes shot open and he gave me a fearful look. "I cannot endure any more pain, my love."

"I must tend to it or you will scar heavily." I told him gently. "I have the means to do a more proper job of it. You must allow me to do so."

"Wait. I beg of you. Wait." He told me. "I cannot endure any more pain." Nodding at him, a tear slid down my cheek as my throat clenched. "Lay with me." He smiled.

Nodding, I laid against his good side, resting my head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. Running my fingers back and forth across his chest, my eyes locked on the wound in his side, I attempted not to break down. It needed to be tended to. He needed to heal properly. But I would respect his wishes. At least for now.

When he had fallen back asleep, I gently removed myself from his side, taking my place next to Appius who was still standing at the end of the bed. Together we watched over him. I needed sleep but I was too afraid to shut my eyes. His life was still hanging in the balance. He could get worse at any moment. He had been lucky so far. I prayed that he remain so until we escaped the ridge.

"Lea." Gannicus said, poking his head into the tent.

"Gannicus." I said swiftly leaving, throwing my arms around his neck. "You are safe."

"Apologies for not seeing you sooner. I returned with Sibyl and Laeta." He explained.

"Where is Sibyl?" I asked as I looked around us. "Is she all right?"

He gently took my head in his hands, nodding. "She has gone to pray with the others. A storm approaches." I nodded at him. "Spartacus told me of what happened to Varro." I nodded again, feeling the tears return. "How is he faring?"

Shrugging, I stepped to the tent, pulling the entrance back just far enough to see my husband. "He's resting, but he's in a lot of pain. I wanted to re-stitch his wound but he won't allow it."

"He will recover." Gannicus nodded, looking upon him as well. "He has you."

"Everyone says that as if I am some sort of miracle worker. I can only do so much for him and then it is up to him and the gods."

"Leave the gods out of it. They've done nothing for us thus far." He replied. "And I say it because you tether him to this world. As long as you are alive he will remain so."

"The more people say that the more I fear that our lives truly are intertwined. If one falls, we both fall."

"You must not think in such a way. You are both stronger than you think you are."

Not wishing to discuss it further, I let silence fall between us, then I frowned and turned to him. "A storm?"

He nodded, "It has already begun. It will truly test our strength."

"There aren't enough tents to keep everyone out of a storm." I frowned harder.

"You are safe here. Varro is safe here. You do not need to venture out into the storm."

"And leave all the others to die of the cold?"

"For once in your life, woman, simply think of yourself and Varro. Do not worry so much about everyone else."

"I have people who look to me. I will not abandon them."

"Nor will I." Varro said from behind us, he was already swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Find the women and children. They will take shelter in our tent."

"Varro." I said going to him, putting my hands against his sides as he stood, steadying him. "You need rest. Women and children will not offer you rest."

"We will find another place to stay for the storm. I will not sacrifice our people for a little rest for myself."

"Please." I frowned up at him.

Gannicus stepped next to me. "Listen to her, brother. You are not well."

He frowned at the pair of us. "And when small children perish because of our selfishness, what then? Will it be worth it?"

"It will be if you remain of this world." I replied.

"I am stronger than you think I am. I may be wounded but I can still endure more than the children and mothers and the old that are among us. I will survive, Lea. Do not doubt me now." Keeping his eyes, I finally nodded. "Set Appius to the task. Then he may stay and watch over them." Nodding, I was going to see it done but found that I could not move. I tried but I couldn't bring myself to give up our tent to those more in need and yet in my eyes were beneath us. "Brother." He said taking his eyes from mine and meeting Gannicus'.

"As you wish." Gannicus replied, giving a nod before he disappeared.

Tears threatened to fall again as Varro moved to the entrance of the tent. "We need a blanket." I told him with a thick voice.

"The children will need them. We'll find another." He told me as he left the tent.


	12. Trepidation

_**Chapter Twelve: Trepidation**_

The news of the storm had already spread through the camp. Many were beginning to panic. Every woman we passed who was not a warrior, Varro commanded them to our tent. As well as every child and elderly. Passing a few that had already perished only fueled his need to keep them safe from the cold that was swarming around us. Its intensity growing with each passing moment.

I followed closely behind him, keeping hold of him with my fingers gripping the top of his breaches. My eyes went to his wound, red coming through. I cursed at myself for not forcing him to allow me to tend to it. Even now I held the needle and thread; if I had to I would re-stitch it without his permission. I would do what I must to guarantee that he remained in this world. I knew he understood the depths of my love for him. Despite that he was still willing to sacrifice himself to save those around us. It would seem that our roles had been reversed. For the first time in many months I felt the need to be completely and unyieldingly selfish. I needed him more than words could convey. It was agonizing to know he was wounded and that there was little I could do for him. Not only that but he was refusing to allow me to do the little I was able to do.

Sitting under the small safety of a tent, the wind was starting to blow blusterous around us. The storm was nearly here. My fingers felt slow and clumsy as I tended Varro's wound, others huddled around us in an attempt to stay warm. We had little supplies, leaving me to work with what I had, which was very little to begin with. He winced at my touch, making me fear for him. It wasn't healing as quickly as I would have liked, parts of it still dripping blood. Relief crossed his face as I slowly lowered his arm.

"Try not to rub against it. It's not healing in this cold." I told him sadly.

He nodded, his brows furrowed and his breathing labored. Meeting my eyes he could see my concern. "It's just the pain." He stated shaking his head. "I am all right."

Tears welled in my eyes. I clenched my jaw in attempt to keep control as I nodded at him. "I will get you some food." I told him as I gently moved him against the back of the tent. "A blanket as well."

"Others are in more need than I." He stated.

"No." I told him, my voice even to hide my fear. "Wait here."

He gripped my hands, meeting my eyes. He looked tired and in pain, pale and close to feverish. "Lea." He pleaded. "Just stay with me. I will be all right."

Kissing him deeply and gently, I ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you, Varro. But you need food and to keep warm. Then I will remain at your side."

"I should have remained at yours." He told me quickly before I could move from him, his voice quivering and a glistening entered his eyes. Signing, I frowned, resting my hand against his face, bowing my head, afraid to look at him. "You have always been afraid for me. Wanting nothing more than to keep me safe. I have fought you every step of the way. I am capable, yet the moment I left your side I was met with a sword in mine. I cannot apologize enough." I nodded at him, kissing him again to keep myself from crying. "Look at me." Lifting my eyes to meet his, tears were wet upon his cheeks, making my own brim and fall. "Apologies for not listening to you. For letting my stubbornness get the better of me."

"It's not your fault." I said shaking my head as I took his in my hands, running my thumbs across his cheeks. "All that matters is getting you well again."

"I'm being punished." He stated with realization.

"For what?" I frowned. "Varro, my love, you are not being punished."

"I was going to tell you that I planned on following Crixus." He spoke, making me release him.

"Varro..." I told him and for a moment I couldn't breathe.

"I had a moment where I lost faith in Spartacus. For a moment I felt that he had lost his way and was leading us to our death. That fighting the Romans head on was the only way to guarantee our survival." He paused and met my eyes. "I was wrong."

Anger was now bubbling inside of me. "I will return presently." I told him blandly and stood.

"Lea, do you hear me? I was wrong."

"I hear you, Varro." I said and walked away from him.

Walking from his sight, moving to where I would be unseen, the tears streamed and my cheeks burned from the energy to keep them in. Letting out an agonized cry, I fell to my knees, sobbing into my hands, the tears beginning to freeze before they finished falling. Wrapping my arms around myself, I cried my agony. Everything was falling apart. The city was lost, Crixus planned on abandoning us, and Spartacus was losing favor. The worst of it was that Varro was injured. I felt like my worst nightmares were coming true. He was wounded and we were stranded atop the mountain with a storm raging around us.

Getting to my feet, I moved through the camp, stopping outside of Crixus and Naevia's tent. Letting myself inside, Crixus stood and took in my expression. Opening his mouth to speak to me, I stopped him, punching him hard across his jaw. Screaming, he let me hit him twice more before he wrapped his arms around me, pinning mine to my sides, letting me scream as I doubled over. He slowly lowered me until we were both on our knees. Sobbing uncontrollably, he slowly released me. Turning, I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face, shaking horribly and for the first time it was not because of the cold.

"Lea." He said, his gruff voice making me sob that much harder. I didn't want to forget that sound. Even when the sobs had stopped, I held tight to him, Naevia watching us from the bed. She too was wounded from a planned attack with Spartacus against Crassus' pulvinus. A trap that was left for them. They had survived and slaughtered the Romans. But Naevia had been injured. Spartacus himself carried her back to the safety of our camp. I may have been at odds with her but even the thought of her falling made my blood run cold. "Lea." He repeated, slowly pulling me away from him.

"Don't go." I told him. "Please, I beg of you, do not part ways with us."

"Come with me." He smiled, running his hand down the side of my head.

"I cannot follow the path you are on. Disaster awaits you if you take the fight to Rome." I replied.

"No. Only victory."

"Please, Crixus. I cannot describe my misery if you should fall." I pleaded with him.

"Something else is weighing on you." He frowned. "How does Varro fare?"

Taking a deep breath, I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "His wound is not healing as quickly as I had hoped. I fear infection is starting to set in and with this storm he may not last the night."

"He will as long as you are by his side." He smiled.

"He spoke of following you when you part from Spartacus." I stated, averting my eyes from his.

"I have not even told Spartacus of my plan to depart. You are jumping too far ahead. We must first make it off of this ridge." I nodded, frowning at him. "And would you not follow him?" He frowned back. "If he were you make such a decision, would you not remain at his side?"

"I would." I said quickly meeting his eyes. "I would follow him to the ends of the earth. But I do not believe in the path you seek. I believe that Spartacus holds the answer. Over the mountains we can be free to live and make a life for us and our family. Why go to your death when life awaits you?"

"We will never truly be free until Rome herself has fallen." He replied.

Nodding, I took his head in my hands, placing a long kiss against his forehead. "I understand your thoughts. I believe that you must do this for you and for Naevia. But I cannot follow you."

"And Varro?"

"He has turned from the thought. We will remain with Spartacus."

"Lea." He said taking my head in his hands. "You know I love you."

"And I love you, brother."

"That's all that matters."

"But to part from you will be as if being parted with a piece of me."

"I will not fall." He smiled.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I sighed heavily, "I hate you for leaving."

"And I love you for staying." He replied softly. "Reach the mountains and create the life you and Varro have dreamed of." Nodding, I released him. "I have not left yet." I nodded again. "Here." He said handing me a heavy blanket. "Go keep your love warm."

"I will." I smiled at him. Looking at Naevia, I paused before stepping to the edge of the bed. "I am glad you are well. Know that I still love you. No matter what happens." She nodded, tears in her eyes. "I must return."

Swiftly leaving the tent, I found a sliver of dried meat before I returned to Varro, seeing him shivering against the back of the tent. Others were around him, all shivering as the storm started to rage around us. Sighing, I handed him the meat and gently gripped his shoulder, pulling him forward just far enough to put the blanket around him. He watched me with cautious eyes, unsure of where my head was at. I wanted to be angry with him. Wanted to yell at him for even considering following Crixus. To tell him how foolish he was to charge into a clutch of soldiers without anyone there to help him. There were so many things to be angry at him for, yet I held no anger toward him. All I held for him was concern. An incapacitating fear of losing him filling my entire being.

"You need warmth as well." He told me, opening the blanket at his good side. Smiling, I knelt and closed the opening he had made, rubbing his arms to help warm him. "Lea, break words and tell me your thoughts. This silence is unbearable."

Taking his head in my hands, I kissed him slow and deep, letting my tongue brush his. "My thoughts are filled only with my concern for you."

He put a cold hand against my face. It felt wonderful after the scene I had made in Crixus' tent. "You've been crying." He frowned.

"I went to Crixus." I told him. "I needed to see him. So much is happening and I feel as if the ground has been pulled out from under me, leaving me to fall endlessly as those I care about are stricken from this world."

"I will not be among them. And the Gaul is too stubborn to fall to the Romans. Your sister as well." He replied reassuringly.

Putting my hand against his chest, I swallowed hard, tears returning to my eyes. "You cannot fall, Varro." I said meeting his eyes. "You cannot fall." I repeated though I couldn't manage more than a whisper.

"I will not fall." He said sliding his fingers into my hair, gently gripping it. "I promise you, my love. We will have the life we both long for. This is but one stone along that path."

"Then let me warm you." I told him as a tear slid down my cheek.

He nodded. Lying down, I took none of the blanket as I placed myself against him, running my hand up and down his body, rubbing warmth into him. Soon the storm reached its peak, the winds blowing so hard that it felt like it was taking skin with it. The snow made it impossible to see more than a foot or two in front of you. Huddled against Varro's side, I was afraid my teeth would fall out from the force of their chatter. Varro moved enough to wrap his arm and the blanket around me. Moving closer against his side, I gripped him as tightly as I could. I draped my arm and leg across him in hopes that my body heat would keep him warm. I prayed that sleep would take me but it was impossible. Our breath wafted together in great bursts of white. Placing a kiss against my forehead, I buried my face in his neck.

When it seemed the worst of it was over, I watched Varro as he drifted to sleep, his brows furrowed. Both of us still shook from the cold, but it was far more bearable as the wind died down and the snow all but stopped. Feeling warmth against my stomach, I looked to see red through the bandage. The stitches weren't as tight as I would have liked, they just had to hold until I was able to tend to him better. Once we got out of this wintery mess. Watching him breathe, my heart fluttered with each labored breath. When his breathes evened out, I finally felt my lids start to grow heavy, letting them fall and finding a small measure of sleep.

When I woke, I felt stiff from being in the same position for so long as well as from shaking. Shifting, Varro's arm fell away from me, the sound of it hitting the snow echoing in my ears. Terrified, my breathes coming out in shudders, I slowly lifted my eyes to his face, seeing no breath pass his lips.

"Varro." I said shaking him. Nothing happened. "Varro!" I screamed, scrambling onto my knees, gripping his shoulders and shaking him violently. "Varro, breathe! Breathe! Do not do this! Varro, open your eyes! Varro, please!" His lips were tinted blue, his skin nearly as pale as the snow that surrounded us. Leaning down, I blew air into him, running my hands up and down the sides of his head. Again, nothing happened. "VARRO!" I'd never felt such panic in my life. "SPARTACUS!" I screamed, seeing him already scrambling toward me.

Only before he reached us, my shoulder was grabbed and I was wrenched from his side, being thrown backward, landing hard in the snow. Swiftly getting up again, I saw Caius kneeling at his side, pounding his fist on Varro's chest. Rushing over to them, I put my hand on Varro's thigh, watching as Caius built up and hit Varro's chest with as much force as he could muster. Varro's body jerking with the force of each one. Tears were streaming as I watched. Spartacus rushed to Varro's opposite side, gripping his arm as he watched Caius. Feeling hands on my arms, I turned my head and met Laeta's eyes. Putting my free hand over hers, I silently cried as I watched Caius attempt to revive my husband. I could see when he realized that it wasn't working. The look in his eyes changed from determination to sorrow. Breathing hard, he stopped, his hand resting on Varro's chest as he looked back at me. For a moment I just looked at him, then the sobs broke out of me like they never had before. Screaming and gripping at Varro as Laeta held me back. Caius watched me for a long moment before the determination returned to his eyes. Shaking his head, he started again. Taking quick breathes he thrust his fist down as hard as he could, yelling out, the sound of his fist hitting Varro's chest as if a thunder boom. Then there was a gasp and a long intake of breath. My breath caught, silence filling the air. My eyes grew wide as I watched Varro gasp again, coughing as air refilled his lungs. Caius quickly moved from his side as I scrambled forward. Taking his head in my hands, I pressed my forehead against his, sobbing as the sound of him breathing filled my ears. Soon his hands found mine and I leaned away, drowning in the blue of his eyes, before he shut them again, his brows furrowing. Lifting him up, I rested him against my bent knee as I wrapped him in my arms. Blankets seemed to come from every direction, kind voices in my ear, but I wasn't listening to them. All I wanted to do was hold him and feel his breath against me.

"Lea, is there anything I can do for you?" Laeta said kneeling at my side after I'd calmed down a bit, running her hand down my hair.

"Just sit with me." I replied taking her hand in mine, fresh tears still against my cheeks. Varro was once again asleep, my eyes ever watching the rise and fall of his chest. Thanks to the generosity of our people, we were both warm, relieving some of my fear.

"Lea." Spartacus said kneeling on my other side, pressing a long kiss into my hair. "How is he faring?"

"Better." I smiled at him, my tears almost dry.

"No more of that." He told me wiping the tears away. "He is alive and will remain so." I nodded at him. He kept my eyes for a long moment before adding, "I love you."

"And I love you." I replied, leaning my forehead against his chest, Laeta's hand still firmly in mine. Leaning away from him, I sighed, "Will you pass on my gratitude to those who helped us?"

"Of course." He said with a nod.

"And where is Caius?" I asked.

"He is set to task. But he knows how much you appreciate what he did."

"What is our plan?" I asked him.

"Over a thousand perished in the storm." He replied. I could see the pain of the loss on his face. "We are using the bodies to build a bridge across the trench." Nodding, I wished I could feel the loss we had suffered. But maybe it was meant to happen this way so the rest of us would survive. And I'd give another thousand lives to see Varro survive. "All is not lost. We will get him off this mountain and he will recover as if nothing has happened to him." Nodding again, I offered him a smile, receiving one in return as he placed a kiss against my brow. "I fear as if we'll see very little of you from here on out." He grinned.

Giving a short laugh, I shook my head, "Now more than ever I wish to see them fall. I will be at your side when we liberate our people from these lands."

"I look forward to the day." He beamed. Pressing another kiss against my brow, he put his hand on Laeta's arm before he stood. "Rest. You've earned it." Watching him walk away, I sighed, letting go of some of my worry. Those I cared about most were still alive.

"Lea?" A small voice spoke.

"Sibyl." I said looking up to see concern written across her face.

"Is there anything you are in need of?" She asked.

"Only company." I smiled up at her.

Feeling the need to have those I cared for around me, I cherished their company, even if all they did was sit with me. Sibyl was by far the kindest person I'd ever met. She sat close against my side, gently running her fingers through Varro's hair as a mother would her child. Laeta still held fast to my hand and I wasn't going to release her without her asking of it.

"You need rest." Laeta told me gently, hours having passed.

"I am afraid to close my eyes." I replied as I continuously stared at Varro. "I may never sleep again."

"She is right." Spartacus said appearing behind me. Sitting and moving against my back, he wrapped his arms around me. "Rest against me." He commanded.

"I am all right." I told him. "I need to watch over him."

"Let me watch over him." He replied softly. "I will not move him from your arms nor will I let anything befall him. But you will be useless to him unless you rest."

Turning my head to meet his eyes, I saw the truth in them. Nodding, I looked at Laeta, finally releasing her hand. Wrapping my arms tightly around Varro, I slowly let myself relax against Spartacus. He had fit himself perfectly against me, making me shift minimally as I rested all my weight against him. Laeta put her hand on my arm, smiling at me as she shifted closer to Spartacus, Sibyl still on my other side.

Spartacus pressed his face against mine, whispering, "Shut your eyes." Sighing, I furrowed my brows, but did as I was told. Not expecting sleep to take me, I remembered nothing except a kiss upon my cheek before everything fell away.


	13. Respite

_**Chapter Thirteen: Respite**_

When I woke, warmth filled me; several blankets covering me that made me feel almost too hot. I was in our tent again, a fire heating it. Feeling an arm touching mine, I turned my head to see Varro. He appeared to still be sleeping. His color looking normal and when I touched him, he was not burning with fever. Pulling back the blankets, I found that his wound had been re-stitched. It looked wonderful now. Unable to help myself, I rolled him to see the other side of it. It looked just as well tended as the front.

"Lea." He said softly, a frown crossing his face as he rolled himself back over.

"Open your eyes." I told him as tears filled mine, my hand against his face. He did, still frowning at me. "Hello, my love." I told him airily before I was kissing him. Feeling him relax, he kissed me back, wrapping his arm around me. "You are my everything." I told him. "If you ever attempt to leave me again I swear I will kill you myself and then follow right after."

He met my eyes with a worried expression, "What do you speak of?" A tear dropped onto his chest as I stared into his eyes. They were the most beautiful blue. No eyes could be more beautiful. "My love, tell me what's happened."

Opening my mouth to tell him, a sob broke free instead. Covering my mouth, I rested my forehead against his chest, sobbing into him. He wrapped his arms around me but I couldn't stop. Sobbing until his chest was slick with tears, I finally pulled away from him, wiping the tears from my face as I sat on my heels, taking his hand in mine. Unable to meet his eyes, I attempted to tell him what had happened.

"The storm arrived and we survived the worst of it. When it had started to calm, you either fell asleep or lost consciousness. I am not sure which." I frowned, taking a deep breath.

"Lea." He said propping himself up on his forearm, making me meet his eyes.

Smiling, I could barely focus on him through my tears, blinking so they fell and I could see his eyes. "You were no longer breathing." I finally told him. "You were gone. I was screaming at you and for Spartacus but it was Caius who appeared and quite literally beat the life back into you." Touching the bruises on his chest, for a moment I was back there, a state of fear I'd never known. Meeting his eyes again, I shook my head, "I've never known fear like that. I thought I had, but in that moment, when you were gone, I knew I'd never truly known fear. Not like that."

"You never have to fear like that again." He told me sitting up, bringing my face to his, kissing me passionately. "I will never be that foolish again."

"Promise me." I whispered.

"A thousand promises. You will never have to live without me."

Grinning, I kissed him again. "Good. Because I simply can't. Aelia was right."

"Something I've known since I first laid eyes on you." He smiled.

Gently running my fingers down his face, I stared into his eyes. "I love you, Varro. I know I say it frequently, perhaps too frequently, but there is no way to fully express the love I feel for you." Putting his hand against my chest, he smiled at the beating of my heart. "This is for you."

In the next moment I was against his chest, his lips against mine as his arms held me in tight embrace, pinning my arms against him, only my fingers able to touch his jaw. Pulling me further up his chest, I freed my arms, wrapping one around his head and the other around his shoulder. Running my fingers through his hair, I gripped it, gently pulling his head back, kissing his jawline, neck, and chest before trailing my tongue along his skin as I moved to meet his lips again. Running my hand down his side, I felt the stitches, making me pause.

"Don't stop." He frowned at me.

Smiling, I kissed him slowly before telling him, "You are still wounded, my love. You need time to heal."

His beautiful half smile crossed his face as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I feel amazing, my love. Let me inside of you so I can chase all unwanted memories away."

Grinning at him, I trailed my finger back and forth across his chin, staring at his lips, "Your smile has already done so."

He pressed his lips against my neck, gently sucking my skin, his breath wafting across me sending a chill through me and my cunt wet with wanting for him. His hand moved between my thighs and I couldn't bring myself to deny him a second time. Fully giving in to him, he rolled on top of me, making love to me gently and with all the passion we held for each other. We had barely finished when the tent door moved and Spartacus appeared.

"Apologies." He grinned as he took us in. "It pleases me to see the pair of you recovering so well."

Blushing, I pressed a long kiss against Varro's chest before he rolled off of me. Varro grinned at our brother. "You have poor timing, brother." He smirked. Laughing lightly, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, unable to stop the series of kisses I trailed along his skin. "A few more minutes may be needed."

"I have none to give." Spartacus smiled. "We need to continue to move. Crassus and his men are but a few days behind us."

"He presses forward?" I frowned.

"With the intent of closing gap between us. Crixus and the others have just returned from the rear attempting to keep the Romans at bay while the rest of us push forward." He explained. "We've stopped to rest but should move out."

Nodding, I looked at Varro. He looked back with seriousness. "Give us a moment and we will be with you presently." He nodded and left. "I guess our time is spent."

He put his hand against my face, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth across my cheek. "I cannot wait for us to be able to live the life we've always wanted."

"Neither can I." I said kissing him deeply, running my hand down his chest. "I love you."

"And I love you, Lea."

Getting up, I dressed, helping Varro do the same. All our things were there, making it easy to pack before we left the tent. We were no longer in snow. The woods surrounded us, the smell of swamps in the air. The camp was a flurry of activity as everyone packed to keep moving. There was still tangible fear in the air. The Romans were still close behind us. But if anything, I now realized that there was hope. Hope for us and for our survival.

Hearing my name, I turned just in time to open my arms as Laeta collided with me. "Laeta." I said softly, once again feeling a wave of emotion.

"I've been sick with worry." She told me. "I did my best to re-stitch Varro and for a time it seemed as if you were deciding whether or not to leave this world."

"You re-stitched him?" I smiled. She nodded.

"It took her hours." Nasir said stepping up to us, a broad smile on his face. "She was terrified that if she ruined it than you would condemn her."

"Nasir." I smiled embracing him.

"Watch out!" Laeta called but it was too late.

In a moment I was off my feet, spinning, clutching the strong neck of Crixus. Hugging him tightly, running my hand down the back of his head, I buried my face in his neck, tears dripping upon his shoulder.

When he finally let me go, I took his head in my hands, pressing a kiss against his forehead. "Crixus." He wrapped me in his arms again. "I love you too."

He gave a short laugh, letting me go, smiling at me fondly. "Took you long enough."

Nodding, I kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're still here."

He nodded, his smile faltering. "For now."

"As long as I got to see you again."

"Lea!"

"Agron!" I called seeing him rushing up behind Crixus. The Gaul stepped aside and now I was in the arms of the German. "Brother." I grinned, taking his head in my hands. "You look well."

"Almost as well as you. I hope you've rested enough to participate in the spilling of Roman blood."

Laughing, I nodded. "I most certainly have."

Before I could stop them, I was surrounded with family and friends, all wishing to see us. I'd never had so many fingers or hands brush me with as much respect as I did in this moment. All the while, I held Varro's hand, not wanting to be apart from him for anything. It felt like in just a matter of minutes all my energy had been used to see the people who cared so deeply for us. Otho and Lucius were ever present, watching over us once they had had their reunion with us. When everyone had finally gone about their business, getting ready to move, there was only one who I hadn't seen.

"I'm sure he's safe." Varro said taking my head in his hands. "And we've seen enough people in ten minutes to last us a lifetime."

"We are loved." I smiled at him.

"Very much." Spartacus said stepping up to us.

Grinning, I embraced him, "Spartacus." I said fondly.

"Having you in my arms again gives me hope." He told me, hugging me tightly.

"Your arms is the last thing I remember before waking up warm next to my husband." I smiled, letting him go.

He took my head in his hands, kissing my forehead, "I'll always look after you."

"And I you." I told him. Feeling Varro's arm around me, the brothers grasped forearms before Spartacus pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Just keep an eye on this one and I'll be happy." He smiled.

Stepping back, the brothers shared a playful squabble before the seriousness of our predicament once again fell upon us. Taking down our tent, I loaded as much as I could onto my back, only to have it pulled away from me. Turning, I smiled, seeing Appius and a few of the younger Rebels he had befriended. Their names eluded me but they seemed to be following my friend as he followed me. Giving him a questioning look, he simply smiled, handing my things to the others and starting through the woods.

"Your followers have a following." Gannicus smirked as he stepped up to me.

"So I've noticed." I replied, smiling up at him. Sibyl was at his side, her hand in his. "It seems a lot has happened since the ridge."

Sibyl blushed while I met Gannicus' eyes. "Yes, well…" He started but all he could do was smile.

Kissing his cheek, I put my hand against Sibyl's arm. "I'm happy for both of you. It's about time you found a woman to tame you."

"I understand now." He said kissing my cheek.

"Good." I smiled before returning to Varro.

His arm moved round my waist as we followed our people. I was amazed at how strong he was, though it appeared that we had been resting for quite some time. Seeing the fatigue of the others I knew it was only a matter of time for us to mirror their image. The Romans had numbers that we no longer had, pressing on as their legions replaced the one in front of them while we had but one group, fighting to stay ahead of our enemy. We were still losing people to illness, fatigue, as well as the Romans when they attacked the young, old, and sick at the back of our company. Despite that, I still felt blessed to have my family alive and well. Once again reunited in our cause.

"There is something I must tell you." Crixus said sadly.

"Don't." I smiled at him. "Not yet. Just let me be happy to be alive and well with my husband and family at my side. I don't want to be sad right now." He nodded, pressing a kiss into my hair. "Naevia." I nodded at her. She smiled, appearing to want to break words yet apprehensive to do so.

"Go speak with her." Varro told me with his lips against my ear. "I'll stay with Crixus so you won't fear me falling dead."

"Not funny." I frowned at him.

He simply laughed, kissing me quickly before shoving me toward my sister, grasping Crixus' forearm as he led him away from me and his woman. Naevia smiled, knowing what my husband was doing for us. Heaving a deep sigh, I let silence fall between us, unsure of what I wanted to say to her.

"Break words, Lea, and tell me what I can do to make amends." She finally told me.

"I don't have the words to break upon subject." I told her. "I wish I could simply forget the offenses you've made against me and those I care for but I find it difficult. I have forgiven you, hoping you'd change, only to have yet another offense made."

"I know." She nodded. "But I cannot change who I have become. I have become strong. I cannot go back to being weak."

"Am I weak?" I asked her.

"Of course not."

"And do I not still cling to the kindness that I have possessed all my life? Do I not also show that kindness and mercy as well as the warrior I have become?"

"You do." She replied sadly. "And if memory serves, I have already admitted to you being stronger than me."

"No." I said shaking my head. "I simply have not let my past devour the person I used to be. I've grown and become better than that girl who you grew up with. But you've changed the girl you were into someone unrecognizable. I understand why you did. And Crixus still loves you with his whole heart. But there are times when I see a stranger and wish nothing to do with her."

"I know." She nodded. "I wish I could say that I still have some of that old girl in me but I fear that I do not."

"I know." I told her with raised brows. "And I still love the woman you've become. I simply don't like you nearly as much as I used to." She lowered her head, a pained expression on her face. "I don't speak with intent to wound but only wish to be honest with my sister."

"I understand." She said. "Nothing I can do will change your mind. But it's nice to know that you don't hate me enough to take away your love."

"Never, Naevia." I frowned at her. "I will love you until the day we are parted from this world. But the bond we once shared is no more."

"You speak truth. Though I wish it wasn't so." She replied with a sad smile.

"I wish that as well. But our paths have reached fork and have led us down different directions."

"And yet the same." She smiled, her eyes on Crixus. Varro glanced over his shoulder, winking at me, before returning focus to cherished brother. "Perhaps a new bond can be forged out of the ashes of the old, made stronger that will last a lifetime."

"I'll pray for it." I smiled at her.

"Naevia!" Crixus called, running up to us. "Romans are once again at the rear."

She looked at me. "Go. Don't let me stop you."

She smiled, both of them pressing a kiss against each of my cheeks before they rushed off. Seeing Spartacus, Agron, Gannicus and the others all rushing off as well. A feeling of panic started to move through the camp and people started to run. Varro stepped up to me, his hand finding mine.

"Come, we should go." He told me. Nodding, we turned and started to follow the others at a more leisurely pace. "Are you all right?" He asked as we walked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him.

"They rushed off to kill Romans and left you behind."

" _Us_ behind." I corrected him.

He smiled, pressing a kiss into my hair. "Yes."

"I am all right with stepping back." I told him. "We've been at the forefront of this rebellion since its conception. Even while under Caius' roof, I was working for this rebellion. And after the ridge…" I said and paused, sighing as I rested my head against his chest. "Let them do the fighting for a little while. We both could use the rest."

He laughed lightly, making me look up at him. "It pleases me to hear you speak such words."

"Does it?" I smiled pressing closer against his side. "Why?"

"Because I've been thinking that ever since you were returned to my arms. You appear before me alive and well and have a following of people who were looking to you to lead them. You were learning to fight and to lead and to be this warrior when all I wanted to focus on was you once again being in my arms." He confided in me.

I hadn't realized he had been feeling any of that. Arguments of the past were starting to become clear. "Why did you not tell me this before? You shared concerns but…" I said trailing off.

He smiled again. "I wasn't about to move against you. If it made you happy, I would allow you to do whatever you pleased."

"But I wasn't happy." I frowned up at him.

"No, but I saw that they meant something to you and that you needed to see it through. And since then you have become happy with your role. I've watched you sleep at night, praying to the Gods you'd wake up and decide not to fight."

"You fight."

"Yes, but I am gladiator. You are my woman and I should be the one protecting you."

"An old argument, my love." I smiled at him.

"One that still holds truth." He replied with seriousness.

Sighing, I stopped him, leaning up and kissing him deeply. "Then from now on I will do whatever you ask of me."

He laughed before kissing me again, "If only I could hold you to such blessed words." Laughing with him, I just shook my head, wrapping my arms around him.

"Lea?" A gentle voice said.

Turning, Sibyl was standing there with a worried expression. Laeta stepping up behind her. "Any sight of them yet?"

"They've been gone but minutes." I told her, taking her hand. "There is no need to fear. They are all more than capable of taking care of themselves." Smiling, I brushed her bangs from her face, running my fingers down her braid.

"My words repeated." Laeta stated with a raised brow.

Both Laeta and I wrapped an arm around her, starting to follow the rest of our people. Varro moved past us, falling in step with Lucius who was lingering nearby. Not that I was surprised. I was sure Otho wasn't too far away as well. Though part of me hoped he was making amends with Aemilia. I didn't want him to be lonely forever. Afraid that his wife and children had moved on without him. Seeing Lucius glance back at me more often than was necessary was making me feel a little annoyed. Not to mention that I wasn't a child and didn't need someone watching me at all times. It made me wonder what they had heard when I hadn't realized they were watching.

"They will return presently. I assure you." I told Sibyl.

"Are you not to fight anymore?" She asked me.

"I will still fight." I replied. "I am simply taking a step back. I've been reminded of what is at stake and I need to keep it close to me for a while."

Both women looked at each other and smiled, "Varro." They said in unison.

Blushing, I nodded, laughing. "Yes, well, my intentions have never been a secret." I told them, leaning my head against Sibyl's as I watched Varro speaking with Lucius. "I love that man more than anything. I'd be lost without him."

"Something you will never have to experience." Laeta told me, leaning forward.

"I pray not." I sighed. "It was too close on the ridge. Another close call like that and I will not be the same woman. I've lost enough in my life. Anymore will be unbearable."

"Careful." Laeta grinned. "You're starting to sound more woman than warrior."

Laughing, I nodded, "Much to Varro's pleasure."

"I heard that." Varro called over his shoulder.

"I speak truth." I called back to him.

He turned around, his beautiful half-smile on his face, only then it was gone and he was rushing toward me. My stomach dropped and I spun around, Laeta gripping Sibyl and pulling her away. There was a flash of a sword and then an arm was around me. Relief filled me, a laugh breaking from my throat as Crixus placed a kiss against my cheek.

"You mad fuck!" I told him as I gripped him tightly. "For a moment I thought my life was over."

"You must stay sharp." Crixus said releasing me. "There is no time for distractions."

"Why should I worry when you, Spartacus, and the others are behind us? Especially when you have already told me that you will not fall to the Romans."

He gave a short laugh and nodded. Turning, Varro looked to be speaking heatedly with Spartacus, our brother's hand against his chest. He had been panicked when he had seen someone coming up behind me. Even though it was Crixus, that fact would mean little to my husband. It hadn't been a move against me but such a jest would only anger him.

"Apologies, brother." Crixus said offering his arm to my husband. "I did not mean to cause panic."

Varro nodded before punching him hard. For a moment I thought Crixus would retaliate but he didn't. "You're forgiven." He shot as his brother.

Crixus laughed and offered his arm again, Varro gripping his forearm. "Again, apologies, I was simply proving a point."

"One we have all learned from." Lucius frowned at him.

"My men." I grinned and laughed as I looked at them all.

"I'll have you know she's not even armed." Varro frowned as he pulled me against his side.

"Enough." I told him gently. "You aren't either. Besides, we can fight hand to hand just as well as with sword and dagger." He nodded, sighing. "Do not fear. It will not happen again." Turning, Lucius was pacing behind me. "Lucius, enough." I called over to him. "Come, we are still safe."

"Momentarily." He frowned at me.

"Find Otho and see if anyone is in need of anything." I told him. He just looked at me. "Now, Lucius." I added with authority. He frowned but did as he was told. Sighing, I looked up at Varro. "For a moment life felt normal."

"And now it's over." He said pulling me tighter against his side as we kept moving.

Laeta stepped next to me as Sibyl clung to Gannicus' side. Wrapping my arm around her, she did the same, though her eyes lingered on our leader as he moved with purpose. Crixus and Naevia stayed close, whispering to each other as smiles crossed their faces. It was several minutes when familiar faces appeared from the crowd. Tears welled in my eyes as I took in Caius, his face shadowed with the start of a beard, his eyes dark with fatigue. Letting go of husband and friend, I rushed toward him, throwing my arms around his neck, crying into it. He was shaking, feeling tears fall against my shoulder.

"Gratitude for everything you did. I love you." I told him softly.

"And I love you." He replied.

"Caius." Varro said coming up behind me. Releasing him, Varro held his arm out to him. Though when Caius moved to take it, Varro gripped him tightly, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Gratitude, brother." He released him, smiling as he added, "Lea would truly be lost without you."

Laughing, I pressed against Varro's chest as I smiled at Caius. He laughed as well, wrapping his arm around Antonia, Nero cooing in her arms. For the first time in a long while I felt like my family was together and safe and – for the moment – happy. Something that I didn't think was possible. I knew it wouldn't last forever but in this moment I was content.


	14. Impending Storm

_**Chapter Fourteen: Impending Storm**_

Having stopped for the night, Varro and I laughed and teased one another while we pitched our tent. The camp was at ease for the moment. Spartacus had informed us that the Romans were only four days behind us. The gap was closing but it still gave us time to press forward and perhaps gain a little more ground. But we would never be able to do that if we did not rest. Some more than others were in desperate need of it. Varro and I had received more rest than many, making me anxious to keep moving and yet knew that that was not the case for everyone. Varro made sure to point out the activities we could do to tire ourselves. Something that I was not opposed to.

Lying in each other's arms, panting, I couldn't help the grin that was on my face. Propping myself up on my arm, I put my hand against Varro's face, kissing him deeply and slowly, my tongue brushing his, feeling him quiver against me. Laughing lightly, I kissed him once more before leaning away so I could look at him, running my fingers through his blond curls.

"God I love you." He whispered to me, a mesmerizing look in his eyes.

"And I love you, Varro. You truly are the love of my life. You were not speaking with a false tongue when you told Caius I'd be lost without him. For without him, you would be gone from this world. Something I would never survive."

"Put it behind you, my love. For I will never be from your arms."

"Not while I'm still breathing." I smirked at him.

"Nothing to jest about." He frowned.

Kissing him again, I sighed, "No. It is not."

He pressed a kiss against my forehead, resting his against mine. Hearing commotion outside, I put on a ragged dress, not wanting my armor, and stepped outside. Varro was close behind me but veered off as I moved toward a frustrated Laeta.

"I can see you're not having much luck." I told her in an attempt to help. Though I wasn't skilled in the art of tent pitching.

"No." She frowned.

"That's what men are for." Agron said appearing behind me, pressing a kiss against my cheek.

Laughing, I wrapped my arm around him. "They must be good for something other than causing trouble and love making." I grinned up at him.

He smirked, shoving me away from him. Stepping next to Laeta, we watched as he attached her tent to a tree, giving her cover from the night.

"I had feared night spent beneath open sky. Gratitude." She told him.

"A thing of little note." Agron replied.

"Little? It was but short time past you would have found joy in my suffering."

Putting my arm around her, I gently rubbed her arm, looking at Agron fondly.

"Do not think me so far removed from thought." He told her, making my smile falter.

"Then why offer hand?"

"I offer it toward Spartacus." He replied. "It baffles fucking sense, yet he appears to carry affection towards you."

She looked at me before Agron, stammering when she spoke, "I've not the words."

"Nor do I desire to hear them. Spartacus has sacrificed much in this life. He deserves some small measure of happiness in return. As so many are owed."

"There are fewer words that have been more true." I smiled, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"Apologies." A woman of slender build, long, dark brown hair partially pulled back, said with a slightly frantic tone. Her brown, doe eyes speaking volumes. A dark yellow outfit draped over her, open down the middle of her chest. "I am in need of aid."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Hurry. Please come." She said gripping my wrist.

Looking at Laeta, we both rushed after her, Agron behind us. Leading us to a tent there was a woman screaming inside of it. Going through the opening, I beheld a pregnant woman in the heat of labor. Laeta swiftly moved behind her while Kore and I kneeled at her entrance.

"How close are the –" I asked, the woman's screaming interrupting me. "Never mind."

"You must bear down as hard as you are able." The woman told her.

Spartacus entered then, seeing what was going on. Looking at Agron, he had an anxious expression. Spartacus staying silent, watching as the woman helped the pregnant woman.

"Again." The woman told her.

"I cannot." The mother told her.

"You must." I said moving to her side, taking her hand. "You must for the child's sake. Bear down."

"I cannot!" She exclaimed.

Spartacus stepped forward, "Calm yourself, and do as instructed."

"Bringer of Rain?" She said looking up at him.

"If you wish to live, bear down now." The woman told her. The mother nodded, doing as she was told. Screaming. Then there was the sound of a baby crying. "Blade, quickly."

Agron quickly, but awkwardly cleaned his blade and handed it to her. She put it over the open flame next to us before cutting the baby's chord.

"You are blessed with a son." Spartacus smiled.

Agron laughed, "Look at the cock on this one, dangling as if from Jupiter himself!"

"Well done." I told the mother.

The woman looked at him, smiling. "I pray he uses it only upon the willing." Looking at her, there was a telling look that crossed her face. She met my eyes, offering a small smile before averting her eyes as she tended to the child.

"He is fortunate to have such skilled hands to bring him into this world. You've done this before?" Spartacus asked her.

"Many times, for those owned by my Dominus." She replied handing the baby to his mother.

Laeta looked at her curiously. "I wonder if I might have known of him. What name did he carry?"

My mind was already moving. The look in her eye. Her body language. She was afraid and hiding something.

"Pompo, a raiser of low animals near Campania." She replied.

It was then that I noticed the brand on her arm. Though it wasn't just me. Spartacus had also laid eyes upon it. "She speaks of Pompo, yet mark upon her arm tells of a different master." He said gripping her arm.

"Spartacus." I said gripping his wrist.

He pulled free of me, yanking her to her feet and gripping the back of her neck as he pushed her from the tent, moving her down the way to his, pushing her against a tree that was being used for support.

"You were slave to Marcus Crassus himself?" He demanded of her.

"I was." She replied.

Agron looked at her angrily. "Another spy sent to infiltrate rank."

"I do not think so." I said rushing to her side, putting my hand on Spartacus' arm. "Release her, brother."

"What manner of spy pauses in deceit to give aid in child's birth?" Laeta added.

"One sent by the man trying to end our fucking lives." Agron replied.

"He did not send me. I fled his tent upon the Melia Ridge." She explained.

Spartacus simply looked at her with a hard glare. "Why did you turn from him in favor of cold and storm? Break word, or find yourself forever unable."

"Enough." I told him sternly. "Release her."

"The girl is fugitivus as many among you, regardless of which dominus she fled." Laeta told him. "She deserves protection, not veiled threats."

"I hide behind no veils, nor shall any bearing mark of my enemy."

"Crassus himself has seen no harm to me, yet name of honored son inflicted grievous injury and would have continued to do so." The woman continued.

Understanding crossed his face. "My wife stood equally mistreated…by those who called themselves her masters." Spartacus told her, his demeanor softening.

Letting her go, I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her against my side. Laeta did the same, both of us gripping her with the protection she deserved. Keeping my eyes on Spartacus, he nodded at me apologetically. Then his eyes were upon Laeta.

"She's your responsibility." He told her. "See her provided for, and know if her tale falls from truth…then her life shall swiftly follow."

"Gratitude." Laeta said and the three of us left the tent.

Swiftly moving to Laeta's tent, I sat her on the blankets, taking her head in my hands. "Are you wounded?" She shook her head, a tear sliding down her cheek as she averted her eyes. "You have no reason to fear me." I smiled at her. She met my eyes and nodded, wrapping her arms around me. Looking at Laeta, she nodded, leaving the tent. "Apologies for what you went through. I too have been mistreated."

She let me go, meeting my eyes, "It's said that you died after being sold."

Smiling, I shook my head, "No. I survived. Barely."

"And then rallied those around you to join Spartacus and his cause."

Nodding, I sat next to her. "I did. But more than that I wished to be reunited with the love of my life."

She smiled, "Varro."

Laughing lightly, I met her eyes, "I don't know if I should be flattered or terrified that you know his name."

"Marcus makes sure he knows everything about his enemy." She told me.

For a long moment I just looked at her. The expression on her face was telling. She appeared to not do well at hiding her emotions. "You love him." I stated.

She looked at me again, nodding, "He is unlike any man I have ever met. He welcomed me into his arms. His bed. He makes me feel like I am more than just a slave to him. I am the woman he loves."

Nodding, I took her hand, "What's your name?"

"Kore." She replied.

"Lea."

"I know." She smiled.

Laeta reappeared with water and Kore gladly accepted. Staying, speaking further with her, I left the tent after she'd fallen asleep, Laeta and I speaking briefly before I took my leave. Returning to my tent, it was disappointingly vacant of Varro's presence. Cleaning my skin, I let the dress fall from my body before sliding under the sheet on our makeshift bed. Lying on my stomach, I bunched a blanket under my head, happily burying my head into it.

Hearing the tent move, I smiled, thinking it was Varro. Lifting my head, I frowned, pulling up the sheet. "Spartacus." I frowned. "Brother." He laid next to me, staring at the ceiling of the tent. Reaching my hand out, I put it against his shoulder. "Break words and tell me what weighs mind."

"I understand now." He frowned at me.

"Understand what?" I asked.

"Why you assisted Laeta and kept her secret for her." He told me, making me frown. "I fear I may be feeling something toward her."

"Don't fight it." I smiled at him. "You deserve happiness in your life. Embrace the feeling and let her in, Spartacus. She is a good woman. And despite everything that has happened, she stays close to your side. You always say that Varro can see past my discretions. Laeta does the same for you."

He met my eyes. "This is why I seek counsel with you."

Smiling wider, I leaned over and kissed his cheek, resting my forehead against his. "I love you, Spartacus. I just want you to be happy."

"And I you, Lea." He replied. He took my hand from his shoulder, looking at the scar from the cut he had given me, pressing a kiss against it. "Gratitude for being here."

"None needed, brother." I smiled.

"I know you seek a life away from all of this. A life where you and Varro are parents to blond haired, blue-eyed, babes. To have a home and purpose. But I am grateful for you being here." He told me with sincerity.

"I wish nothing more than to be at your side and see this rebellion through. I will not abandon you. Not for anything."

"Not even for Varro?" He asked.

I smirked at him, "Well, perhaps for Varro."

He laughed lightly. Then a voice filled the tent. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Varro smirked from the end of the bed.

"My love." I grinned at him.

"She'll never have eyes for another." Spartacus said getting up. "I simply needed to seek her guidance."

"Was she helpful?" Varro asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Always." He replied, putting his hand on his shoulder before taking his leave.

Moving to the end of our makeshift bed, Varro stepped up to me, kneeling and moving between my legs. Smiling, I took his head in my hands before wrapping them around him as he snaked his around me. He pressed his hands against my back, his head against my center. He sighed contentedly before moving from my embrace.

"Word has already spread about Crassus' slave being amongst us." He said pouring himself a glass of water.

"She is." I stated.

He turned his head and looked at him with a raised brow. "And?"

"And she's kind and sweet and deserves our protection as much as anyone else amongst us." I replied. "She left him due to transgressions made by favored son. She felt as if she had no choice but to abandon the man she loved to save herself the misery caused by the son."

"The man she loves?" He frowned offering me his cup.

Nodding, I took a long drink of it, "She loves Marcus more than she can convey. It makes me curious to know more about the man."

"All there is to know is how to end his life." Varro frowned, anger entering his tone. I nodded again, but I didn't agree as wholeheartedly this evening as I had this morning. "Lea." He frowned. "Please tell me you're not feeling sorry for him."

"Gods no." I frowned at him. "I wish nothing more than to see Crassus fall. There has simply been so much blood already spilled. I simply wonder if there is not a way to reason with the man."

"He would strike you down without hesitation. He would strike me down. Spartacus. Crixus. He would have all our heads on a spike to appease Rome, solidifying his rank among them."

"I know." I nodded. "I'm not arguing about him needing to fall. I simply hate knowing that yet another has to fall that is so loved."

He sighed and sat next to me. "You cannot think of him as the person he is. His actions must speak louder than the affection he may share with a slave. Or her love for him. Look at what he's done. What his voice has brought down upon us. Twice today he's already taken the lives of our people by ordering his men to pursue us." He paused, his hand moving to my thigh, repeatedly running the length of it. "I can understand that taking the life of one so loved is hard. It makes me think of you as much as it makes you think of me. I understand that what happened on the ridge affected you more than I can imagine. But I am at your side and will remain so."

Remaining silent, I stared at the floor, "How many lives of the people I love will it take before this war is over?"

"None." He replied quickly.

Smiling, I met his eyes, "Wishful thinking, my love."

He smirked, nodding. "You know what I'm going to say next."

"Yes." I nodded. "As long as we have each other we will survive whatever may happen next."

Smiling, he put his hand against my face, kissing me passionately. Laying me back on the bed, he continued to kiss me, making everything else fall away. I knew he was right. I was simply growing tired of the fight, eager for what lay beyond it. This war could not last forever.

Soon after, Gannicus and Lugo returned from their scouting, watching as they entered Spartacus' tent. Finding Crixus and Agron, they accompanied Varro and I to the tent as well, eager to hear of what they had found.

"They have laid eyes upon a valley, 20 or more villas nestled within." Spartacus told us.

"Bounty of cattle and goat grazing lands." Gannicus added.

"Well, then let us fall upon them and see the blood of breasts and Romans mingle beneath night's moon." Crixus replied, eager to spill blood and enjoy the bounty that Gannicus speaks of.

"And upon dawn's break, I would press north, towards rise of the Alps." Spartacus stated.

"You would set up camp upon the mountains?" Crixus frowned.

He shook his head. "No. I would cross them and, upon other side, see our people to the winds."

Looking up at Varro, a broad smile crossed my face. "Freedom."

Crixus looked taken aback. "Has he at last gone fucking mad?"

"Crassus pursues a single army, easily tracked." Gannicus stated.

"Thousands of slaves running free beyond lands of the Republic, not even he has resource enough to find so many scattered across foreign soil." Spartacus replied.

"All that we have done, all that has been lost, it will stand for nothing if we now turn and flee." Crixus argued.

"Why must you always be stubborn about this?" I asked him. "Why do you not seek freedom and peace like the rest of us?"

"If we stay, Crassus will again be upon, and –"

"Let them come." Agron finally spoke. "We have bested them before."

"It is you and Crixus who have lost mind." I frowned at him.

Spartacus gently gripped my shoulder. "And perhaps we may again, but at what cost? How many more among us will fall?" Agron looked at Crixus. It is clear that his allegiance was shifting from Spartacus to Crixus. Despite what he had told our leader in the past, it seemed remained true no longer. "How many women unable to raise arms or children new to this world? I would have them free, absent darkening shadow of the Republic."

"Well, then let us pierce its heart and see shadow forever lifted." Crixus told him. "Crassus' army pushes from the south. If we were to turn west, we would be at the gates of Rome before his legions could turn to defend the city. "

"You would strike at Rome itself?" Spartacus frowned.

"Crixus." I frowned at him.

"I would see it tremble, as the man you once were thundered when Batiatus fell." Crixus shot at him.

"You don't mean that." I said shaking my head.

There was a long pause before Spartacus spoke. "Leave us." Gannicus and Agron turned and left the tent. Varro and I turned to do the same only to have Spartacus speak my name. "Lea. Varro. You may stay."

Stepping next to him it appeared all eyes were on Crixus. I knew he had thoughts of leaving and it felt as if the inevitable was finally catching up to us. After a long moment, I stepped next to Crixus, slipping my hand into his.

"You know that I hold higher ground on this." Crixus told our brother as he squeezed my hand. "How many Romans have we seen to the afterlife? The Republic quakes at the name of Spartacus and his army of slaves."

"We have but nipped at the ankle of the beast. To bare teeth at its throat, I – I now fear the reprisal." Spartacus replied.

"The Bringer of Rain? The Slayer of the Shadow of Death afraid?"

"Not for myself, no, but my concerns have grown far beyond such."

"As have mine." I added softly, looking at Varro, thinking of all those I was unwilling to sacrifice for this rebellion.

"I grow tired of running." Crixus stated, wrapping his arm around me.

"Then rest with Naevia at your side." Spartacus told him.

"No, she does not want to turn from cause, nor I until Rome falls beneath our feet."

"You would have us march to our end." Spartacus stated sadly.

"For once, brother. Listen to him." Varro told him with furrowed brows.

"I would have us free. Truly free." Crixus replied.

I shook my head, "Then follow Spartacus and help us over the mountain. For that is the only place where we will find true freedom. The only other way would be to fall from this world. Something I am not willing to do."

"Do you really believe that Crassus will stop once you crest the mountains? That the Republic will let us quietly slip away?" He frowned back at me, stepping from my side. "We have shown them vulnerable. We have shown them that a trembling hand can become a fist. We have challenged the idea that a slave must always know his place, accepting rod and lash because he was taught to accept it. We built their mighty Republic with our hands and our blood and our lives, and we can see it fall at equal cost. You opened my eyes to this, Spartacus. Do not ask me now to close them."

He spoke passionate words, the same passion reflected in his eyes as they bored into my brother. Spartacus simply smiled at him, "It was simpler between us when the bond stood only as hate."

"Those days are sadly past. With or without you, I shall march upon Rome with those who share desire for vengeance." Crixus replied. Feeling the sting of tears, he once again put his arm around me.

"We have fought for the choice to forge our own path." Spartacus replied with a sad tone. "I will no longer stand in the way of yours."

"Crixus." I said putting my hand against his face, making him look at me. "Please do not do this."

He took my hand, holding it in his own. "At the break of dawn, then…" he paused and looked at Spartacus, "we shall at last part ways."

"No." I said gripping him.

"Lea." Varro said gently gripping my arms and pulling me away from him.

"Crixus." Spartacus said, stopping him as he tuned to leave. "There is one final thing I would ask of you."

Scoffing, I turned and fled the tent, rushing into the woods and out of earshot of the camp. Though I knew I wasn't alone, Varro and others would have followed. I could go nowhere alone. As soon as I felt I'd gone far enough, I dropped to my knees and screamed my anger and frustration and sadness. I knew this day would come but I had still felt as if I could somehow change his mind. The thought of separating from him, never to see him again, turned stomach to the point where I thought I was going to be sick.

When my screaming finally stopped, I stayed on my knees, sitting on my heels with my hands in my lap. Steps sounded behind me, my lips parting in surprise as Crixus knelt in front of me. He took my hands in his, bringing them to his lips and pressing a long kiss against them.

"You cannot ask me to turn from what I believe in." He told me sadly.

"I know." I nodded at him.

"Do not make me feel guilty for my choice." He went on. "I love you and wish that our destinies led us down the same path. But it is no longer so. I must do what I believe is right for me and those that follow." Nodding, a tear slid down my cheek. His hand moved to my face. "We will see each other again. I will not fall to the Romans."

"You do not hold power to see the future, brother. Just because you believe something does not make it so." I told him sadly.

He smiled, his other hand finding my face. "Lea. Beautiful Lea. You must not fear for me. You will have many looking to you in the coming days. If anything, I am taking away a burden that has been weighing on you for quite some time."

"Naevia is not a burden. She is my sister." I told him.

"Yet you know what I speak of." He smiled. Laughing lightly, I nodded at him. "No matter the end that Naevia and I may face, we will have died for what we believe in. Free. Free to make our own decisions. A glorious death while in battle is still something to be proud of." Nodding again, a tear slid, hitting his hand. "I love you, Lea."

"And I love you, Crixus." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arm around me, one hand finding the back of my head, his face pressing against the side of mine. "You are far more than I ever expected. It has been my pleasure to know you."

"Please, Crixus, brother, do not go." I cried, gripping him tightly, my hand finding the back of his head.

"I must." He replied before leaning away from me, "But there is still time. Tomorrow night we will celebrate our time together and then we will part ways. Forever bonded as family, no matter what fate has in store for us."

Nodding, I wrapped my arms around his neck once more and cried into him. I was afraid the tears would never stop. Yet he was patient, letting me mourn the inevitable distance that would soon be between us.


	15. Bittersweet Farewells

_**Chapter Fifteen: Bittersweet Farewells**_

Come dawn's break, Varro and I lay sprawled out on the bed, his body partially draped across mine. Staring at the ceiling of the tent, I ran my fingers back and forth across his back. I'd slept little while Varro slept as sound as he ever did. He had little fear for the battles we faced. Neither did I. But the thought of Crixus separating from us made me more afraid than anything had thus far. I had the most horrible feeling that I would never see him again. That I'd never see Naevia again.

Attempting to move out from under Varro, his hand found my side, his thumb moving across my skin. Pressing a kiss into his hair, I moved from underneath him, groggily putting on my armor. When I was done, I pressed a kiss against his forehead, telling him I was leaving the tent. He groaned but bundled the blankets that had covered me under his head, taking a deep breath. Lingering by the door, I couldn't help but stare at him. Just days ago I thought I'd lost him. Now I wished nothing more than to never be apart from him, but I knew that I couldn't remain at his side indefinitely. If I tried to it would only mean disaster for us both. And right now we had bigger things to worry about.

"Sister." Naevia said stepping up to me.

"Naevia." I smiled at her. For a moment I thought I had myself under control. But then tears filled my eyes and I pulled her against me. "Apologies for everything that has happened between us."

"Lea." She said sadly, hugging me tightly. "I love you, sister. I always have and I always will."

"I love you too." I told her, crying into her neck.

"Enough of this." Crixus' voice interrupted, wrapping his arms around us. "It's as if we're already dead."

"It's what it feels like." I replied wrapping my arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

"You are not going to make this easy, are you?"

"Never." I smiled as I released him. Sighing, he took my head in his hands and pressed a long kiss against my forehead.

"Where is your husband?" Spartacus asked as he stepped up to us.

"Sleeping." I smiled.

He sighed, "Wake him. The others are prepared to go."

I nodded putting my hand against his face. Moving to take it away, he gripped my wrist gently, meeting my eyes. I smiled at him, nodding, placing a kiss against his cheek. I knew that he too was saddened by Crixus' decision. But he, above all others, respected his choice as a free man. Something I too respected but was finding it difficult to accept it.

Stepping back into the tent, Varro was sitting on the edge of it, putting the finishing touches on his armor. Moving to him, I straddled his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. I had yet to fully gain control of my emotions, once against finding tears wet upon cheek as I buried my face in his neck. He sighed, wrapping his arms around me.

"We knew this day would come." He told me softly, his hands moving across my back.

"I know." I told him, taking a deep breath. "I thought I could prepare myself for such a time but I find it impossible now that it's arrived."

"We will see him again." He replied. His words muffled as he pressed them against my neck.

"Brother." Spartacus said coming in, making me lean away from him, wiping the tears from my cheeks. He sighed and nodded.

"Apologies." I told him removing myself from Varro's lap.

"None needed." He replied. "Even I am struggling with the decisions made."

Stepping up to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face there. He sighed again, doing the same, emotion tangible between us. "I will never leave you." I whispered into his ear. "I will remain at your side. Always." His grip tightened and I knew he was struggling more than even he was letting on.

When he finally loosened his hold on me, his arm remained around my waist. "And what of you brother?"

Varro stood with his disarming half-smile on his face. "I remain with Lea always." He replied. Spartacus attempted to hide a saddened look as he nodded. "But Lea aside, I would never abandon you, my brother. I'd follow you to the end of the earth."

Spartacus smiled, the brother's gripping each other's forearm, "That won't be necessary."

"As long as we're all together." I smiled, moving to Varro's side, pressing myself against him as I rested my head against his chest.

"And together we will remain." Spartacus said with nod.

Then Crixus entered the tent. "What are we waiting for?" He asked but after taking us all in, it was obvious. He held his hand out to me, "Come, Lea. Stand with me once more."

Smiling, I took his hand, letting him lead me from the tent. Moving to the top of the valley, we all looked below at the villas along the river. Within them we would find enough shelter, food, and drink for all among us. Standing at Crixus' side, Varro on my other, we all let out a cry before rushing down, the attack commencing.

Following my brothers and sister, we charged through villa doors, our swords finding purchase in the soft flesh of Romans, ending their lives before they could speak. Taking pleasure in the look of shock on their faces before the light left their eyes. Varro and I revolved around each other, protecting each other's backs as guards charged toward us. Slicing a neck open, I spun, slashing the chest open of another. Another hit the sword from my hand, Varro removing his arm from his body before taking on two other guards. Pulling the daggers from my hips, I launched myself on the guard, forcing him into the nearby pool, the daggers finding a home in his chest. Yelling out, blood flowed, further yelling filling the valley before the victorious cries from the Rebels was heard.

"The valley is taken!" Nasir yelled out.

"Let us share in the spoils of war and hold feast for Crixus and those who follow the Undefeated Gaul!" Spartacus cried. The Rebel yells a tribute to Crixus and his warriors.

Once the fighting was over, it took little time to start to prepare the most divine feast we'd had since we'd been on the run. Spartacus had taken the most lavish villa in the valley, housing his family within its walls. Wine was in abundance and all were partaking in as much as they could stomach. Finding myself in the kitchens, I was joined by Laeta and Sibyl in helping prepare supper for our men. Even Kore appeared to lend aid.

Music had started, the sound of laughter and love making reaching our ears. Having stripped of my armor, I donned a stola taken from the chambers of the Domina of the villa. A deep red lined with gold, hanging low in the front and nearly to my middle in the back. I had told myself that I wouldn't wear Roman garbs again; however, under the circumstances, I wanted to look presentable for Crixus' last night among us.

Cutting fruits and slicing meat, I swayed to the music, enjoying conversation with my friends and family. I soon felt hands against my hips, a body pressing against my back, as lips softly ran along my neck. Smiling, I turned my head, meeting the blue of Varro's, swiftly kissing him.

"When will you take time for your husband?" He asked playfully.

"Soon." I replied. "I am almost finished."

He pressed his lips against my neck again, gently sucking my skin as he swayed me back and forth. A shiver ran through me, making me cover his arms with mine. "I am in need of attention from my wife." He told me with a seductive voice.

Turning in his arms, I put my hand on the back of his neck, kissing him passionately, wanting to take him now, no matter where we were or who was watching. "Soon. Give me but a few more minutes."

He nodded, kissing me again, "Fine. If you do not come to me I'll be forced to take you in my arms and carry you away."

"I will come to you." I told him, kissing him once more. Watching him walk away, staring at his ass and the muscles of his back, I would finish what I was doing and return to him. He was irresistible.

"I am surprised you are making him wait." Laeta grinned at me.

"I will finish the task at hand and then I will show him a night he will not soon forget." I grinned back at her.

Sibyl swiftly took a portion of the food, "I must find Gannicus." She smiled and disappeared.

Laeta and I exchanged a look before laughing. It pleased us that Gannicus had found love with Sibyl. She was nothing like the woman he normally took to his bed, telling me that it was real and would last for always. Then I noticed the saddened look on Kore's face.

Stepping to her, I wrapped my arm around her, "I know it must pain you to see the happiness of others while your love is no longer within reach."

"It pleases me to know that such happiness is still obtainable even with label of Rebel. It hurts to be apart from Marcus' side, but it is done to protect not only myself but him as well. I cannot ask him to turn from cherished son for favor of his Amanuensis lover."

"I am certain that he longs for you just as much as you long for him." I said gently brushing a stand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

She sighed, nodded with a small smile before she wrapped her arms around me. "Gratitude for the kindness you have shown me."

"Gratitude for the strength you have shown us. It makes my fire for vengeance burn hotter than ever."

She laughed lightly, letting me go. Swiftly taking a plate and putting meat, fruit, and bread atop it, she handed it to me. "Go make love to your husband. Show him the depths of your love."

"Gratitude." I smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

"You will need this." Laeta smiled, handing me a flagon of wine.

"Gratitude." I smiled, placing kiss against her cheek as well.

Turning, I swiftly moved from the kitchens and down the halls until I reached the room we had claimed as ours. Finding it vacant, I set the food and wine on the small table present before once again leaving in search of my love. Finding him with Spartacus and Crixus, for a moment I kept distance, the expressions on their faces telling me that serious words were being broken. Only then there was laughter and the grasping of forearms.

Finally stepping toward them, I wrapped my arm around Varro, my hand on Crixus' shoulder. Opening my mouth to speak to them, Crixus pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly against his chest. Resting my head over his heart, I listened to its strong beat. Releasing me, he took my head in his hands. For the first time since knowing him, he pressed a gentle kiss against my lips, putting me off guard.

"Know that I love you most after your sister. It pains me to leave you but I must do what I believe is right. You must promise me that you will not lose yourself in my absence." He told me with heavy seriousness. "You must survive and keep those around you alive and see them over the mountains. Show them the freedom that you deserve. Create the life and family that you long for. I need you to remain safe and alive. Never let the fire inside of you go out. You are far stronger than you realize. You are capable of so much more. I am proud of the woman you have become. You've overcome much that many would be unable to do so. Knowing you has brought me strength and compassion I never thought possible. Despite my actions, you have shown me how to be a better man."

"You give me far too much credit, brother." I smiled as a tear slid down my cheek.

He smiled, nodding, "I give just enough."

"I will pray for you to remain safe. Find us when your war is over. Join us over the mountains and create a life for you and Naevia. We will wait for you. For I love you, Crixus. Part of me will remain with you always." I told him putting my hand over his heart.

"The same is for me." He smiled.

"Lea." Naevia said stepping up to us.

"Naevia." I said pulling her against me. "Any transgressions between us are forgotten. I love and cherish you. I wish to never be parted from you but respect your reasons for leaving. If anything I cannot deny your choice of man." I grinned at her.

"I love you, sister."

"Just as I love you."

"I do not deserve your forgiveness."

"I give it just the same." I smiled, taking her head in my hands. "Protect him. Protect yourself and return to us."

"I will." She said once again wrapping her arms around me.

"I will be lost without you." I whispered as tears started to stream.

Her own fell against my shoulder. "It is the same for me. But you've always been stronger than me. You will survive and create the life we've always wanted."

"Be brave." I told her, taking her head in my hands. "Fight hard. Come home."

Embracing once more, Crixus wrapped his arms around us, placing a kiss against each of our foreheads. "It lifts heart to see the pair of you once again bonded like you were under Batiatus."

"We always have been. Despite everything that has happened, she has always remained my sister." I told him.

"Enough sentiment." Spartacus said stepping forward, his arm falling across my shoulders. "This is a time for celebration. We must not focus on the separation to come. Keep mind on happier thoughts. Find food and drink and fall to the pleasures the night has to offer."

Crixus wrapped his arm around Naevia, putting his hand against the back of my head, pressing his forehead against mine. Putting my hand against his face, I took a deep breath, running my fingers through his hair. Gently rubbing a strand of it between my fingers, I met his eyes, smiling at him. He nodded, kissing my forehead once more before walking away with Naevia, snatching a flagon of wine from the hands of another as he walked by.

"Do not dwell on tomorrow's happenings." Spartacus told me. "Cherish tonight. Show your husband how much you love him. Though we all know that it is not possible."

Smiling, I nodded at him. "I will make attempt."

"She will succeed." Varro said as he wrapped his arms around me.

Leaning up, I pressed a kiss against his cheek, "Go find your own happiness tonight. You deserve far more than you've received."

"Yes, sister." He smiled, pressing a kiss against my cheek in return. "Now go."

Varro pulled me against his side, leading me back toward our room for the night. Going inside, I stepped up to the food and wine. I had been ravenous but now the sight of it turned stomach. Taking a long drink of the wine, I sat and picked up a strawberry, looking at it.

"I can see Spartacus' words will not be followed." Varro stated with a small smile as he sat next to me.

"I just need a moment." I smiled at him.

He picked up a strawberry, taking a bite of it, washing it down with wine. Taking another bite, he stood and leaned over me. Meeting his eyes, he kissed me, his tongue running against mine, the taste of wine and fruit clinging to it. Feeling a shiver run through me, I leaned away from him, feeling heat rise in my cheeks.

"Has the moment passed?" He smiled.

For a moment I just looked at him, my mouth salivating, "Long past." I told him, taking his mouth in mine again.

Lifting me into his arms, he turned to the bed, throwing me on top of it. Our clothes were shed and soon he was on top of me. Wrapping my arms around him, I arched against him, wanting nothing more than to be one with him. With our lips never ceasing, I gripped his shoulder blades as he pushed up inside of me. Rolling him, I rocked against him, my hands moving up and down his chest before leaning back, gripping his thighs as our momentum intensified. Sitting up, his lips found my breasts, taking each nipple between his teeth until they stood as erect as his cock inside of me. Moaning, breathing hard, our mouths open against each other, he rolled me underneath him again, gripping his ass to keep him in place. Feeling him release inside of me, I held my breath, savoring the feeling that was coursing through my body. He kissed me slow and deep, his tongue running along mine before he gently bit my lip. He was still inside of me and I could feel when he grew hard again, making me grin as we made love again.

When we finally lay still, breathing hard, I couldn't help the happiness that flowed through me. Varro's head rested against my stomach, his hands against my sides as I ran my fingers through his hair, trailing my other hand up and down his arm.

"I could remain here forever." He told me softly.

"Me as well, my love." I smiled contentedly. "Though I have a confession to make." He lifted his head and met my eyes, a slight frown on his face. "I am ravenous and if we do not eat the food just feet from us I will be tempted to eat your arm if you do not move."

For a moment he just looked at me, then he playfully bit at my stomach, his hands squeezing my sides, making me squirm against him. Pulling a sheet across me, he reached for the food and wine, bringing it to me. He fed me the strawberries before we tore into the meat. It was divine, all the while talking and laughing. I never grew tired of his company. It was moments like this that made me eager for the war to be over. I wanted my life with him to truly begin.

Come morning, I woke wrapped in Varro's arms, happily lying on top of him. Soon his fingers started to move up and down my back. For a moment I had forgotten why we were here and what significance this day held. Only then I remembered and I sighed as I tried not to let sadness once again take me over.

"We should prepare to see our family off." He told me with sadness in his voice.

"Part of me is still hoping that it's not real." I replied.

"Me as well, my love." Sighing again, I moved from on top of him, sitting up. He sat up as well, his hand running back and forth across my back. Feeling the scars that crossed the length of it. "We've overcome much in our time together." He continued, pressing a kiss against my shoulder. "This is but one more obstacle for us to endure. We will survive this just as we have survived everything else that has been put in our path."

Meeting his eyes, I kissed him deeply, "As long as we're together."

"As long as we're together." He smiled, kissing me again.

Dressing in our armor, we moved through the villa, seeing much activity as the two parties prepared to part ways. It appeared that all were parting on good terms. Sentiments given with the grasping of arms. Finding Naevia, I once again wrapped my arms around her without a word. She gripped me tightly, but no tears were shed. We would see each other again.

"Be careful." I told her.

"You as well." She replied. "If this is the last time we lay eyes on each other, know that I am proud to call you sister. You will remain with me always."

"You as well, sister." I said kissing her cheek.

Finding Crixus with Gannicus, they gripped forearms before Gannicus stepped toward Sibyl, taking her in his arms. They were so happy. Crixus turned to me, wrapping his arm around me and pressed a long kiss against my forehead.

"No tears." He told me.

"No tears." I smiled. "Keep my sister safe."

"Always." He smiled. Then he released me and turned to Naevia. "Do we stand ready?"

"Upon your command, we move for Rome."

"Decision I yet hold in grievous doubt." Spartacus said stepping up to us, Agron gripping his shoulder before stepping away. Frowning after him, I didn't think anything of it. "Yet if I believed in the gods, I would split heavens in prayer that I was mistaken."

"And I would give my all to prove you yet the fool." Crixus replied.

Spartacus laughed, putting his arm on Crixus' shoulder before stepping away from him. "Shoulder supplies. We move north for the mountains."

"Spartacus." Crixus said making him turn to him. "When we were yet of Batiatus' ludus, I spoke of how we may have been brother in another life.

"Yet not in this one."

"Know that I was wrong and will always hold you as such."

They gripped forearms and I felt the sting of tears as I smiled at them. How far we truly had come. Two enemies now bonded forever in brotherhood.

"As I will hold you." Spartacus replied.

Lingering as the brothers parted ways, I took in the two sides. Spartacus led warrior and commoner alike while Crixus led a mighty band of warriors toward Rome. Only it was then that I realized that Agron was at Crixus' side as well, Nasir with Laeta and Kore moving in the opposite direction.

"Varro." I said with my eyes on Agron.

"I know nothing." He frowned before we were both running toward him.

"Agron!" I yelled, making him stop and turn to me, guilt already written across his face. "What are you doing?"

"I have made decision and will remain at Crixus' side."

"No." I frowned gripping his wrist.

"Lea."

"Why did you not break words and tell me your thoughts? You would leave without saying goodbye?" I frowned harder.

"I could not bear the thought." He replied.

Swiftly wrapping my arms around his neck, I buried my face there, attempting to hold back tears but was failing horribly. "If you must leave then know that I will cherish you always, brother. I love you."

"And I love you." He replied before releasing me, taking my head in his hands. "You must promise me that you will look after Nasir. I fear he may need you in these upcoming days."

"Of course." I told him through a tight throat.

"Gratitude." He smiled, kissing my forehead. "Now go. You do not wish to fall behind."

"Brother." Varro said holding out his arm.

Agron gripped his forearm. "Keep her safe. Keep both of you safe."

Varro nodded, "I will. Nasir as well. Return to us as soon as you are able."

Agron smiled before meeting my eyes, turning and running to join the others. Looking up at my husband, I gripped his hand, "I loathe this day."

"Me as well."

Turning me, we moved to follow the others, not caring that they were already nearly from sight. Finding Nasir, I swiftly hooked my arm with his, offering him a sympathetic smile. He nodded, smiling back as he took my hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

Moving through the woods, I held tight to Varro's hand, our fingers laced. He would occasionally press a kiss into my hair. Our company was quiet. It seemed as if we were all mourning our loss. There were few that had the audacity to speak against Crixus and those who followed him. Though they were quickly put to shame. There was many things I accepted, knowing the fight wasn't worth it, but do not speak against my brothers nor my sister. I found myself in more confrontations than ever, needing to be separated from the majority of the group, Varro's arm ever present around me.

"You must calm yourself." He told me gently. I nodded at him.

"For once listen to your husband." Lucius smiled as he and Otho approached.

I shot him a look. Then another arm was around me and I met Appius' eyes. "We all feel the same about the departure of our brothers and sisters. But they have made their choice and we have made ours. Do not let it turn you hard. We've seen hard Lea and we want nothing to do with her. But we will fight until our last breath for the Lea who shows compassion and wisdom toward her people. Stop bickering like a child with those who do not share opinion. They are simply too arrogant or small minded to see what is right in front of them."

Grinning at him, laughing lightly, I placed a quick kiss against his cheek. "I fear you have been following me too long."

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth." He replied, a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Gratitude. I don't think I could have said it better myself."

"Not likely." He smiled. "For they are your words gifted back to the woman who put them in my head to begin with."

"Gratitude, Appius." I told him, my voice thick with emotion. "I don't know where I would be without you."

"You will never have to find out."

"Then I am truly blessed."

Varro pulled me tighter against his side. "He is but a boy and yet I feel a sense of jealousy toward him."

Appius blushed further as I laughed loudly. "Ever the possessive one." I grinned up at him.

"What can I say? You're mine." He replied and kissed me deeply.

Talking further, the silence of our group seemed to diminish. We had been unchallenged thus far and I hoped it would remain so. It seemed the gods were on our favor as days passed and we had yet to come across a single Roman. The woods were silent and it seemed that we would reach the mountains without contest. I felt as if it was all in thanks to Crixus. The knowledge of his attack on Rome herself would bring many soldiers home to fight for the motherland. If that were so than it also left the way clear for us. Whether he intended it or not, he may have helped save all the lives of those among us. I simply hoped that he too remained alive and safe.

"I can feel your worry." Spartacus commented as we walked together.

"I cannot help it." I replied. "No word has come to us about how he is faring and I fear that not knowing is far worse than the alternative."

"He will survive. He is the Undefeated Gaul after all."

"I know this." I told him. "But I worry all the same. Despite all that has happened to me that part of me has never changed. We all know how I worry."

"No need to raise hackles." He stated as we both watched Varro distracting Nasir with a small sparing match.

Appius was amongst them with a few of his own followers and it always turned stomach. He was too innocent for this life. I knew he had been trained with a sword; however I hoped to never put him in a position where he was forced to use it. Nasir however, was more apt than I had been giving him credit for. He was as feral as they came in the heat of battle. Something that had been much needed in the past and I feared it would still be needed in the future.

Though I couldn't be saddened for long as the sound of playing children, laughter, and talks of the future after the war filled my ears. I never thought the day would come when we would leave Rome behind and live out a life free of bondage and fighting. I longed to give Varro children and a home. To put my armor away and be the wife I knew I should be. He was superior in every way. I was ready to allow him to be. I longed for the day I would no longer have hundreds following me and looking to me to satisfy their every need. There was so much I longed to do and the prospect of it being within reach was exhilarating.

It was midday when we stopped to rest. There was a river nearby, drawing me in by its sound. Finding an unoccupied section, I knelt, trailing my fingers in the water as I listened to it flow past me. Though it wasn't quiet for long, for in the next moment Varro launched himself into it, sending a wave of water over me. For a moment I was shocked only in the next I was leaping in after him. Splashing him violently, he gripped me, pinning me against his chest as he kissed me passionately. Laughing loudly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, continuously kissing him.

"I love you." I told him, my lips against his.

"And I love you, my wife, my love, and my most favored person." He replied.

Laughing again, I ran my fingers through his hair, "Your flattery has improved. Who has been teaching you?"

"I was speaking to Laeta and she had many nice things to say."

I hadn't laughed this much in some time. "She has become a most cherished sister."

"One who feels the same about you." Laeta said appearing at the edge of the river.

Sibyl, Kore, and Nasir were not far behind her. "Where is Spartacus?" I asked her.

"He is watching over his people." She replied with a small smile.

Moving from the river, I sat at her side, "It pleases me that you have lain with him. He deserves happiness and it lifts heart to know that it is you who gives it to him." She blushed. "Careful, you may need a swim to cool yourself off."

She laughed and nudged me playfully. Nasir had joined Varro in the river, soon followed by Appius and Lucius. They were enjoying the cool feeling while the women sat and watched. I thought my face was going to tear in two with the happiness I was feeling. I did not think it possible. Only then a feeling came over me and all sound fell from my ears, leaving my heartbeat and breathing alone to hear. Putting my hand against my chest, my surroundings blurred, and a moment of panic took me. There was muffled sound that was my name as the voices cleared. Gaining focus, all eyes were on me. Meeting Varro's eyes, I swiftly moved to my feet and rushed off into the woods. Finding Spartacus, he had a hard look on his face. Not stopping until I nearly ran into him, I gripped his forearms as he raised them to stop me.

"I have a feeling." I told him.

He nodded. "I too felt something."

"Crixus." I said with glistening eyes. "What if…?" I asked unable to go on.

He shook his head. "He is alive and well." A tear slid down my cheek and he pulled me against him. "We would have heard if he had fallen."

"Unless it happened just now when I felt as if my world had shifted."

"We cannot know, Lea. Do not dwell on it."

Taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly, Gannicus stepped up to us. "Rear position stands absent threat."

"Pray it remains so. Our numbers stand ill match absent Crixus and those who follow him if Crassus were to set upon us." Spartacus replied, his arm around my shoulders.

"Lea." Varro said rushing up to us.

"Love." I said sadly, stepping from Spartacus' side, hugging Varro's shoulders as he took me in his arms. "Apologies."

"What is it?" He asked as he released me, looking at me and then Spartacus.

Spartacus' looked at him with a hard expression before it melted away and he smiled at his brother, "Nothing but worry for a brother far from our sides."

"Crixus."

"I feel as if something terrible has befallen him." I told him sadly.

There was a long moment where the brother's looked at each other before he smiled at me, his hand finding my face. "Crixus will not fall to the Romans. He is too stubborn."

Nodding, I wrapped my arms around him. "I pray you are right."

Moving out again, I couldn't help the melancholy that settled over me. The thought of something befalling Crixus, or Naevia, or Agron, turned stomach to the point where I thought I would grow ill. I missed them terribly and it was clear that the others did as well. Nasir stayed close to my side, afraid for Agron now more than ever. Guilt filled me, not wanting him to worry any more than he already was. His love had willingly left him behind to join a cause that I still felt was their downfall. If there were any truth to my words than whatever befell Crixus would befall Agron as well.


	16. Coming Home

_**Chapter Sixteen: Coming Home**_

Leaving the forest behind, we started to climb through the lower mountains, making our way to the paths that lay through them. Fatigue was starting to set in again, despite the lack of Romans at our flanks. Though knowing that we were not being pursued only fueled my anxiety that something awful had happened to Crixus and the others. Why else would they have stopped their advance against us?

Camp had been made and for the moment we were alone, most still in high spirits from the lack of Romans in our wake. For some time I walked through our ranks, making sure no one was in dire need of anything. Most had grown accustomed to tending to themselves but there were still a few that seemed inept at making up one's own mind. Not having seen Vita and Junius for what felt like weeks, I stopped and spoke with them. Doing the same with Antonia and the women I had left in her charge, Aelia had much to say, making it hard for me to escape her presence. Speaking with Caius and Felix, my anxiousness started to ebb away as I found my family safe and whole. Little misfortune had befallen them, pleasing me beyond measure.

Finally making my way back to Varro, I soon found Otho and Lucius on either side of me. Smiling, I looked at them in turn. "How may I help you gentlemen?"

"We simply want to remind you that we are here." Otho replied.

"I know." I smiled at him.

"And that if you need anything please call upon us." Lucius said putting his arm around me, placing a kiss into my hair.

"Something I am much appreciative of." I smiled, wrapping my arm around him in return, my head briefly resting against his chest.

They took their leave when we reached the entrance to the tent, something I'd grown fond of. They weren't men of many words, but their presence always brought peace. Watching them walk away, I entered the tent to see Varro sitting on the edge of our makeshift bed. Kneeling on the bed behind him, I started to massage the knots out of his neck and shoulders, slowly making my way down his back. Soft groans escaped him, bowing his head as he enjoyed my attention. Smiling, I ran my hands up and down his back, pressing my lips against his skin, slowly trailing them up his back and along his shoulders. Wrapping my arms around him, I rested my chin atop his shoulder, smiling as he turned his head to meet my eyes. He gently gripped my hand in his, kissing me sweetly.

"Gratitude." He said softly, his hand moving to my face.

"None needed for tending to my husband." I smiled back, kissing him sweetly. "I'd do anything for you."

"And I for you, my love."

"And what about cherished brother?" Spartacus interjected as he stepped into the tent.

Laughing, I released Varro, moving to sit at his side. "Of course, brother." I smiled at him. "Not that you need any reassurances upon subject."

"No." He smiled. "Dress and meet me presently. Romans have been spotted and we will see them fall from this world and see what bounty they hold."

"Perhaps news of cherished brothers' and sister." I said with hope, meeting Varro's eyes.

He smiled, his hand finding my face, gently rubbing it. Though his lack of words made me worry. He was attempting to stay positive for my sake, even though he too felt as if something had shifted. Something that was not in our favor.

Doing as we were told, already in my armor, I helped Varro into his, my fingers running along his flesh as often as possible. As soon as we were finished, we exited the tent to see Gannicus, Lugo, and Saxa already there and prepared for departure. Saxa handed me a bow and arrows, nodding at me. The look on her face told me she was anything but pleased about her position in the attack. Smiling, I nodded at her; I was okay with keeping distance from the fight. I'd been at the forefront enough to accept being put in a different position. This fight was small and would be easily completed with the men in the lead.

Making our way up the ridge, Saxa and I took position within range of the small fire, Romans encircling it. We were well out of sight and the men would easily dispatch them once our arrows provided distraction to their fronts, leaving their rears unprotected. Taking aim, Saxa and I exchanged a look before we released our arrows. We watched as they found home in the bodies of the Romans. Spartacus, Varro, Gannicus, and Lugo charging from behind and cut them down, their blood staining the ground. Rushing forward, I stood at Varro's side as Spartacus looked at those newly slain.

"Time next, you carry bow. Too far from fucking blood." Saxa told Lugo who just grinned at her.

"Strip them of weapons and armor, what supplies they yet carry." Spartacus called.

Putting the bow around me, I started to strip armor and coin from their bodies. They held little of worth, however something else was different about these men.

"These men travel from the north. What purpose would Crassus have there?" Gannicus stated with furrowed brows.

"Those who follow him are known by mark of the bull. These are not his men." He stated looking at the crest upon chest.

"I do not recognize it." I said stepping up behind him.

"Finish and let us return to camp."

Nodding, we shouldered what was taken and returned to our people. Dropping our spoils with those that tended to them, seeing them to those that needed them, the men moved to Spartacus' tent while I moved to another. Passing through the entrance, Laeta and Kore were sitting and mending armor and clothes for the people. Looking up when I entered, both smiled, stopping what they were doing and stood to greet me.

"Lea." Laeta said taking my hands.

"Laeta." I smiled. "Kore."

"What may we help you with this evening?" Laeta asked.

Smiling, I released her hands, "Spartacus has asked for your presence."

Her smile faltered and she sighed, "The man himself could not come to call upon me?"

Sighing myself, I folded my hands in front of me, "He has things that are weighing his mind and is in need of your knowledge."

"Knowledge of what?" She frowned.

"Please, Laeta. Accompany me and all answers will be given."

"So vague." Kore commented with a small smile.

Smiling at her, I nodded. "For safety of all." She nodded. "Do not worry." I added. "Please?" I said looking at Laeta.

She nodded and together we left the tent. Going to Spartacus', the armor was lain out on the table and he swiftly motioned to it, asking if it looked familiar.

"The eagle and the dolphin." She said running her fingers across it. "I've laid eyes upon crest before. The mark of Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus."

"Pompey?" Spartacus said with recognition.

"Who is Pompey?" I frowned.

"A master of both land and sea." She replied. "My husband spoke with deep admiration of the man, bending tongue to welcome him as Rome's greatest warrior."

Spartacus nodded, "I have heard tale of his conquests…and name of Adolescent Butcher given him."

"We shall butcher bird and fish." Lugo stated.

"I thought Pompey mired in Hispania against the renegade Sertorius, his absence the reason Crassus took up arms against us." Gannicus added.

"If Pompey's scouts return to the Republic, as night follows day…the man and his legions will trail their shadow." Spartacus told us with determination.

"Spartacus. A rider approaches." Nasir said appearing at the entrance.

It was but one rider but even that gave the camp cause to move to high alert. Where there was one there could be many. We had been fortunate that our flanks had remained absent Romans but we all knew that it was only a matter of time before they once again revealed themselves.

"This may hold but distraction! Give voice if eyes lay upon movement towards flanks!" Spartacus shouted as we followed Nasir to where the rider was approaching.

"They wear cloak of the fucking legion." Gannicus spat.

Spartacus was staring at the rider before saying, "That is no Roman."

We watched as the rider fell from horseback, lying unmoving on the ground. Spartacus, Varro, and Gannicus all rushed out to the rider. Laeta appeared at my side, gently gripping my arm. For whatever reason my heart was racing, fear starting to seep into me. As soon as they reached the rider, Spartacus and Gannicus bent down while Varro's head shot up and met my eyes.

"Varro?" I called. "Who is it?" I asked as I started to swiftly move forward. "Varro, who is it?!" I yelled starting to run. "Who is it?!"

He stepped toward me, attempting to stop me from seeing who it was. Yelling, pushing against him, I finally managed to make it past him, falling to my knees as a scream erupted from me. The rider had been Naevia, bruised and cut. Worst of all, Crixus' severed head lay in the crook of her arm. Unable to suppress the screams, I felt Varro's hands on my arms, attempting to gently pull me away. Fighting against him, reaching for the head of my brother, he gripped me tightly, his arm moving around my waist as he forced me away from them. Arching against him as my feet left the ground, I struggled, the weight of his death crashing down on me as I reached out for him. Screaming, tears streaming, Varro lifted me into his arms. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I watched as Naevia was lifted into Spartacus', Crixus' head in her lap. Gannicus moved ahead of us, yelling for everyone to move while my sister and I were carried through them, swiftly taken to separate tents.

Gripping Varro painfully, I couldn't bring myself to let him go. Tears were streaming, sobs breaking from me that sounded more like screaming. I tried to speak but the words that broke from me were inaudible, my throat already feeling raw after just minutes of my grief spilling from me. I knew that something had happened. But this was far worse than what my mind had already shown me. His head severed and sent with the woman he loved as warning to the people they called family. How cruel could you be to do such a thing? How much hatred could one harbor toward one man to force him to look upon murdered brother and wounded sister? His head in her arms? Who would Naevia become without him? Who would I become?

I had thought I'd known loss. After everyone I'd lost – everything – I thought that little could happen that would be worse than what I'd already overcome. I had been wrong. It seemed that those we fought always came up with another way to hurt us. One that was far worse than those that came before. I knew marching to Rome would be his undoing. Why couldn't he just listen to me? Why couldn't he see the terror and sadness and decide to stay with those who loved him? Why did he feel the need to prove himself? Why? WHY?

No answer came to me. When the sobs finally slowed, I lay atop the bed, partially on my stomach, staring at nothing. Varro continuously ran his hand down my hair and back, pressing kisses against me in hopes to comfort me. But there was no comfort to be had. I was exhausted but when I shut my eyes I saw the severed head of cherished brother, eyes white with death, mouth open in last moment's breath. Tears ran freely but no sound left me as I stared. Hearing steps, I glanced up at Varro, up until now he always shook his head, only this time he nodded. Shutting my eyes, my brows furrowed, I moved onto my side. A moment later I felt the bed shift and a body pressed against my back.

"I know this is difficult. But you cannot lose yourself." Spartacus told me. "His words repeated so you may take solace in them. He knew what may happen and he knew how you would react. But we both know that he would not wish his death to destroy you. You have Varro. You have me." He said pressing a kiss against my shoulder, a small sob breaking from me. "You have Naevia. If you cannot push through your grief for yourself than do it for her. She will need you now more than ever. She will need you to comfort her just as I am here to comfort you." He paused, his voice thick with emotion when he spoke next. "So please, Lea. Please do not lose yourself to his death. For I need you as well. Varro needs you. We all feel the weight of his death. We all need each other for comfort and strength to move past the loss of beloved brother. I understand what you're feeling. Naevia will feel it tenfold. Remember that and have the strength to get up. When Naevia wakes you need to get up and go to her. You need to be there for her."

Taking his hand in mine, I hugged his arm against me, placing a kiss against his palm, feeling the scar from our bonded blood. "Yes, brother." I told him barely above a whisper.

"Laeta has been standing outside your tent. May I grant her entrance?" He asked.

"You must do something for me first." I told him, turning to meet his eyes. Tears ran from the corners of my eyes as I put my hand against his face. "Let her comfort you first."

He smiled, nodding before he placed a kiss against my forehead. Sitting up, I watched as he opened the tent and motioned to her. He took her in his arms, her arms wrapping around him with mild surprise before she relaxed against him, whispering comforting words in his ear. Moving to Varro's lap, I wrapped my arms around him as he did the same, sighing into his neck.

"I love you, Lea." He whispered lovingly.

Kissing his neck, I leaned away, taking his head in my hands. Offering him the faintest of smiles, I kissed him slowly, "I love you, Varro. Words cannot express how much I love you."

"We will survive this."

"Those I care about most keep falling from this world. If more fall and I survive, I am not sure what is left of me will be worth keeping." I told him sadly, tears falling down my cheeks.

He took my head in his hands, giving me a hard look, "I will be at your side and together we will come back from the horrors of this war. No matter what befalls us next, we will see each other through and come out stronger because of it. Do you hear me?"

Smiling, I leaned my forehead against his, "I hear you."

"Lea?" Laeta said making me look at her.

She was still in Spartacus' arms, his eyes shut, his forehead pressed against the side of her head as I met her eyes. Moving from Varro's lap, I swiftly moved to her, embracing her tightly as she did the same. More tears fell and yet the words Crixus had told me were slowly coming to the surface. Spartacus was right. Crixus had been right. I could not lose myself to his death. Though in this moment I felt as if I'd never be happy again. Too much had been lost.

"Spartacus." Gannicus said appearing. "She is awake and asking for Lea."

Laeta released me, running her hands up and down my arms, offering me a small smile. Nodding, I placed a quick kiss against her cheek before turning to Varro. He ran his hand down my hair before offering me his hand. Swiftly taking it, I pressed myself against his side as he led me from the tent. I couldn't do it alone. I needed him. Going to Spartacus' tent, I stopped, stopping Varro with me. I was suddenly terrified to go inside.

"You can do this." Varro told me, pressing a long kiss against my forehead. "My love, you are stronger than you think."

"You are bias, my love." I smiled up at him, tears already in my eyes.

He smiled back, kissing me deeply, pulling me against his chest. "I will be right outside if you need me. All you have to do is call for me."

"Gratitude." I told him wrapping my arms around his neck. "I am eternally grateful to you."

"I am so in love with you, Lea." He whispered with his lips against my ear. "I will see you through this."

Kissing him, leaving my lips against his, I told him, "We will see each other through. Please do not wander far."

"I am where you are." He told me. "I've learned that lesson the hard way." He added and smirked.

Giving a short laugh, I took a deep breath, turning toward the tent. He placed a kiss against my hair before gently pushing me through it. Taking in Naevia, she was sitting up on the bed, her back against the head of it. Her left cheek is cut, encircled with a bruise. The right end of her bottom lip was split and bruised as well. A cut upon her right brow with scrapes to her temple. Tears started to fall, shaking starting to take me over as I attempted to keep my emotions in line.

"Naevia." I said breathlessly.

She turned her head, meeting my eyes. "We should have listened to you. I fear it is by my own hand that pushed him to Rome and to the end that he met." She told me, tears streaming.

"No." I said rushing to her, faltering at the sight of Crixus in her lap, her arms still embracing him. "You are not to blame. Crixus knew what he was doing."

"Apologies, Lea." She told me. "Apologies for killing Crixus."

Swiftly sitting next to her, I wrapped her in my arms, sobbing breaking from both of us. She buried her face in my neck, unwilling to release her hold on her love's head. Gripping her as tightly as I could, I attempted to comfort her but my resolve was just as weak as hers.

"It wasn't your fault." I told her through my sobs. "Do not blame yourself."

"You weren't there." She sobbed. "You didn't see the look on his face the moment he died."

Finding a moment of strength, I leaned away, gripping her arms in my hands, giving her a jerk. "Enough!" I told her. "Without a doubt I am certain that the look on his face in the moment of his death was of pure love and devotion toward you. If you were there when he was struck from this world then his last thoughts were of you and how much he loved you. Because he did love you, Naevia. He loved you more than life itself. You yet draw breath and that would mean everything to him. You alive and well would mean everything to him. Everything, Naevia, everything." I told her lightly jerking her again. "He would want you to go on and live and fight. He would want you to honor his memory by striking down any and every Roman in your path. We will defeat Crassus and Pompey and everyone else in our path for Crixus. In Crixus' name we will continue to fight and to kill and to hope for a better tomorrow. We will persevere to keep his memory alive. We will live and tell our children of the Undefeated Gaul who died to protect the one he loved and to show that Rome herself should fear and respect him. All will know his name. All will remember him for we remember him. We will keep his memory alive and will continue to fight for the cause he believed in." Pausing, I looked at Crixus' head, reaching out my hand and taking a strand of his hair, gently rubbing it between my fingers. Shutting my eyes, I remembered the last time I saw him, doing the same thing then as I was doing now. I truly loved his hair. Something I told him often, making a smile cross my face. Opening my eyes, tears glistened but I still smiled at her. "This will be the worst thing that will ever happen to you. But know that you have family who will help see you through. We will avenge him and slaughter those that killed him. We will see vengeance done and show them what happens when you take the people we love."

"Yes, sister." She replied little more than air. Smiling wider, I leaned forward, kissing her cheek, my fingers still gripping Crixus' hair. "He loved you, Lea." She told me. "You were always the voice in his head."

Laughing, I shook my head at her, "I pray that isn't so. I would hate to be the one he heard in his head as he made love to you."

She laughed with me for the briefest of moments before sobs broke from her again. Crying with her, though sobs did not break from me, I held her. Held her until the sobbing slowed and she once again sat staring at nothing, ever holding Crixus' head.

"Lea?" Spartacus said softly, Varro and Gannicus stepping in behind him.

Looking at him, I nodded, "It's okay." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, I let out a shuddering breath. "As okay as it's going to be."

He nodded, though I could see he wasn't sure what he should do. Walking to the table, he poured her a glass of wine, offering it to her, "Drink."

"Do not waste such on the dead." She told him.

"You yet live." He reminded her.

"I am but pale shade…haunting a world fallen from meaning." She replied.

"It was not your fault." I repeated.

"Then we must nourish specter so that it may reclaim flesh and promise of better days." Spartacus told her.

"There stand none upon horizon."

Letting tears fall, I leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead. Spartacus stepped forward and reached for Crixus' head. At first Naevia was reluctant to release him, but relinquished her hold, tears falling as she looked away from her love. Spartacus cradled it as if a child, his grief clear on his face. I took her hands in mine, bringing them to my lips, pressing a long kiss against them.

"Was his end as he always dreamed? In glorious battle?" Gannicus asked.

"In battle, yes…though robbed of glory." She replied solemnly.

"Tell of it that we may share in the burden of grief." Spartacus told her, an almost thirst in his voice.

Looking at Varro, a tear sliding down my cheek, he stepped up to me. Standing to meet him, he wrapped his arm around me as we all looked to Naevia. Wanting to know what happened and yet hearing it would be more difficult than we wanted to admit.

"The days after we parted were filled with victory." She told us. "Blood of our enemies turning fields to crimson mud, thick with the dead. Rome lay within our grasp…only to have it snatched from us by Crassus and his legions."

"It was the man himself…that robbed Crixus of life?" Spartacus asked.

"Crixus was engaged by the traitor Caesar when boy of scant years…pierced back with spear." She replied.

My mouth fell open; my eyes shutting as tears fell, not wanting to hear that a child had stolen his life. A child had nearly taken Varro's life as well. How is it that _children_ held such power?

"A fucking boy." Gannicus spat with venom.

It was then that Nasir appeared, making guilt fill me. We had been so overcome with grief for Crixus that was hadn't thought of Agron's fate. Fear was written across his face. "What of Agron? Does he share fate with Crixus, or is he yet of this world?"

Naevia began to cry again, without words telling Nasir that the man he loves has fallen. Tears sprung to his eyes and he slowly left the tent. My own tears were refueled and I swiftly followed him. He was already running toward his tent. Running to catch up to him, I entered right after him, witnessing him begin throwing his belongings, a feral cry leaving him.

"Nasir!" I yelled gripping his arm.

He jerked and faced me. Putting my hand against his face, tears fell again. Opening my mouth to tell him something reassuring, nothing came out. I did not have the words to lessen the blow of his loves death. Agron had made a choice and it had cost him his life. Nasir shook his head before he threw his arms around me, sobbing into my neck. Gripping him tightly, I sobbed with him. I didn't think one person was capable of so many tears, yet in the span of one day I'd lost two of the most important people in my life. This shouldn't have happened. For the first time since its conception, I truly regretted this rebellion. It should never have started. We should never have thought ourselves capable of winning a war of freedom. We should have left well enough alone. We'd still be in servitude but as least those who were lost would still be alive. Crixus. Agron. Oenomaus. Mira. All would be alive if we had simply left well enough alone.

Staying with Nasir until he had cried himself to sleep, I finally left and returned to my own. Varro had been pacing, stopping as soon as I entered. For a moment he just looked at me, and then tears sprang to his eyes, his shoulders slightly bouncing as he started to cry. Rushing to him, wrapping my arms around him, he buried his face in my neck, his tears hot falling against it. I'd been so concerned about myself, and Naevia, and Nasir that I hadn't thought that this was hard for him as well. Slowly moving him to the side of the bed, I crawled onto it, taking his hands in mine, pulling him onto it. Lying on his side, I cradled him in my arms, he held tight to my arm as I wrapped it around him, my other running across his hair, and down his arm and side. Leaning down, I buried my face in his neck, my own tears falling against him. Reaching behind, he wrapped his arm around me, his face in my neck as he continued to cry. Rolling him, he wrapped his arms around me, holding me just as tightly. Bending my knee to cradle him better, I rocked back and forth, attempting to comfort not only him but myself as well.

Falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms, my whole body ached, my eyes so red and enlarged and dry; I felt less like me than I ever had before. Even Varro slept with furrowed brows, taking a shuddering breath every once in a while. I felt like I had only slept minutes when I woke to an ache in my chest. I knew it was just sadness of the losses I had suffered. How badly I wanted to sleep. I wanted to forget the pain I was in for just one moment.

But sleep would not find me. Removing myself from Varro's side, I attempted to wake him to tell him I was leaving but he would not wake. He needed the sleep. Moving from the tent, I walked the paths between the rows of tents, all silent as sleep came to them. Even if they were awake none were speaking. After walking for several minutes, I circled back, walking past the tents of my family. Taking a shuddering breath, I was about to reenter mine when there was the sound of a tent flap moving. Turning, Laeta was stepping from Spartacus'. Unable to suppress a smile, she blushed as she stepped up to me. Starting to walk again, we started to trace the same paths I had taken before.

"How is Spartacus faring?" I asked her after a long silence.

"He suffers but he's putting on a brave face as always." She replied.

Smiling, I met her eyes, "Did you see his mind from dark thoughts?"

She laughed lightly, another blush rising in her cheeks, "I may have seen him distracted for a time."

"Good." I nodded. "He needs distraction."

"Yes, he does. He worries for everyone more than he's willing to admit." She replied. I sighed and nodded again. "He fears for you." She said sadly, making me look at her. "He's right when he says that you are the heart of the Rebellion. He fears you will have trouble recovering from your latest loss."

" _Our_ latest loss." I corrected with a hard tone. "And yes, I will have trouble recovering from the loss of my brothers. But I fight for the cause just as I always have. It is what they would want."

"Yes it is." She said softly.

"And yet my heart is breaking." I told her as tears filled my eyes. She took my hand, pulling me against her side, before wrapping her arm around me. "It hurts, Laeta." I told her, covering my mouth as another wave of sadness washed over me. "It hurts so much."

Stopping, she wrapped me in her arms, allowing me once again to cry against her. She never said a word, she simply let me cry. Finding a measure of control, we kept walking until we had made it back to our tents.

"Where is Naevia?" I asked her.

"She went to be with Nasir for the night. They may not be close but their loss has brought them together. They are comforting each other." Nodding, I looked toward my tent. "How is Varro?"

"The loss has touched him. He let himself be weak and I held him until sleep took him." I replied. "He's sleeping soundly. I hope he will feel stronger come morning for I fear I will be weaker."

"You need to sleep." She smiled taking my hands in hers.

"I know." I replied. "But sleep will not take me."

She smiled in an attempt to lighten mood. "Stare at Varro for a time. Be grateful that he is still in your arms." Smiling, I nodded at her. "I find it helps me rest when my mind is plagued with what might come."

Sighing, I embraced her once more before stepping away, "I am happy Spartacus found you. Not only for himself but for me as well." I told her before stepping into my tent.

Varro was still sleeping soundly. Stripping of my armor, I crawled onto the bed, I lay facing him, resting my hand against his face. Leaning forward I placed a gentle kiss upon his lips, taking to heart Laeta's words, grateful that he still lived and breathed. For a moment I had felt the loss that my sister and brother were now faced with. For a moment I thought Varro gone from this world. Remembering the feeling of nearly losing him, I knew it was much worse for Naevia and Nasir. The thought made me feel a twinge of guilt, for my love had returned to me. He was here and alive and well. It made me want to forever keep him at arm's reach, never letting him leave my side for fear of what may befall him. Though I knew I was going into battle with Spartacus. Nothing would keep me from fighting for the cause that my family believed in. Varro would do the same. I couldn't let Crixus and Agron's death destroy me. I simply had to carry them with me, making me stronger to face the foes that lay ahead and behind us. For the fight had yet to end. Holding on to the life I wished to have, I nestled against Varro, finding sleep as I listened to his steady breathing and the beating of his heart beneath my palm.


	17. Plans in Motion

_**Chapter Seventeen: Plans in Motion**_

Come morning, I woke to Varro's hand running up and down my back. Taking in the sunlight in the tent, I knew that it was still early. Furrowing my brows, feeling the overwhelming urge to cry again, I was too tired to be woken so early. When he persisted, telling me it was time to wake, I threw myself out of bed and started to angrily put my armor on.

"Lea." He said softly.

"I'm exhausted, Varro, and I really don't want to get into anything with you right now." I shot at him.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He shot back. "Go back to bed."

Laughing, I lowered my arms, frowning at him, "Because that will be simple now that I'm awake and angry."

"Lea." He said frowning and shaking his head. "I know you're upset about what happened but do not take it out on me. You are not the only one who lost something."

My anger melted away and I sat on the edge of the bed. He sat next to me, and I ran my hand up and down his thigh closest to me, his fingers twitched toward it. Sighing, I took his hand in mine, running my fingers of the other back and forth across the top of it.

"Apologies." I told him. "I slept very little last night. I'm sad and angry and just so tired."

He nodded, "I know. Apologies for sleeping so well."

Smiling, I put my hand against the back of his neck, leaning up and kissing his temple, "I tried to wake you but you refused. But do not be sorry for that. You need your rest for the fight ahead."

"So do you." He replied worriedly as he put his hand against my face. "I will worry for you if you are sluggish with lack of sleep."

"When the time for fighting arrives, the excitement will be enough to keep me focused."

"Either way, before you leap into a fight, you need to rest. Apologies for waking you. I did not realize you'd been up all night."

"Apologies are not needed, my love." I told him, running my fingers through his hair.

"I should have been awake with you." He told me with furrowed brows.

Smiling, I pulled him to me, my lips meeting his. "Perhaps another activity might wake me better."

He laughed lightly, pulling me against him as he kissed me passionately. "Now is not the time."

"You're denying me?" I pouted at him.

"Gods no." He frowned. "I simply know that we have duties to see to."

Nodding, I kissed him again. "Alright then, let's prepare."

Stepping out, the camp was already alive with activity. Many looked to be ready for a fight; others were helping each other into the armor that was taken from Pompey's men. Frowning, I moving to Spartacus' tent, finding him inside, Appius was there, talking in hushed tones.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked as a feeling of dread filled me.

"Appius has volunteered to act as scout for a trap I've set for Crassus." Spartacus replied.

"No." I stated. "Absolutely not."

"It is my decision to make." Appius told me gently. "I've been a scout since the very beginning. I can do this."

"To what end?" I frowned. "So I can mourn you as well?"

"It will not come to that." Appius smiled, taking my hands. "You are my family and I wish nothing more than to protect you. If I can help lay trap for Crassus and end this than that is what I will do."

"That is noble of you but I cannot allow it." I frowned at him. "I cannot lose you as well."

"You will not lose me." He said still smiling. "I am smart and you and Varro have taught me more than I could have ever dreamed of learning. I was but a servant and you made me into a warrior. I simply wish to make you proud."

Swiftly taking his head in my hands, I finally smiled at him, "You already make me proud, Appius. I am so proud of the man you have become. And I will honor you by allowing you to make your own decisions. I will not attempt to keep you from doing what you believe is right."

"Then give me your blessing to do this." He stated almost pleadingly.

Nodding, I offered a small smile, even though my heart was aching. "You have it."

"Gratitude." He said wrapping his arms around my neck.

When he released me, he looked to Spartacus who nodded at him, "You know what to do."

Appius stepped up to Varro who quickly pulled him into a tight embrace. "Do not do anything reckless." He told him with seriousness. "If something goes array, do not linger, get out and return. Do not try and bring him down yourself. Nor anyone he dispatches if your true identity is discovered." Appius nodded, swallowing hard as he looked up at Varro. My husband simply smiled at him, embracing him once more. "Now go. Be brave and return to us as soon as possible."

"I will." Appius nodded before he left the tent.

The smile disappeared from Varro's face. "What is it that he's going to do?" He asked his brother.

"Appius will have a partner, dressed in Pompey's scouts' armor, going to Crassus to deliver message. They will request audience with the mighty man himself, led to a location of our choice. A pulvinus of Pompey's will be raised to further feed deception. It is there that our men will be waiting and will capture the man himself as well as any who are with him."

"To what end, Spartacus?" I frowned at him. "Do you honestly believe that Crassus will come and that we will capture him, kill him, and finally taste the freedom we all so desperately crave?" I practically yelled at him, and then I was yelling. "This is never going to end, Spartacus! We are never going to win this war and you keep sending people to their death!"

"Lea." Varro said gripping my arm. "Enough. This helps nothing."

"It helps me." I frowned at him before leaving the tent.

Varro did not follow as I moved to find a place away from the noise of the camp. I wanted but one moment of uninterrupted time to simply be. I wanted one moment where I wasn't a wife, or lover. One moment where not one soul was looking to me for guidance. One moment where I wasn't sister or comforter or words of wisdom. I wanted one moment where I could simply be. One moment. One.

Instead I came across Naevia blaming Kore for Crixus' death. I understood where she was coming from. I understood how if Kore had murdered the man she loved; many who had been lost would be alive. But how does one ask another to kill the person they cherish most? Much had been lost and even more would be lost before this fight was over. But turning against those who have done nothing to deserve it was unacceptable. Turning against each other would only guarantee our downfall.

"Enough." I told Naevia, stepping to Kore's side. I knew I should not defend the slave over my sister but I could not help myself. "This will not bring him back."

"Had she but acted when she should have he would still be alive!" She yelled at me.

"And what if roles were reversed? Would you have been able to kill what mattered most to you? Would you ask me to sacrifice Varro if it meant raising Crixus from the dead?"

"It is not the same." She spat at me.

"It might as well be." I told her. "Crixus is dead, Naevia! Nothing is going to bring him back! Nothing!" She looked at me with glistening wide eyes. "I wish nothing more than to have cherished brother returned to loving arms, but no matter how hard I wish for it, I cannot make it so. He is gone from this world and the only reprieve we will have is when we join him in the afterlife."

"Have you accepted such fate?" Naevia asked for it was clear that she was contemplating the same.

"I have accepted that no matter the outcome I seek I may fall in the next battle or the one that follows. By the end of this war we may all be gone from this world. I cannot change the path I have been set upon but I will not accuse and belittle those who have become family. It does not matter where each slave has fled from. Each is of worth and will be treated with the respect they deserve."

"The weak do not deserve respect."

"Kore is anything but weak." I replied, taking a step toward her. "She had the strength to abandon Marcus Crassus. The man who seeks all our heads upon golden platter. That is strength few have shown. I would never leave Varro's side. You would never leave Crixus'. And yet she left the warmth of loving arms to freeze upon Melia Ridge and to be labeled Rebel, marked for the same fate that the remainder of us have." I told her before pausing. "I am in awe of her strength. More than that, Crixus would not want you to seek revenge on a woman who fled for her life. He would not want you to kill a sister of the Rebellion. He would want you to take out your anger on the man himself. A man, whom Spartacus moves against as we speak, plans put into action that will hopefully bring us Crassus and an end to this war."

"You would kill him?" Kore asked with fear.

"Something you've known since the second you've joined us." I said looking at her, my tone more annoyed than I had meant it to be. "Do not be naïve."

"And yet you envy her strength." Naevia said softly before walking away.

"Gratitude." Kore told me.

Looking at her, I frowned before walking away. I hadn't meant to defend her to the lengths that I had. I did not want to put rift between Naevia and myself after just reuniting. But I couldn't condone her attacking a slave, especially not one who had given up one of the highest ranks a slave could acquire, just to die alongside Rebels of the Republic.

"Lea." Spartacus said falling in step with me. I frowned up at him. "Apologies if you feel that I made to move against you. Appius approached me and he is highly trusted. He will play his part well, bringing Crassus right to our front door."

"You plan on being in the pulvinus to await his arrival." I nodded at him.

"Varro wishes to accompany me but worries that you will refuse to allow it." He added.

Giving a short laugh, I grinned at him, "He is free to make his own choices."

"And fear the wrath of his wife?" He smirked back at me.

Giving him a real smile, I took his hand, leaning against his side. "I will not hold him back from something he has his mind set on." I told him. "And I'd feel better knowing that you are at his side and that he is at yours. I can handle watching over everyone here while you do what needs to be done."

"You would remain here?" He frowned.

"Were you going to ask me to accompany you?" I countered.

"I assumed if Varro did you would as well. I do not wish to endure your wrath any more than he does." He replied.

Smiling, I hugged his arm to me before releasing him. "Do not fear my wrath." I stated with a sigh. "I will be as worried as I always am, but I cannot leave camp. Naevia is still grieving and I must keep an eye on her. She blames Kore for Crixus' death and I fear she may make a move against her."

Spartacus sighed and nodded, "She seeks revenge."

"She deserves revenge." I replied quickly, frowning up at him. "She deserves it and will seek it upon anyone connected to Crassus until she has the man himself. Even more so the boy who took Crixus' life."

"She will have her revenge. Even I wish to see his death avenged."

"As do I, Spartacus, but to what end? If we cannot get the man or the boy, we need to run. I wish to see the rest of those I love over the mountains and to the life we will lead outside of the Republic."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "We will see them to the life I have promised."

"What about us?"

"Us as well." He replied pressing a kiss against my forehead.

Walking to where our tents were, I placed a kiss against Spartacus' cheek before stepping through the entrance to see Varro sharpening his sword. Taking it from him, I touched the edge, a line of red appearing as I pressed my thumb against it.

"It was sufficiently sharp before." I told him with a sigh as I sat next to him, putting the sword across my lap. He sighed and nodded. "It will serve you well when you accompany Spartacus to face Crassus and his men."

"I will remain here if you fear separation." He replied quickly.

"I will always fear separation from you." I frowned. "But I also will not hold you back from the decisions you have made. I will not have you resent me for loving you too much. You and I are as one as two people can become. I will know when you are safe and will know when you are not. Simply be careful and do not do anything reckless."

"I promise you." He told me softly. "I will never make you worry like I did before."

"If not Spartacus will tell me." I told him with a raised brow.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around me. "Nothing will happen to me."

"Just remember, if you fall I fall." I stated putting my hand against his face. "I love you, Varro."

Bringing his face to mine, he kissed me, slowly at first and then he pulled me against his chest, his kisses becoming more urgent. Laying me back, he moved on top of me, his lips never leaving mine. Wrapping my arm around his neck, my other wrapped around his side, running the length of it as I melted into him. The tent entrance shifted and Spartacus spoke Varro's name. It was time. Varro leaned away from me, his fingers running back and forth across my collarbone as the other gently played with my hair.

"I must go." He told me softly.

"I love you, Varro." I replied kissing him again. "You're everything to me. I will not survive something happening to you."

"I feel the same." He sighed, resting his full weight on top of me. "Even though you are here, you must stay alert. Nothing can happen to you in my absence."

Smiling, I kissed him slow and deep. "Return as swiftly as you are able."

He smiled and nodded. "Whatever you say, my love."

Getting off of me, he pulled me to my feet. Keeping his hand, we walked from the tent, seeing Spartacus, Gannicus, Saxa, and others waiting for departure. Checking Varro's armor, I took a deep breath, preparing for him to be from my side. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I told him I loved him before kissing him deeply. Doing the same to Spartacus and Gannicus, I stepped up to Saxa.

"Keep them from harm. They're men and we both know that at times they don't think with the proper head." I told her and smiled.

"They will come home." She smiled.

"Gratitude." I nodded at her, gripping each other's forearms.

As soon as they were out of sight, I felt my chest clench and for a moment I couldn't breathe. In the next moment hands were on my arms. Turning my head, I looked at Nasir, his eyes red rimmed even though he offered me a reassuring smile. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I started to shake with the effort of keeping my emotions in check. I was terrified. Crixus and Agron were gone from with world and now those that mattered most to me were once again in danger. To face the man himself would be a momentous moment. Part of me felt like I should have gone to experience it with my love. But the terror flowing through me kept me at bay. I would be useless in front of him.

"Come." Nasir said wrapping his arm around me. "You should not be seen so weak in front of your people."

"I care not what they think of me." I replied. "As long as Varro is returned to me, and oh how I wish I could return Agron to your arms, Nasir; as well as Crixus to Naevia's. How I pray that we see them again one day."

"Lea." Naevia said sadly, making me stop and look up. "They will succeed and will return. This is much needed. Revenge is within grasp."

Stepping away from Nasir, I moved to her. "If they should fall to Crassus than they will feel what a woman's wrath can bring. Revenge will seem peaceful once we're through with them." A crooked smile crossed her face and we gripped forearms.

Needing to find distraction, I retreated to Spartacus' tent, pouring myself over maps and strategies already discussed. Kore and Laeta took home in a corner, Naevia at my side while Lucius and Otho stood in front of me. Hours passed with little conversation as I paced and plotted the possible outcomes, Varro's face ever present in my mind.

"Lea." Caius said stepping into the tent.

"Caius." I said surprised. "It's good to see you."

"I came as soon as word spread of Varro's departure."

Moving round the table I quickly embraced him. "Gratitude for coming."

"It has been too long. This rebellion has grown large, making it feel as if we're miles apart." He replied letting me go.

Smiling, I nodded. "Many things have transpired and I fear sacrifices must be made."

"I understand."

"And you have a family you need to tend to. That above all else is your purpose." I told him with furrowed brows. He nodded. "How are they? Antonia and Nero? Felix?"

"They are well." He smiled, his hand finding my face. "Felix has shown much promise as a fighter and has protected many when the Romans have attacked."

"Good." I nodded. "That's good."

"And they send their love." He added, his smile growing.

"Know that it is returned." I smiled.

He nodded before a serious expression crossed his face. "What are you in need of?"

Sighing, I turned back to the map. "For now we seem to still be free of Romans. Crixus laid diversion from what is left of our army. It is only a matter of time before they once again move to strike us down." I replied. "Scouts have been roaming a mile perimeter around our camp. But if they run into trouble, they will not be able to keep many Romans at bay. We need to be sure that our position is secure."

"I will gather Felix and we will ride the perimeter with a hand full of warriors." Caius nodded.

"If it is not too much to ask." I said softly. "We need to keep everyone safe. And we need to be prepared to offer any assistance to Varro and Spartacus when they return. We have no idea who they will return with or how many. The more prepared we are the less risk there is for us and our people."

"Of course." He said with a bow of his head before moving to leave.

"Caius." I said stopping him. He turned and met my eyes. "I cannot express enough gratitude for all you have done for me."

"Despite the low points in our relationship?" He smirked.

Laughing lightly, I nodded, "Despite everything."

He winked and moved from the tent. "Otho and I could have easily done as you asked." Lucius told me.

"You must remain at my side." I stated with authority. "I am the only leader amongst our people and if we are being watched the enemy knows it. If they come and I fall to the Romans before Spartacus and the others return, our army will scatter to the wind and all will be for naught."

"You will not fall to the Romans. Nor by any other hand." Naevia told me with furrowed brows, emotion thick in her words.

Smiling, I wrapped my arm around her. "I say it only as precaution." She nodded, resting her head against mine. "I am anxious without them near."

"You are more than capable of leading these people." Laeta told me. "After all I've heard and seen. You are well respected amongst them."

Smiling, I nodded at her, still holding my sister against me. Nasir stepped forward, putting his hand on my shoulder as he too pressed his head against my own. I had become a pillar to those around me, feeling the need to remain strong so they may remain on their feet.

Come nightfall, I paced the entirety of the camp, unable to find a moments peace without Varro at my side. To have him apart from me was to have parted with part of myself. An invisible thread strung between us, always wanting to be closer rather than farther apart. He would return to me. As well as Spartacus and Gannicus and the others. They would all return with the bounty we all have been craving, ending his life, and the rebellion that had been our lives for years now.

Before long Otho fell in step with me, his hand against the hilt of his sword, his eyes ever moving around us. "What brings you out at this late hour?" I asked him with a smile, knowing what his answer would be.

"You should not be roaming alone. Especially at night where danger may lurk in shadows." He replied. "I am sworn to protect you. You should have called upon me if sleep would not take you."

"No one has sworn you to protect me." I smirked up at him. "That is a task you and you alone have given yourself."

"It is a good task." He stated and winked at me. "You will never fall while air still fills my lungs."

"Gratitude." I smiled at him.

He sighed and wrapped an arm around me. "You should sleep. You don't get enough sleep."

"How can I sleep while Varro and the others are absent?" I frowned at him. "Part of me is missing and I cannot find rest until I am whole again."

"I understand the feeling, however I beg of you to make attempt."

Sighing at him, I wrapped my arm around him, "Where is Naevia?"

"She has been given a tent upon cliff, separate from the main camp." He replied.

"With you standing watch, will you allow me to stay with her?" I asked him.

He pressed a kiss against my forehead, "Of course."

Naevia's tent lay even higher up the ridge than that of Spartacus' and my own. Ours held position to see our encampment in its entirety from above, where Naevia's was meant for the privacy she wished to have. Letting myself inside, seeing Naevia lying upon her side on her makeshift bed. For a moment I thought her asleep until I heard her sigh and watched tears fall across her face. Stepping up to her, I crawled behind her, forming my body around hers, wrapping my arm around her. Without saying a word, she cried herself to sleep. All the while I held tight to her, comforting her as best I could. Sleep finally found me after I was sure she was sleeping soundly, knowing that she needed it more than I. I found sleeping alone difficult even during the best of circumstances; I could only assume the same was for her, making sleep nearly impossible since Crixus was absent her bed for always.

Come morning, Naevia and I once again stood at the table in Spartacus' tent, staring at our position on the map. Caius had yet to bring news, neither had any of our scouts. I was incredibly anxious to hear word of Spartacus' return, making it hard to concentrate on anything else. Despite that I had managed to be present, making sure that all were being tended to. There was little I could do alone in the face of our numbers, but I'd dispatched enough to see that all were not wanting for their immediate needs.

"You need to eat something." Laeta said bringing in a plate of food.

"And drink." Sibyl added, holding a pitcher of water.

Smiling at them, I stepped up to Naevia. "Eat, you need your strength." She met my eyes, knowing I would not be pleased unless she ate. Starting to pick at the food, I paced back and forth, my appetite nonexistent.

"You need nourishment as well." Kore stated. "All will look to you if something should happen and you will need your strength."

"She speaks truth." Laeta stated, putting her hands on my arms to stop my pacing.

The tent entrance moved and Nasir stepped inside. "Have they returned?" I asked quickly. He shook his head. Sighing, I nodded. "Apologies." I said sadly.

"None needed." He smiled stepping forward. "I simply can't stand being alone any longer."

"You need to eat as well." Laeta told him. "Both of you need to eat something. I will not stop badgering until I see it for myself."

Nasir picked up a piece of meat, handing it to me. Nodding, we both joined Naevia in sharing the meal. Sharing the pitcher of water to wash it down, we were all hungrier than we had thought. Grief had a way of masking what one should feel. Nodding my thanks to Laeta, she simply smiled at me.

"Well done, Laeta. I figured she'd starve herself in our absence." A grinning Varro said from the tents entrance. Appius was standing next to him.

"Varro." I grinned before throwing myself into his arms. "My love." I whispered with my arms around his neck, my lips against his ear.

His grip on me tightened, his face buried in my neck, "My love."

Laughing, I released him, swiftly taking Appius in my arms. "Gratitude for not allowing yourself to be killed." I told him.

He laughed lightly, hugging me tightly before letting me go. "It's good to see you too."

Turning back to Varro I took his head in my hands. "Tell me you were successful." He nodded but he jaw clenched. "What is it?"

"Come." He said and looked at the others.

Seeing the others starting to make their way into camp, a clutch of Romans being led between them. Varro must have been ahead of them. Only I did not see Crassus amongst them. Rushing to Spartacus with Laeta at my side, I swiftly took him in my arms.

"Brother." I whispered in his ear, closing my eyes as relief washed over me.

"What of Crassus?" Laeta asked him.

"Plan to lure him to his doom falls short of mark." He replied as the Rebels started to throw rotted food and stone at the Romans. "Stay your hand!" He yelled at them. "I would not have the boy and his men fall to errant wrath. Their blood is to serve higher purpose."

The Romans were taken to an alcove in the mountain, warriors standing guard so no unwanted harm would come to them. The rest of us retreated to Spartacus' tent. He told us what had transpired and how he planned on putting on our own Games with the Romans he had returned with. All the while I gripped tight to Varro's hand, hugging his arm to me. He was quiet; making me uneasy with what thoughts weighed his mind.

"Games?" Naevia frowned.

"To honor the fallen and give comfort to those left in death's wake." He told her, handing her a sword. The same sword that Crixus had taken from the boy outside Sinuessa, and had carried and used in the battle that had claimed his life.

"I have seen this before in Crixus' hands…and the boy's upon field of battle, as it –"

Turning my face into Varro, he pulled me tightly against him, pressing a kiss against my forehead.

"His name is Tiberius." Spartacus told her. "He is the son of Marcus Crassus. He stands prisoner with a clutch of his soldiers."

"I will have his fucking life." Naevia stated her voice thick with venom.

"The reason he yet clings to it." Spartacus told her. "Let us build pyre and gather around imagined sands of storied arena to bear solemn witness in the clash of sword and shield…and pay final tribute to the Undefeated Gaul…who shall forever stand so in my eyes."

"There was a time not long ago when he turned from you, a thing I moved him towards." She told him. I had always known it to be so but to have her admit to it made a wave of sorrow move over me. I had thought it would have made me feel pride, in the end the opposite.

"The past is seldom as we would have it. The future yet to be known. Embrace the present, and strike all else from concern." Our cherished brother told her.

Naevia lifted the sword and looked at the blade. "Let us have your games…each drop of Roman blood spilled in honor of those who have been taken from us."

Taking our leave, I led Varro to our tent, sitting him on the edge of our bed, and started to gently remove the armor from his body. Remaining silent, I took a cloth and water, cleaning his skin, checking every inch of him for injury. He was dirty but minimally wounded, hardly a scratch upon his flesh.

"You're quiet." I stated, getting only a nod in return. "Should I be worried?"

He took my hand, pulling me to him, wrapping his arms around my middle as he rested his head against my stomach. Wrapping one arm around him, I ran my fingers through his hair, watching him carefully.

"We are still closer now than we were before to bringing Crassus to his knees." I told him gently. "We have his child. We can use him to manipulate Crassus and then we will take his life." He stood and angrily paced away from me. "Varro?" I said softly.

"He is a child." He frowned at me, anger written across his face and in his voice.

"A child who would strike you down without pause." I frowned back at him. "He deserves the fate he's receiving." He frowned, pacing away from me again. "Varro." I said firmly. "Tell me what is weighing on you."

He put his hands on his hips and looked at me. Even in his current mood, he stood as if a god before me. Wearing only his breeches, I had hoped he would have taken me by now. Only something weighed on him that I could not understand.

"There is but one thing that I have not told you about the beginning of this rebellion." He told me with a sad tone. Frowning, I shook my head at him, not understanding. Sighing, he took my hands in his, gently rubbing the tops of them. "I took the life of the boy who had called for my death."

"Varro." I said putting my hand against his cheek. "Varro, my love."

He sighed again. "I blamed him for what happened. Blamed him for you being taken from my arms."

"It is forgiven." I told him with a nod.

"He too deserved the fate he was given." He replied averting his eyes from mine.

"Then why does Tiberius' fate bother you so?" I asked.

He sat on the edge of the bed again. "I felt guilty for killing the boy. Being a father, I never thought I would ever be able to take the life of a child. But when I came upon him in the villa, I couldn't stop myself. I wanted him dead. A boy who couldn't defend himself. I cut him down while he screamed for his mother and held his arms up to defend himself. He could hardly fight and I struck him from this world."

"If you didn't than another would have." I tried to justify for him.

"If you had been there, would you have struck him down?" He asked.

Pondering his question, I thought of that night, the terror of thinking that I might lose him. "I would want to. But if you were alive, I do not know if I would strike him down. However, if you had been killed, I would have struck him from this world without a moment's pause. I would have made it slow so I could watch the life leave him, knowing that your death would have been avenged."

He smiled, gently rubbing my hand. "At that time I do not think you would have taken a young boys life. Not even for me."

Putting my hand against his face, I turned it to meet his eyes, my brows furrowed. "Even at that time I would have done anything for you." I told him with certainty. "Even then, knowing half as much as I do now, I would have taken a life for you. If you had fallen, it would not have been Spartacus who started the rebellion. It would have been me so I could avenge you." He leaned down, kissing me softly before resting his forehead against mine. "After all this time, I would think you would know that by now."

"I do." He replied.

"Then do not let the death of one boy weigh on you." I told him gently. "For you are more worthy than any."

"What of Spartacus?" He asked with his crooked smile.

"I choose you." I smiled and kissed him deeply. "I choose you over everything and everyone. I love you, Varro. With all of me."

"And I you, my love. My Lea." He replied and kissed me passionately.


	18. In Honor

_**Chapter Eighteen: In Honor**_

The arena had been constructed at the edge of a ridge, the many Rebels eager to have the Games that had been promised to them. Spartacus stayed in his tent, preparing for what was to happen. Even Varro and I remained in our tent, making love and building ourselves for the fight ahead. For the first time since meeting, we would fight with only the two of us. Together, as one, we would strike down the Romans in memory of those who had fallen.

By the time nightfall fell, Varro and I along with Spartacus, Naevia, Gannicus, Saxa, and Nasir, as well as others, stood prepared to fight. It were as if we were slaves again, dressed to ignite entertainment in the hearts of Romans. Only now we were free and it would be the Romans who would play their role as slaves. For the makeshift stands were swarming with Rebels prepared to be entertained with the spilling of their blood. For the first time in history, roles would be reversed.

Marching onto the sands, holding ourselves high, the crowd cheered our brother's name. Taking his swords, he thrust them into the ground, picking up a handful of dirt, watching it as it slowly fell from his palm. "It's been a lifetime since I last stood gladiator…title and purpose I never desired. Rome forced such upon me and many of my brothers. This night, we shall return favor!" We all cheered in response. "Let us show the son of Crassus and his men what we have learned beneath the heel of their mighty Republic…and in the lesson, honor the dead with Roman blood!"

The crowd continued to cheer as we moved from the sands, Spartacus remained to take first blood. A Roman is brought forth, shoved toward our mighty leader. The crowd grew silent behind him as we waited for the fight.

"Begin!" Spartacus shouted, only then did the crowds cries once again fill the air.

"I am a Roman! I will not fight for your fucking entertainment!"

Spartacus quickly slit his throat. Watching as his blood stained the sand. "You will fight or fall where you stand. If a single Roman lacks courage enough to face me, send two to brace nerve!"

Laughing, I cheered on my brother, watching the fight unfold before us. Taunting the Romans, they fought hard for their chance to live, even though they knew that no victory would be had. Proven as Spartacus cut them down, crossing his swords into the sand in front of him. Two more are sent and he took them on, hand to hand, bringing one to his swords. Using the V that the swords made, he slit the throat of one of the Romans. Then he turned to the second once again fighting by hand until he finally took up his swords and finished him off, a sword through each eye. Cheering, heat rising, everyone was eager for their share of blood.

"I would have more blood to honor my brother Crixus and all who follow him to the afterlife!" Spartacus yelled to the crowd. "Gannicus, take position."

"Two Romans seem to deliver no contest. Send three, so that I may deliver proper tribute." He grinned.

Jumping, cheering him on, Varro wrapped his arms around my waist. His grip was firm even though his voice rose with mine. The crowd roaring behind us, pleased by the nights events. Their cries intensifying every time another Romans blood was spilt upon the sands.

As soon as Gannicus was done, I broke free of Varro's arms, rushing onto the sand as I swung my sword from side to side. "Come, my love! Let us give them a show!"

The crowd roared as Varro launched himself forward, diving and rolling before he sprung to his feet, screaming at the crowd. Laughing, bouncing on my feet before I firmly set them on the sand, four Romans being shoved toward us. Varro grew quiet as he took his place at my side. Meeting his eyes, he held a stoic expression, only then his half smile broke across his face, making me grin at him. We were still looking at each other when the first Roman attacked. They aimed for me, only to have Varro block his sword without even looking at him.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall." I grinned, raising a brow before burying my sword in the belly of the Roman.

Then the others were upon us, swords clashing. Darting in opposite directions, the three remaining Romans did their best to bring us to our knees. Two came for me, thinking me weak, the biggest of them taking on Varro, offering distraction so the others could have their way with me. However, they underestimated me. Ducking underneath a blade, I dropped to my knees, flatting my back to the ground as I swung my sword, slicing through both of the soldiers Achilles tendons. He screamed in agony, falling to his knees before his side. The other lunged at me, sword arm back, and the blade aiming for my chest. Using the flat of my blade, I shoved his away, gripping his shoulder, bringing my foot against his chest before throwing him over my head. Spinning onto my stomach, I pushed myself back onto my feet, stabbing the Roman on the ground before rushing forward to meet the other head on. Before we reached each other, Varro appeared from behind him, his sword appearing from his stomach as my husband skewered him from behind. Meeting his eyes, I smiled, pushing my sword into him as well, meeting Varro's lips with my own over the soldiers shoulder. His blood covered both of our hands before we parted, cutting him in half before we rose our arms to the crowd. We were met with cheers that were nearly deafening. Yelling to the crowd, my arms over my head, I stopped as my waist was grabbed, Varro slamming me against his chest, kissing me passionately.

Spartacus stepped forward, lightly clapping, "Alright, well done." He told us. "Now remove yourselves from the sand before you show the Rebels how well you make love to each other."

Laughing, I shoved him lightly, Varro's hand in mine, before rushing out of our makeshift arena. The others took to the sand, cheering on Nasir as he defeated the Romans sent for him with spear in hand. Looking at the Rebels around us, I took in their expressions and the way they were cheering us on. For the first time in their lives they got to experience what it was like to be Roman. The roles had been reversed and for a moment we were above them. They were now the entertainment. Only I didn't think they felt the same as we did. They were simply trying to stay alive. At least when my men took to the stands they weren't thinking about their own lives. All they cared about was the life they were about to take and to make it as entertaining as possible.

I didn't turn back to the arena until Varro gripped my hand, nodding toward it. Naevia had moved out onto the sand, the last Roman being brought out to face her. Tiberius. My stomach dropped, taking in his scared expression. He was but a boy; it turned stomach to know that he could go from innocent to evil in the blink of an eye. It was hard to imagine that he had killed the Undefeated Gaul.

"Lea." Varro said softly, snaking his arm around my waist. "Calm yourself."

"What?" I frowned up at him, not realizing that I had started to shake, my hands in fists at my sides. "Apologies." I told him, putting my arm around him, before my eyes were once again on the boy. "I want him dead, Varro. I don't care if he's a child or not. I want him dead. Crixus must be avenged."

"He will be. Naevia will see to it." He told me with a hard tone, his eyes too on the boy.

Finally looking up at him, I could see the guilt in his eyes. "Tiberius deserves his fate." I told him.

"I know." He nodded without looking at me. Then his eyes moved to where a scout was rushing down, swiftly moving to Gannicus.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He took my hand, leading me toward them. Moving to Spartacus, Gannicus was whispering in his ear.

"Who do you speak of?" Spartacus asked him.

"One I long to greet." Gannicus replied.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

Spartacus looked at Varro before moving up the steps. Holding tight to his hand, we followed, moving to his tent to find Caesar waiting for us. He was once again in Roman garb, his hair cut and his face clean shaven. It was almost as if he was a completely different person.

"Return to Naevia." Spartacus told me.

"What?" I frowned.

"Please." He said with a nod.

"Lea." Varro said leading me from the tent.

Putting my hands on his arms, I gripped him tightly. "Varro." I said softly. "What is he doing here?"

"Do as Spartacus commands." He told me gently.

Frowning, I felt anger start to seep into me, "Why should I leave when I too am a leader of this Rebellion? What right does he have to send me away?"

"Please." He said putting his hand against my face. "Go keep an eye on Naevia. He wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important."

"Or he's finally treating me like the woman I am." I shot back at him.

"My love, please."

"Why do you and Spartacus have this tone like something is about to happen? What do you think is going on?" I asked him.

"Varro." Spartacus called from inside the tent.

"For once just listen." He told me before going back inside.

I was angry, but turned from the tent all the same. Going back down to the arena, Naevia was still fighting Tiberius. Watching her, all I could see was Crixus. He had taught her well. Every move she made it was as if Crixus was with her. He was in the way she moved her body, in the sound of her yells, and in the way she brought him to his knees. Vengeance was hers. For Crixus. Watching her grip his hair, ready to run him though with his own sword, Spartacus shouted her name.

"Naevia! Take pause." He told her before turning to the sands. "Crassus offers trade! His son's life for 500 captured in battle with Crixus!"

"Another Roman lie." Naevia told him.

"I do not believe it so." Spartacus replied. "Yet I lay choice in the one most wronged by the boy."

Feeling Varro's hand slip into mine, I looked up at him. His jaw was clenched and he wouldn't meet my eyes. Looking at Naevia, it was clear how badly she wanted to kill the boy. She wanted so badly to end his life and avenge her love. But in the end she simply struck him across the face, sparing his life.

"I held your life in my hands." She told him. "Live each moment knowing that, one day soon, I shall reclaim it."

Tiberius was taken back to the crevice he had been in before, alone and beaten. Spartacus returned to Caesar to accept the deal he had offered. The Rebels dispersed until it was just Varro and I on the sand. I stood at the edge of the ridge, looking out with my arms wrapped around myself. Varro stood several paces behind me for a long while before he stepped next to me.

"Do not be angry with us." He told me. "We are just trying to protect you. We had no idea what Caesar was going to say. If he was delivering yet more bad news, we wanted to hear it before you."

"I'm not going to break, Varro." I told him flatly.

He nodded, "I know."

"But?"

"Why can't you let me treat you as a husband should? Let me protect you from the hell this Rebellion has become. We have lost too much and wanting to spare you more pain does not make me a bad man or you less a leader of the Rebellion. Just let me take care of you."

Looking up at him, I saw the sincerity in his eyes. The furrow of his brows telling me that he was nervous about how I was about to react. Turning, I brought my hands to his sides, running them up and down his flesh.

"Fine, I will not be angry with you." I told him. "On one condition."

"Name it." He replied quickly.

Feeling the sting of tears, I furrowed my brows as I attempted to hold them in. "Never stop taking care of me." I told him subtly shaking my head. "No matter how angry I get at times - since we both know that will happen - never stop taking care of me."

He smiled before taking me head in his hands. "Never."

"Now kiss me." I smiled back at him.

His hands moved to my sides, sliding up until he was lifting me off the ground. My hands found his shoulders as he smiled up at me. He slowly lowered me back to the ground, my lips meeting his as soon as I could reach them. Wrapping one arm around his head, the other around his neck, I kissed him until we both couldn't breathe. Finding myself once again on my feet, I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning into him with my chin against his chest.

"How much time do we have?" I asked him.

"Caesar will return at daybreak." He replied.

"And Tiberius is being heavily guarded, yes?"

He nodded, "No harm will befall him."

"There are many among us that he has wronged. They will not stand for him surviving."

"They must." He stated. "We need our men back."

"I understand that." I said gently. "I'm just saying that it seems unjust to let him live. He killed Crixus. He raped Kore. He doesn't deserve to live."

"And what of our men?" He asked. "What of their lives?"

Thinking a moment, I sighed, "Their lives are more important than the boy's death."

He nodded, pressing a long kiss against my forehead. "Come, we should sleep before tomorrow. We'll need to be prepared for anything."

Changing my entire demeanor, I leapt into his arms, taking his mouth in mine before gently pulling on his bottom lip. "Can we make passionate love before bed?" I grinned at him.

He laughed, his hands tightening on my ass. "Glad to see the lighter side of you. It's been days."

"I know." I told him softly before kissing him deeply. "You simply bring out the best in me."

"You are my most favored person." He told me.

Kissing him again, I laughed lightly, "And you are mine."

Dropping me, he took my hand, starting to run toward the stairs. We were nearly there when I saw Kore pacing near the crevice where Tiberius was being held. Pulling on Varro to stop him, I nodded in her direction before meeting his eyes. He sighed but nodded in return, kissing my forehead before slowly walking up the steps and away from me. Watching him go, grinning as my eyes watched his muscles move, taking in his well-formed ass, I finally let out a sigh and moved toward my newest family member.

"He will get what he deserves." I told her softly.

"He should already be dead." She shot at me.

"I know what he did to you." I nodded. "He killed my brother. But he is one while there are many more lives at stake. Is he worth more dead than the 500 who's lives depend on him surviving?"

"Yes." She replied quickly.

Frowning, I stepped closer to her. "You would sacrifice 500 souls for his life to end?" I clarified. She stopped pacing and looked at me. "Crassus will kill us all when the final battle comes. We need those men to use against him. I know you love him, and maybe he will live, but do you think he will forgive you and let you return to him with open arms? Does he love you enough?"

"Yes." She replied with confidence.

"Then let us return his son and get our men back. He may leave here alive but that does not save him from his war." I told her with certainty. "His future is not set."

She nodded, "I simply wish to see it happen."

"I know." I smiled at her, bringing my hand to her arm. "You may yet." She nodded. "You should fall to bed. Sleep will help." She nodded and moved away from me. As soon as she was gone, I stepped toward where Tiberius was being held. None of the men guarding him moved to stop me as I passed by them. Taking in the boy, I could see his father in him. "Was it worth it?" I asked him.

"Do not speak to me, slave." He told me with disdain.

Laughing, I shook my head, "Do you not realize what is happening? You are the luckiest person in this rebellion for your life has been spared. Do you not think it a blessing?"

"Nothing unexpected."

"You are a fool." I told him coldly. "Perhaps we are wrong to spare you. You should die, you arrogant, naïve, little shit."

He smiled at me. "But that would cost you lives you cannot afford to lose. My father will kill every last one of you. The bargain you have stuck will only prolong the end of your days."

"Perhaps." I replied. "But you have fewer days than I."

His smile fell as my own crossed my face before I walked away from him. Making my way back up the stairs, I moved through camp until I reached my tent, a sense of relief filling me as I passed through the entrance. I had been serious, only laughter broke from me as I beheld my husband. He lay on his side, his torso propped up, and he was completely naked. I felt heat rise in my cheeks as I beamed at him, taking in his beautiful form. Gently biting my bottom lip, I started to slowly undress. Varro's smile faded, his eyes glazing over with each piece I shed. He absentmindedly reached for the wine that was sitting on our small table. He managed to grab it, downing the glass before tossing it over his shoulder. Slowly stepping toward him, I dropped the last piece of fabric, standing before him. Starting with my feet, he slowly took in my body before he met my eyes, a lustful smile on his lips.

He moved from the bed, standing before me. Reaching up to him, I ran my hands up his body, starting at his thighs. He gripped my hips and slowly pulled me against him. Feeling his cock press against the crease of my thighs, I smirked up at him, gently swayed my hips, feeling him rise against me. He once again lifted me into the air, stepping backward until the bed was behind his knees. Bringing my knees to his sides, he fell backward with me atop him. Sliding onto his cock, I was already feeling high with pleasure. Rocking against him, he stared into my eyes as I did the same. The heat rose, both of us breathing hard as I leaned back, my hand against his thigh as I rocked against him. Covering his hand that was against my stomach, my rocking intensified, his strong hands keeping me in place. Soon he was sitting, his lips between my breasts, sucking my skin before he trailed his tongue up my neck, hugging my shoulder to him as my hands moved to his face, our lips crashing together in passionate kiss. Gripping my ass, he lifted me before he threw both of us onto the bed, me now underneath him. Fervently rubbing his cock inside of me, I gripped the pillow underneath my head, arching to be closer to him. His hands moved underneath me, his lips against my neck, biting before sucking my skin. Wrapping my arms around him, I gripped his hair, yanking his head back so I could kiss him properly. Our mouths were still against each other as we reached our climax, both relaxing at the same time, a layer of sweat now covering us.

Grinning from ear to ear, I ran my nails up and down his back, squeezing his sides with my knees. His face was against my neck, placing gentle kisses, still hugging my shoulders to him. When he rolled off of me, I rolled onto my side, partially draping myself across him, my forehead against his temple, my lips against his cheek.

"When this is all over, we're going to do that multiple times a day for the foreseeable future." He told me, running his hand up and down my side.

"Yes please." I said leaning away to meet his eyes. Shifting myself up, I wrapped my leg around him, my hand against his face as I kissed him slow and deep. "I love you, Varro."

"And I love you, my Lea." He smiled brushing hair out of my face.

Getting up, we enjoyed a meal while we cleaned each other up, being distracted with each other's bodies, making love again before we settled in for the night. Part of me felt like I should go check on Naevia but I couldn't bring myself to leave my husband's side. Not only that, but clothes were simply out of the question in this moment. Especially when I was pressed against Varro's side, listening to his steady breathing as he slept. For a moment my mind returned to the ridge, reminding me when he had stopped breathing. My hand moved to his side, feeling the line that would forever remain on his side. I would never again take a moment such as this for granted.

Come day break, we moved to Spartacus' tent for breakfast before going and retrieving Tiberius from his confines. Naevia was already there, staring at the boy with loathing. Wrapping my arm around her, she leaned into me, resting her head against mine.

"How are you faring?" I asked her.

"I wish I could feel his blood on my hands." She replied sadly.

"Did you sleep?" I asked gently playing with her braids. She sighed and shook her head. "As soon as the trade is made, you must rest. Especially for when the final battle arrives."

"I will be alright." She told me with a small smile.

Feeling a hand run across my back, I looked up at Spartacus. "It is time."

Briefly hugging him, I embraced Naevia before moving to Varro's side. We trailed behind them as they took Tiberius between them, leading him up from the arena and through the crowd of Rebels. Caesar was waiting on the other side, an accomplished smile upon his face. Varro and I helped push through the crowd, angry voices filling the air as they pushed back toward the Roman boy, spitting and cursing at him.

"Delivered into hands, as agreed upon." Spartacus told him.

"I would break words. He has been too long from embrace." Caesar replied. Tiberius is pushed toward him, limping in his wounded state. Caesar met him halfway. "It lifts heart to see you yet of this world."

"Do not ply me with silver tongue. You knew them to be Spartacus' men under guise of Pompey's." Tiberius accused of him.

"A bold claim."

"Of one my father will surely take interest in."

Caesar gave him a small smile, he had his own plans for the boy. "The journey to return you to his arms is fraught with peril for one needed to be taught severest lesson in who towers above you."

They were still breaking words when there was a feral cry, making me turn my head. I was immediately moving as I watched Kore break from the crowd. Screaming for her to stop, reaching for her, but it was no use. She rushed forward with such speed that there was no time to stop her. Spartacus and Caesar rushed for her as well, only we are all too late, watching her stab him, her knife dripping with blood as Spartacus reached her. Gannicus gripped Caesar as shock and anger moved across the Romans face.

"Stay back!" Spartacus yelled at him.

I moved to the boy's side, the life leaving his eyes before be fell to the ground, blood spilling from both wound and mouth. Looking at Kore, she still held tight to the dagger, it and her hand slick with the boy's blood. She held a small smile on his lips. She had gotten the vengeance she had sought. He would never again harm another woman the way he had harmed her.

Caesar attempted to charge her. "You mad bitch, do you know what you have done?!" I swiftly stood and stopped him, shoving him back.

"I have balanced fucking scale." Kore replied with a smile.

Gannicus put his sword to Caesar's neck as Spartacus turned to Kore, gripping her arm. "500 people will suffer for this. The boy holds no value now."

"Nor does life of Caesar!" Gannicus stated.

"Wait!" Kore called. "Crassus will yet honor trade…if you give him something else his heart desires."

"Kore." I said shaking my head.

"I must return to him." She smiled at me. "There is nothing keeping me from loving arms now."

"What if his feelings have changed?" I asked her. "Cherished son is dead. Do you honestly think loving slave can replace him?"

"He will understand. I will explain what transpired."

I shook my head at her, "Do not do this."

"I love him, Lea. I need to return to him now. I must ease his pain of the loss of his son."

"I pray you are right."

Caesar took Kore, and Tiberius' body, taking their leave and allowing our people to return to us. Taking them in, they were wounded and in poor shape, yet there was much joy as brothers and sisters were reunited. Loved ones returning to loving embrace as our people rushed into the group of survivors, assisting them to the safety of our camp.

Standing with Varro and Nasir, we watched them all move forward, all of us feeling the sting of those not amongst them. Castus appeared at Nasir's side, a comfort and yet a reminder of the rift his presence had nearly caused only to be reminded of the love lost.

"Would that those we held to heart stood among them." Nasir said sadly.

"Nasir." Castus said, looking off in the distance.

Following his eyes, we all beheld Spartacus, our mouths falling open as he supported a badly wounded Agron. Nasir looked at me and then we were running forward, pushing past those in our path.

"The gods return you to my arms." Nasir told him, taking his head in his hands.

Agron smiled at him, "I was fool to ever leave them."

"Brother." I said with tears streaming. He swiftly embraced me, allowing me to sob into his neck. "Agron." I said between sobs.

Releasing him, Varro took his head in his hands, "It lifts heart to see you alive."

"Brother." Agron said embracing him weakly.

"Come, let's see you tended to." I told him.

Varro and Nasir supported him, taking him to Nasir's tent, rushing back to my own to gather what I needed to tend to my brother. Shoving as much into a sack as I could, I rushed back to them, seeing Nasir stroking his hair, his hand on his shoulder while Varro was holding one of his hands. I didn't feel the need to worry until I saw the slight shudder in his hands. Slowly stepping forward, I look in Agron's hand, the bloodied bandage. There was something about the expression on Varro's face when he looked up at me. Nodding, swallowing the lump in my throat, I forced a smile as Agron turned to look at me.

"How are you faring?" I asked him kneeling at his side, putting my hand against his thigh. He frowned and nodded at me. "Can you tell me what happened?" He shut his eyes, tears rolling from their corners as he set his jaw. "It's okay." I told him quickly. "It's okay, Agron. You don't have to tell me."

"Apologies." He said weakly.

"No." I told him sternly. "Don't you dare apologize. You are not at fault for this. You did not ask for this. This was done to you out of spite. You are a recognizable Rebel and they knew they could hurt us by hurting you. You do not get to apologize for surviving. You have been returned to your family's arms and to the arms of your love. I know that you're scared and that things have happened to you that I can't imagine. But I am happy, Agron. I am happy to have you once again within reach and I will never let any more harm befall you." He smiled, attempting to grip my hand. His fingers could hardly bend to grip mine. Not letting my worry show, he was still smiling at me. "Let me take care of you." He nodded.

Gently holding his hand in mine, I slowly unwrapped the blood soaked bandage, a smell wafting into my nostrils. My stomach turned and it took all of me not to let it show. I could feel Agron's eyes on me, Nasir glancing at me but I knew he was too afraid to watch. As soon as the bandage was free of his hand, it took every fiber of my being not to break down. It took all of me to control my shaking, not wanting to show him weakness in his time of need. Meeting Varro's eyes, there was a glistening and he was clenching his jaw.

"Varro, I'm going to need some water boiled." I told him. He quickly stood and left the tent.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Agron said meeting my eyes.

Feeling my resolve breaking, I gently ran my fingers around the hole in his hand. "Oh, Agron."

"Please, Lea. Don't." He told me with furrowed brows, tears once again sliding from the corners of his eyes.

Moving to his head, unable to help myself, I wrapped my arm around it, burying my face in his neck as I started to sob. He brought his hand up, gently stroking my hair, taking the edge of my braid between his fingers the best he could. Shaking, gripping him tightly, it took several minutes before I had managed to gain control. Though it was hard to stop shaking as I assessed the rest of his injuries. He had taken a horrible beating, bruising covering much of his body. There was a dark bruised line against his biceps. He had…what he had endured…I dared to imagine, causing me to bite my tongue to keep from crumbling against him once more. It seemed to take Varro a long time to return with the water, though it was enough time for me to calm myself. Taking a cup, I slowly poured it into his wounds, his screams filling my ears as Varro and Nasir held him down.

"Apologies, brother. The worst is over." I told him when I was done with the water.

Crushing herbs, making as thick a paste as I could, I smeared it into his hands, binding them just tight enough to keep everything in place. Rubbing what was left into his other injuries, I wrapped the ones that required it before giving him tea to help him sleep.

"Spartacus plans to have pyre set for Crixus after the sun sets. There is plenty of time for you to rest." Varro told our brother, his hand gripping his shoulder.

"Gratitude." Agron said weakly.

"Rest." I said leaning down and pressing a long kiss against his forehead. "I love you."

"And I love you." He smiled.

"I'll take care of him." Nasir smiled.

Leaning over Agron, I put my hand against the back of his head, bringing him closer to me, placing a kiss against his forehead as well. "I know you will." I told him softly. "I love you as well."

"And I you, Lea. Gratitude for all you have done."

"None needed." I smiled. "Call on me if he needs anything. Anything at all."

"I will." He smiled.

"Okay." I nodded, reluctant to leave him.

Feeling Varro's hands on my arms, he gently moved me toward the entrance of the tent, my eyes locked on Agron as if I'd never see him again. When the tent flap closed behind us, my chest tightened and I felt tears returning. Swiftly leading me to our own, the tears were hot against my cheeks, letting them out now that no one was watching. Looking up at Varro, he too had tears upon his cheeks, anger and determination in his expression.

"Lea." Naevia said letting herself in, Spartacus behind her. "How is he?" I nodded, taking a deep breath, not trusting my voice just yet.

"His hands?" Spartacus asked.

The tears intensified and anger started to boil inside of me. "Do you know what they did to him?" I asked him. "Do you have any idea what they put him through?"

"I am not to blame for what happened to him." Spartacus said sadly.

Rushing to him, I slammed my hands into his chest, shoving him back as far as I could. For a moment I did blame him. For a moment I blamed him for starting this rebellion. It was because of that that Agron's hands would never grasp sword again. The reason so many of us had fallen. If he had simply left well enough alone, Crixus would be alive. As well as Duro and Mira and Oenomaus, so many would be alive, even if it meant dying in the arena, they would have lived longer than they had during this rebellion. But the feeling passed as quickly as it had come, and I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing into it. He held me tightly, a sigh escaping him as his hand moved to the back of my head. Unable to quiet the sobs that broke from me, Naevia stepped up to my back, her hand running across it as she ran her other down my hair. Releasing Spartacus, I turned and pulled her into my arms.

"Apologies, Naevia." I told her. "A thousand times apologies."

"It lifts heart that Agron is alive." She told me with a thick voice. "I know that nothing can raise Crixus from the dead. But I could not be more pleased to have Agron returned to us. He is a cherished brother. Even if he is no longer whole."

"Don't say that." I sobbed, feeling weak, falling into her.

"He is alive, Lea." She told me, gripping me tightly. "Be thankful for that."

Letting her go, I turned and looked at Varro. Moving to his side, I met his eyes, rubbing his chest before leaning into him. Spartacus and Naevia took their leave, letting a sense of relief wash over me. Varro's arms were tight around me before he released me, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kneeling in front of him, I met his eyes as he took my hands in his.

"Break words and tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling." I told him softly.

"I love you." He told me. "You were brave today, seeing him in his current state. You didn't turn away when you realized what had happened. Not like I did."

"I had a moment." I told him. "You were fetching the water and my resolve crumbled. He wanted me to be strong and yet I found myself sobbing into him. Afraid for him. Afraid of what they had done to him. Afraid of what they will do when they come for us."

"The same is for me." He nodded, running his hand down my hair. "My resolve broke as well. Seeing his hand…" He said and trailed off.

"I know, my love." I replied, reaching up and putting my hand against his face. Running my thumb across his lips, he pressed a kiss against it.

"What are your thoughts about his hands?" He asked.

Sighing, I sat on my heels, running my hands along his thighs. "They are badly injured. I do not think he will ever regain full function in them." His jaw clenched as he sighed and nodded at me. "But Naevia is right. He has been returned to us. We must cherish him before we lose him again or one of us falls to the horrors of this rebellion."

"It will not happen." He said taking my head in his hands, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Wishful thinking, my love." I smiled at him sadly.

Sadness crossed his face and I moved onto the bed, pulling him into my lap. He did not need my comforts or a moment to be weak, but I provided both nonetheless. Sleep took him and I watched over him, running my fingers through his hair, trailing my fingers down his arm.

When night fell, we once again gathered at our makeshift arena. At the edge of it, a pyre had been made, Crixus' head set upon it. Standing between Varro and Spartacus, watching as Naevia placed Crixus' shield next to his head. Tears sprang to my eyes as she held her love's necklace to her lips before finally placing it with its rightful owner. Stepping backward, I moved to her side, wrapping my arm around her as she cried for her love lost.

Spartacus held torch in hand, turning to face our people. "This night, hearts lift in joyous reunion with those thought lost to us…fathers…brothers and sisters…sons and lovers. Hold them close, for the shadow of Rome is upon us. We shall seek our destiny together…whatever the cost. Yet let us not pass from memory those left absent from our arms, those who sacrificed their lives so that all may live free."

He handed Naevia the torch. Taking it, she looked at the crowd, holding it up. "For Crixus." Then she lit the pyre.

A long moment of silence followed, tears running down my cheeks. Varro wrapped me in his arms, pressing my back against his chest. For a moment he buried his face in my neck. Reaching behind me, I put my hand against the back of his head, turning my face against the side of his. Placing several kisses against his temple, he met my lips with his.

"For Sura." Spartacus called out.

"For Mira!" I called.

"For Aurelia!" Varro said next.

Then Gannicus. "For Oenomaus!"

Then Sibyl. "For Diotimos!"

Rhaskos, Sanus, and Donar's names were all called from the crowd.

My head turned toward Agron as he called his brother's name, "For Duro!"

Acer, Fortis, and Barca's names are called next. I remembered what Acer had done. I remembered Barca. A good man despite his shortcomings.

Then Saxa called, "Nemetes!"

Liscus, Mannus, Plenus, Tychos, Vitus, Sophus. So many names were being called. So many of our brothers and sisters had been lost to this Rebellion. Only when all the names had been called, there was only one left on the tongues of those around us.

Crixus.

His name was being chanted; the sound growing as all held his name on their tongues. Tears were running down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around Varro's, who still held me tightly against him. Naevia stood ahead of all of us, crying, grieving her love. No eyes remained dry this night. Meeting Spartacus', even his eyes are wet.

"Split the heavens with the sound of his name!" Spartacus cried. "Let it carry to Crassus and Pompey as distant thunder promising storm of blood! All those who are able will make final stand against Rome. And this I promise you…we will live free…or join our brothers in death!"

Crixus' name rose even higher into the sky. I had no doubt that his name would forever be remembered in the minds of both ally and foe. The mighty Gaul would be avenged and our freedom would be earned. One final battle to end this war. One final battle that would seal our fates. Life. Death. No matter the outcome, there was but one more until the end finally arrived.


	19. The Final Battle Begins

_**Chapter Nineteen: The Final Battle Begins**_

Rolling underneath a sword, I slammed against the wall, a Roman guard swinging at me again. Ducking, I gripped his wrist, pulling my dagger free before slipping it between his ribs, slicing his side wide, with his death swiftly following. Getting to my feet, I rushed back into the group of Rebels and Romans, beheading two, taking the leg of a third before Appius brought his sword down into the center of his chest. Gripping his shoulder, I smiled at him before rushing forward, taking up a sword from the ground before nearly slicing a man in half as he moved to bring his sword upon Varro's shoulder.

Then flames arose, an explosion from the next room, sending us all to the ground. More Romans appeared. Meeting Varro's eyes, he simply smirked before we were on our feet again, yelling as we charged toward them. With daggers in hand, I sliced at any flesh I could reach, forcing my blades into skulls, necks, and chests.

When the fighting stopped, the villa lay in ruin. Blood covered us, the floor, the walls, and fire was burning the house down. The servants were fleeing for their lives, screams still filling the night air. All the Romans were dead, all but one. Moving to Varro, he stood over the Dominus of the house.

"Spread word to your kind to strike shackle from their slaves or see their houses follow yours in blood and death." He told him, repeating the practiced words.

"Who are you?" The Dominus asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I am Spartacus." My husband replied.

Laughing, he gripping me round my waist, bringing me to him, meeting my lips in passionate kiss. All around the countryside our brothers shared the same conversation with the Dominus' of all the villas we could find. Once the word was spread we rejoined our brother's at camp, finding smiling faces and excitement in their eyes. Even I couldn't help the exhilaration that filled me.

"Lea." Spartacus smiled wrapping me in his arms when we'd returned. "Everything go as planned?" He asked Varro as they gripped forearms.

"I am Spartacus." Varro smirked at him, both laughing.

Making our way through the camp, our people were preparing for the inevitable battle, bows and arrows being made. Pausing, I took up a bow and arrow, testing it against a nearby pole. Nodding at the woman who had made it, she smiled and bowed her head.

"Is there nothing you can't do?" Gannicus said taking my waist, pressing his lips against my neck.

Laughing, I playfully shoved him away, "There are actually many things I am unable to do."

He once again put his lips against my neck, gently biting it before his lips were against my ear, "Never admit to that."

Wrapping my arms around him, laughing, he spun me in front of him, dipping me backward as he fervently attacked my neck now. He was so happy it was almost sickening. I now knew why so many grew tired of seeing Varro and I together. Happiness like this was a rarity. To have so many of my family happy was the highlight of my life right now. Other than the man himself who brought out such happiness in me.

Laughing loudly, I was suddenly ripped from his arms, being hoisted over Varro's shoulder. Still laughing, Gannicus rushed up behind us, making me shriek as he flattened Varro to the ground, forcing me to role away from him. Spartacus laughed as he pulled me to my feet, both of us watching the brothers' spar briefly before they had their arms around each other's shoulders, laughing as we continued to move. Running, I leapt onto Varro's back, wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed his cheek. Spartacus fell in between us and Gannicus, once again taking in the preparations around us, getting back to the conversation he had been having.

"We have diverted Pompey to the north, yet Crassus still advances from the south with overwhelming advantage. Hope lies only in deciding field of final battle." He told us.

"You weave barest tether to promise of such." Gannicus stated.

"It will hold long enough for the others to slip from grasp." Spartacus replied.

"We will manipulate him toward our advantage." I stated. "Foundation has already been laid. He will react in our favor."

Dropping from Varro's back as we entered a tent, I ran my hand across his shoulder blades, pressing a kiss against them. Looking at the plans upon table, Agron joined us, "I pray it so…and would lend much-needed aid in giving Crassus fucking pause."

Spartacus looked at me before pulling out his sword, offering it to our brother. "Grip sword, and have it so."

Agron took a breath, reaching for the sword and attempted to grasp it. His fingers barely curled around it. A look of despair crossed his face. "They have taken all from me."

"No, Agron. They haven't." I smiled, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You will yet serve purpose in coming battle by seeing those who cannot fight to the mountains." Spartacus told him kindly. "Return to task with Nasir, and prepare for journey."

He nodded and turned to walk away. Swiftly taking his shoulder, I turned him toward me, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You have been returned to loving arms. That is all that matters. I know you wish to fight but your life is more important than any you would have taken in battle."

He gripped me tightly, taking a slow, deep breath as he buried his face in my neck. "Gratitude."

"I love you, Agron."

"Just as I love you." He replied before releasing me, gently taking my head in his hands, smiling before pressing a kiss against my forehead.

Wrapping my arms around myself, I watched him walk away. "He is broken." I told Varro as he put his hands on my shoulders.

He let out a heavy sigh before pressing his lips into my hair. "Come, there is still discussion to be had."

"The man is more dead than living, yet eager to give life to your cause." Gannicus was telling Spartacus as we returned to the tent.

"My cause? It does yet not stand your own?" Spartacus countered.

"I'm no martyr upon cross, but I would gladly give my life so that those more deserving may live." Gannicus replied.

I couldn't help the frown that crossed my face. Looking in the direction Agron had gone, he could attest to what being upon cross felt like. For he had been crucified and left to die. If it had not been for Tiberius he would have been lost to us. I was grateful for the boy only for the fact that his capture had given me my brother back.

"Then take pause. See heart attended in advance of parting."

Looking at Spartacus, I sighed, not appreciating his words. Lying with Varro was always something I looked forward to. But thinking that it might be the last time did nothing but depress me. Looking at Naevia, she was watching our brother as he joined Sibyl, gentle kisses and loving embraces being given. Soon all our eyes are on the couple. Something we never thought we'd see from a man such as Gannicus. It lifted heart and yet was a reminder of what could be lost.

"Seems another life that I last stood in equal embrace with Crixus." Naevia stated. Moving behind her, I hugged her against me, my chin resting on her shoulder.

"Much has been taken from us." Spartacus told her. "Soon we will face the legions of Rome…and we will return bitter favor."

"Come, my love." Varro said breaking our gazes. Turning to him, he held out his hands to me. Sliding mine into them, he gently pulled me to him. "Let us go lay together once more before the battle is upon us."

Playing with each other's fingers, I smiled and nodded at him. Keeping my eyes on him, he gently pulled me away from the others, leading me the short distance to our tent. As soon as we were inside, he threw me into the bed, both of us undressing. Varro assisted me, his fingers and lips leaving heat against my skin as he trailed them along my flesh. Gripping him tightly, we made love, only it wasn't as fervent as it had been of late. It were as if we both knew that this could be the final time and we filled it with all the love and passion for each other. It didn't have to be vigorous in order for us to feel the love we shared. It was in the slow moments where we were truly one, staring into each other's eyes, our hands memorizing each other's bodies. It was in all the quiet moments where it felt as if our hearts were beating as one, our breath wafting over each other, our senses filled with each other's scent. It was simply being together. That was all that mattered.

"I never want this moment to end." He said softly as he lay atop me, his head against my chest.

"Mm." I said softly, hugging his head to me as I ran my fingers up and down his arm.

His hands moved underneath me, hugging my shoulders, turning his head as he pressed a kiss against the hollow at the base of my neck. Trailing his tongue up my neck, he gently took my chin in his teeth before he was kissing me. Taking his head in my hands, I deepened it, bringing my knees to his sides, gripping him.

"I love you, Varro. I love you more than anything." I told him softly. "If this is the end, know that I wouldn't change a thing. I have never been happier than when I'm in your arms. You have made me the happiest woman on this earth. A woman has never been loved as much as I am. By you. You are the love of my life. In this life and the next, I will always be yours. You are my everything, Varro. And I am so in love with you."

"That sounded like a goodbye." He replied sadly.

"No." I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. "I simply just can't contain the love I have for you."

He smiled and nodded. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Lea. I thought I had already found the love of my life. But then you came into it and made me feel something I never thought possible. You are the true love of my life. You too are my everything and I will remain at your side for the remainder of my life." A frown now crossed my face, tears entering my eyes. He simply smiled at me. "And that will not be this day. We will survive this day and we will have the life we so crave. I will give you the children you desire and a home to be proud of. I will give you everything you have been denied."

Smiling, I put my hand over his heart. "This is my home." I told him. "This is all I need, Varro. You are all I need. Wherever you go, I go. No matter what happens. I will be with you."

He smiled before a serious expression crossed his face. "You must promise me something." I nodded. "If I fall, you must go on. You must survive and have the life you deserve."

"Varro, I –"

"No." He interrupted. "I need you to survive. Even if that means I cannot follow you. You must live and see our family to freedom."

Sighing, I nodded at him. "First, you must promise me the same." He just looked at me. "It is not fair to ask me to keep going unless you promise me the same. I need you, Varro. I need you is every way a person can be needed. To ask me to live without you is asking for me live without my heart. So unless you can promise me the same, I will not promise it to you."

He looked at me a long moment before he nodded. "I promise, Lea."

"Then I promise as well."

When the time came and we were preparing to leave, I couldn't help but pause and watch my husband. He was loading wagons for those who would continue over the mountain. He smiled as he helped them, his demeanor warm and caring. Knowing that we were going to have to be hard and brutal upon the field of battle made these moments all the more precious. They were to move under the cover of night, hoping to draw the least bit of attention to their movements. Those who were to fight would move to the valley that had been chosen for the final battle. Spartacus was certain Crassus would meet us there. All the signs had been given and they were coming for us.

For a moment it seemed like everything around me was speeding up and I was frozen. I was frozen where I stood, my breathing louder than anything else. Seeing my family in the crowd, it seemed as if they were moving in slow motion, allowing me to take them it. I grew cold and for a moment I felt as if a wave was crashing down upon me and all I could do was just stand there. In the next moment my arm was grabbed, jerking me back into reality.

"Felix." I said looking at the scars upon his chest before meeting his eyes.

He must have seen something in my expression for he swiftly wrapped me in his arms. "Everything will be all right." He told me softly.

Smiling, I hugged him tightly. "It has been too long, my friend."

He gave a short laugh. "We both have been busy."

"Yes." I said leaning away from him. "I hope you have been well."

He nodded. "Very much so."

"Good."

"And you? I hope you have not worried to the point of madness." He smirked.

I smiled up at him, "Not yet."

"Then what sort of dream was I waking you from?" He asked.

I shook my head, a small smile still on my lips, "I do not know."

He pressed a kiss against my cheek. "Breathe for a moment. I must go see to Antonia and Nero."

"Caius?"

"He is finding it hard to part with lover and son." He replied with a sad tone.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I am not sure." He replied shaking his head.

Nodding, I ran my hand down his arm before moving away from him. Moving through the crowd, I found him with a screaming Antonia and a crying Nero. Rushing forward, I moved between them, gently pushing on Caius' chest. Antonia immediately gripped my shoulder, feeling Nero grab at my armor.

"What is the meaning of this?" I frowned at him. "What is happening?" Both remained silent. "Shall I guess?"

"She wishes to keep me from the battle." Caius told me as his eyes sent daggers toward the woman he loved.

Looking at Antonia, tears were brimming in her eyes. Sighing, I looked at Caius, taking his head in my hands. "Perhaps you should listen to her." I told him sadly. A look of disbelief crossed his face and he turned to storm off only to have me grip his shoulder. "You have a child, Caius. You have a woman who adores you."

"Lea." He said forcefully.

"And I am asking you to step down from this fight." I told him. "If you cannot agree to it then I will command it of you. Stand down, Caius. See your family over the mountains."

"And what of the rest of my family?" He frowned. "Last I checked you were still a part of my family. Varro as well. What of Appius and Otho and Lucius? Vita and Junius? They are my family and where will they be when final battle begins?"

"Vita and Junius will be with you going over the mountain. As for the others, they will be at my side in this battle."

"Appius?" He shot at me. "A boy of few years will join you in battle and yet you send me over the mountains?"

"I will beg it of you if I must." I replied. "See them over the mountains. Protect them. Keep our people safe." His jaw was set and I knew he was going to fight me on this. "I command it of you, Caius. I will not allow you to participate in the battle ahead of us. You will see those we love over the mountain and to freedom. I need you to do this, Caius. I need you to do this." He finally sighed and nodded. "Gratitude."

"For our family." He nodded.

"Also to save your life." I added.

"I would survive." He stated but a small smirk crossed his face.

Smiling, I nodded, "Of course you would."

"I would." He frowned now.

"I know." I nodded as I started to move away from him. "See your family over the mountains."

"Lea, I would survive."

Grinning, I pressed a kiss against Antonia's cheek, "Keep him close. Keep him safe." I told her with seriousness before smiling at Caius, moving away from them.

As soon as they were out of sight, I had to take a deep breath, blowing it out forcefully, rolling my shoulders as I attempted not to break. I was ready for the final fight. But I was not ready to face the losses that we would suffer. Part of me wanted to accompany them as well. But I could not abandon Spartacus. I would be with him for the end. No matter what that end would be.

"My love." Varro smiled, wrapping his arms around me when I'd rejoined them.

Hugging his shoulders as I pressed myself against his chest, I sighed, still feeling emotion clinging to me like a fever I could not break. He held me tightly, running his hand down my hair, his lips pressed against my forehead.

"I am afraid." I whispered to him. "But no longer for the losses that we may endure but that I myself will not survive this fight. There is something menacing upon the horizon and I fear as if it is my death."

He tightened his embrace and sighed again, "I fear the same." He finally whispered back.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I turned my face into his chest. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself, leaning away and wiping my cheeks dry. "I will not let it happen." I told him.

"Nor I." He smiled. "And if it is our time, we will fall together."

"I love you."

He brought his hand to my face, staring into my eyes. "And I love you."

He kissed me deeply, wrapping his arm around me as we rejoined the others. We had to make sure they were prepared to move. Time was of the essence.

"Once beyond camp, you will divide number and path. Better give chance of reaching mountains absent discovery by Pompey." Spartacus was telling Laeta.

"I would count fortune more assured were you to lead us." She replied.

"Me as well." I told him, putting my hand against his shoulder.

"Crassus must be given pause so that you and the others may slip beyond grasp."

"And I am invisible." I said softly as I took a basket from another's hands.

"We will wait for you then, at foot of the mountains." Laeta told him before putting her hand on my arm. "All of you." I smiled and pressed a quick kiss against her cheek.

"I would not have it so." Spartacus told her.

"I must agree with him." I added.

She gave us both a look. "Am I not free to make own choice?"

Spartacus smiled, "As you frequently remind." Though his smile fell slightly, "Yet do not hazard life in hopes that I yet cling to my own."

I froze for a moment, looking at him, a frown setting in. Meeting Varro's eyes, he offered a small smile. Giving it back, I nodded at him, mouthing 'I love you' to him.

"You will not fall in battle against Crassus." Laeta told my brother.

Spartacus simply smiled at her again, "You now hold power to pierce future's uncertain veil?"

"I hold but faith in a man like no other."

He took her hand, "Gratitude for your words and for what comfort your presence has given. Go."

Watching her walk away, I sighed, taking Varro's hand as Agron and Nasir pushed through the crowd. Both looked anxious, Agron especially, despite that small smile on Nasir's face. Smiling at both of them, I pressed a kiss against both their cheeks before Spartacus stepped up to Agron.

"You're clear on purpose?" He asked him.

"Never more so, yet Nasir and I shall not be among those striking towards mountains." Agron replied.

"What do you speak of?" I frowned.

"We have broken words towards subject. You cannot fight –"

"He has yet found way, forged by loving hands." Nasir interrupted him.

Taking in the shield that Agron held, his sword had been put through a slit that had been made. Turning it there were straps to hold it against his arm. It was magnificent. Grinning at Nasir, I kissed his cheek. Looking at Agron, he still had an uncertain look on his face. Putting my hand on his arm, I put my other against his neck before running my hand down his hair.

"Do not ask my own to lay idle in coming battle." Agron told him.

Spartacus gripped Agron's arm, touching the 'B' upon it before griping his shoulder. "I have borne witness to the fall of many I have called brother. You are the one of two yet living that stood with me when Batiatus' ludus was laid to ruin. You honor me by standing again at my side in final conflict."

Agron nodded at him and Nasir gently led him away. He wasn't yet healed and he shouldn't have to endure another fight, but I felt better having him near. Thinking him dead had been agonizing. But knowing that he was on his way over the mountain would have been reassuring. He could protect them. He could make sure they lived free. He could live. For now more than ever I felt that we would not make it through this fight.

"They are readied for journey." Naevia said stepping to our sides.

Spartacus nodded and met my eyes. Forcing a smile, it quickly faded and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He buried his face in mine, taking a deep breath. Running my hand down the back of his head, I gripped his hair, pressing my lips against his shoulder before I released him. He kept my hand, looking at all those around us. He was about to speak his final words to the followers he had been leading since this rebellions inception.

"My friends, the time of our parting has come. Know that you will be heavy upon thought when we face Crassus and his legions." He said pausing as he slowly turned in a circle. "Many of us will fall. There remains strategy nor deception that can bend course of inevitable fate. Yet know that our blood shall purchase needed opportunity for you to gain mountain paths beyond snapping jaws of Rome that have plagued us with death and misery. Part ways…and live free."

The crowd cheered, but there was a sense of sadness as his people stepped forward. First was the mother who we had helped. "Gratitude for all you've done." Spartacus smiled and touched the infant in her arms.

Then those around him, reached out, touching any part of him as words of gratitude fell from their mouths. They offered not only gratitude but prayers that he finally brings down Crassus and finds peace in the freedom that followed. Only the moment was halted as Castus rode up with news of the man himself.

"Spartacus! Roman scouts have laid eyes upon us to the south of the valley."

"What marking to they bear?" He replied.

"Fearsome bull upon chest."

Naevia's expression grew hard. "Crassus."

"Fucking bait is seized upon." Lugo said with excitement.

"Set upon path, and do not turn from it. Go!" Spartacus called out to his people.

Laeta moved to him, her expression soft and sad, not wishing to be parted with him. "I shall lend prayer toward the end of Crassus and the triumph of Spartacus."

Smiling, I watched her kiss him, a tender moment. It was potentially the last one that they shared. Sadness once against took me over and I felt Varro's hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it. Leaning into him, he pressed his lips into my hair. Seeing the same moment being shared between Gannicus and Sibyl.

"Lea." Laeta said stepping up to me.

"Stay safe." I told her, wrapping my arms around her.

"You as well." She told me with sadness.

"It has been a pleasure knowing you." I smiled as I released her. "Take care of Sibyl. She is too fragile."

"Do not worry about us." She smiled back. "I will see to them. Just worry about yourself and Varro."

I nodded, keeping her hands in mine. "I will."

"And if it is not too much trouble, please bring him back to me."

My stomach dropped, but I smiled and nodded again, "I will do what I can."

"Bring you back." She added.

"I will do what I can." I repeated, embracing her once more.

Sibyl appeared at her side and I embraced her as well. Wanting to embrace many, there wasn't the time for the goodbyes I wished to make. Laeta and Sibyl both said their farewells to Varro as well before they rejoined the others, glancing over their shoulders before moving from sight.

"I have had my fill of words and tearful farewells." Gannicus stated as he stepped up to us. "I desire blood and cries of our enemy."

"Let us make it so." Spartacus replied.

Swords and shields were taken up, moving toward the valley, knowing that the enemy was closing in. Standing next to Spartacus, Varro pressed himself against my back. I could feel his steady breathing, comforted by his presence and yet terrified that we would both fall this day.

Soon the Romans arrived with ballistae ready. My stomach dropped at the sight of them, knowing that they brought death. We offered the same and yet we were few among many. We had numbers but our skill was still diminished, despite the work we had put into our warriors.

My stomach fluttered and my heart started to race as a rider broke from the army, racing toward us. "They seek to make bargain." I stated softly.

Spartacus looked at me before taking a deep breath, "Do not engage unless given command! Stand ready!" We could hear everyone shift. The clanking of metal as they readied themselves for the fight ahead. "Spear!"

He was given a spear, throwing it so it landed in front of the soldier's horse. "I do not seek quarrel, only to deliver message from Imperator Crassus!"

"Spear." Spartacus commanded and one was handed to him. "Break words, and pray to your gods I find them of worth."

Whether it be luck or the will of the gods, the soldier spoke of a meeting with Crassus upon neutral ground. Despite my concern, nothing would sway our leader from meeting with the Roman. Refusing to leave his side, I along with Varro, Naevia, Agron, Nasir, Gannicus, and Castus accompanied him atop a ridge where Crassus and a clutch of his men were awaiting us.

"Have you ever witnessed such a thing…so many hearts beating towards inevitable end?" Crassus stated as he looked out over the valley, an army on either end.

"Why did you call me here, Crassus?" Spartacus asked.

"Same reason you came…curiosity."

"And has it been satisfied?"

"We've vexed each other for many months, both suffering grievous wound upon effort, yet have never broken single word."

"There are none that would hold difference."

"Perhaps." Crassus replied, pulling his sword from its sheath, making the rest of us do so as well, ready to fight. "Yet I would still have them, regardless." He handed his sword to Caesar. For a long moment Spartacus just looked at him before handing his sword to Varro. "Leave us."

"Imperator –" Caesar started.

"Fall to command." Crassus commanded.

Spartacus turned and looked at me, nodding. "No." I stated.

"Spartacus." Varro frowned.

He put his hand against my face before gripping Varro's forearm. "It is alright."

Glaring at Crassus, he smiled at me before giving the slightest of bows, "Lea."

I shiver ran down my spine as I met the man's eyes. My brows met as I deepened my glare, putting my hand on Spartacus' shoulder, needing Varro to grip me before I moved away from his side. Moving to the base of the hill, the Romans and our small party kept eyes on each other. Both sides were expecting to be betrayed. Though I knew Spartacus would not wish us to make move against them without proper cause. Not while both leaders stood upon ridge. The time for blood spilling would soon be upon us.

"I do not like this." I stated softly as I paced.

"Neither do I." Varro replied.

"Yet you seem as calm as ever." I frowned up at him.

He smiled, stopping me by putting his arm around my waist, bringing me to him. "Calm yourself, my love." He told me, bringing his hand to my face. "As much as we worry for Spartacus and this final battle, I still hold trust in our leader."

"As do I." I replied, my hands finding his sides. "I'm simply anxious for this to be done and over with."

"I know." He said taking my head in his hands. "Just in case we don't get another moment." He said before kissing me passionately.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, my hand moving to the back of his head, I deepened it, unable to breathe, never wanting it to end. His taste flooded my senses and for a moment we weren't at war. For a moment we were alone and safe and happy. Only then it ended, reality crashing down on me.

"I love you more than anything." I told him, my lips still against his. "If it is my time to fall then I will die knowing that I earned the love of the most exquisite man on this earth."

He laughed lightly, pressing his forehead against mine, running his hand down my hair. "No words can express the love I have for you, Lea. No one will ever be able to touch the love we share. If today is the day I leave this world than I too can die happy, knowing that I earned the love of the most extraordinary woman of all time." Grinning, I kissed him again.

"I look forward to taking his life in front of you." Caesar shot at me from where he stood.

Looking at him, my smile gone, I took Varro's hand. "I look forward to watching you try. Then watching the life leave your eyes when I run you through."

"He's mine." Gannicus said stepping up to me. "If he gets past me, then you can have him."

Smiling, I nodded, "Then he's doomed."

Caesar's smile faded and he started to pace. Now it seemed the anxiety had shifted from us to them. Even if we were to fall, we wouldn't be going alone. Then Spartacus descended the ridge and moved back toward our camp.

"What is happening?" I asked falling in step with him.

"The fight begins at dawn." He replied.

"Spartacus." Varro frowned from his other side. "What words were broken?"

Our brother remained silent as we continued to move. "Spartacus." I frowned gripping his wrist.

He shifted to take my hand, squeezing it tightly, his jaw taught. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. The words we spoke were simply those two enemy's share before battle. Neither will surrender and we will look for each other on field of battle."

Hugging his arm to me, I pressed a kiss against it, meeting Varro's eyes from his other side. He nodded at me, offering a small smile, "That gives us one more night."

Sighing, I smiled, reaching around Spartacus and running my fingers down his back. "One more night."

When we reached the camp, the warriors quickly took up food and drink, celebrating their last night before the final battle. Stopping in front of Spartacus' tent, his grip on my hand tightened. "May I borrow your wife?" He asked Varro.

"Of course." Varro nodded.

Keeping Spartacus' hand, I put my hand against my husband's chest, leaning up and kissing him sweetly. "Join brothers and find drink. Lift spirits and I will rejoin you presently."

Smiling, he gently ran his thumb across my cheek. Then he moved to Agron's side, putting his arm around his shoulders before they all moved away from the tent. Naevia smiled at me before joining her brothers in arms. As soon as they were from sight, Spartacus led me into the tent, still gripping tightly to my hand, sitting on the edge of the bed. Following suit, I folded my leg as I sat next to him, pressing it against his as I watched his expression. He looked distant. Pulling my hand from his, I turned it palm up, looking at the scar upon it. Putting my hand into his, I ran my other down the back of his head, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against his temple.

"I adore you, Spartacus." I told him. "You have done right by these people and you will see them to freedom like you have promised. If I were ever to love another, it would have been you."

He laughed and met my eyes, "You would have lain with me under Batiatus' roof if Varro had not been present."

Laughing, I nodded at him, "Things would have turned out quite different if fate had put us together."

His smile faltered and he sighed, "You'd more than likely have died because of me."

"By loving you?" I smirked at him. He met my eyes, sadness in them. "Spartacus, no, you are not to blame for any of the losses that we have suffered."

"I am the reason Sura is dead. I am the reason Mira is dead. The reason that Oenomaus fell in battle. The reason Agron was…crucified, to teach me a lesson. Many have died for the cause that I started."

"All who have passed from this world has given their life because they believe in the cause that you started. They believed in what you are trying to accomplish." I replied. "They did not follow you into battle because they did not have a choice. They followed you because they chose to and you were the man who put that choice in their hands. You allowed them to make a decision for themselves. Mira would have followed you to the ends of the earth. Oenomaus respected you above all others. And Sura? Sura loved you more than anything on this world or the next. She waits for you on the other side. But she wouldn't want you to greet her before your time. She would want you to live and to be happy in her absence. She would not want you suffer because of her memory. You let Laeta in, and I am grateful for her, grateful that she showed you a measure of happiness." Pausing, he just looked at me. "You deserve to be happy. I love you, Spartacus. All I want is to experience the freedom you gave me with you by my side. By Varro's side. He loves you more than I do. If I wasn't here I'm sure the two of you would have been quite happy together." I told him and smirked.

He laughed, pressing a kiss against my forehead, his hand against my face. "If you weren't here then neither would Varro. Was it not you who took blow form my own sword to save his life?"

"And then endured numerous lashes, a monster for a master, and many other things that you are not at fault for." I replied.

"I started the cause. Is it not my fault?"

"When did you become such a martyr?" I retorted with a frown. "When did you start to think so low of yourself and the cause you started? You should feel nothing but proud of your accomplishments."

"I am proud and I will defend my cause with my life, however, with you, I can allow myself to feel the sorrow that my cause has brought. With you I can move past it."

"I am not as powerful as you think I am." I smirked at him. "Not by half."

"Am I not free to choose who I derive my strength from?" He smirked back.

Smiling, I sighed, running my fingers through his hair. "You know what to do, Spartacus. You see far more than the rest of us. You are a good leader and I am proud to fight at your side. I am grateful for you in every way. We may not see eye to eye at times, but I love you. Tomorrow we will defeat our enemy and we will have the life we are meant to. A full life embracing the freedom that you have bestowed upon us."

"The life you and Varro have been dreaming of." He smiled.

"Not just us." I replied shaking my head. "You are pined for. Laeta has asked that I return you to her. She loves you, Spartacus. Something that goes against both of you but is true nonetheless. I wish for nothing more than to win this fight and return to the people who love us."

"Will you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Of course."

"If I should fall…you must take care of her. You must take care of the people. See that they remain free."

"I will." I nodded. "Will you do me one?" He nodded. "If I should fall, you need to make sure Varro survives. If I fall then both of you must survive for each other. We both know that Varro will wish to follow me the moment after."

"You're too strong to fall to the Romans."

"No, Spartacus." I said shaking my head. "I am quite weak. I am terrified to fight tomorrow. I feel as if I will not survive this fight and I need those that I love to keep living. With that said, run, Spartacus. If victory cannot be attained, than you need to run."

He smiled with his hand still against my face, "Crixus would be most disappointed if we ran from cause."

"Crixus is gone." I stated sadly. "Nothing we do will disappoint him now."

"His memory gives me strength." He replied.

"To me as well." I said running my fingers through his hair again. "But more than that, you give me strength. Varro gives me strength."

"And yet you fear death."

"I do." I sighed looking toward the tent entrance. "But whatever fate has in store for me, I will see it done at the sides of those I love most in this world."

"Gratitude." He smiled, pressing a kiss against my forehead before pulling me into his arms. "I would be lost without you."

"I'll never be far from your side." I replied, feeling emotion catch in my throat.

Staying with him for a short while longer, I left the tent feeling worse about what morning would bring, but better for having comforted Spartacus. Staring at the ground, I started as my arms were gently gripped, looking up to see Gannicus.

"You look concerned." He stated.

"I am fine." I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. "Have you come to speak with our fearless leader?"

"I have." He nodded. "What state will I find him in?"

"His mind is sound. He is now pouring over the maps, missing his homeland, and fretting about the fight to come." I replied.

"Were you no comfort at all?" He frowned at me.

"I was." I told him with a raised brow. "However, little will balm the anticipation of what is to come."

He nodded, taking my head in his hands, "You are a unique woman."

Smiling, I met his eyes, "So I've been told."

"It remains true." He stated, pressing a kiss against my cheek.

"Go speak with Spartacus." I said gently shoving him.

"Go tend to your love." He retorted.

My smile faltered and I wrapped my arms around myself, "How is he faring?"

"He needs his wife on this night." He replied.

"What if we don't survive?" I asked him as tears sprung to my eyes. "What if we are all gone from this world by this time tomorrow? What if I am not strong enough to face the foe ahead of us?"

"You are." He smiled taking my head in his hands. "And you will not fall tomorrow. Nor will Varro. We will all survive while Crassus falls. We will be reunited with the loves we've sent to mountain pass and we will live the life of freedom."

Smiling, I leaned into his hand, bringing mine to his arm. "Gratitude."

He pressed another kiss against my forehead before he stepped around me, moving toward Spartacus' tent. Moving to the tent I shared with my husband, I passed the entrance to see Varro sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I thought you were going to enjoy drink with Gannicus and the others." I told him softly.

"Agron and Nasir wished to spend the night together. Gannicus wished to speak with Spartacus. Naevia is not any more fond of me now than she was before. Lucius and Otho have been eager to see you but I sent them away. How selfish is that?" He asked now frowning.

"Not selfish at all." I smiled. "I will see them come morning. Tonight may be the last night I get to spend with my husband. I wish nothing more than to spend it with you." I told him straddling his lap.

"I do not know if I can pretend that all is well. Not this night." He replied sadly, his arms moving around me.

Taking his head in my hands, I brought my face closer to his, letting my lips linger next to his, brushing against them as our breath wafted over each other. He parted his lips, his eyes shutting as his grip around me tightened. Smiling, for a moment I stared at him, then my lips were against his, kissing him passionately. Our tongues danced as I started to pull the armor from my body. It took only a moment for him to assist me, his armor swiftly following. Running my hands up and down his bare chest, I ran them back up to his neck and face, brushing my chest against him.

"Do I have you in the mood yet?" I asked him with a seductive tone.

"Getting closer." He said gripping my ass.

Pushing him backward and up to the pillows, I pulled the breaches from him, throwing them over my shoulder, getting a chuckle from him. Smiling, I once again moved over him, gently rocking against him, running my hands up and down his chest, gently racking my nails down it. I could feel his body heat start to rise, as well as his cock as he ran his hands up and down my thighs. Bending forward, I kissed my way to his lips, licking his bottom lip before kissing him deeply.

"We thought we already had our once more." I told him softly. "Now we have been blessed with one final night. If it truly is our last night in this world then I want to feel you inside of me."

He gripped my arms, pulling me away from him. His grip was almost painful, only then I was underneath him. He rocked against me before he swiftly entered me. Arching against him, he fervently rocked against me, his face in my neck, biting it and my shoulder as he took my breath away. Wrapping my arms around him, I gripped his sides with my knees, my lips against his ear as I ran my hand up his neck to his hair, the nails of the other digging into his shoulder blade. Taking my mouth in his, we breathed hard against each other, finally slowing as we both drowned in the pleasure the other brought. He still gently rocked against me before he laid a top me, his head against my chest. Wrapping one arm around his head, the other around his shoulders, I couldn't help but grin, happy to have him in my arms. He lifted his head and met my eyes, smiling as he kissed me deeply.

"Lea." He said with happiness.

"Varro." I replied with just as much.

The night was heavy with emotion, many words being spoken, but all were filled with happiness and hope of the future. We spoke of the home we would build and the children we would bring into the freedom that we had earned. We imagined the family that surrounded us and the prosperity we would bring to ourselves and the brothers and sisters that we watched over. More than anything we spoke of the love we had shown each other and prayed that that and that alone would be enough to see us through this battle. For it was all that held us together. Aelia's words still in my head. Two parts of a whole. As long as we were together than we could overcome all that was brought before us.

* * *

 **Thank you to all who are reading! You're all AMAZING! And a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Phantom-of-light! Have an FANTASTIC birthday!**


	20. The Day Has Come

__**A/N: SO SORRY for the delay! Here it is! The final battle is upon us! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty: The Day Has Come**_

Come morning, Varro and I lay in each other's arms, ours fingers running up and down each other's flesh. We were both anxious and terrified for the day to begin. Before we were ready, a shadow appeared outside the tent, the entrance moving, and Spartacus stepped in. We looked at each other in silence, then he nodded and left again. Sighing, Varro moved from my side, moving to the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees. Moving behind him, I pressed my naked body against his back, wrapping my arms around him.

Pressing my lips against his ear, I gently kissed it, whispering, "I love you more than life itself."

He leaned into me, resting his head against mine, "Just as I love you."

"We will survive this." I told him.

"Even though you feel as if it is your end?"

"My words were driven by fear." I replied gently. "I'm still afraid, but I am strong when I'm with you. As long as I have you by my side, I can do anything."

"The same is for me, Lea." He told me with a hard tone. "But I do not want your strength to fail if something should happen to me. You need to stay strong no matter what transpires on the battlefield."

"You as well." I nodded.

Pulling me into his arms, he kissed me slow and deep, his hand moving up and down my back, the other wrapped around my shoulders. With one arm around his neck, I put my hand against his face, letting the taste of him linger on my tongue. Running my thumb back and forth across his cheek, I smiled at him as I leaned away, keeping his eyes as I kissed him sweetly.

"We should prepare." He told me and sighed again. "Spartacus will be waiting for us."

Nodding, I kissed him once more before moving from his lap. Helping each other into our armor, we made sure our weapons were secure. Joining Spartacus, Appius was handing out breakfast, forcing an extra piece of meat into both mine and Varro's hands. My husband was gracious about it while I attempted to give it back. Appius gave me a hard glare and I found myself backing down to him. He looked taken aback for a moment before strengthening his resolve and squared his shoulders as he looked at me. I saw the boy in him slipping away, the man underneath coming through. He had grown so much in the time that had passed, I forgot to acknowledge it. He had always been the fun loving boy I had rescued, malnourished but still smiling. He had been beaten but not nearly as much as those who he had lived with. He had always been able to make everyone like him, perhaps a little too much. Though a proud smile crossed his face, the boy in him returning. Smiling, I put my hand against his cheek, placing a kiss against the opposite. He nodded before stepping away, making sure all partook in final meal.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Gannicus.

He brought his hands up to my arms, gently pulling me against him. My hand found his chest as I watched him, gauging whether the truth was going to spill from his mouth. "It is what Spartacus has asked of me. I will see it done."

"Gratitude, brother, for all you have done for me. I knew you when you were still wild and even then you were kind and attentive. Now that you've been tamed, I still could not ask for more from you. I will see you again."

"Then stop trying to bid me farewell." He smirked.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I sighed, "I love you."

"You pass those words around quite freely." He commented.

"I only say them to those I hold closest to heart." I replied. "Just because there are many doesn't make them less true."

He laughed before pulling me away from. "I look forward to seeing you unleash your wrath on the battlefield."

"As do I." Varro said stepping up to us, his hand finding my back as he offered his arm to our brother.

"Keep her safe." Gannicus told him with seriousness.

"I will." He nodded.

"Keep you safe." I told Gannicus. "You need to return to us."

He nodded and pressed a kiss against my forehead. "Yes, Lea."

Watching Gannicus and Saxa take up mounts, they moved with nearly half our force, set to come up upon the rear of Crassus. It was hard, part of me thinking that I would never see them again. Or if I did it would be in the afterlife. But I had to stop thinking like that. I had to believe that they would survive. That I would survive. Making myself believe it when I looked at Varro.

Gathering the rest of our people, we moved to the edge of the valley. Our people parted as Varro and I followed Spartacus to the front of the line where Naevia stood. She had a hard expression on her face and it was easy to see why. The Romans spread out before us with daunting numbers.

"They stand an ocean." Castus stated as he appeared with Agron and Nasir.

"As when Crixus was swept from the shores of the living." Naevia stated.

"They but offer opportunity to swim in a sea of Roman blood." Agron stated, standing ready for the fight.

Looking at him, afraid for him, I caught Spartacus' eyes on Agron's shield. A red serpent. "Great and unfortunate things." I whispered.

Spartacus turned his head and smirked at me, "Great and unfortunate things." He repeated.

"What meaning do words carry?" Agron frowned at him.

"A warning given voice by loving wife…to a man who no longer exists." Spartacus replied, Agron putting his hand against his brother's shoulder. Determination crossed his face and he stepped forward, readying his people. "Soon Crassus will give command, and we shall face his legions in open battle! We stand in the shadow of greater might, as their Republic casts across the lives of every man, every woman, and every child condemned to the darkness of slavery…forced to toil and suffer so that those of coin and position can see their fortunes grow beyond need or purpose. Let us teach them that all who draw breath are of equal worth…and that those that seek to place heel upon the throat of liberty will fall to the cry of freedom!"

Cheering erupted from our people, my voice strained from the might of it. Then the Romans released ballistae and catapults. Spartacus met Varro's eyes before mine. In the next moment we charged forward, all crying out, letting them know we were coming. Only as fast as it started, we came to a halt, watching at the Romans continued to push forward.

"Take position!" Spartacus called. The Romans marched closer. "Hold." Closer yet. "Hold." They were nearly upon us. "Hold!"

The horn sounds and the Romans broke into a run, their battle cries diminished compared to those of our people. They charged toward us, though before they can reach us, the ground gave way and they tumbled into a well lain trench, being skewered by punji stakes. Their cries made my blood burn, my arms aching with anticipation to spill Roman blood.

"Archers! Now!" Spartacus called.

The Romans formed testudo in an attempt to save themselves.

"They fall to predicted maneuver." Naevia stated.

"Let us show them one unexpected." Spartacus replied. "Now!"

From the sands, hidden ladders were pulled, dropping them across the trench. Spartacus ran the length of one, launching himself into the Romans. Looking at Varro, he smirked before following his brother, disappearing into the sea of red. Doing the same, the moment my sword met flesh, I felt invigorated, needing to feel their blood against my skin. Needing to hear their cries before death quickly followed. We had fought many battles and yet the force we were met with diminished all that came before it. Feeling metal against metal, flesh against flesh, I screamed as I cut down any that entered my path. Hearing Varro and Spartacus and Naevia, they all cried out as they too slaughtered all in their path. Lopping an arm off one, slicing the neck open of another, I pushed into the Roman army, feeling the spray of blood hot against flesh.

Pain moved through my arm, my body jerking to the side as a soldier's sword cut my skin. Pausing, I righted myself and looked at him. For a moment he smiled, only then I met him with a glare that erased it from his face, my sword finding purchase in his groin before I disemboweled him, watching him fall to the ground. Engaging yet another clutch of soldiers, I rendered them useless, feeling a back against mine only to find Varro with his sword in a soldier's gullet. He looked at me, his beautiful smirk upon his face, smiling back, we both turned our attention to those around us. Yelling for me to duck, he swung his torso, striking down four of the soldiers before he righted himself, taking the head off another before they reached him. Gripping the shoulder of one, I stabbed him, swiftly pulling out a dagger and slicing the neck of another before stepping back until I brushed Varro. Hearing more cries from our people, we paused just long enough to see Gannicus appearing at the flank of the Roman army. We could almost taste victory on our tongues.

"If this is all they have brought, we will be victorious before midday." He told me as he killed yet another.

Stepping forward, I used three swift moves with the dagger, two soldiers falling away from me, "I fear we may not be fully satisfied with our lust for blood." I replied.

Killing another, he fell to the ground, allowing me to witness Lucius take a blow, falling to his knees. The soldier pulled his sword back to strike him from this world. Rushing forward, I dove at the soldier, taking him to the ground. Rolling head over feet, I was on mine a moment later, spinning, just as he was getting to his knees, barely having time to notice before his head was removed from his body.

"Gratitude." Lucius told me with a nod.

"Of course, brother." I smirked at him. "I won't allow you to fall on this day." We gripped forearms, only in the next moment he grunted, both of us looking down as a sword protruded from his center, blood starting to spill. "No!" I screamed gripping him as he fell to his knees. Looking up at the soldier, I screamed my anger, taking my dagger and tackled him, forcing him to the ground. Hitting the sword from his hands, I continuously stabbed him, making sure his death lasted long enough for him to feel as much pain as possible. As soon as he was dead, I scrambled back to Lucius, rolling him into my arms. "You will be fine." Though the blood flowing from his wound told me otherwise.

"Lea." He said putting his hand against my face. "It has been an honor to have been in your shadow."

"Please, brother. Hold on."

"Lucius!" Otho yelled appearing at his other side. "Brother."

"It is a good death." Lucius smiled at him.

"You did well, Lucius. It has been my deepest pleasure to have you at my side." I told him as tears dripped upon him. "Be at peace."

Otho gripped tightly to his hand, pressing a kiss against his brother's forehead, both of us watching as he relaxed and passed on from this world. Slowly lowering him to the ground, now was not the time to grieve him. Anger filled me as I met Otho's eyes, shaking with the force of it. He offered his arm, which I quickly gripped as he hoisted me to me feet, both of us charging back into the thick of battle. For a moment I fought blindly, taking limbs and shedding blood, but leaving them alive, keeping momentum as I pushed through the soldiers near me.

Then I was struck in the chest, flying backward, my shoulder blade slamming into the ground with enough force to make me flip onto my stomach. Looking up, one of Crassus' generals stood over me. Getting to my feet, I had barely taken a step when pain seared through my back, making me fall to my knees. More pain met me as another stepped forward and with one swift upward slash, cut me across my front. Another bolt of pain in my side before I found myself on my back. Otho dispatched the soldiers who had attacked me and I attempted to get to my feet.

The general stepped up to me, kicking me in the face before he kicked me hard in the side, making me role. Landing on my stomach, I slowly brought myself onto my hands and knees, blood stringing from my mouth to the ground. Looking up at him, he grinned, bringing his sword up to skewer me through the back. But before he could end my life, Varro leapt over my body, engaging the man. Falling back onto my stomach, I watched him, fear starting to ebb into me, fearing that this would be the end of my life. Varro quickly killed the man, turning and rushing to my side.

"Get up." He told me, fending off another attacker. I tried to move but my body refused to listen. "Lea! Get up!" Varro yelled, panic entering his voice.

I needed to get up.

I needed to move.

This was not going to be how I was going to die.

"Get up!" My husband bellowed. "Lea!"

Only then he came into view, falling onto his back next to me. His shoulder was covered in blood, his eyes on his hand slick with it. Hearing a soldier cry out, I lifted my head, seeing him coming for my husband. Crying out, I gripped my dagger lying next to me, staggering to my feet. Rushing forward, I deflected the soldier's sword with my dagger before thrusting it between his ribs. Forcing him back, I fell to my knees before quickly standing again, turning toward Varro. He stood, smiling at me, nodding as I smiled back at him. Otho appeared on my other side, nodding at me as well.

"Don't just stand there. Kill something." I smiled at him.

"Lea." Varro said gently gripping my arm.

Looking up at him, I put my hand against his chest. "I do not think I'm mortally wounded. Let us end this."

Time was irrelevant as we continued to slaughter the Romans. There were brief moments when it seemed victory was within grasp. Resolve was tested as more and more Romans attacked from what appeared to be all sides.

"Varro! Lea!" Spartacus called. "Take Naevia and aid Gannicus at the rear!"

Nodding at him, I picked up a nearby sword, gripping it tightly in my hand. Before we could move away, we took pause as Crassus yelled Spartacus' name, watching as our brother launched himself atop of the mighty Crassus, knocking him from his horse. Wanting to go to him, Varro cut down a soldier, gripping my arm.

"We must go." He told me.

"Spartacus." I said moving toward him and Crassus. "Varro." Then a cry met my ears, it was distant but distinct. Looking at the direction it came from, I realized that we'd lingered too long.

"Naevia." Varro said gripping my arm and leading me toward the sound of her yells.

Pushing through the crowd, I hardly noticed the Romans that crossed my path, only striking them down when they lingered in front of me, blocking me from where I needed to be. Catching glimpses of her as members of both sides passed in front of me, when I finally reached her, she was already on her knees. She was covered in blood and the expression on her face told me that she knew this was the end.

"Naevia!" I yelled, racing toward her. She turned her head and smiled at me, then I watched as a sword slipped into her neck. Watched as blood slipped from her mouth and the wounds. Watched as her eyes grew wide and she looked to the heavens. Then she fell, her eyes half lidded as the life left them. "Naevia!" I said falling to my knees. Quickly rolling her into my arms, I looked into her eyes but she was no longer there. "NO!" I screamed cradling her against my chest, tears streaming.

Varro struck down several Romans before dropping to one knee next to me. "She was brave. She had a glorious death."

Looking nearby, Saxa lay dead. Gannicus was from sight and I suddenly realized how foolish we had been. We were losing. Dread flowed through me as I lowered my sister to the ground. "Be at peace. We will see each other again." I told her, pressing a long kiss against her forehead. "I love you, Naevia."

"Lea." Varro said holding his hand out to me. "We need to find Spartacus."

"Where is Gannicus?" I asked, searching our surroundings.

"He can handle himself." Varro told me.

"No." I replied and rushed in search of my brother, Varro following.

Mid-step, my arm was grabbed and Varro pointed in the distance, "There."

He was in the center of a circle of Romans. Caesar was grinning at him, victory in hand. Moving to his aid, Varro stopped me, his face contorted in pain. I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes.

"We must find Spartacus." He told me and started to pull me away.

"Gannicus!" I screamed.

He looked my way, smiling and nodding as he witnessed us leaving him on field of battle. "Live."

"Gannicus!" I yelled again before he was blocked from sight.

"Come." Varro said softly, his arm firmly around my waist until I was willingly moving with him.

Rushing back the way we had come, we ran past Agron and Nasir, Castus dead nearby. Both men looked unscathed as they continued to take down the Romans. My eyes scanned the valley, being drawn to where a group of Romans were making their way up the ridge. Rushing forward, my sword found purchase in the leg of a Roman, pain moving through my arm before my sword was thrust upward through his center. Varro did the same, a head dropping in front of me before we were once again moving. Slicing through all the Romans in our path, my heart racing to the point where I thought it was going to explode.

We weren't half way up the ridge when I saw the first spear thrown. My breath caught, a scream erupting as two more were thrown at our leader. My sword was lost, only one dagger left in hand, and yet I cut them down, snapping a neck with my bare hands, feeling the crack of it reverberate through me. Varro was ahead of me, reaching the top, a scream escaping him like I'd never heard before. When my eyes fell upon Spartacus, he was on his knees, three spears skewering his flesh. My knees gave out and I found myself scrambling toward him on my hands and knees.

"Spartacus." I said taking his head in my hands.

"Lea." He said with a small smile. "You yet live."

"As do you, brother." I smiled back, tears in my eyes. Even now I knew the odds of him surviving were slim.

Then Nasir appeared at his other side, both Agron and Varro dispatching the remaining soldiers. Crassus had been thrown from the ridge, many going to assist him. "Agron!"

"Varro!" I called.

Both brothers fell to their knees in front of Spartacus. "Give me a sword." Spartacus told them.

"You're done, Spartacus." I told him gently. "This fight is over."

He was on the verge of unconsciousness as both Agron and Varro gripped him, his arms over their shoulders and they hoisted him to his feet. Covering them from behind, I watched Spartacus take in the valley. We were defeated. Those left of us were being slaughtered. Everyone who had fought so hard to get us here would now be lost to the cause. There was nothing that could be done. We had to accept the reality of what was transpiring. Seeing it in Spartacus's eyes, he finally fell unconscious, his brothers carrying him up the mountain path. There was no plan now. We didn't know how far the others had gotten or how far we should attempt to move Spartacus. He needed to be tended to if there was a chance of sparing his life. The chances were slim enough without the fact that I had absolutely nothing to help him with.

Though by the grace of the gods, hope was not lost. We rounded a corner to find Laeta, Sibyl, and others waiting upon path, anxiousness in their expressions. Laeta was pacing, stopping the second she heard us coming. For a moment relief crossed her face before sorrow replaced it.

"I need all my supplies." I told her quickly. "Do you have them?"

"I'll get them." Sibyl said rushing off.

"Spartacus." Laeta said taking his head in her hands. He was still unconscious.

Fighting back tears, swallowing hard, I put my hand against Varro's arm. "Lower him to his knees. I need his arms lowered. Support him while I cut through the spears."

"Lea." Varro said softly, his voice thick with worry.

"Prepare yourself." I told him as a tear slid down my cheek. His jaw clenched but he nodded, helping Agron lower Spartacus to his knees. "Try and keep him steady."

"A saw." Appius said appearing as if from nowhere, handing me one.

"Gratitude." I said taking it.

"Lea." Appius said as he gently touched the slash against my back, making me wince.

Leaning away from his touch, I frowned over my shoulder at him, "Now is not the time."

"Will she be all right?" I heard Sibyl ask.

"Laeta, steady his head and neck." I commanded.

Taking a moment to steady my nerves, I started to saw through the spears. Appius assisted in keeping them as steady as possible. As soon as both ends had been sawed off, I paused, looking at my brother and the wounds inflicted upon him. As soon as I removed them, he would bleed internally. Even if he could be saved, I didn't have the supplies needed to accomplish such a task. They had hit many of his organs. Packing them would prolong his life, but death would come for him.

Shaking started to take me over as my fingers lingered over the spear stumps. "I can't…" I started. "There's just too much…" I tried to go on. Both Varro and Agron looked at me with pained expressions.

"You can, Lea." Laeta told me. "I've seen you do amazing things. You can save him."

Looking at her, she was blurry from the tears in my eyes. Furrowing my brows, I blinked the tears away. "Don't you think I would save him if I could?" I asked her with a shaky voice.

"Lea." Agron said putting his hand on my arm.

I looked at him before my husband. "Don't you think I would save him if I could?" I repeated. The weight of what was about to happen seemed too great. "We need to make him comfortable." Laeta started to cry, gripping my arm, pressing her forehead against my shoulder. "Laeta, help me make him comfortable."

Together we pulled the spears from his body, packing the wounds as much as we could. Sibyl and Nasir made him a makeshift bed, helping Varro and Agron lay him down upon it after we all had done what we could. Remaining at his side, I held his hand tightly in mine.

"What of Gannicus?" Sibyl asked with a small voice. She had been patient, only now she needed to know. I looked up at her, shaking my head. "No." She said stepping back.

Unable to handle the sorrow that crossed her face, I turned back to Spartacus, shutting my eyes as her cries reached my ears. Feeling hands against my arms, I jumped, before turning my face into Varro's chest, my own cries starting to mix with those around me. Sibyl for Gannicus. Laeta for Spartacus. Belesa for Saxa. My own cries for not only Spartacus and Gannicus, but for Naevia and Lucius as well. I knew many would be lost to this Rebellion but I had still hoped that Spartacus and Gannicus and Naevia and Lucius would all be here with us.

There was a small moment of happiness when Otho appeared on mountain path, Appius quickly tending to him. And this was only half of those we had sent to mountain path. Pompey had set upon the other half, many being lost to his men. Those that survived were to wait for us to join them. The day had started out with such promise and now it would end red with the fall of our leader.

When the tears had slowed, I still remained at Spartacus' side, afraid that I would never be able to release him, even after he passed from this world. "He would have defeated Crassus if he had not been so mortally wounded." I told Varro as he sat next to me, one hand on Spartacus' shoulder while the other ran down the back of my head. "He would have defeated him and we would be celebrating victory and not his demise."

"I believe that it happened the way it was meant to." Varro told me gently. Meeting his eyes, I frowned at him. "If I don't see it that way, I too will never be able to move past his death." Sighing, I nodded at him. "I know this is not the time, but will you do something for me?"

"Anything." I told him with a small smile, knowing what he was going to say.

"Kiss me." He whispered. "Let me comfort you for I could use your comforts."

Smiling wider, I moved one hand from Spartacus', running it down his face before putting my fingers through his hair, leaning into him and kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

"We should tend to your wounds." Laeta told me.

"I will be fine." I stated.

"Let her tend to your wounds." Varro commanded. "Let me spend time with my brother."

Nodding, I placed a kiss on the top of Spartacus' hand, reluctantly handing it to my husband. Running my hand over Varro's hair, I kissed him once more before getting to my feet, turning to Laeta. She smiled, taking my hand and leading me to the wagon that had the supplies. Sibyl was there with tears upon cheeks but quickly participated in assisting Laeta.

"Are you badly wounded?" I asked Otho and Appius, gripping his arm as he offered it to me.

"No." Appius smiled.

"We will be fine." Otho said with a sad tone, putting his hand against my cheek.

Tears filled my eyes and I leaned into his touch, "I am so terribly sorry about Lucius."

His brows furrowed and a glistening entered his eyes, "I am not the only one who lost him."

Pulling away from Laeta, I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying as I looked to the heavens, knowing my brothers and sister were opening their eyes in the afterlife. Hoping they were whole and reunited with the ones that they loved, hoping that Naevia was once again in Crixus' arms, happy for eternity. But it did not take the pain that was felt knowing we would never see them again. Nor hear the sound of their voices. To be able to smile and laugh with them once more.

It took Otho's name being called, Aemilia appearing, rushing toward us. Releasing him, she threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly as he stepped away from me. Perhaps this final battle had changed his mind about her. She clearly loved him. It was now up to him to decide where his heart lay.

Appius took my hand and turned me back to Laeta. We were quiet as she cleaned the slashes that ran the length of my front and back. Appius tended to the cuts on my arms, cleaning them before wrapping them tightly. Talking Laeta through using the herbs from my things, she was quick to listen, un-phased by the pain that it caused me. Nor I, for the soon it was done the sooner I could return to my husband's side and to that of Spartacus.

By the time they were done, bandages were heavily wrapped across my body and around my waist. Red slowly seeped through in a few areas but it was nothing of concern. As soon as she tied the last knot, I returned to Varro's side, kneeling next to Spartacus. Putting my hand against his chest, Varro still held tight to his hand, leaning against me. Pressing a kiss against his shoulder, I rested my head against his, feeling more tears entering my eyes.

We kept our eyes on our brother, listening to his shallow breaths, hearing the hitch in them every so often. He would not survive the day. It was only a matter of time before we would be forced to watch him pass from this world. I knew that he would be at peace with dying. He would be reunited with loving wife and fallen brothers and sisters. But now was not that time. His eyes slowly opened and he looked to the sky.

"Spartacus." I whispered, smiling down at him. He met my eyes and a small smile crossed his face as well.

"He yet lives." Agron called to the others. Laeta and Nasir rushed to his side. I saw their expressions of relief, knowing that it would not last. "We've gained the mountains." Agron told our brother.

Spartacus struggled to breath, making my heart ache. He smiled and looked to Laeta, reaching for her hand. She took his in both of hers, tears upon her cheeks. "We waited for you, as promised." She told him, her voice heavy with emotion.

He looked to Agron, "All safe?"

"Pompey set upon other half. Many were lost." Agron replied.

"We must see him to mountain path before we too are discovered." Laeta told him.

Varro met my eyes, knowing what I was telling him, but he looked at Agron who reached for Spartacus' shoulder. Taking Spartacus' hand, he winced when they attempted to lift him from the ground.

"Stay hand." He told them. "I would rest awhile."

"We cannot stay here." Nasir told him.

"No, you cannot. Nor can I follow." He replied.

Laeta and I started to cry and I pressed his hand against my mouth as he shut his eyes. The men around us were on the verge of tears as well, all watching him as he began to fail. There was nothing more we could do for him. Moving him would only kill him faster and the fact that there was nothing we could do only made it harder to watch.

"Spartacus. Spartacus." Laeta said putting her hand on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes, not looking at us. "Spartacus. That is not my name. I shall finally hear it again…given voice by loving wife…in greeting longed for." The tears ran faster and hotter. Varro turned his face into my neck. I could feel him shaking, tears falling hot against it. Agron too had begun to cry, knowing the end was near. Spartacus lifted his hands, placing both against his brothers' arms. Varro once again met his brother's eyes. "Do not shed tear. There is no greater victory…than to fall from this world…a free man." He told us. "Lea." He said moving his hand from Varro's arm to my face. I put my hand over his, crying as he wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb. "Beautiful, Lea."

"I love you, Spartacus." I told him, pressing a kiss against his hand, feeling the scar against my lips.

"As I love you." He smiled.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and clouds passed overhead. Spartacus looked at the sky, his breathing turning to small gasps before he stopped, leaving us and this world behind, moving on to the next. Then the sky opened up and rain began to fall. It was as if the gods themselves mourned the passing of The Bringer of Rain. Closing my eyes, I tilted my head back, the rain cool against my skin. Unable to suppress a smile, feeling for a moment as if he was still with us, I looked back at my brother, holding his hand to my cheek.

Agron shut his eyes, leaning down to him, "One day, Rome shall fade and crumble…yet you shall always be remembered…in the hearts of all who yearn for freedom." He told him before placing a kiss upon his forehead.

Varro was next, leaning down, putting his forehead against Spartacus'. "Gratitude for all you have given me. I'll carry you with me always." Then he too pressed a kiss against his forehead.

Running my hand down the back of Varro's head, I put my hand against Spartacus' face, leaning down and pressed a kiss against his forehead as well, moving my thumb back and forth across his cheek. "I love you, so much, Spartacus. We are all free because of you. Agron speaks truth when he said you will always be remembered. Be at peace. Send our love to those who have left before you."

Laeta was the final one to bid farewell to our leader. She cried as she took his head in her hands, putting her forehead against his before she kissed him. Varro put his hands on my arms, gently pulling me to my feet as he got to his. Nasir gently pulling Agron to his feet as well, leaving Laeta to say her final goodbyes to the man she loved.

Gathering rocks, the men dug a grave for him, the rain aiding us as it continued to fall. Going to Laeta when the time came to move him, I gently gripped her arms, pulling her to her feet. She fought me weakly, finally stopping and wrapped her arm around me, leaning into me as we watched them place Spartacus into the ground. Covering him, I stepped forward and placed the rocks on his gave. When I was done, I moved to Varro's side, pulling Laeta into my other, watching as Agron placed his shield against them. A red serpent. Sura's words now held true and he would once against be reunited with her and all those loved who had fallen.

"Goodbye, brother." Varro said standing in front of Spartacus' grave.

"He will always be close to heart." I told him, taking his hand, running my fingers through his hair with the other. "We will see him again."

He turned and met my eyes. "I love you, Lea." He told me with wet eyes. "You're alive and well. This was still a victory."

Smiling, I leaned up and kissed him deeply. "Then let us honor our fallen brothers and sisters. Let us honor Spartacus. Let us go be free."

With one final look at Spartacus' grave, we joined Agron and the others, and with Laeta on one side and my love on the other, we moved down the mountain path to our long awaited freedom; the sun now shining down upon us, lighting our way.


	21. Freedom

_**Chapter Twenty-One: Freedom**_

The sun shone through the window, warming my face, waking me slowly. Varro's arm tightened around me, burying his face in my neck, his breath sending a chill through me. Ever since Melia Ridge, I'd never taken the air he breathed for granted. Every time it touched me I felt fortuitous. Every time I tasted it I'd grow wet with wanting. Many a night it led to lovemaking that I never wanted to end. Rolling over, I met the blueness of his eyes, drowning in them as I always did, smiling as he did the same before kissing me slow and deep. His hand moved to the bulge on my stomach, our lips parting long enough to place one against my growing belly, before once again returning to mine. Rolling, my stomach touched his, making him smile as we both ran our fingers through the others hair, our foreheads touching. Gently trailing my finger down his face, I lifted his chin and kissed him again.

Then there was the sound of running feet, making us both grin and look to the door. In just a few seconds we were bombarded with four squealing children, all speaking at once of what they had already done with their morning. Hoping to have given Varro blond and blue-eyed babes, the first two had taken after me. Spartacus was our oldest. He donned curly brown hair, blue-eyes, and was just as spirited as his namesake. Mira was the same; except her eyes were a light green and her hair was more waves than curl. Then came the blond haired, blue-eyed babes I had hoped for. Livia was third in line; her long blond curls seemed to bounce even when she was standing still. She had piercing blue eyes like her father, making me melt every time she looked at me. Realizing I was missing one, I looked over the edge of the bed to see Ilian attempting to clamber up the sheets. The boy had yet to see two years but was the most determined of my children. He had a set little frown on his face as he attempted to do it without assistance. Smiling, I hoisted him onto the bed, rolling him between his father and me. For a moment he looked just as stubborn as his father, but it soon faded, and he gripped my dress in his little hands, burying his face in my chest.

Looking at Varro, he was smirking at me, the kind that made me want to take him then and there. "We had a longer moment today than we did yesterday." He told me sweetly.

"Let's see them well exerted and perhaps we shall have a longer one tonight." I smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Come, mother." Livia said tugging on my hand. "We've made you breakfast."

"Again?" I smiled for her benefit though I already felt nauseous. The last time had not gone in our favor.

Spartacus had a proud smile on his face, "This time we did it right."

Gently gripping his jaw in my hand, I smiled at him, "I'm sure it will be wonderful."

"Father, I made yours all by myself." Mira beamed at Varro.

"Then I'll be sure to love it." He told her, pulling her to the middle of the bed and gripping her sides so she squirmed and shrieked uncontrollably.

Taking Ilian, I rolled out of bed, setting him upon my hip as I made my way from the room. Soon the others were running past us, little Livia trailing behind but doing her best to keep up. Smiling happily, I watched her curls shine in the sun's rays through the windows. Soon I felt Varro's arm around me, his hand touching my belly lovingly.

"Perhaps I'll be gifted with another son." He told me as he watched my stomach.

"I don't care what it is." I smiled at him. "As long as he or she is healthy, I'll be happy. Besides, you already have two sons. We will see them raised into manhood and will one day own this villa and the surrounding land."

"There is plenty to go around for everyone."

Going down the stairs, walking the small halls to the dining room, the children were standing by our plates, proud looks upon their faces. Janus was sitting with a cautious look on his face. Smiling at him, he shook his head. Forcing my smile to stay on my face, I looked at my children before going into the kitchen. My eyes grew wide at the state of the room. It appeared as if everything had been taken from its place and thrown nonchalantly over everything.

"Apologies." Sibyl told me with furrowed brows. "I attempted to assist them but was unable to stop them for long."

Laughing, I just shook my head, "It's no harm. Where are Alaric and Teres?" She shot me a look that I knew too well. "What have they done now and how is Spartacus not involved with it?"

"They were fighting the cocks in the coop again. Nero and Varius as well."

My smile disappeared and I turned to my eldest. "What do you know of this?" I asked him.

"They're just boys, my love." Varro smiled, kissing the back of my head. Going to Sibyl, she smiled as he placed a kiss upon her cheek. "Lovely as ever."

"You flatter." She beamed at him.

Ignoring their conversation, my eyes were locked upon my child. He offered a nervous smile, "We're just boys, mother."

"Unacceptable." I frowned at him. "Tell me now and perhaps you will yet hold an ounce of pride for not joining such antics."

"They asked if I wanted to join them but I refused. I attempted to break words to stop them but they simply told me I was afraid. Only they're right. After last time I didn't want to risk angering you." He told me with a small voice.

"And you did not think to tell me before they started?" I asked him on the verge of anger. "Have they killed any this time?"

"No." Sibyl answered for him. "Laeta is with them now."

Going to Varro, I handed him our youngest before pointing at my son, "Come with me."

He held fear in his eyes but followed me quickly. Leaving out the side door, we walked toward the coop, passing a line of goats watching the happenings of the morning. Before I reached the barn, Laeta was already coming from it. She met my eyes, shaking her head. Her cheeks were flushed with anger but she appeared to be calming quickly.

"They're cleaning up."

"Spartacus." I said looking at him.

"Yes, mother." He said and quickly ran to the barn.

It was only a few moments before we could hear their bickering. Spartacus making sure they knew that he had been right. Laeta and I exchanged a smile before walking back toward the villa. "I hope you put the fear of the gods into them."

She grinned, "Oh, I did. Nero especially. He knows better."

"He's been spending quite a bit of time here."

"He misses his father." She replied with a sigh.

"We all do." I added softly, smiling as I remembered my friend. He had been lost too soon from this world. Despite the end of the war, tragedy still appeared to follow us.

Returning to the kitchen, Appius was hurriedly cleaning up the mess, a happy look upon his face. He had become the brother that all the kids looked up to. He was respectful, knowledgeable, and could hold his own in any situation. He had truly become a part of our family. Janus as well. Once we were free of Rome, Varro sent word to his son. It had taken nearly five years, but Janus appeared at our door, welcomed with open arms. Varro was ecstatic to have his son once again in his life. After several months of adjusting to a new mother and new siblings, Janus had become just as much a part of our family as any. He and Appius had bonded and it lifted heart to know that they would be looking out for each other.

"You don't need to do that. I can take care of it." I told him, putting my hand against his back.

"You are nearly six months with child. You are to do nothing but grow the child within your belly." He replied, gripping my stomach with both his hands. There was a small kick and a broad smile moved across his face. "The child agrees."

Laughing, I kissed his cheek, "Gratitude."

"None needed. Go tend to Ilian if you insist on assisting."

Nodding, I stepped into the dining room to see Ilian playing in his porridge. Sitting next to him, I helped him eat it while Varro was staring at his plate. Janus was still staring at his as well, neither brave enough to take the first bite. The children had made us some sort of grain and egg contraption that was very displeasing to the eye.

"Eat it quickly and you'll hardly notice." I whispered to him.

He looked up at me and smirked, leaning across the table, "You first."

Raising a brow at him, I tore a piece off of mine to find the middle filled with cheese, vegetables, and pork sausage. Pausing a moment, Varro was watching me closely, waiting for what I would say about it. Savoring the taste, I met his eyes, nodding at him.

"It's very good." I told him.

"Yay!" Livia exclaimed and jumped up and down.

"I don't believe you." Varro told me with narrowed eyes.

Standing, I gripped the edge of the table and leaned over it to be closer to him, "Then have a taste."

He stood, mirroring me before kissing me sweetly. Then his hand found my face as his tongue entered my mouth as the kiss deepened, letting him get a good taste of it. When we finally parted, Mira was looking at him with anxious eyes.

Varro looked down at her, frowning at first before a grin broke across his face, "Well done."

We all laughed, sitting and devouring a breakfast made for Kings. Appius brought fruit and made sure I ate a fair portion, as well as diluted wine, making sure I received enough water. He was ever watchful. My appetite had swelled and I helped Ilian finish off his porridge before taking him to the baths. By the time we were done, the kitchen and dining room had been cleaned and my family was nowhere in sight. Hearing them outside, I put Ilian down and watched him attempt to run from the villa to join his siblings. Hearing Varro's voice, he was once again telling the children of the Rebellion, about the fathers' they would never know, and the legacy they left behind for them. Sibyl and Laeta were listening with smiles and yet you could see the sadness in their eyes. Otho and his family were present as well. He had also been reunited with the family that had been waiting for him. Something he did not foresee in his future. But his wife had waited for him. Waited and couldn't have been happier when he had sent for her, bringing her into the fold of the life of freedom we now possessed. Smiling at them, my gaze moved to Felix and Antonia, who had arrived as well.

The more Varro talked the more melancholy I felt. Laeta met my eyes, smiling sadly. Pointing at Ilian, she nodded, calling out to him. He swiftly ran to her, smiling at she scooped him into her arms and nestled into her side. Turning, I returned to the villa, walking the halls before going up the stairs. Walking to the second staircase, it was covered for only a few feet before it opened up. A few more steps and I was atop the villa. We were free and we wanted to be able to feel it. It was a large space with a tent and lounge beds for comfort, leaving plenty of space to see the open sky and the land that surrounded it. Wrapping my arms around my stomach, I looked at what we had accomplished.

After the Rebellion was over, and we were free to live our lives the way we wanted to. Though many of us had banded together. We had spent so much time fighting for our freedom that many felt it too hard to break from the Rebels. Only we were no longer Rebels. We were simply people trying to make a living. And a living we did make. We created our own village, villas set upon hills and in valleys as far as the eye could see. We had become farmers and merchants, seamstresses and accountants, we had become anything we had to be. Varro and I owned the largest herd of goats in the village, the third largest chicken coop. We made cheese and milk to be sold, as well as meat. Those among us who couldn't stay still, drove wagons from village to village, city to city, selling our goods. We had made a surprising wealth that was all our own. It had taken many years to accomplish but we were safe with a home and a life worth living, a life that was ours.

Nearly ten years had passed since that final battle, the scars upon flesh and mind still visible to the naked eye. But each scar was a reminder of what we had survived, and also of those who had fallen. Remembering those I had lost, I felt the sting of tears, bowing my head and letting them fall for all the ones that weren't here. The ones who would never taste the freedom that they helped bestow upon us. They would never create and raise their family amongst friends and family, bonded forever by the cause that one man started. Thinking of Spartacus, I remembered the peace he had had at the end. The words he had spoken, knowing he would not be able to see the life he had given us. More tears fell and yet I knew that he too held the same freedom. He was once again with Sura, his true name being spoken by the woman he loved more than anything. I hoped Mira and Lucius had found peace with the others that had fallen with no one waiting for them. Thinking of Crixus and Naevia, I couldn't help but laugh, I was sure they were together and happy. Forever locked in passionate embrace, never to be parted again. Something both longed for even in life.

The glory had been ours even if we lost the war. I carried all those lost with me. They saw me through times of happiness and sadness. They comforted me and saw me well tended when times seemed hard. Yet despite all that were lost there were still plenty among the living that kept the dead alive as well. I could see Spartacus in Teres and Gannicus in Alaric. Caius was in Nero and Varius. If only people knew whose blood ran in their veins. Legends hidden in plain sight in the blood of their children. The last gift they had to offer. The gods smiling down on us by giving the women sons to carry on the name and blood of the fallen. Something I held close to heart. My own children held the blood of a leader of the Rebellion. Though you would never know if eyes laid upon me that I had once led the people against the Romans. That I had gripped sword and been slick with Roman blood spilled by my own hand. For once it had ended, I rarely held a sword in my hands. I had let that part of me go, embracing role of wife and mother. Though I would often catch Varro in the stables, practicing his forms while the horses watched on with wonder. His body would be gleaning with sweat and he'd once again hold that determined face he wore when fighting the Romans. It was easy for us to fall into the life of husband and wife, father and mother, but there were times we missed the Rebellion. We weren't free but we felt strong and capable of anything. He wanted to feel his muscles move, straining them to feel like he was back there. A time when his brothers were alive.

Hearing steps, I wasn't surprised when I felt Varro's hands on my hips, running them across my stomach as he wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face in my neck, placing a gentle kiss against my flesh. My tears had dried and for a long moment we simply stood there, looking at our home. Turning my head, I placed a kiss against his temple. Meeting my eyes, he smiled and kissed me, spinning me so I was against his chest, deepening the kiss, making my head start to fog. Grinning, I laughed lightly before kissing him again, one arm around his neck, running my other hand down his chest, and round his side and back.

"I am so in love with you, wife." He smiled.

"And I with you, my love." I smiled back, kissing him slow and deep.

Feeling the baby kick, I gripped his hand, placing it over the spot. For a moment I thought it done, but then there was the tiniest of kicks. Varro smiled at me, kissing me sweetly. "You are so beautiful."

"As are you." I said and laughed before wrapping my arms around his neck. Burying my face against him, I ran my hand down his hair, gently gripping his neck. "I am so happy."

"As am I."

Then there was shouting, another moment cut short. "Mother! Father!"

Walking to the top of the steps, we looked down to see an excited Spartacus. "Love, what is it?" I asked him.

"They've returned!" He beamed up at us.

Varro and I exchanged a look before we were rushing down the stairs, through the villa, and out the front door. We could hear the horses before they appeared up the hill that led to our villa. Grinning like my children, all of us except Varro were jumping with our excitement. All the other children were gathering around doing the same. My growing child didn't appreciate it, but it had been nearly a fortnight since they had left. Agron dropped from his horse before it had even stopped moving, rushing to me as I ran to meet him. Throwing my arms around his neck, he spun me before placing my back on my feet.

"How I've missed you." I beamed at him.

"And I you." He said taking my head in his hands. Then his eyes fell to my stomach. "Lea." He said gripping it. "You seemed to have blossomed since I last laid eyes on you."

"He grows more every day." I laughed. "Keep your hands there and you may feel a kick."

After a long moment and nothing happened, he freed my belly. "Kicking already."

"Uncle Agron!" Spartacus and the other children shouted, monopolizing him.

"Lea." Nasir said taking my head in his hands before pulling me against him.

"I'm happy you're home, brother." I told him, my voice thick with emotion.

"As am I." He smiled as he released me. "What is this?" He asked with furrowed brows as he motioned to my sudden onset of tears.

"Just one of the blessings of being with child." I told him and laughed.

"Come." He said wrapping his arm around me. "There is much to talk about."

Going inside, the children were sent to play as soon as they had all gotten a chance to greet their Uncles. Appius had taken Ilian to keep him occupied while the rest of us talked. We gathered around the dining room table while Nasir pulled out a rather large pouch. Turning it over on the table, coin upon coin spilled from inside of it. We all looked at it with awe.

"Nasir, where did you come across such coin?" Varro asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Thanks to Laeta, we will never worry about wealth again." Agron answered for him.

All eyes turned to Laeta. Her eyes moved to all of ours. "I had been working on stolas I'd hoped to sell at market. I sent a few with Nasir to see if he could find anyone interested in purchasing them." She explained. "I did not want to raise hope unless they were successful."

"They were." Nasir smiled. "Many wish for us to return."

"Do you have any more pieces?" Sibyl asked.

"I do." She nodded. "I have finer ones than those I sent with them."

"How did we not know of this?" I smiled at her.

"I wanted to contribute to the house." She smiled back at me.

Going to her, I swiftly took her hands, "Laeta, you contribute to the house by simply being present in it. We ask nothing more than that from you."

"Yes, however you and Varro have provided everything for me and my son. It is time that I brought something to the home as well."

Nodding, I kissed her cheek as I wrapped my arms around her. "Gratitude."

She hugged me tightly, "No, it is I who am grateful."

Soon Varro's arms were around her as well. "It is a blessing to have you and your son under our roof. Only it is not just our home. It is yours and Teres's. It is Sibyl's and Alaric's. It is Janus's and Appius's as well. We all contributed blood and sweat to build our homes. We own them together." He said releasing her and looking at the others.

"Then let me help sustain it." Laeta smiled.

"Done." Varro grinned. Then he raised his arms, "Come! We must see our brothers fed and thirst quenched."

That evening we ate and drank heavily. Several courses with a broad selection of dishes. We women - along with Appius - slaved away in the kitchen to see meal served on time. The term 'slave' now used as a jest verses poor remembrance of our former life. We had come far and we would never return to that life again.

The men finished work in the fields before taking their leisure in the courtyard where the children had taken to playing in. A heated game of Rebels versus Romans was unfolding for the entertainment of their fathers and uncles. Listening to them was music to my ears. Proof that everything we had gone through was worth the price paid to get here.

"Can I help?" Livia said as she bounced to my side.

"Not yet, my darling." I smiled at her. "Perhaps in a few years you can start to learn."

"But I'm this many." She said showing me her five fingers.

I laughed, "Yes you are. And how many years is Mira?" She held up seven. "Well done. Does your sister help in the kitchen?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because you said she had to be this many." She replied holding up both her hands.

"That's right." I said tapping her nose. "That means you have one more hand to go before you can help your mother in the kitchen."

She stood there with her hands behind her back, swinging her hips so her dress swayed back and forth. She we clearly pondering what I had told her. But it quickly passed and she shrugged at me, "Okay." Hugging my legs briefly, she quickly returned to the game the older children had started.

When the heat of the kitchen started to make me feel lightheaded, Laeta and Sibyl ordered me from the kitchens and to the fresh air of the courtyard. With my arm wrapped under my belly, put the other against my back, feeling the strain that being on my feet all day had caused. Walking to where the others were gathered, seeing Varro speaking with them, little Ilian was sitting on his lap. Stepping up to him, I ran my hand down the back of his head. He tipped his head back, smiling at me. Leaning down, I kissed him sweetly. Handing Ilian to Agron, neither of us reacting to the damage done to his hands those many years ago. They had never been the same but Agron had adapted and become the man he used to be, despite never being able to grip sword again.

Smiling at brother and son, Varro took my hand and led me in front of him, sitting me atop his lap. Without prompting, or telling him where it hurt, he started to massage the sore spots of my back. It hurt but felt so wonderful, I couldn't help but shut my eyes and enjoy it. I loved the feeling of his hands, both the baby and I calmed at his touch.

"How are you faring?" He asked sweetly as he rested his chin on my shoulder, his hands still moving.

"Today I'm feeling a little tired." I replied.

"A lot has happened in the span of one day." He replied softly.

I nodded, "Yes. Almost too much. But I am happy to have our family whole again."

Agron looked at me and smiled, leaning over and placing a kiss against my cheek. Putting my hand on his shoulder, Varro dug into the knots of my lower back, making me frown with pain. But I knew I would feel better later when the pain ebbed away.

"If you need a rest I will wake you when dinner is served." Varro told me, his voice filled with love and mild concern.

As if choosing for me, Ilian started to fuss in Agron's arms. "It would appear we both could rest for a while."

Wrapping his arms around me, he kissed my cheek, leaving his face against mine. "Go. Rest. I will come for you."

"Then I shall wait all night." I told him as I covered his arms with mine.

A wail from Ilian made me sigh, standing and taking my child from his uncle's lap. He immediately hushed, resting his head against my shoulder, a soft sigh escaping him. Smiling, I wrapped him in my arms, slowly walking away from them, wanting to embrace the tender love of my son while I still could.

"She is an amazing mother." I heard Agron tell my husband. "I don't know how she does it. Especially with a fifth on the way."

"She has the largest heart I've ever seen. Once you're inside of it there is no leaving." Varro replied. "She is far more amazing than I deserve. She is the loyalist and most loving person I've ever met. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Smiling, having lingered long enough, I pressed a kiss against Ilian's head, moving to enter the villa when someone caught my eye. "Janus." I told him, knowing he too had heard the words his father had spoken.

He simply smiled, stepping from the shadows. "Do not fear." He told me. "I do not remember my mother well enough to hold such words against you. I do not know everything that transpired, nor do I wish to. Father has worked hard to make me a part of this family. I only wish to honor him and the mother I do remember."

Opening my arm to him, he swiftly and tightly embraced me. "You are wise beyond your years." I told him sweetly. "You are as son to me, just as much so as the one in my arms. Know that you are much loved not only by your father but me as well."

"The feeling is mutual, Mother." He smiled. Pressing a kiss against his forehead, he gently ran his fingers down his brother's back. "Rest as Father commanded."

Putting my hand against his cheek, I kissed the opposite before I walked into the villa. Moving up the stairs, I made way to my chambers. Crawling into bed, I placed Ilian on Varro's side, his head against the pillow. He turned onto his side as I covered him, watching as he shut his eyes and drifted off with his thumb in his mouth. Watching him sleep, I gently trailed my fingers down his back and his little arms, his fingers gripping mine with a soft noise. Putting my arm around him, I shut my eyes, drifting to sleep with ease.

Waking to gentle caressing, I opened my eyes to find Varro now lying in front of me. Glancing up, Ilian was being carried from the room by Laeta. Sighing contentedly, I put my hand against Varro's face, shutting my eyes as I moved my thumb back and forth across his cheek. He leaned forward and began to kiss me. It was gentle at first and then became more urgent. He was immediately hard against me, making me laugh even though I was already wet with wanting as well. Rolling over me so he was pressed against my back, his hand moved between my legs, massaging me until I quivered against him. He was gentle as he pushed up inside of me. I nearly scolded him for being so gentle, for in this moment I wanted him and I wanted him now. As soon as he was inside, he started to rock against me, still gentle before becoming vigorous. He leaned over me and I twisted to meet his lips with mine. Breathing hard against each other, we rocked, kissed, and moaned with pleasure. When the climax came, I felt as if every fiber of my being was on fire, engulfing me with warm pleasure. He rolled over me so we were once again facing each other.

Grinning, I wrapped my arm around him, kissing him deeply. "I love you."

"And I love you." He replied adoringly.

"Make love to me again." I whispered with my mouth still against his.

Grinning, he wrapped me in his arms, pulling me against his chest. Continuing to kiss, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder while my other hand stayed against his face. When he was hard again, I grinned, gently biting my lower lip. Gripping the side of his head, I stared into his eyes, still grinning, as I fell into rhythm with him. He grinned, laughing lightly before ravaging my mouth with his.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked when we finally lay still, his hands moving up and down my back.

Smiling, I rubbed my nose against his, "It is I who am the lucky one. Had you not sold yourself into slavery I would never have met you."

"You're wrong." He said softly. "The stars would align and we would have met. One way or another. We are meant to be together. Nothing would have stopped it from happening."

"You're awfully sure about that." I smiled, tipping my head back and looking at him through my eyelashes.

"No woman has ever fit more perfectly with a man. You are mine. You have always been mine. You will always be mine."

Laughing lightly, I kissed him passionately. "You're so possessive."

"Only with you." He said gently biting my neck, licking the spot, before pressing his lips against it.

"Varro." I laughed, feigning a gentle shove. "And what of your children?"

He made a disgruntled face, "They can have them." Laughing again, I ran my hand down his face before resting it against it, running my thumb along his bottom lip. "All I need is you."

"And I you, my love." I smiled softly. "For now and forever." He kissed me deeply. "However, each and every one of our children is a part of you. And I would have all of you, never giving up any for any reason."

He shrugged, making another face as if contemplating my words, "The little one is kind of cute." He replied.

Laughing harder than was probably necessary, I kissed him repeatedly, my laughs breaking between each one. "You are horrible."

He laughed, resting his head against my arm. I gently played with his blond curls, my lips pressed against his forehead. His hand moved to my growing belly, gently rubbing it.

"Gratitude." He told me barely above a whisper.

Moving my forehead against his, I covered his hand with mine, "For what?"

"For simply being you." He replied. "And for giving me five of the most wonderful children in the world."

"You do not need to thank me for that." I smiled at him. "Besides, it's technically only four. The fifth is still growing and he may be the worst of them all."

"She." He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I think it's a 'she' and I would love our last child to be a little girl with the looks and heart of her mother." He replied, his eyes never leaving my belly.

"Our last?" I frowned. "Do you not want more than five?"

"I like the number five. And I have two sons. And with all the other sons amongst our family, we will need another girl to marry off to them."

"Varro." I frowned at him. "Mira is but seven. It is too soon to think of marrying off our children."

"Ever the protective mother." He smiled, kissing me. "I will still pray for a girl." Smiling, I placed a kiss against his temple, my stomach starting to rumble. "And now it is time to feed you and our growing child."

"I am ravenous. Especially after you waking me in such a way." I grinned at him.

"Come." He said getting off the bed and offering me his hands.

Taking them, he gently pulled me up, wrapping his arm around me as he led me back down to the dining room. The table was covered with food and drink, everyone taking up plate and moving to where a fire had been lit in the courtyard, occupying the many lounges and seats placed around it. Walking behind Varro, I loaded a plate full of meat, potatoes, fruit and vegetables. Grabbing several pieces of bread as well, I moved to my favorite lounge to see Livia sitting on the edge of it.

"I kept it warm for you and the baby." He beamed up at me as she dropped to the ground.

"You can sit with me if you'd like." I told her.

"No, I'm going to go sit with Octavia." She replied and rushed off.

Octavia was nearly four and the first child between Felix and Antonia. After Caius passed, he saw to her every need. After a time, affections were reciprocated and soon the two were as one. It had been something Felix had wanted since before Paulus fell. It may have taken Antonia many years to realize it, but she truly loved our scarred friend. He was too kind and charismatic not to love. Especially when he would do anything to see her smile, and now that they were together that was often.

Sitting atop the lounge, I ate swiftly, not caring that my cheeks were starting to bulge. The more I ate the more contented I felt. Appius continuously filled my water cup in between everything else he was tending to. Even making sure the children were adequately entertained. They had their soldiers and dolls and balls they were throwing back and forth. Even the adults were enjoying tossing them back and forth. Getting up for a second plate, I devoured it just as quickly, smiling at Antonia, making room for her next to me.

"Your appetite has returned." She smiled.

"Thank the gods." I smiled at her. "And yes. I could eat a whole goat on my own. Plus all garnishments provided."

"I have news." She smiled at me, her hand moving to her seemingly flat stomach.

"Are you?" I asked immediately sitting. She nodded at me. Squealing with excitement, I embraced her, laughing at news of yet another child joining our family. "Congratulations!" I beamed at her.

"Thank you." She smiled before her face grew serious. "Though I've been told that Nero is causing trouble again."

Waving it off, I shook my head at her, "Nothing we can't handle."

"He misses his father." She told me. I nodded at her sadly. "I wish I knew what to say to him. Felix tries regularly but the boy doesn't listen. He doesn't want a second father."

"He was young when Caius passed from his world. I'm sure he does remember him but he needs to open heart to what Felix has to offer him. He wishes nothing more than to see you and your children happy."

She nodded, "I know. And he's doing a wonderful job. If only Nero would accept him."

"He will." I told her. "In time."

"And what of you?" She beamed. "Your fifth child expected in just a few months' time."

Beaming back at her, I ran my hand across my belly. "I cannot be more excited for its arrival."

"Do you have any names?"

"I do." I nodded. "However I would not risk you thieving it from me."

She laughed and shook her head. "I've already chosen my name for both boy and girl. I am quite set on them."

"My lips remain firmly shut. Even Varro does not know what I'm thinking."

"Something he finds quite annoying." Varro stated as he and Felix approached. "Congratulations, Antonia." He said pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"It is very exciting." I told Felix.

"I am inclined to agree with you." Felix said, laughing lightly as he placed a kiss against my cheek as well. "And how are you faring?"

"I am faring quiet well." I smiled at him. "I enjoy growing children, though I miss the body I used to have during the Rebellion. I was a sight to see back then."

Varro frowned, gently playing with my hair, "I like you better now. And we can always work on getting that body back now that we'll be finished. If that's what you'd like."

"Finished?" Antonia frowned at him before meeting my eyes. "I thought you wanted seven?"

"Seven?" Varro frowned harder. "You never broke such a number with me."

"It was a thought. But I am just as happy with five as I would be with seven." I replied.

"Seven." Varro repeated. "The thought..." He said and trailed off.

Standing, I took his hand, placing a quick kiss upon his cheek. "Strike it from thought. You're losing color by the moment. Five is our number. Five will do just fine."

"And the name you have chosen?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Something you will learn the day she is born." I grinned up at him.

"You're an evil woman." He stated before kissing me sweetly.

Spending the remainder of the evening in good company, I went to bed full and happy. Varro was pressed against my back, his hand against my stomach and his face buried in my hair. Smiling, I covered his hand with mine, falling asleep content with the world.

* * *

Nearly another fortnight had passed and our home was a busy as ever. Sibyl and I assisted Laeta is preparing stolas for purchase. Agron and Nasir were to make a shorter trip to sell them, hoping to bring in enough coin so they could spend an extended stay at home. Agron had trouble staying in one place long, but even he was ready to spend time with friends and family without an impending departure looming over us all. Varro had made decision to ride with them as well. I thought making me anxious, which seemed to have passed to our youngest. Ilian had decided to become a terror, though only for his father. He held sweet demeanor with me but if I attempted to leave him with Varro he screamed and threw a tantrum every time I was from sight. I adored and despised it all at the same time. I too was in need of a break from my children and yet no reprieve would find me.

"Take him. Take him!" Varro yelled, holding out a screaming Ilian.

"Yelling will only make it worse." I frowned at him, taking my son.

He racked his fingers through his hair. "It matters not what I do, the boy no longer cares for me in the slightest. I don't know what I did to offend but he loathes his own father." He told me with heavy frustration.

"It is a phase, Varro. It will pass." I replied gently, Ilian had already grown silent, his head against my shoulder.

"When?!" He yelled. "I cannot take much more. He's been crying so much I fear I will be in the spare bed before long."

"Enough." I frowned at him, gently swaying with my son. "You're tired. We're both tired. I will lay him down and then we can fall to bed." He met my eyes before frowning harder, shaking his head as he walked away. "Varro, where are you going? Varro!"

Sighing exasperatingly, I felt the sting of tears as I walked Ilian to his room. Livia was sleeping in her small bed, his crib on the opposite wall from her. She looked so peaceful. Laying Ilian down, I covered him, humming to him until he found his thumb, sleep quickly following. Still humming, I turned to Livia, pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead before leaving the room. Mira's room was next, looking in on her before moving to Spartacus' and doing the same. He was sprawled out on his bed, one arm and leg dangling off the edge of it, a string of spit stretching impressively low from his mouth. Silently laughing, I sent a prayer to the heavens for the woman who catches his eye. She would have to be a very patient woman. I did not foresee him taming with age.

"Lea?" Laeta said softly, wrapping a shall around her shoulders as she stepped up to me. "I heard raised voices."

The tears returned and she led me back to the kitchen, pouring me a small glass of wine. Sitting at the table, I rested my forehead in my palm, tears dripping onto the table as I stared at it. For a long while she just let me cry, knowing that I simply had to wait them out. My emotions were starting to become heightened again and I felt better letting it out than trying to stop it when I felt it coming on.

"Ilian is putting a strain on Varro. He wants to hold and love his son but the boy screams every time I leave the room. Livia didn't seem to mind and I had forgotten what it was like. Mira was like Ilian. I could never leave her sight for months. Spartacus was the opposite. He's been in love with his father since the womb. He would only kick for his father and then when he was born he would do anything Varro asked of him while I struggled every day. It's been seven years since Mira and I think we've both forgotten what a needy child was like."

"It's a phase." She smiled. "Teres was the same way."

"I remember that." I told her with raised brows, laughing lightly. "But Varro is so in love with his children. It burdens both of us that Ilian seems to loathe him at the moment."

"He'll love him later." Laeta smiled broadly. "Varro should enjoy these days without carrying a toddler around. He'll have his hands full once again when the child comes." I nodded my agreement. "Where is he now?"

"He stormed off." I said waving my hand. "I'm not sure where he went."

"Find him. Ease his mind like only you can." She told me. "They ride out tomorrow and you do not want him to leave while inflicted wound is left open."

Sighing, I nodded, "You're right."

"Are the tears done?" She smiled warmly.

Laughing, I nodded, "For now. Are my eyes red?"

"A little." She nodded.

"Good. Varro will lend a more sympathetic ear if I've been shedding tears."

She laughed and wrapped her arm around me. "He will listen because he loves you. No man alive loves his woman the way he loves you."

"And no one shall again." I told her and laughed.

"Varro's words ring true when it comes to the pair of you."

Meeting her eyes, I could see the pain of her loss still there. "You are in need a man, Laeta. It's been a long time."

"Yes." She nodded. "But what man alive, and not called for, even comes close to the man I have lost?"

Smiling, I took her hand, "We'll find him."

Standing, I took a deep breath, setting off toward the stables. I knew my husband well and knew he'd look for a way to release his emotions. Seeing the glow of firelight through the crack in the barn door, I sighed and smiled, taking pride in how well I knew the man. Hearing the sound of steel upon wood, I opened the door just enough to slide inside. Standing in the shadows, I watched my husband move through all the forms once taught to him in slavery. Wearing only his breaches, his body was slick with sweat, making me stare as he glistened in the firelight. Watching him as if in slow motion, I bit my bottom lip, growing wet with wanting for him. Grinning, when he finally stopped he glanced up and spotted me, a smile creeping across his face.

"Been there long, have you?" He smiled as I stepped toward him, still grinning. "Is that a blush I see in my wife's cheeks?" He said now grinning at well.

"How can a woman not blush at the sight of such a man?" I countered.

He laughed, taking my face in his hands and kissing me deeply. Running my hands across his sides and up his back, wrapping them around his shoulders as I leaned into him. His smile faltered and he gently brushed the back of his fingers across my cheek. "Apologies for earlier. It was a moment of frustration that has since passed."

"I'm glad. It makes me anxious when you are not happy." I told him.

"I am happy." He replied. "I am always happy. I simply to not understand how a child that looks exactly like me can loathe me so."

"He doesn't loathe you. He's simply going through a phase where his mother is the sun and father the moon. Be patient. Once he is past it his father will once again be the focus of his mind." I told him reassuringly. "And when our newest child is born, I will be sure she looks to father before mother as soon as she is weaned."

"Promise?" He pouted.

Laughing, I kissed him sweetly, "I promise, my love. You are my sun and moon and stars. You are my everything and will be there's as well."

"I don't want to be their everything." He told me. "As long as I am yours I will be content. For all know you are mine." Smiling, he kissed me slow and deep. "Our children will love us both equally. Except for Ilian. You can have him."

Laughing again, I rested my head against his chest, pressing as close to him as I could get with my growing belly. His hands moved up and down my back. Suddenly worried and saddened that he was leaving, I once again felt the sting of tears. Making a small noise, he gently pulled me away from him, cupping my face in his hands as he trailed his thumbs back and forth across my jawline. Meeting his eyes, I ran my hands up and down his arms and across his chest before resting both of them over his heart, feeling the strong beat of it.

"I don't want you to go." I told him, fear lacing my words as tears slid down my cheeks. "I cannot bear to be apart from you."

He laughed before wrapping me in his arms again. "You can and you will. It will only be a week. Two at most. You have nothing to fear. You are heavy with child and can take this time to rest. I've already spoken unneeded words with Laeta and Sibyl to keep an eye on you and assist with the children. Appius has already demanded Spartacus and Mira to go to him with all trouble to help ease your mind. You will be well looked after."

"What of you?" I asked.

"Every man under our roof will be with me. All but Appius. I too will be well looked after." He replied. "Otho is just a yell away if anything should happen and I will return before you can even begin to miss me."

"I miss your touch already." I told him as more tears fell. I could hear Mira's pouting voice in my own, realizing where she had gotten it from. "Apologies." I added quickly, deciding that I could not turn into my seven-year-old.

"None needed, my love. It will be good for both of us to get away for a time. It is a well needed distraction for me while you could use the rest and will have one less to take care of."

"It pleases me to take care of you." I told him. "And I will long for you every moment you are gone."

"And I you." He smiled. "But you and I will never truly be apart." Nodding, I sighed at him. "Lea, you worry too much. Show more concern for the child inside of you, for your husband can take exceptional care of himself."

"What if you stumble across Romans?" I asked. "Crassus still sends out parties to locate the Rebels that have fled."

"It has been nearly six years since we've had trouble with the Romans. I do not foresee us having trouble now."

"There was the message from the east. Aelius and his eldest son were killed."

"That was four years ago." He stated lightly.

"What if -"

"Enough with worrying about the Romans. They will not come for me." He interrupted reassuringly.

Nodding, I felt the tears returning, making anger also flare. "Curse this child!" I yelled at my belly. "Can I not make it through the breaking of words without being met with tears?"

Varro laughed, taking my head and kissing me passionately. "Another fine reason to make her the last."

"What if 'she's' a 'he' instead?" I asked.

"Then we need to come up with another name." He smirked. Smiling before yawning heavily, he wrapped his arm around me. "I think it's time I see my beautifully pregnant wife to bed."

"Only if you bathe first." I smirked up at him.

He gave a shot laugh, kissing me sweetly. Going back into the villa, I prepared him a bath, joining him, washing the sweat and dirt from his body. Not lingering long, we retired to our bed, lying naked with just a sheet covering us. He was pressed against my back, his fingers trailing across my belly, his breath wafting over me, lulling me into a peaceful sleep.

The morning seemed to go by in a blur. Waking to Varro's gentle caressing, we saw to his packing, making sure he had everything he would need. I may have been a little excessive about what he should bring but both he and his horse could handle the weight. Who know what might happen and I would make sure he was prepared for anything.

"Are you sure you wish to go?" I asked Janus as we unexpectedly prepared him for the journey as well. "I'd feel better knowing you were here with me."

He smiled and pressed a quick kiss against my cheek, "Yes, Mother. I wish to accompany Father and my Uncles. It would be a learning experience. Not only that, but Appius will see you well-tended."

"Yes." I nodded, knowing that but was still concerned for him.

"I attempted to convince him to come as well, though I shouldn't have wasted breath. We all know that his loyalty to you spans to unmeasurable lengths."

Smiling, I nodded again, "He has been with me for many years now."

"Yes, and is the man he is because of it." He told me. "I will become just as he is with the teachings from both father and mother."

Wrapping my arm around him, I rested my hand against his face, "You already are, Janus. A mother has never been more proud."

He smiled and I could see the excitement in his eyes. Sighing, I resolved to assist him, making sure he was ready before going and helping with breakfast, packing up food for their journey as well. Laeta couldn't eat due to her anxiousness about selling her creations. There was much talk about her name being used in the dealings and we were still undecided about it. It was being felt to the discretion of the men when dealing with the merchants. Their instincts on if they were trustworthy or not would come into play with everything they did. If any had a doubt they would seek business elsewhere. Something I made them promise me repeatedly throughout the course of the morning. If anything were to befall them, I would never forgive myself.

As soon as they were packed and mounts loaded, I was fighting the tears that wanted to fall. Saying goodbye to Agron and Nasir was always hard. Having to say it to Varro was worse by tenfold. Standing in front of him, I tried to be strong and to simply smile at him and wish him a safe trip, but when I opened my mouth, the tears flowed. He simply laughed and kissed me, telling me how much he loved me, and prayed that the children did not drive me mad before his return. I had laughed at that, though it did not ease my concern for him. Telling him how much I loved him, he had mounted his horse, watching me bid the same farewell to Janus. Then he mounted as well and both set off down the road with trusted brothers. Mira had taken my hand while Spartacus wrapped his arm around me from my other side. Both had somber looks on their faces but when I met their eyes, they offered reassuring smiles, resting their heads against me.

As soon as they were out of sight, the children started their chores while I went into the kitchen and started to clean it from top to bottom. It was as disorganized as it always was after preparing a meal, and I needed something to take my mind off of the chill Varro's departure had left me with.

"He will be safe." Laeta said as she helped.

"He is the most skilled amongst us." Sibyl added. Alaric appeared then, holding a small bundle of flowers, offering them to his mother. "What's the occasion?" She asked him.

"I simply wish to see a smile upon my mother's face." He said, stretching up and placing a kiss against her cheek before rushing off.

"He's a good boy." I smiled, watching him join the others in tending to the livestock.

"Like his father." Sibyl smiled in return.

Feeling the tears again, I started to clean more vigorously, attempting to reign in my emotions before they got the best of me.

"You should go rest." Sibyl told me.

"I'm fine." I told her as I continued to clean, watching as she and Laeta exchanged a worried glance. "I am fine." I repeated more calmly, taking control of my emotions. "It's simply been a long time since he's traveled from the villa. It makes me anxious. Especially when all the warriors under our roof have accompanied him."

"We are not warriors anymore." Laeta replied gently. "Just simple villagers' seeing to providing for our home." Nodding, I took a deep breath.

"Mother." Spartacus said stepping up to me, holding himself high.

"Spartacus." I smiled resting my hand against his cheek.

"The goats have been tended and the chickens as well. The stalls have been cleaned and the other boys are mucking the fields. The girls are tending the gardens and will then come in to see to the floors. Is there anything else I can assist you with?" He asked, sounding very manly for his nine years. His father had been gone for but a few hours and he was already making himself the man of the house.

"No, my darling, you've done wonderfully in helping me. As soon as everyone is done with the tasks you've provided them, please play till your heart's desire." I beamed at him, once again on the verge of tears.

"Do you need a foot rub? Perhaps a milk bath? I can milk the goats now if you'd like."

Laughing, I shook my head at him, "Spartacus, love, you do not need to dote on your mother so. I may be with child but I am still able to take care of myself."

"Yes, but with Father absent, I must see to your happiness. If I do not, Father will not be pleased with me."

"Your father will be very pleased with you, even if you did nothing while he was away."

"Not true." He frowned. "Father made me promise to look after you. I will go as far as sleeping in your room if I must."

Laughing again, I pulled him into a tight embrace. "Simply follow normal routine and help when asked. Otherwise, simply be the child you are. You are too young to want so much responsibility."

"I will do what Father asked of me." He told me matter-of-factly.

"Alright." I nodded at him. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course." He told me. "You do not need to ask, Mother. Simply break words on what you need and I will see it done."

Loving him more and more, I placed a kiss against his cheek. "Please make sure the other boys do not abuse any more of the livestock. If you can make them behave it would be much appreciated."

"Your will, my hands." He told me.

A pit fell in my stomach and the smile fell from my face. Those were slaves' words and words used with Roman military. "Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"I read it." He told me.

"Where?" I asked.

"It was a piece of parchment found when wind blustered a few nights past." He replied.

My head shot up and I looked at Laeta. "Crassus." She whispered.

"Mother?" Spartacus asked with worry.

Suddenly needing to put more faith in my son, I took his hands, "Keep an extra close watch and tell me the second you or anyone else sees horse upon road. Have Alaric and Teres, as well as Nero, do the same. And keep ears open and tell me if you hear any whispers that concern you if you are in the village."

"Yes, Mother." He nodded.

"And Spartacus? If you find any more parchment you bring it straight to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother." He repeated bowing his head.

Seeing fear in his eyes, I smiled at him, "Do not fear, my son. Nothing is going to happen. We simply need to be cautious."

"I understand." He nodded.

"Go." I smiled. As soon as he was gone I turned to my sisters. "If those words were written then Caesar is leading his men. I'm sure of it. He knows all our faces."

"A fine time for such news to reach us when our men are no longer here for protection." Laeta stated with concern.

Nodding, my mind was moving as swiftly as it was able. "Spartacus said he read it a few nights past. The men were here then and nothing came of it. If winds brought it to us there is no way to know where or how far they are from us."

"What should we do?" Sibyl asked, fear written across her face.

"We will go about as if nothing has happened, for nothing has. If Romans should arrive we will do what we must."

"We are not warriors." Sibyl stated. "We've looked to our men for such protection."

"You have." I replied with a hard tone. "I have not."

"You are heavy with child. You cannot fight." Laeta scolded. "If something were to happen Varro would have all our heads."

"I am limber enough to still fight a Roman. I will also inform Otho and Felix of what was discovered. We still have Appius under our roof and he is more than capable of protecting us." I told them, knowing it to be true. "Our village is nearly all Rebel. If Romans should come then we will defend ourselves like we've done every time they've made attempt on us. We are not weak."

"We are not strong either." Laeta stated.

"What if they attack the men on the road?" Sibyl asked, making a cold chill run through me.

"They are all gladiators. They can defend themselves." I told her. "And Varro will not let harm befall Janus."

Laeta nodded, stepping closer to me, "Do not let news worry you. Think of your growing child. It is too soon to let her come early."

Nodding at her, I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I will attempt to remain calm. For nothing has happened yet and perhaps nothing will."

Clinging to that hope, a week had gone by without misfortune. Life had continued as if nothing had happened. Though Spartacus had taken what I had told him to heart and was ever watchful over our family. Otho and Felix were seen patrolling the borders of the village, making sure nothing was amiss. Word had spread about what was discovered and many had already taken precautions against the possibility of Romans arriving. All the while I attempted to see that meals were prepared and life went on as normal as possible.

"A week has passed and nothing has arisen." Laeta told me as we watched the children play in the courtyard. I nodded at her, still worried. "We were right to react the way we did, but I fear it may have been unnecessary."

"I am beginning to think you're right." I finally told her. "If we can manage one more than Varro and the others will be back and we will truly have nothing to fear." Appius appeared then, his jaw tight, making my stomach turn. "Do you see something?" I asked him. He had been atop the villa for hours now.

"Nothing." He told me.

"Then why the look of worry?" I asked putting my hand against his face.

His found my belly as he leaned over the lounge I was resting in. "It makes no sense."

"Perhaps Varro and the others dispatched of them on the road." I offered.

He met my eyes with a hard look. "His will is to find us and Caesar will see it done."

Smiling, I relaxed, feeling my child's anxiousness as she moved. "Do not fear. We will know if they come."

He nodded. "I will remain atop the villa for the night."

"No, Appius. You need rest."

"I will be fine." He replied and disappeared again.

Relaxing enough that night to fall asleep quickly and peacefully, I woke up to soft screaming. Sitting up, I listened closely. Hearing it again, I threw myself out of bed, gripping the sword from atop the dresser, where I had placed it, and rushed to the stairs leading to the top of the villa. Appius was looking out in Otho's direction, hearing the screams more clearly.

"When?" I panted.

"Just a few moments ago."

"Go to them." I told him.

"No." He replied. "I've already seen torches lit at Felix's. The lack of screams means they have not attacked them."

"Are only men screaming?" I asked thinking of Helen and their children.

"Yes."

"Lea!" Laeta's voice yelled before she appeared.

Looking at her, I gripped her hand. "It appears our fears are about to come true."

"And yet you remain calm." She frowned at me.

"This is not something I'm unfamiliar with." I told her spinning the sword in my hand. It had been months since I had taken up the sword, its weight heavy yet familiar.

"Mother!" Spartacus yelled. "Riders upon road approach!"

Swiftly moving down to the gates of the villa, I ordered Laeta and Sibyl to take the children and hide in the hidden passageways at the back of the villa. Something Agron had insisted upon in case such a day came. Laeta argued but she was no fighter. She had killed but it was nothing like she would face now. Appius remained at my side, two daggers in his hands. Smiling, I was reminded of Saxa. How she loved to spill Roman blood. When I heard the horses at the gate, I didn't attempt to stop them as they broke the chains and let themselves into the front courtyard.

"By order of Marcus Licinius Crassus -"

"I will stop you right there." I said holding up my hand, the sword covered behind my dress. "You do not get to barge into my home and make demands. This is not Roman soil and I do not need to do anything Crassus orders."

The soldiers dismounted, lighting the torches on the walls, illuminating the courtyard. "She is heavy with child." One stated.

"Lea." Appius said softly.

"Not before my command. If breaking words proves effective, we will let them live." I replied just as softly.

"Do you carry weapons?" Another asked stepping forward.

"Of course we do." I shot at him. "Do you honestly expect us not to protect ourselves?"

A few laughed lightly, while others looked at us with uneasy eyes. "I'd like to see a woman in a state such as yours take down a Roman soldier." One smirked with arrogance.

Moving down the steps, I raised my sword, holding it steady as I pointed it at him, the hilt flush against my wrist. "Then step forward so I may show you." Swords were drawn and raised from all sides. "Break words and speak the orders of your Imperator."

"We are to apprehend any remaining members of the Rebellion." Another told me.

Laughing, I shook my head at them. "It has been nearly ten years since the Rebellion. What do you hope to glean from those who fought for the Rebellion? Take a look around you, we are nothing but goat herders, gardeners, and sewers. Not to mention mother's and father's to many children."

"Do you often take up sword against Romans?"

"I take up sword against anyone who comes to my home against my will."

"It's her." Another voice stated. A soldier stepped forward but I did not recognize him. "She was there at final battle in the valley. She stood with Spartacus when Crassus broke words with him atop ridge."

"You must come with us."

"I will go nowhere." I shot at them, my eyes narrowing as I firmed my grip upon hilt.

"We will be forced to harm you if you do not concede."

Clenching my teeth, I stepped toward them, bringing my arm back, ready to protect my family. "I'd like to see you try."

They laughed. "A woman who is as heavy with child as you will not get three steps before burden of child strains her."

"If you're certain of who I am then you know this to be false." I smirked at him. "Please, make attempt against me so I can prove my words true."

Despite the sureness of my voice, I wasn't sure I could take them on. There were half dozen of them and only two of us. My odds were not as high as I would have liked them to be. I remembered the forms I was taught. I remembered the exhilaration of the fight. Feeling my child move, I remembered everything that I was fighting for. Feeling empowered, when the first attacked, it took not three blows against my sword before he was on his knees, choking on his own blood.

Laughing, I looked at the others. "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

In the next moment they were all charging forward. Appius appeared at my side, fighting with the fierceness of a lion, teeth bared and crying out as he sliced all the arteries of a soldier before burying a blade in the temple of another. At the same time I was stepping back, parrying the sword, I ran mine along his blade to the hilt before punching him hard across the jaw. Swinging my sword round my hand before stabbing him through the chest after he had fallen to the ground. For a moment I was off-balance, my child putting too much weight forward on my body. Struggling to straighten myself, I gripped the edge of a soldiers sword, feeling it cut into my hand, as he attempted to bring it down on top of me, putting my own underneath his jaw, thrusting it upward until the tip could be seen protruding on the top of his head. Then Appius was screaming my name. I attempted to turn around fast enough, and for a moment I thought my life was to end; but in the moment before the soldier could bring down his sword, he froze and blood started to spill from his mouth. He fell to the side to reveal Spartacus, a sword in his hands, blood covering it, the splatter speckling my child's hands and arms. The look upon his face was fierce before he became the boy I knew, fear coming to his eyes as he stepped away from the man he had just killed, the sword falling from his hands.

"Spartacus." I said reaching for him.

"He was going to kill you!" He told me, panicked. "I would do it again!"

Smiling, I pulled him against me, kissing the top of his head. "Gratitude."

"You're hurt." He commented as he looked at my hand and a few fresh cuts.

I could feel bruises starting where hits had been made. But the encounter was not nearly as long as it felt it had been. "I will be fine." I told him. "Where did you learn that?"

"Father." He told me with a slight smile. "He's been teaching me in secret so you could not stop him. He told me that if he was ever away and something were to happen that I had to protect you and our family."

Wrapping him in my arms, I looked up at the night sky, "Gratitude, my love."

"Yes, where is your love?" A voice asked, making me jerk my head toward it. Another group of soldiers were moving through the gates, the man leading them unexpected.

My heart started to race and anger began to boil in my veins. I had expected Caesar, not the man who stepped toward me now. "Crassus." I said as I pushed my son toward Appius.

"Lea." He smiled.

Scoffing, I stepped toward him, Appius keeping Spartacus at his side. "You honor me in coming yourself."

"When I was told that the final Rebel leader had been found, how could I not come to bear witness?"

"It's been many years." I told him.

"Yes. It has." He nodded.

"What do you hope to gain, Marcus?" I asked him. "The Rebellion is over. You've won. So why follow us here? We are no longer in the Republic. You hold no power over us here."

"And yet I see a clutch of Roman soldiers dead on your land." He smiled.

If I knew the man at all I would think he had sent them to their death to prove who I was. "I was protecting my property."

"Shouldn't the man of the house be in charge of that?" He asked.

"Varro is away." I told him. "I am head of this household in his absence."

"You've lowered yourself to wife and mother under your husband?"

"As is proper."

He smirked, looking around him at my home. "You ranked above him during the Rebellion. I simply assumed such a rank is hard to fall from."

"As you said, I am but a wife and mother now. I no longer need the title of Rebel Leader or to find station above my husband. We have created a life here. Something I will not let you take from us."

"And I cannot simply let you live."

"Why not?" I asked him. "We both lost much during the war. I lost many of my family while you lost a son and the woman you held to heart. You brought death to both of us and now you're here to seek it again?"

"A loss that still stings from time to time." He replied, the truth of it in his tone. "I heard you say Spartacus. Did the man live?"

"No." I told him, anger once again flaring. "He is the namesake to my eldest."

"Hello, boy." He smiled at my son.

"Crassus." He replied with a nod of his head.

"How many do you have?"

"Four born. The fifth - as you can see - is still growing." I told him. "And how does your youngest and his mother fare?"

"Well." He nodded. "Gratitude for asking."

"I am no monster, Marcus."

"Aren't you?"

"Aren't you?" I frowned back at him. "More so for the ones you crucified along Appian Way?"

"A hard act born out of necessity."

"Do not speak to me about hard acts. I had to bury my brother after you killed him upon ridge. Spartacus died that day. As well as many other brothers and sisters that I held to heart. I will never forgive you for that." I shot at him on the verge of yelling.

"I do not seek your forgiveness."

"Then what do you seek, Marcus? Because like I said, we are no longer the Rebels you seek revenge on. We have created a life here. We have families and purpose."

"Yet every man I've sent to seek you out never returns."

"Is it bravery then that you stand before me? Or is your hope for death so you can once again be returned to loving embrace?" He just looked at me, his jaw tight. "We are no threat unless you push us to react. We will defend ourselves. Why can't you realize that there is no gain in seeking us? For all you will find are commoners looking to live for as long as possible to raise our children and grandchildren and die old and fulfilled. There is nothing left for you here." He nodded but did not reply. "Speak or I will assume you plot to move against me."

He smiled, "I know there is nothing to gain."

"Then I beg of you, break words and explain to me why you have come."

"I wanted to see you for myself." He replied.

"Why?" I frowned at him.

"I wish I had the answers you seek."

Stepping closer to him, Appius and Spartacus were saying my name from behind me, worry coating their words. But I was no longer afraid. The man before me was not the same man I had fought against. Feeling as if middle ground was being reached, I did not stop until I was just inches away from him, looking up into his eyes. They were full of pain, a reflection of my own when speaking of those lost to the war. Not knowing what I was doing, I took his hand and pressed it against my belly, the baby kicking.

"I want to live, Marcus. I want to live and see my children grow and theirs after them." I told him. "We have built our homes and our purposes from the bottom up. We have never stolen or killed or manipulated to procure what we have. We have a home because we built it. We have coin because we've earned it. We have done nothing since that day at the valley that condones our end." I told him before a smile broke across my face. "Except kill a few dozen Romans over the course of ten years when they've come uninvited onto our land." It surprised me when he smiled and nodded. His other hand moved to my belly and for a long moment he just stared at it, feeling my child moving inside of me.

"I'd forgotten what it was like to feel life moving in such a way." He finally told me.

"Your search for us will kill you, Marcus." I told him. "Do not let something long done affect you so. Decisions were made on both sides. But it is done. It is over. You need to put it behind you, for it is not worth your life."

"Would you not still like to see my head upon pike?" He asked, raising a brow.

"No." I told him. "What would your death do for me now? It will not bring those I love back to life. It will not see those still in servitude free. I no longer wish for your death but for you to find peace and a way to let us fall from your concern." He met my eyes, holding them for a long moment. "Do you still intend on killing me and my family? Are you willing to take the life you're feeling right now?"

He let out a long sigh, shutting his eyes as his brows furrowed. "No." He finally told me. "I think I found what I was seeking."

"You're tired, Marcus." I stated. "Come, I will see you fed and thirst quenched before you set out again."

"Why would you do that for me?" He frowned harder.

"Because, like I said, I am no monster." I told him and smiled. "And it may be good for you to see what freedom has given us. We've paid the price for it." Turning my back to him, for a moment I thought he might strike me down from behind, but he never did. He followed me into my home, his eyes darting in every direction. "Appius, go tell the others we're safe." I said before turning to Crassus. "Unless that's what you're waiting for so you can slaughter all who live under my roof?"

"You are safe." He nodded.

Leading him past the triclinium, he took in the pool and mosaics along the wall. "Varro gifted me these after the birth our third child, Livia." I told him. He looked down the many halls and into the many rooms of my home.

"Your home is divine. It challenges the splendor of my own." He told me.

"Once we survived, we traveled briefly but found that more than anything we wanted to settle somewhere and create the lives we've always wanted." I replied. "Our village is nearly entirely full of those who survived the war. The simple folk found it hard to break from our people when we crossed mountain path. There is safety in numbers. So we built our village. The river is calm where it passes, giving much for our livestock and merchants. The fishing it not impeccable but those who have taken it up have made do. Varro and I raise goats and chickens. Laeta has seen us well tended with her skills as a seamstress. Others garden or woodwork, we've kept ourselves quiet comfortable."

"Laeta." He said with a frown.

Having led him to the dining room, it took only a few minutes for the others to appear. Laeta was looking at him with an evil expression. He had wronged her in a much more personal way.

"What is he doing here?" She asked.

"He came to kill us." I stated, making them all on edge. "But has struck thought from mind."

"He sells his own people into slavery. I find it hard to believe that he would give up now." She replied with narrowed eyes.

"How did you end up here?" He asked.

"Heracleo never survived the retaking of Sinuessa. I was taken in by Spartacus. He saw me well tended."

"Apologies, for what I did." Crassus told her. "At the time I cared not about what I was doing if it meant dispatching Spartacus."

"A man I grew to love." She told him with tangible emotion.

He nodded, clearly uneasy about the situation he was in. "No need to fear us." I smiled at him. "If we wanted you dead you would already be gone from this world." He nodded and followed as I went into the kitchen. "Would you like morning meal?" I asked him. "It's nearly early enough."

"A glass of wine would be pleasant. Then I shall take my leave." He told me.

"As you wish." I smiled, getting a glass and filling it with wine. Getting myself a glass of water, I drank it quickly, my mouth feeling dry from the fight.

"Lea, you're bleeding." Sibyl said stepping toward me.

"They are superficial and nothing to worry about." I smiled at her.

"Her hand." Spartacus told his aunt.

Sibyl took it, quickly grabbing a piece of cloth and wrapped it around my hand. "Gratitude." I smiled at her.

Looking at Crassus, his eyes were upon the children that were surrounding Laeta, a soft smile on his lips. "What are their names?"

Stepping over to her, I opened my arm to my eldest, "This is Spartacus." I told him, even though he already knew that, then opened my arm for each of my others. "Mira, Livia, and Ilian." I said taking my son from Laeta's unwilling arms.

"Laeta and Sibyl each have one as well." I told him. "Alaric." I said nodding toward the boy as he went to his mother. "And Teres." I said doing the same toward Laeta.

"Do you have a name for the fifth?" He asked.

"I do. But her father doesn't know it and I'm sure as fuck not telling you." I replied with a smirk.

He gave a short laugh. "There are children present."

"They've heard worse from their fathers." I stated.

He finished the glass of wine and stepped toward us, meeting Spartacus' eyes. "Keep an eye on your mother. She's far more trouble than you think."

"I know." Spartacus nodded at him, a small smirk on his lips. "I take after her."

Crassus laughed, harder than I'd ever heard. "Then perhaps I should say a prayer for her since she must deal with you."

"I will look out for her." He nodded, smiling at the man.

Crassus met my eyes and nodded. Nodding back, I returned Ilian to Laeta's waiting arms. "I'll see you out."

The others stayed back as I returned him to his men. They looked extremely anxious until he was once again in sight. Standing at the top of the stairs, I wrapped my arms around my belly, feeling a harsh kick, making me flinch. Tentatively raising his hands, he met my eyes. Nodding, he once again placed his hands upon my belly, smiling as he felt her moving.

"So you believe it a girl?" He asked.

"I say 'he', Varro says 'she'." I shrugged. "As long as it's healthy. And if I had the power to make it a girl for Varro, I would do it." He grinned and shook his head. "What?" I asked.

"I've never seen a love such as yours. Hold on to him."

"I will." I nodded.

"And do not fear anyone seeking you out again. I will see all searching ceased and you will be free to live out your days in peace."

"Gratitude." He smiled and walked to his mount. "And Marcus?" I said taking a step forward. He turned and looked at me. "Whether you thought her a traitor or not, Kore loved you until the very end. You meant the world to her. Despite the end she endured, she loved you."

"And I her." He smiled at me. "Gratitude."

He mounted, and swiftly left my property. Looking at the bodies that littered the courtyard, I heaved a heavy sigh. Hearing steps, Appius and the oldest boys were already starting to move the bodies outside the gates. Laeta appeared at my side, looking like I had betrayed her.

"Why would you allow him within these walls?" She asked.

"I had to show him that we are no threat to him. We just want to live."

"And you think this swayed him?" She frowned.

"He left, did he not?" I frowned back.

"Perhaps he came to see us before word of your husband and the others death upon road reached our ears." She shot at me.

"They yet live. No harm has befallen them." I told her.

"How can you be certain?"

"Because if any harm had befallen Varro I would know of it." I replied meeting her eyes. "Crassus may have been the enemy but he is not anymore. We will never see him again."

"I hope you are right." She replied, disappearing inside again.

Following her, I carried buckets of heated water to rinse the blood from the courtyard after the bodies were removed. Mira was quick to help, even Livia with her tiny bucket that barely held a quarter of what the others did. But she felt of worth and I would not stop her. Though it hurt to see the acceptance on our children's' faces. All of them did what was asked without question and without expression. The smell of blood was in the air but none shied from it. Nor the gore or bodies that they had seen in their home on this night.

By the time the sun rose to its height, the courtyard was clean and the bodies were burning. I sent Appius to ride to the other villas, seeing if any were lost. While we waited, I made meal for my family, feeling Laeta's eyes boring into me. I understood her anger, but it was unfounded. What I had told him was true. We were no longer at war and I did not wish to see him dead. After everything we lost, holding on to that vendetta was simply not worth it.

"You let him touch you." Laeta stated after the meal was over and she assisted in helping me clean up.

"I let him feel the life inside of me. No father would kill a pregnant woman after feeling the life that grows inside of her." I replied calmly.

"I don't understand." She said shaking her head. "He killed Spartacus and yet you let him enter our home."

"You don't have to understand." I frowned at her, annoyed that she was holding on so tightly to the encounter. "It is done, Laeta. He came, he saw, he left. He did not harm anyone. And he respected Spartacus."

"He killed him."

"But that doesn't mean he didn't respect him. Spartacus was a noble man, even Crassus realized it."

"Stop defending the man." She frowned at me, but was starting to soften.

"I do not defend him. I'm stating the facts of the matter." I replied. "He came here to kill me and Varro and every other Rebel we still have with us. He came here for blood and he left without spilling a drop. He gave us our lives. We are finally truly free. We no longer have to look over our shoulders or wait to hear that another of us has fallen to Romans. I trust his word when he says that the search will cease. I trust in the man for he has never gone against his own word. He crucified Kore because she was known of the Rebellion and yet he still loved her with all his heart. The man is loyal to his word. I will hold him to the ones he broke with me and I will see us live happy and fulfilled lives because of it."

"You hold too much faith in the man." She stated but held a small smile on her face.

"I choose to believe in him for the alternative is full of blood and death." I replied. Resting my hands against the counter, I leaned over, biting my cheek as I attempted not to cry. "My son killed a man. He killed a man to save his pregnant mother from being run through with a sword." She nodded, putting her hand over mine. Meeting her eyes, the tears fell anyway. "I never wanted my children to know what it was like to take a man's life or see the blood and gore that we have. I wanted them untainted from the hell that we knew. The hell that is seen every day."

"I wanted that as well."

"But Spartacus..." I said and stopped, covering my mouth as a sob threatened, chocking it down. "The expression on his face when he killed him. He did what he had to do and he knew it. He knew he would have to kill him and he did it without hesitation."

"Varro has seen to his knowledge of the sword. Sibyl and I have also seen that Teres and Alaric learn. They may not fully understand why but it is an act born out of necessity."

"I hope they never have to raise sword again outside of desire or exhibition. I pray they never have to use it to defend themselves or those they love."

"As do I." She said wrapping her arm around me.

Furrowing my brows, I bowed my head, letting tears drip from my eyelashes as I shut them. "I wish Varro were here."

"He will return before long."

Nodding, I took a deep breath, ceasing my tears and wiping them from my face. Turning I moved through the villa, checking on the sleeping children. When I heard hooves upon road, I went to the gate to see Appius.

"Any killed?" I asked.

"None." He told me. "All soldiers who weren't killed were ordered to leave at once, strike from mind what they had seen and heard, and to never speak of it again if they valued their lives."

"Crassus spoke truth." Laeta said from my side.

"Faith not sorrowfully placed." I nodded.

"Not yet." She added.

Frowning at her, nudging her with my arm, I turned back inside. Feeling my baby moving almost constantly, I knew that sleep would not find me this day.

It was nearly three nights before I found the peace I so craved. Nightmares about Romans had plagued my mind. Taking all of my children to bed with me, all except Ilian, the warmth of their bodies and the sound of their sleeping finally lulled me to sleep. No nightmares of Romans or of loved ones lost. Just the rest that both me and the baby craved. Though she got far more rest than I did.

Waking when the sun was just a line on the horizon, I got out of bed as gently as I could, not wanting to wake the children. Watching them momentarily, I walked the halls of my home, longing for my husband's return. For once the gods were kind to me, hearing hooves along the road. Rushing to the front of the villa, I waited, hoping it was them. Seeing the blond curls before anything else, tears immediately sprung to my eyes as I grinned at him. For a moment he held a worried expression but when he laid eyes upon me, relief crossed his face before a broad smile. Dropping from his mount, he rushed to me, wrapping his arms around me as I did the same. Taking his head in my hands, I kissed him passionately, never wanting to part from him again.

"Varro." I said with my lips still against his.

"Say it again." He whispered.

"Varro." I repeated and laughed.

"Lea, my love." He said and kissed me so deep, I became lightheaded. So much so that I didn't think I'd be able to stand on my own. "There were rumors that Crassus himself was moving toward our village. We raced back as fast as we could."

"He was here." I nodded. The look of panic on his face made my heart hurt for him. "But do not fear. I handled it."

"You are heavy with child." He frowned. "How did you handle it?"

"Where is Janus?" I asked not seeing my adoptive son.

"He went to see to Otho and the others." Nasir replied. "He is well."

"Good."

"Lea." Varro said still frowning, now taking in the wounds against my flesh.

Kissing him again, I took his hand. "Come. Let's see you to food and drink and I will explain."

"The children?"

"Are fine." I smiled at him.

"Lea." Agron said pulling me into his arm. Nasir did the same. "We'd appreciate words spoken first."

Varro's hand moved to my belly, his touch calming and sending warmth through my body. "All right, but let us go where I can rest." Varro wrapped his arm around me. Leaning into him, I did the same, so happy that he was home. Going to the triclinium, I sat upon a lounge, Varro pressed against my side. Leaning back with one arm across my stomach, I attempted to make myself comfortable.

"Tell us what happened." Nasir said running his fingers down my face as he knelt in front of me. "They did not harm my niece, did they?"

"No." I smiled. "She's fine."

"Or he." Agron frowned.

"Do you want to hear what transpired or not?" I laughed.

"Yes." Varro said with much seriousness. "I will ride out again right now if I must to make them pay for laying hands upon my wife and family."

Putting my hand against his face, I smiled, "Not needed, my love." He looked worried again. "He sent clutches of Romans to each of the villas. There was screaming at Otho's first. I woke to the sound of them, making sure Laeta and Sibyl saw our family to the hidden passageways. A half dozen burst through our gates. Appius and I took up sword and stood atop steps as they rode in. They wanted to take us alive but I would never allow it."

"You fought them?" Varro frowned at me.

"What was I supposed to do? Let them kill me and our child? Let them kill Appius and storm our home in search of the others?" I frowned back. "Of course I fought. I fought and killed three all while being heavy with child. I have not forgotten how to protect myself and those I love. However, our son also fought, killing a man before he could kill me."

"Spartacus?" He frowned.

Nodding, I put my hand against his face again. "His father taught him well."

"I never wanted him to have to take up arms. Not yet. He is too young."

"Yes, but he did what he had to without hesitation. If he had than you would be coming home to a dead wife and unborn child." I explained. "He was strong. He did what he must and then was the sweet child we know and love. Though all children accepted what happened with ease I wished not to see. They helped move the bodies and helped clean the blood from the courtyard."

"Where does Crassus come in?" Agron asked, rubbing his thumbs in his hands.

"After we killed his soldiers, he appeared through the gates."

"What did he want?" Agron asked.

"To see the last leader of the Rebellion." I replied. "He claimed he wanted to see it for himself."

"Did he lay hands upon you?" Varro asked angrily.

"Yes." I nodded. "But not without permission."

"Speak plainly." He demanded.

"We spoke." I told him. "We spoke and I attempted to convey that we are not the same people we were during the Rebellion. We had created a life for ourselves and no longer sought blood or a glorious death. We simply want to live and see our children live and theirs after them. We earned what we have, taking nothing."

"And he believed you?" Nasir frowned.

"Not at first, no." I told him. "But after prolonged conversation, and feeling my child move, he was swayed to what I was telling him."

"The power of your fucking words." Agron smiled.

"He placed hands upon our child." Varro said with disdain.

Putting my hand over his that was still against my belly, I smiled at him, "Twice." His jaw clenched and he looked away from me. "He is no longer the same man we fought against." I went on. "He has given his word that all searching will be halted and we will never have to look over shoulder again."

"And you believe him?" He asked meeting my eyes again.

"I do." I told him. "I showed him how far we've come. He saw that we are no longer the Rebels he wished dead. He felt our child and spoke to Spartacus as a father would. He is a respectable man. One that even I do not wish dead anymore."

"Lea." Varro frowned.

"Varro, no harm came to your wife or family." I told him. "We are truly free. No Roman will be seeking us out because of Crassus. I did what I had to, to protect our family. And I did. No blood was spilt except for that of Romans."

"Not true." He frowned, looking upon the cut against my hand and the few others that were already starting to heal.

"How did it feel?" Agron asked.

I smiled up at him, "Amazing."

He laughed, running his hand down my hair as he kissed my forehead. "I'm grateful you are safe."

"We're all safe." I said and looked at Varro. His expression had softened and he nodded at me with a sigh. "I love you, Varro." His reply came with lips against mine, making me smile and wrap my arm around his neck, keeping myself as close to him as I could. "A thousand times, I love you." I whispered.

"There is no way to measure my love for you." He replied. Grinning, knowing he was not going to hold grudge against Crassus, he stood and offered me his hand. "I wish to see my children."

"May I see you to a bath first?" I asked, grinning mischievously, slipping my hand into his.

He yanked me to my feet, slamming me against him. He wrapped his arms around me, gently swaying me back and forth. "I think it a necessity."

"And we will take our leave." Nasir smiled.

Moving from Varro, I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you, brother."

"And I you." He replied.

Doing the same to Agron, we watched them take their leave, returning to their home next to ours, knowing full well we'd be seeing them before nightfall. Varro went to remove his things from his horse, returning him to the stables before rejoining me. While he saw to that, I saw to heating the rose water, watching the steam rise from it. Undressing, I stepped into the water and waited for him to arrive. When he did, he froze in the entryway, beaming at me, making his love tangible in the air. Smiling at him, I ran my hands along the surface of the water before holding my hand out to him. He swiftly undressed and stepped into the pool. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he lowered us into the water, his lips meeting mine in a fierce kiss. Reaching his hand down between my thighs, he started to massage me, making me groan against him. Taking his cock in my hand, I did the same, smiling as he grew hard within my grasp. Turning him, I sat him on the ledge, moving over him as I placed him at my entrance. Sliding onto his cock, I gripped the edge of the pool as I rocked against him, his hands tight against my hips. It was short lived and not quite as pleasurable as it usually was, but I saw him satisfied before I removed myself from his lap.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, my love." I smiled, kissing him. "I am simply pregnant."

"My ability to pleasure you is going to lessen, isn't it?" He said sadly.

"Apologies, Varro. But as the child grows, I'm afraid so. I'll be too round to even find your cock." I said and laughed. He laughed as well, kissing me sweetly.

Seeing him cleaned and us both dressed, we went to our chambers to see the children still sleeping soundly. Varro stepped up to the bed, gently moving Spartacus so he could lay next to him. The boy unconsciously wrapped his arm around his father, sighed contentedly, making Varro smile as he wrapped his arms around him, placing a kiss against his hair. Hearing Ilian in the next room, I went and plucked him from his crib, carrying him back into my room. He was nestled against my chest but when he saw his father, he started to squirm and carry on, leaving me no choice but to give the child to his father. In the process, Spartacus was woken, who woke Mira, who accidently kicked Livia who groaned her complaint before swiftly biting her, which caused Mira to yell out, hitting her sister, and Spartacus telling them that that was enough. All the while Varro and I were grinning at each other. Going to my side of the bed, I forced my way onto it, enclosing our children between us. Then they realized the extra body in the bed and all exclaimed and showed their father how happy they were to see him. Speaking at once, they told him of what happened while he was away. Even Spartacus was back to his childish ways in his father's presence. Then there was talk of breakfast and needing to make something for their father. They swiftly left the bed, Ilian on Mira's hip as they ran from the room. Hearing Alaric and Teres, I knew the kitchens would be a mess. Though it was only a few minutes before I heard Appius' voice as well.

Finding ourselves alone for the moment, Varro moved closer to me. Smiling, I ran my fingers through his blond curls before pressing a long kiss against his forehead. Wrapping my arms around him, I rolled onto my back, his head pressed against my chest. Trailing my fingers through his hair, I did the same with the other up and down his back, running my hand across his shoulder blades, repeating it over and over again. I could feel his breath against my skin, sending pleasure through me. He brought me pleasure in many ways, and right now, holding him in my arms, I couldn't have been more pleased.

Lifting himself up, he draped himself across me, running the back of his fingers across my cheek. "You are my heart." He told me sweetly.

"And you are mine." I replied pressing a kiss against the palm of his hand.

"I pray our child comes swiftly so I can ravage you the way I'd like." He smirked at me.

Laughing, I ran my hands from his neck, down his chest, and back up. "I am eager for the day."

"And for Spartacus and Mira to be old enough to take care of their siblings without us." He added as he pressed his lips against my neck.

"Speaking of our children, if we do not join them presently we will no longer have a kitchen." I told him, wrapping my arms around him.

"You speak the truth." He said getting off of me and helping me from the bed.

* * *

Life as we knew it returned to normal. We spent our days raising our children, teaching them the ways of the world, further building the life we wished to live. Every day I saw more of Varro and myself in each of them and I realized how lucky we were to have this time. To have been able to create life and watch them flourish.

Time felt like it passed in a blur and before I knew it I was in labor, finally delivering the last child of my life. She was healthy and beautiful. We had saved the best for last, for she was the perfect mixture of her father and myself, her hair more red than blond or brown. Her eyes turned a deep green after only a few months. She was beautiful. She was such a beautiful child. She quickly became the center of attention, which didn't bother me. The more hands wanting to hold her, the less I had to worry about her. And she loved everyone to the point where it was Varro and I who felt left out and she belonged to us. Even Agron and Nasir spent more time in our home, going as far as to take her for a night or two with them. Oh, how they wanted a child. I couldn't deny them when they took such splendid care of her. Her and the rest of the children. None were as popular as Agron and Nasir.

Varro and I sat in the baths, the water steaming, candles lit all around us, and both of us had wine in hand. It was so relaxing. It was the first night since our daughter's birth that we were alone under our roof. Laeta and Sibyl had taken all the children to Agron's for a night of entertainment, not to return till morning. Even Appius and Janus followed to help with the children, allowing us the time alone that we so desired.

Sitting between his legs, running my hand up and down his thigh, I sipped the wine before setting the glass aside, running my hand along his other leg as well. He downed his cup, refilling it before setting it aside. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing his face into my neck. Smiling, I put my arms over his, pressing a kiss against his temple.

"I forgot what it was like to have you all to myself." He told me and laughed lightly.

Laughing, I put my hand behind, resting it on the back of his neck. "I agree, my love. No children running around and none growing in my belly."

"We've grown enough of them." He said putting his hands against my much flatter stomach. I had nearly worked off all the weight from my pregnancy. "I like you like this."

"Like what?" I asked.

"With a little padding to your bones. You were too thin during the rebellion." He replied. Surprised by his words, I leaned to the side so I could meet his eyes. "I'm simply saying you're fit enough." He added.

"Okay." I said kissing him, though I was slightly confused by his words.

"I'd love you no matter what you looked like." He elaborated.

"And I you, my love." I smiled and kissed him again. "However, shedding a few more pounds will still keep padding on my bones. Now that Spartacus is older, and experienced using a sword, he has been far more eager to learn. Not only the sword but the bow as well. I would like Mira to learn the bow when she is of age for it. Even I wish to teach our children after they've seen what their mother can do."

"While with child." He commented.

"I am a goddess in human form." I stated with mock arrogance.

We both laughed, his lips silencing me. Straddling his lap, I took his head in my hands as I kissed him passionately. Picking me up, he stepped from the water and walked us to our chambers. Laying me on the bed, he rested himself on top of me, our lips never ceasing. Rubbing my body against his, I wrapped my arms around him, digging my fingers into his shoulder blades as I arched against him. Feeling him harden against my inner thigh, I grinned, arching against him again as he pushed his cock inside of me. His lips found my neck, as we rocked against each other, his breath heating my skin. Gently biting his shoulder, I sucked his skin as I moaned against him. For a moment I found his lips again before our rocking became more vigorous. Rolling him, his hands gripped my hips as I rocked against him. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips between my breasts. When the climax came, I wrapped my arm around his neck, bringing my lips to his, both of us breathing hard. For a moment we were truly one, pleasure coursing through us.

Lying down, he pulled me against him, kissing me deeply. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"Where did you come up with Nike?" He asked kissing me sweetly.

Smiling, I kissed him again. "Nike means Victory, and that is what we've done. We have won a victory and she will carry that with her for all her days." He smiled, rolling on top of me as he invaded my mouth with his.

We had won our victory and our final daughter was named because of it. Our life would go on and we would accomplish everything we had set out to do. We'd built our home and the life we'd always wanted. We had a family that fulfilled our lives and family that surrounded us every day. Our fight was over and the world was ahead of us and we were free to embrace it. Free from bondage and fear. Free to do what we'd like. Free to love and hope and dream.

We were free.

THE END

* * *

 **It's a bittersweet moment to have this story end. I hope you enjoyed it! A huge THANK YOU to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! It has been an AMAZING journey!**

 **Untill next time...**


End file.
